Two Is Better Than One
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Doctor Reid finds himself with a secret after a night at a club with his team. He isn't ashamed of the secret, just concerned. But the secret won't stay silent for long. Male/male pairings lemon later characters ooc at times
1. Chapter 1

Reid was sitting at a table with his friends. They were at a club (he had been dragged along). Everyone that had actually been dancing needed a break as they had been there for hours. The genius sighed, glanced at the dance floor, looked back to the table, and did a double take. He looked at something on the dance floor with wide eyes. But before anyone could ask what was captivating his attention, he got up and walked across the dance floor. His entire team watched him curiously. He walked straight up to a dancing youth with black hair that was dancing with a young boy with red hair.

They were both wearing kinda skimpy clothing. The brunet more so than the red head. The red head was wearing skin tight black pants and a skin tight glow-in-the-dark shirt with tons of raver kandi on both arms. The brunet was wearing black skin tight booty shorts and a black skin tight midriff T-shirt. He also had raver kandi all over his arms. He had multicolored furry leg warmers covering his calves. He truly was dressed more like a female raver than a male one.

The boy with dark hair and his red haired companion both looked to be _just_ over the legal drinking age.

He placed himself directly between the two, facing the brunet. Immediately the brunet grabbed his intruder's hips and started dancing with him. A smile was placed on the appearing to be younger's face. His elder stopped him though, saying something to him with a determined look on his face. The boy in club clothing kept trying to dance with him though.

His elder kept trying to talk to him, trying to stop him every couple of seconds. It didn't even take a full ten minutes for the feminine male to take one of the hands holding the genius' hip and slide it up to his jaw. He got up on his tip toes slightly and leaned into the pale face of his dancing partner.

Each one of Reid's co-workers dropped their jaws and leaned forward, Even their usually stony faced leader. None believe what they were seeing.

Reid pulled back then, grabbed the hand that had been used to try and kiss him, and yanked the male from the building. He didn't even attempt to make eye contact with his team. Just stormed out.

"Are we sure he's straight?" Garcia asked then, raising her eyebrow slightly.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Spencer came into the BAU the next morning with sunglasses on and a cup of coffee in hand. The coffee thing alone made his entire team curious; normally he grabbed coffee as soon as he got to work. He sat down and pulled a file of paper work out of his bag and put it in front of himself.

Then everyone just shrugged it off, he had probably been working on a file all night.

After about twenty minutes Garcia came out of her den and, upon seeing their resident genius, went directly to him.

"Oh Doctor Reid," She sang, using two fingers to tap him on the shoulder.

"What?" He snapped, turning around quickly.

The techie took a step backwards subconsciously; face showing just how frightened she was of him.

"Uh, s-sorry. I just wanted to know how you were last night after you left the club." She sounded like a wounded kitten, her not flowing tears choking her up.

"Fine. Can I get back to work now?" He asked, turning back to his work, his tone said that he didn't care how she felt about him being mean.

She nodded, then turned and sprinted back to her cave. Of course, her chocolate Adonis was all over it.

"What's your problem, Reid?" He basically growled, storming up to the back of his chair.

"My problem is everyone's apparent need to inhibit my productivity in my work." The genius said angrily, not turning around.

"Listen, you can't just-" Morgan started.

He put his hand on the younger males shoulder. That was when he got cut off.

Moving faster than probably anyone thought he could, Spencer had gotten out of his seat, and planted a nice blow with his right fist on his partners jaw. The bigger male nearly crashed to the ground from shock, and admittedly the force of the hit. The doctor just rolled his eyes.

He turned and started stalking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Emily called, running up to see if Morgan was alright.

"I need coffee!"

"You just had coffee."

"I need more!" He shouted, crashing through the doors that lead out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid came back about two hours after he punched Morgan. He made no attempt to talk to anyone, or to apologize.

The next week went like that. The young doctor snapped at everyone that tried talking to him, and flipped when anyone touched him. That's how Hotch got a black eye. Reid would have been suspended, if everyone hadn't been so worried about him.

Then when a new week started, Reid was completely fine. He walked in smiling, hugged Emily, Jennifer, Rossi. Have gave a bouquet of flowers to Hotch, Garcia and Morgan, as well as a written and spoken apology for how he acted, along with a hug. Then he took a part of each of his co-workers paperwork and did it without even complaining, like he normally did when they just slipped it into his pile.

The entire week after that was spent with "happy Reid", as they had begun calling him when he wasn't around. No one quite knew how to deal with him, they were all to stunned. Yet they all needed to know what caused him to be so peeved, and what made him change his tune so quickly.

They got at least part of their answer when Spencer got a call on his cellphone (which he NEVER got a call on). Of course everyone (minus their leader and the eldest of their team, of course) slid around him subtly, making sure he didn't see them eavesdropping.

Spencer looked down at who was calling, which none of them could see, sighed slightly, clicked the 'call' button, and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey sexy." A male voice on the older end smiled.

"Please don't call me that." The genius requested.

"Sweetheart?"

"No."

"Hot stuff?"

"Nope."

"Cupcake?"

"Try again."

"The God of my ever pulsating sex world?"

"That is so far past appropriate; I am not even going to comment."

''Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner ladies and sexy men."

"I'm at work. I'll be home in a couple of hours, what do you need?"

"To know what you want for dinner. I want to make you something special."

"Anything you cook will be perfect."

"Just like me?"

"Do I need to remind you that I work with profilers?"

"So, I don't work with them. They'll never know how much you make my-"

"Ok, love you. See you when I get home. Bye." He said quickly.

The person on the other end laughed.

"Bye, Sunshine."

"Re-think that one if you're going to mess with the coffee maker again."

Another laugh from the other end, to which the genius joined in.

"Bye." He smiled.

"Bye." The other person smiled.

Then they both hung up. And every eavesdropping member of the team sprinted to their lovely techies cave. She slammed the door closed behind them and quickly locked it before doing a one eighty to face the rest of them.

"Reid's gay?" Were the very first words out of Morgan's mouth.

"He'd actually probably be bi. But oh my gosh! He has a boyfriend?" Prentiss asked.

"Why hasn't he told us?" J.J. asked, running a hand through her hair.

"He's a very closed in person. None of us knew a thing about his mother until a really long time. And only then because it would have come out because of an investigation anyway." Penelope told them.

"Oh my God. Do you think he'll ever tell us himself?" The smaller blonde asked.

"We don't even know how mature this relationship actually is. It could be just a short thing. Maybe even just a fling." The brunette female rationalized.

"But did he hear what he said about the guy messing with the coffee maker? He would have killed someone if they messed with his own personal coffee maker. Don't you remember how pissed he got at that Starbucks in Austin because they didn't have the coffee grounds he wanted? The guy seemed fine enough to talk." Jennifer reminded them.

"And he said 'the coffee maker'. Not 'my coffee maker'. We all know how territorial he is over his coffee." Emily pointed out.

"Maybe it's more extensive than we thought." Garcia said, biting her lip.

The look in her eyes clearly showed the sexy images of their doctor with a male companion.

"Garcia, don't go there. We need to let him come to us at his own time. Right Morgan?" Prentiss asked, elbowing the only male in the room.

He didn't reply.

"Morgan?" She asked as they all turned to look at him.

He looked ten miles past shocked. The two blondes poked him.

"I can't believe he's gay." He said, still shocked.

There was a loud knock on the door, making the entire quartet jump.

"Garcia, have you seen Morgan, or Prentiss, or even Jay Jay?" The person they had just been talking about called through the locked door.

"Uh, y-yeah. There in here with me. We're planning something. They'll be out in a bit." She called back cleverly.

The women thought good on her feet.

"Uh, ok, can I help you in anyway?"

They all knew he was feeling left out, but they needed to get themselves calmed down enough to be able to look at him and not blush.

"Sweetie, just go back to your desk. They'll be right out."

"…ok."

Then they heard his retreating footsteps.

"I feel kinda bad." J.J. said sadly.

"You guys can all go give him a hug after we figure out who it could be." The techie brushed her off.

"She's right." The brunette said.

"Ok, when did all this start?" Penelope asked.

"Two weeks ago. The morning after we went to that club." Derek supplied, finally free of his statue like state.

"Wait! You mean the morning after Reid dragged that boy out of the club." The techie told them, having only just thought about that.

Everyone drew in a breath.

"Reid's dating…?" The male began to ask.

"That raver from the club?" The taller two female said together.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Ok, so, I know I WAY over exaggerated Reid's love of coffee. But I'm the author, and it's getting based a lot on Jer's need of coffee. So, yeah, sorry for the super hyperbole in here.**

**The outfit of the guy that Reid pulled from the club is on my profile. =)**

**(along with other cool stuff)**


	3. Chapter 3

Reid looked up as his three agent friends came walking out of the exuberant female's self-proclaimed "cave". He gave them all a huge smile, making them only confirm that he had to be dating the boy from the club.

And in retrospect, it actually made a lot of sense. He was never around anyone younger than him. Though they would never admit it, most everyone still viewed him as a child. No matter how many times he got shot, or kidnapped, or hurt, or majorly solved a case by just using his intellect, he was still viewed as just a kid. So if he dated anyone older, he probably felt that that's how he would always be perceived. But if he dated someone younger, they would always see him as an adult.

Plus having a younger significant other generally made it easier to hide a relationship. The younger generations found it exciting to keep something a secret. But dating someone younger and keeping it a secret also made it easier for people to find out. The younger would be sexually fueled by having a relationship right under someone's nose. They would be inevitably do something, like call or text their significant other, that would give it away. Just as the club boy had done.

Yet they all still wondered how long it would take Reid to tell them… or even if he would.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

During a secret text-vote between the four members of the team that weren't acting abnormally happy, Derek Morgan got nominated to go to Reid's house to see if the raver was actually there. He took a deep breath as he stood before the door to the enigma's apartment. He hesitantly raised his fist, and gave a few weak knocks. As soon as he heard the sound, he felt the intense urge to run.

Derek was not a homophobe; he just didn't want to have to confront his male best friend about being in a relationship. If they had done this to him, he would have snapped. It was completely forcing him to admit something. They were railroading him.

Before his legs had even moved, like he really wanted to, the door opened. The sight before him made him have to try his hardest not to drop his jaw.

The black haired boy from the club was standing there… naked. Well, not completely. He had a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. In the background Morgan heard a shower going.

"Hello?" The boy asked with a smile.

"Uh, I-is Doctor Spencer Reid here?" He asked shocked.

"Sorry. He just went to the store. But I really hope he gets back soon." The kid smiled, biting his lip with lust on his features.

He then seemed to see the look of slight terror on his elders face.

"Uh, do you want me to give him a message?" The brunet questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Uh, sh-sure. J-just tell him that Derek, uh, Morgan, came looking for him. I have a question about some paperwork." He defaulted.

"Oh, you work with him? I'm so jealous, you get to see his cute face and gorgeous… assets, all the time. Be nice to him, ok?"

"Sh-sure thing. D-defiantly. I-I've got to be going now. Bye."

The strong agent did a quick about-face, and power walked as fast as he could away from the apartment.

When he reached the stairs, he sprinted down them, trying to get as far from the mostly naked boy as he could, as fast as he could.

When he finally did stop, it was only to grab his keys out and jump in his truck. He was breathing heavy, and something wasn't right with his stomach. It felt like it was burning, like claws were scratching it. He had never felt that way ever before. What was it?

His phone started ringing then. It was Garcia. He knew that the other females would be right there with her. He pressed talk and pressed it to his ear, trying to control his panting.

"Morgan, are you ok?" Emily asked.

_Damn it._ He thought to himself, hoping that he had his breath under control enough.

"Yeah, just. Wow." He said, brain still trying to piece everything together accurately.

"'Wow?' What happened?"

"He- the kid from the club. He answered the door in only a towel. Reid wasn't there though. He said he went to the store. You guys, they really are dating." He said, admitting it more to himself than anyone else.

The burning in his stomach came back.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Jennifer questioned.

"When he told me Reid went to the store, he said that he couldn't wait for him to get back. And the shower was running. And he was half naked,"

"You already said that." Prentiss reminded him.

"And he bit his lip. Then when I said I worked with Reid, he said he was jealous. Because he got to look at Reid's… assets" He did a mini shudder at using that word in such a provocative way. "And said we need to be nice to him."

"Wow…. I can't believe it." The brunette breathed.

"I wonder why our little genius baby hasn't told us yet." Garcia questioned.

"Probably thinks we'll-" The liaison started.

"He's Reid, he likes his privacy." The dark skinned male cut in.

The girls on the other end went silent.

"Are you sure you're ok baby?" The techie questioned, taking a concerned-mother tone.

"Yeah, just… just a little shocked Momma. I'll- I'll talk to you all tomorrow. Gotta go."

He hung up before they could reply. He tried keeping his breathing even as he started driving to his home. He couldn't help but wonder what the burning in his stomach was.

It bothered him.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly a month went by after the incident with Reid's boyfriend. Everyone acted like nothing happened. Pretending that everything was calm, and everything was fine. They all didn't know how to approach the young doctor. Or how he might react to them if they did. He was a true wild card.

But of course, when things are to calm, something has to come along to break the calm. Especially such an unnerving one like they were all faced with.

Everyone was in their own little niches, still doing paperwork left over from all the cases they'd had. A lot of paperwork actually piled up when they got cases so frequently.

They were all doing homework, trying to get done quickly so they could leave. Then they heard footsteps walking towards them, and immediately looked up. Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, and JJ did all they could to not drop their jaws.

The boy from the club was walking towards them. Again he was crossing the gender line in regards to clothes.

He was wearing a strapless skin tight black shirt with a red line down the middle and connecting red designs across it. His bottom was a black ruffled miniskirt with pink corseting on the sides. He had pale metallic purple high heeled boots that came up to his knee on. The entire outfit was capped off with his signature raver kandi.

He walked straight up to Reid (the only one who hadn't looked up) with a smile on his face. He leaned over the desk, not caring that it wasn't hard to see up his skirt when he did so. He crossed his arms across the paperwork his prey was looking at. Forcing the smart eyes up.

"I'm at work. " Were the first words out of the doctor's mouth.

Everyone walked a bit closer, so they could hear what was being said.

"But I wanted to see those hot lips of yours moving again." The boy said, sexual intention dripping from his tone.

"What do you need?" The genius sighed, rolling his eyes.

The kid moved an arm down to his boot, pulled something metal out, and held it out to the genius.

"You took my iPod this morning." He said simply.

"Why does it even matter?"

"Because I have awesome music on my IPod, while you have boring lectures about the suicide rate in Phoenix."

"I do not have anything about the suicide rate in Phoenix."

"Fine, whatever place you apparently need to know the suicide rate of. I need my IPod back, none the less."

"Ok, it's in my bag." Reid sighed.

He turned and bent down to get into his bag. The kid took that opportunity to turn and jump so he was sitting on the desk. He saw the quartet looking at him. He scanned their shocked faces, until he came to Derek's.

"Hello Derek." He smiled, giving him a feminine wave.

Reid straightened himself.

"How do you know Morgan?" He asked.

"Oh, he came looking for at the apartment." The kid shrugged, turning his heads to look at the triple doctorated male.

"When?"

"When you went to get me shampoo that one night."

"Th-that was almost a month ago."

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda forgot by the time you finally got back." The raver shrugged.

"You need to start writing that kind of stuff down. I've told you a million times, jeez Spencer!" The genius said exasperated, standing up.

"D-Did you just call him Spencer?" JJ asked curiously.

"Yeah. That's my name." the kid whom had just been called Spencer smiled at her.

"You're dating someone with the same name as you?" Morgan asked, the burning sensation again crawling into his stomach.

"What?" Their doctor nearly screamed, as female dressed male laughed the same word.

"You think we're dating?" The elder Spencer asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

Everyone just nodded, confusion on their faces.

"He's my cousin." The youngest laughed.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Duhn duhn duhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**I pulled a twist on you there, didn't I?**

**Sorry it's so short, I'm really tired.**

**Link to Young Spencer's outfit is in my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cousin?" They all asked together.

The two Spencer's nodded. The elder looking super shocked still, the younger found it hilarious.

"B-but, y-you, you said he was the God of your… yeah, world." Emily told the kid confused.

"Told you they were eavesdropping." The agent told his cousin.

"I am so happy I don't work with profilers." He commented back.

He then got off the desk and walked over to the brunette.

"And yes I did say that, gorgeous, along with giving him the major hickey he's been hiding for three days." He smiled, walking up to her.

No one saw Reid quickly put his hand up to cover the right side of his neck. They were all too busy staring at the young teen. Everything about him in that moment seemed like a lion, going in to feed on a gazelle.

"B-but, if you guys are cousins, then why did you say that… and give him a hickey?" Derek questioned.

Young Spencer set his sights on the strong man.

"To answer your second question, he wasn't paying attention to me, so I bit him." The youth said, strutting over to him.

"I was reading!" The doctor complained.

"And I was bored." The younger commented back, turning his head to look at the genius.

"And to your first question," He said, getting a little too close to Morgan. "It is just so…" He began, placing a hand on the strong man's chest and slowly letting it trail down his torso.

"No." Reid commanded as his cousin's hand got dangerously closed to his partner's manhood.

He grabbed the back of the shirt as he said it, and yanked the kid back quickly.

"Fun." He smiled.

Everyone got a slightly terrified look on their face.

"Do you know how entertaining it is to get close to a person, while having no desire to do anything sexual with them? It's sort of like a high. You have control over them. Even if only but for a second. You control anyone, just by making overtly sexual movements, with no intention of ever following through on them. And the fact that they react so whole heartedly to the delusion, makes it hilarious."

Everyone looked at him.

"Please stop scaring my colleagues." Reid partially begged, letting out a sigh.

"You guys look at murder each day. And try to figure out what effed someone up so bad to go around chopping heads off. If I scare them, they are clearly not prepared for their jobs." He told his cousin seriously. "But you know what we should do, we should go to a bar when you guys get done."

"Ok, first off, You just met them, you have no filter. Second, we probably won't be done till late. And three, you are nowhere near close enough to be legal to go into a bar." The genius breathed deeply, not believing how open his cousin was with people he just met.

"According to this," He said pulling a card from his boot and showing it to Spencer. "I am."

Reid sighed and pulled the card from the cocky boy. He looked at it and sighed again.

"Ricky?" He questioned.

"Who else?" He asked, jumping back on the desk.

The elder nodded with a look of slight annoyance on his face. The younger pulled the ID from the pale fingers. With a smile he slipped it back into his boot.

"Wait," JJ said, finally pulling out of her shock slightly. "You're not twenty one?"

"My credentials say I am." He smiled at her.

"And his birth certificate says he's only sixteen." The doctor rolled his eyes.

"What?" The four agents asked loudly.

The teen smiled at them.

"I look so much older, don't I?"

"B-but w-we saw you at the club. Why were you there if you're not…?" Emily fumbled.

"First, because I can and it's fun. Also, more importantly, I was working."

"Working? How were you working? You were dancing." Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah, that is part of my job. I'm a….uh, w-well, um…" He seemed to fumble with the right words.

"He's an escort." The doctor supplied for him.

Everyone looked even more shocked. They looked from their resident genius to the male dressed as a female, and back again. There was no way the two could be related.

"Please, Spencer, just please. Go home. I'll be there in a couple of hours." The doctor begged, knowing his friends were freaking out on the inside.

"Sure thing Baby Doll." The youngster smiled.

"No." Reid shook his head.

"I'll compile a list on the walk home."

"You walked here?"

"Yeah."

"The apartments halfway across town."

"Eh, it gives me time to think."

"You walked here dressed like that? You could have gotten seriously injured."

"I can protect myself."

"Take my car, and drive yourself home." He sighed, fishing the keys from his pocket.

"I can't do that Spencer."

"It'll make me feel better."

"How will you get home?"

"I'll find a way."

"I'll drive him." Morgan cut in, not realize until after he had spoken that he was the one that had said something.

"Aw, such a valiant knight in shining armor." The teen smiled.

"Thanks Morgan. Here, take my keys and get home."

The youth took the keys and kissed his cousin on the cheek.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I'll walk you out." Garcia smiled.

"Thank you Beautiful." He smiled at her.

He let himself be lead from the building.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Crappy ending, I know. I didn't know how to end it.**

**Big thank you to Katie Lyn Della-Robia for helping to revise my story. (=**


	6. Chapter 6

**I meant that I didn't know how to end the chapter. Sorry for the confusion. And oh no, Young Spencer is going to have FAR more escapades… and many more secrets. Don't you worry.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The day ended without incident and Morgan was driving Reid back to his apartment.

"Sorry about Spencer." The doctor said nervously, only looking forward.

"It's ok. It's was just a little shock." The strong male chuckled.

"Yeah, he tends to do that. I don't know where he gets it. He acts like he does with friends around people he just met."

"It's probably do to his line of work."

The genius got a sad look on his face then.

"Yo, Pretty Boy, talk to me." Morgan requested, seeing the look.

"It's just…" He sighed. "The reason I was so mad when Spencer first started staying with me, was because… well." He paused then, trying to find the words. "You know when someone's doing something that isn't good for them, but you can't do a thing to stop it? That's how it is with him. He had so much potential, but he just throws it away. He's not even going to school even more. He was a freshman when he was fourteen, then he dropped out, and started this career. What's going to happen to him? No one's going to hire him if he doesn't even have a high school diploma."

"Reid, Reid, calm down. He'll go back to school. It's probably just a faze. Where are his parents anyway?"

"We're here." Spencer said suddenly.

Derek stopped his vehicle and his partner got out.

"Thanks for the ride." He said through the open window.

He left then, not even bothering to try and answer the strong agent's question.

"It seems the more conversations I have with the kid, the more questions I have." He sighed to himself and he left.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The next morning the two Spencer's walked into the BAU. They went to Reid's desk.

"Stay here, don't touch anything, and be a gentleman." The elder commanded.

The teen did a mock salute before sitting down. The doctor walked off then, to Hotch's office. It was obvious the older Spencer had picked out his cousin's clothes.

He had on a Gryffindor beanie, a Ravenclaw tie, a Slytherin shirt that was obviously made for a female, yellow pants with a Hufflepuff crest ironed on by his left his, plain black converse, and was all topped off by his normal raver kandi.

It was probably the most normal thing they had ever seen him in. Emily passed by, and did a small double take.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"Well gorgeous, my fair, paranoid cousin, though that I needn't be alone today, so he brought me to work with him. I'm calling it 'bring your cousin to work day'. He's making sure it's ok with the cute guy that doesn't smile right now." He explained with a smile.

Before the brunette could even retort, the door to their techies cavern and the occupant took a step out.

"Is that the voice of my lovely Casanova I hear?" she asked rhetoric ally, smile planted on her face.

"The one and only, Beautiful." He smiled back, standing up.

They started running to each other. They hugged upon impact, Garcia swinging the youth around. Prentiss walked up to Morgan, who had witnessed the entire scene with her.

"Looks like you have some competition." She smiled at him.

"You know it's not like that between me and momma." He told her. "Plus, I think they are perfect for each other. He's the only person I know that's almost as colorful as her."

"Spencer!" They heard their genius chastise loudly, he was walking down from Hotch's office. "I told you to stay seated."

"But I had to give Beautiful a hug." The prostitute shrugged.

"Yeah, come on Spence." The girl smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter I told you to… wait, did you just call me 'Spence'?" He stopped.

"Sorry, Casanova just calls you that all the time." She shrugged, pointing to the youth when she said 'Casanova'.

"What do you mean 'all the time'? You guys just met yesterday."

"And we've been texting ever since she walked me to your car." His cousin shrugged.

The genius just looked at a total loss of words.

"I don't even… really? Wh-what have… why have… I don't even want to know." He fumbled.

"Oh, hey would it be alright if I hung with Beautiful today? If the cute guys that doesn't smile says it's ok." Young spencer asked, pleading smile on his face.

"He said it's alright if you're here, but I don't think you two should-"

"?" Two duo asked together, putting their hands together with puppy pouts.

"Fine. But if anything gets broken, you're taking the blame."

"Deal!" They smiled together.

They then sprinted into her cave. The doctor shook his head and sat down.

"I hate technology." He sighed.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to Young Spencer's outfit on profile**


	7. Chapter 7

Reid was pretty sure that Garcia's lair was sound proofed, at least to some degree. He had heard nothing from the inner lurking's, which scared him. His cousin alone was a loud person, as was their techie. Together though? He was scared at the volume they could get to. He kept looking over the door to the cave every couple of seconds.

"Reid, you ok?" Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think they're ok? What if something got broken? Neither of them really have much of a filter, what if they start fighting? What if-?"

"Pretty Boy, calm down. They're probably just looking at stuff online. Nothing to worry about." His colleague cut him off.

"Are you sure?"

"If you're so worried, go take them coffee or something, so you can check on them."

Spencer contemplated for a second if he really didn't trust his cousin and his female colleague that much, then he remembered that, no, no he didn't. He got up and went to go make them coffee.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

There was a knock on the door to Penelope's lair.

"Come in!" The two occupants sang happily.

The genius walked in holding two cups of coffee.

"I just wanted to apologize for being so hesitant on you two spending time together, you've really proven you can handle it." He smiled, handing them their cups.

"Told you he was sweeter than chocolate covered in sugar." The teen smiled.

"I'm choosing to ignore that. So, what have you been up to?" He questioned, sitting slightly on the desk perpendicular to them.

"Well, Beautiful and I have decided a few things. First, we're going to go shopping after work. With Gorgeous and Stunning, of course. Then we're going to a bar this weekend with everyone, even the cute guy who doesn't smile, if he wants to. Oh, also a sleep over is planned, still yet to be determined as of what date, because of the hours you all keep. Girls night out this Friday if you guys don't' have a case. Oh, and we're all going to a club on Halloween." The youth rattled off.

"Halloween is still like an entire month away." The genius said slightly confused, not knowing how they could have planned so much and still gotten anything done in the less than an hour that they had been alone.

"That doesn't matter. You know how I feel about it, and Beautiful feels the same way." Young Spencer shrugged.

"Spencer, you guys just met."

"It was love at first sight I tell you." The teen said, putting a hand on his heart dramatically.

"You don't even like girls." The genius reminded him with a sigh.

"What?" J.J. and Prentiss asked, popping their heads into the lair.

"Hello Gorgeous. Hello Stunning." The escort smiled at them, waving like a flirtatious girl.

"Hey sweetie, Now what did Reid just say?" Emily asked, walking in to the room with her friend on her heel.

"He chastised me for saying it was love at first sight between Beautiful and I because I don't like girls." He said simply.

"Don't like girls how?" The skinny blonde asked to clarify.

Now they were very sure that young Spencer liked boys, it was a little obvious. But they were pretty sure he liked girls too, due to how he treated the BAU girls.

"I'm completely homosexual. I am not sexually attracted to females." He said confusion in his features as he did so.

"B-but, y-you call me…" The brunette said confused.

"Yes, just because I wouldn't hit on you, doesn't mean that I can't appreciate beauty."

"So you're…?" The liaison asked confused, not even able to finish her sentence.

"Gay." He finished with a smile.

The girls just stood there shocked, mouths hanging open. Garcia was unaffected however, no doubt having learned it in her text conversation with the item that had confused her friend.

"Well… uh, I think I'm just going to go back to my paperwork. If you guys need anything, let me know." The genius smiled before quickly ducking out.

The two girls just stood there, shocked.

"Are you alright?" Young Spencer asked, waving a hand in front of their faces.

"Y-Yeah, j-just shocked us a little." Emily said, pulling out of her confusion.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you guys already kinda knew. I mean, you _did_ think I was my cousin's boyfriend."

"That was before we met you. We just thought you were bisexual."

"The one thing that I wanna know is, why are you and Spence both named Spencer? Didn't your parents think it would be a little confusing to have two Spencer Reid's?" Garcia questioned.

"It's quite simple Beautiful, neither one of us really gets talked about, every family has their secrets, and ours are generally about our relatives. The family doesn't talk about Cousin Spencer or Aunt Diana, because of medical condition. My dad didn't know about Aunt Diana, and my mom assumed that we would never meet, so she didn't want to let it mess with her name for me. Families are weird, especially ours." He chuckled at the end.

All three girls got quiet, not knowing that that was why they had never heard of any of Reid's family other than his parents. It did make sense though, in as twisted sort of way. Humans have the inane ability to shun things that don't conform to their variety of "normal", and their resident genius only fit into his own definition of normal… and just barely at that.

"W-Well, uh, Spencer," Prentiss started.

"It may get a dash confusing if you call me Spencer though, you may call me any nick name you wish. I answer to pretty much anything." He smiled.

"Uh, ok, well then…uh, Puck, We should go shopping soon." She smiled.

"Puck?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Like the fairy form _A Midsummer's Night's Dream_, if that's not offensive." She said, making sure to get permission.

"No, I like it. Puck, it fits me." He smiled.

"Can I call you Puck too?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course. And we will defiantly go shopping after work. We were actually going to ask you the next time we saw you. Great minds think alike they say."

All the girls laughed. They liked "Puck", he made them smile, which was sometimes hard to do. They all thought, in one of those weird moments when it seems like females can read each other's minds;

_**Maybe we'll have to ask Hotch to give him a job in the BAU… just maybe.**_

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry for being so long away, and for how crappy this chapter turned out. Things have been really chaotic, what with the Holiday's coming around and all. Happy Thanksgiving! I promise to work hard to update, but Christmas is soon so… fingers crossed.**

**(As a side not, I'm actually finishing this up when I'm supposed to be helping cook dinner, but, procrastinating on one thing tends to help in the stopping of procrastinating of another. That's a good thing to know.)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kid, Kid, Pretty Boy, Reid, Reid, Reid, SPENCER!" Derek Morgan screamed, eventually throwing a file of paperwork at the young genius.

Papers flew from it, littering the small space with the white slices. Spencer looked over at him confused.

"Will you stop bouncing your leg. You've made my coffee spill twice already."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just a little nervous about Spencer. Jay Jay and Emily went in there with Garcia half an hour ago, and they're still not out."

"Will you stop worrying? He's a minor, the girls won't touch him. And he seems too nice to go after them."

"It's not that that I'm worried about. I will never worry about him possibly going out with girls, for the obvious reason. I just don't know what they're doing. He and Garcia already made plans for Halloween, and after work, and this Friday, and an unset date, and that's what they planned in the forty minutes I was away from them."

"Why won't you worry about him getting with a girl? And does it surprise you that the two of them planned that much?"

"Uh, because he's homosexual. And not really, just a little shocked, and worried about if they actually go through with all the plans."

"Spencer's gay?" Morgan asked shocked, accidentally knocking his coffee mug over, and not caring when the hot beverage spilled into his lap.

"Why is everyone so shocked by that?" The youth asked, walking out with Prentiss and Jennifer on either side of him.

"W-well… y-ya jus-" He fumbled.

"Do I not seem gay enough?" Spencer asked, looking down at his very feminine body.

"Puck, you look plenty gay enough. Trust me." The brunette smiled, wrapping him in a one arm hug.

"Puck?" Reid asked curiously.

"The epic dude from _A Midsummer's Night's Dream_." He informed his cousin with a shrug.

The genius just gave a small nod; it wasn't the worst thing for his cousin to be called.

"So… Puck, Hotch finally got on Garcia's case for not doing work?" The elder Spencer smiled slightly; he had a jovial air about him.

"Actually oh, sweet Angel of Mine,"

"No." The genius cut him off.

"Actually, Angel Face,"

"Nuh uh."

"Well, Angel Eyes,"

"Nope."

"Fine, Angel,"

"First, no. Second, what's with all the Angel stuff?"

"I made a mental list and all the nicknames I'm saying keep leading me to related ones, Boo."

"Good to know. And no way."

"Baby?"

"No."

"Babe?"

"No."

"Amazing?"

"Possibly."

"Chipmunk."

"No way in Hades."

"Bambi?"

"Is that one because of my mom or me not being graceful?"

"Get back to work." Aaron cut in, climbing down the stairs.

"I'll see you when I'm done. Bye Puck." Emily smiled to the young escort before going back to his desk.

Young Spencer walked up to his cousin then.

"As I was trying to tell you before you so rudely interrupted, no. Beautiful has to talk to Stunning about what they're going to make me wear when we go shopping after work; they said they needed time alone."

"Why isn't Prentiss with them then?"

"They're texting Gorgeous. They just didn't want the cute guy who doesn't smile to get suspicious and make me leave, so they had her go back to her desk."

Spencer nodded his head in approval of how smart his colleagues were. Then he went back to his paperwork.

"Hey, since you didn't like sunshine, what about Starshine?" The teen asked, sitting cross legged on the floor next to his cousin's desk.

"Do you need me to get you a chair?" The adult sighed, not looking up from his work.

"I'm ok, Starshine."

"To quote Haruhi, 'No way in hell Senpai'."

"I can't believe you remember that."

"We only watched it a couple of months ago, and I do have an eidetic memory."

"I thought that that was just for remembering things you saw."

"When have you ever watched something without subtitles?"

Young Spencer thought about it and shrugged. His cousin was right, he always had subtitles on; it was just what he did.

"I'm glad we get to spend time together again, Darling."

"Yes to the spending time together part. No to the name."

"Stud Muffin?"

"No." Reid replied, turning back to his paperwork.

"Cookie?"

"No."

"Cutie."

"Try again."

"Bunny."

"No."

"Lover?"

"No."

"Lovey?"

"Nope."

"Dovey?"

"Hundredth try's the charm?"

"Sparky?"

"What am I a dog now?"

"If you are, what kind of tricks can you do?"

"The kind that gets you banned from this building for inhibiting this team's productivity in our work?"

"Oh, that's just cold. Lil Eskimo."

"Really? Where do you even come up with these names?"

"Google." The teen shrugged, grabbing a book from the book case right behind his cousin.

"Should have known."

"You really should have, aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"You know I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified."

"That doesn't mean you're not considered a genius by society. You've read the dictionary, as you know I have. A genius is stated to be 'an exceptional natural capacity of intellect, especially as shown in creative and original work in science, art, music, etcetera. A person having an extraordinarily high intelligence rating on a psychological test, as an IQ above one forty.' And yours is one eighty seven."

"It is so weird to hear Spencer-talk from Puck." Emily said.

Her and her two female co-workers were all standing here with their jaws slightly dropped and confusion on their faces.

"You guys didn't think he was the only smart Reid, did you?" Young Spencer smiled, standing up.

"Well," They all said, looking in different directions.

"No reply is necessary. But my dear Sweetie Pie,"

"No." Reid cut in, still not looking up from his work.

"Has threatened to have me kicked out, so let us retire to Beautiful's lair so we may talk without the cute guy who doesn't smile coming and yelling at us."

"Let's do it." Garcia smiled.

The two went back to her lair as J.J. and Emily went back to their desks.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The BAU day was ending. No overwhelmingly needed cases were brought to them, so they were all wrapping up their work so they could go home (and the girls could go shopping with young Spencer).

Garcia and the adorable youth came out of the techie's lair. They were both smiling.

They went up to the genius' desk. Garcia leaned across it with a smile as the teen jumped on top of the desk and leaned closely.

"Yes." The intellect questioned, leaning back from his work to look at his two intruders.

"Well, Honey Bunch,"

"No."

"As, I was saying. Pack up your stuff. We're leaving." The teen smiled.

"What?"

"We're going shopping."

"I know you are."

"No. WE, as in you, Beautiful, Gorgeous, Stunning-"

"Heh. Good luck Kid." The dark skinned male chuckled at his team mate.

"And of course our lovely Knight in shining armor is coming too." "Puck" smiled, turning to face the male.

"W-what? No." Derek said, shaking his head.

"Do you really think you can stand up to both of our puppy pouts?" Garcia questioned the strong agent, raising her eyebrows.

Morgan looked between the two. He sighed.

"Fine. But if wither of you try to dress me up, I'm leaving." He warned them.

"Oh, don't worry. We're only going to dress up Cousin Spencer. "

"WHAT?"

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry it's been so long. I'll try to update faster.**

**Oh, and if anyone has an idea for a nickname for young Spencer to call Older spencer, please let me know. I will be sure to thank you in the chapter. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, I've only read the books a couple of times." Reid groaned, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yes, but you watch it every week." His cousin reminded him, smiling his adorable smile.

"Because you bite me if I don't."

"What is with you biting him?" Derek asked from the other side of the door.

The girls (And young spencer) hadn't let him in the room while they dressed up Reid.

"You're wearing that. Now get out so we can get ready." Emily commanded, pushing the genius to the door.

He grumbled as he got out, the door getting yanked shut right behind him. As soon as Morgan looked at him, he had a "coughing" fit. The poorly disguised laughter was due to the OUTRAGEOUSLY un-like him outfit that the intellect was wearing.

He was wearing a Vampire Diaries shirt that said "I want them both" and had the Salvatore brothers' faces. He had the Salvatore ring to accompany it. The blue matched his high tops that had an anime design on them. They sharply contrasted with his bright red skinny jeans. He looked NOTHING like himself.

"I swear to God, if you don't stop laughing, I will throw you under the bus. I know my cousin has stuff similar to this that will fit you. And they will ALL gang together and force dress you if need be." Spencer threatened.

The jock got quiet and turned back to the television. His colleague sat next to him, silently whispering;

"That's what I thought."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Both boys were nearly asleep before they finally heard Garcia shout:

"Are you guys ready to see us?"

The two jumped apart, having started to drift using each other as pillows.

"Yeah." They called back.

They heard the door to Reid's bedroom (which he was still mad had been commandeered). The first one they saw was their lovely techie. They were both slightly taken aback.

The girl was a vision in rainbow. She had on rainbow airwalks, rainbow furry leg warmers, rainbow leopard print shorts under her rainbow tutu, a rainbow peace sign belt casually slipped over it, a blue ski vest with rainbow on either side, rainbow beaded bracelet, rainbow fingerless cloves, rainbow piano earrings, all topped off with a rainbow beany that had cute little cat ears and her rainbow line of eye shadow.

The next in their sight was J.J. She looked like a teenager. She had on red high tops, purple skinny jeans, a red belt, that brought out the red of the heart in her "I heart boys" shirt, a purple heart ring was on her finger, a purple octopus necklace was lying next to a pair of red sunglasses on her chest. All of it was capped doff with a Betty Boop back pack.

Then came Prentiss, who made the boys drop their jaws.

She was a gothic princess. She had on huge black high heels that looked to be corseted in the back. That lead the eyes up to the red and black dress she was wearing, a belt with painfully pointy looking studs was laying over the built in black bow. A red and black purse was in her pale hand. The same pale hands had a unique piece of jewelry on them. It was a thin piece of metal that wrapped around the wrist, then went down to the middle finger and wrapped around that, and where it captured the middle finger, as cross held it in place. The cross matched the one that was on her necklace. She had a black rose wrap around on her ear. Her eyes were coated in gothic glory.

Finally was the youngest Reid. He made Morgan almost pass out.

He was wearing a dress that was dark ash, with just maybe a hint of purple in it. It looked to belong in the nine tenth century. It was corseted and ended just above his knee. He had giant steam Punk boots. And his jewelry was simple. A heart locket with wings, and jelly bracelets of all colors. He was defiantly the one wearing the least stuff, but he made one of the greatest impacts.

"How do we look?" They all smiled at the same time.

Derek could just sit there with his mouth hanging open.

"You all look unique and like Spencer almost completely dressed you by himself. I would recommend, however, that you put on one of Spencer's red feather earrings and one of his purple one's, Jay Jay. It'll tie the outfit together even more and give it a flare of curiosity that will have people wondering about it and remembering your ensemble longer. Garcia, you should pull up the leg warmers a bit so that you can see the shoes more clearly and so that they don't sweep the ground and get the fur all matted and grimy. Prentiss, you should tweak the belt slightly so you can still see the bow that was already there, yet it doesn't take the focus from the belt. Simply maneuvering one part of the belt behind the bow will make it a more dramatic ensemble. Oh, and Spencer, don't forget to fluff your dress." Their genius rattled off, looking at them like he was simply spouting statistics.

"You are so right, Vanilla Bean. That would look awesome." His cousin said, getting to work adjusting the girls' outfits.

"Ok, wait, what did you call me?"

"Vanilla Bean, you know, like the Starbucks coffee."

The genius stopped slightly, like he had to think about whether or not he approved of it.

"I don't know how I feel about that one just yet." He finally managed to say as the youth was handing the mismatched earrings to the liaison.

"Ok, let's head out." Garcia exclaimed loudly, leading the way to the door.

"Where are we going?" Morgan managed to ask as he got yanked up by Young Spencer.

"The mall of course." Prentiss smiled.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Thank you to PupGeek for the nickname "Vanilla Bean" and the description of why.**

**Links to ALL the outfits on my profile**


	10. Chapter 10

The group had been at the mall for almost five hours, shopping and flirting. "Puck" seemed to bring out the teenage girl in the BAU women. What shocked them the most, along with Morgan, was how many people were coming onto their little cross dresser. Girls and boys alike would walk up to him and give him their numbers. He smiled and took them, all genders alike.

He did tone up his homosexuality a bit when a few girls got overly touchy. Telling the BAU girls how FABULOUS (yes he did almost scream it) they looked in certain clothes. One time his genius cousin even had to swoop in and put a little over-protective arm around the young boy.

They finally took a break to hang in the food court.

"You all do realize that we have to go to work tomorrow. And does this mall EVER close?" Derek questioned.

"This mall is open until eleven. And so you will all be in your cozy beds by midnight. And it's no problem. We've only been here a few hours, and we've almost cleared the whole place." The young Reid brushed off before taking a sip of his slushee.

Then the teen looked to the side, got a small smile, and just kept looking. Immediately the girls noticed and looked in the direction he was looking.

This GORGEOUS girl was talking to this cute guy… that was looking directly back at them. The guy was slightly smiling too.

The girls watched the two look at each other for five minutes before the guy got up and walked over to their table, completely ignoring the girl that was trying to talk to him.

The guy stopped right in front of Spencer, but seemed too nervous to say anything.

"That girl was very pretty. Something really special must have caught your eye." "Puck" said, taking an1ther casual drink.

"Something special did." The other teen smiled.

"Really? What?"

"I'm looking at him."

All the girls "Awwww!"D at them.

"Hey, want to go take some pictures in the booth thing?" Young Spencer asked, lightly touching the guys' arm.

"Anything you want to do."

The youth got up and took the teens' arm and they walked to the photo booth that was only a few feet away. All the girls "squeed!"

"That was so awesome!" Penelope exclaimed.

"I wish getting a guy would be that easy for me." Emily huffed in mock sad-ness.

"Maybe Spencer can teach you some of his tricks." Reid shrugged before taking a bite of his pizza.

The girls all laughed.

"Oh, yeah, hey Reid, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you know how to pump our outfits up so well?"

"Common sense. I do know fashion."

"Yet you didn't know how many shoes girls need?" J.J. chimed in.

"Now that still baffles me. I don't understand why girls need so many shoes."

"Have you seen Puck's wardrobe? It's bigger than mine!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Well that's different; he has to have outfits for people of all sizes, shapes and heights. The same with shoes. And with how frequently he slides between the gender clothes barrier, it makes sense. He has to have shoes for his formal female clothes, formal male clothes, casual male clothes, casual female clothes, and for his eccentric female clothes. Plus the fact that he has friends of varying stereotypes that loan him stuff or give him stuff. Plus what he has to have to be able to accommodate his friends. Like with your ensemble Prentiss it's of gothic fashion so he needed to have shoes to fit with the rest of his gothic fashion clothing."

They just looked at their genius.

"We should go see if Casanova wants to take pictures with us after that guy." Garcia smiled.

The girls all nodded and got up.

"Don't. They're not taking pictures in there." The elder spencer told them.

The girls looked at him.

"Two horny homosexual boys in an enclosed space. One of them being a sex addict… they're not taking pictures." He assured them.

Morgan, who was taking a drink of his soda choked. His male team mate patted him on the back. All the girls got a look of knowing on their faces as they sat back down.

"Wait, Casanova's a sex addict? He's only a teenager." The techie said confused.

"Yes, but he was diagnosed as it. He knows, but doesn't want to get any help for it. He says he'll do it when he's older." The intellect shrugged, casting a glance at the booth that was being misused.

"Well, I suppose it comes in handy in his line of work." The jock shrugged, he immediately realized his mistake.

But before he could revise it, the genius was up and hurrying to the photo machine. They all watched.

A bleach blonde with a SO fake tan and what looked to be her uber jock boyfriend were walking towards the machine. They got cut off by the genius.

"Don't waste your money on this thing. I tried to use it a bit ago and it just ate my money. You should go speed the money you were going to waste on this stupid," he kicked the machine harshly. "Machine and got buy a new set of gold barbells or a bikini or something."

The group was too focused on their teammate to notice the two teens hurriedly get out of the machine and begin to put their clothes and hair into the original order they were in. The boys smiled at each other and headed back to the table.

When the jock and his trophy girlfriend were leaving, the doctor scurried back to his seat.

"Call me." The cute guy smiled to the teen.

"If I feel like it." "Puck" smiled teasingly.

"Come on Daisy Chain, don't be like that. Didn't that mean anything?"

A unique smirk went onto the cross dressers face. He waited a couple of seconds.

"…what's my name?" he finally asked, raising his eyebrows.

The other teen just looked at him.

"Come on Jonathan, don't tell me you don't remember my name. Didn't it mean anything?"

The boy just stood there, gaping like a fish.

"Don't worry; there will be plenty of girls that won't give a shit when you don't remember their names. I'm not one of them though, we made out in a photo booth, and now I have to continue shopping. Good bye Jonathan."

The group got up and walked away. All the girls cheering on the gorgeous male. Reid rolled his eyes and drifted closer to the only other masculine (in some aspect) male.

"Girls, eh Pretty Boy?" Morgan chuckled, throwing and arm around the genius' shoulders.

Reid let out a little sigh and let himself drift closer, he liked the muscle mans warmth.


	11. Chapter 11

Doctor Reid was putting away the clothes his cousin had bought for him, and himself. A slight smile was on his face.

The young teen walked in and plopped down onto the bed on his stomach. He lifted his legs up behind him and looked to the closet with a small smile.

"So, Knight in Shining Armor was extra shiny today, don't you think?" He said slyly.

"Spencer, why does it sound like you're insinuating something?" The elder sighed, hurrying up his putting away.

"Oh, because you know me so well Pop tart."

"No, and what are you implying?"

"I'm just saying that the two of you looked to be very friendly, walking with your arms around each other."

"Spencer, like so many other things, you are way off base. Good night." The doctor rolled his eyes, slamming the last hanger onto the bar and storming out of the room.

"Puck" sighed.

"I hope the residents of Narnia shove him out soon. He is SO in denial!" He huffed, flipping onto his back.

He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The teen prostitute was left at home the next day. He wandered around the apartment, bored out of his mind. He didn't know many people in the town, so he had no one to hang out with. He wished Damon Salvatore was real so he would have someone to dance with.

It was only one in the afternoon; his cousin wasn't going to be home until at least five. He had gotten up at nine because he thought he was going to work with the genius. He had already danced to all the good music he had, cooked breakfast, read an engineering book, read another volume of Vampire Diaries, cooked lunch, watched a movie, cooked brownies, read a German book, cooked cookies, read all the Twilight books again, cooked fudge, read all the Harry Potter books again, cooked two cakes, watched one of his cousins documentaries, re-danced to all his good music, did twenty jumping jacks/crunched/pull ups to his work out music, looked through doctor Reid's room, looked through all the book cases, tried on all his clothes, tried on all older Reid's clothes, planned out outfits for everyone, and watched all interesting YouTube videos, all while texting "Beautiful".

He was officially out of things to do, and he was SOOOOOOOOO BORED!

He lay with the top of his head touching the floor and his legs bent at the knees over the top of the couch. He was watching some kid show he didn't care the name of. He could think of nothing else to do, and he wanted to scream. He had one quote that he loved, that was so very true: "The greatest plague on mankind is boredom."

"If I do not find something to do in the next five minutes, I will go on a killing spree. I will legit murder everyone within a five block radius here. I will slice them all at the-"

He was cut off by something catching his eye. There was a box under the entertainment center holding the TV; it looked metal. He did a little walk thing so he was standing and went over to the television, he bent down and grabbed it. He pulled it into the light so he could see it more clearly. It was a black metal box, one of those ones that had a lock on it.

The temptation was just too much, he HAD to know what was in there; first thing he had to do, find the key.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

It only took him five minutes to find the key.

"Sock drawer, Vanilla Bean, really?" he scoffed, walking back over to the metal box.

He put the key in, but then stopped himself.

"Am I really going to do this? He's my cousin; he was nice enough to let me stay with him for a couple of weeks. I love him, am I really going to invade his personal space like that? It is not nice... But… so… tempting."

He looked down at the key in the box. He couldn't resist, if it was something bad, he would brain wash himself to forget. He twisted the key and opened the box.

Inside were only a medium sized black notebook and a black pen. In a gothic silver font was the word "Spencer".

"Oh my God… Spencer's diary."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**The quote about boredom is from one of my friends on here; she hates being bored and says that all the time.**

**Sorry it took so long for an update, I'm working through writers block.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for so long no update! Just writers block, and a bunch of other things that I have been advised would not be great for me to tell everyone. So, here goes, hope you guys like it!**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Young Spencer had set the diary on the coffee table and was now circling around it, debating everything to himself.

"It's his _diary_ I can't read it! Well, he did leave it under the entertainment center, if I was smart enough to find it… I should be worthy to read it, right? Then again, I did find it but mistake… BUT! I did find the key using my smarts. But it's his _diary_! He has read mine. It was a long time ago though. I can't read it… it's his _diary_! He did challenge me to try though. But it was three years ago, and it's his _diary_!"

He walked over to the window, biting his lip. He wanted to read the diary SO BAD! But he knew he wasn't supposed to.

_**I NEED to read it! But I'm not supposed to read it! Then again, I'm not supposed to like boys the way I do… according to certain people. He wouldn't find out. But I'm not supposed to! I'm also not supposed to wear girls' clothes… according to certain people. But I really do care about him.**_

"Puck" pulled out of his thoughts and walked to the fridge, looking at the coffee table the entire walk there. He opened the door and sighed deeply. He wanted to call his "Beautiful" and ask her opinion, but he knew he couldn't put her in that position, so she was a no. And he wasn't really awesome friends with anyone else (he was still working on making his relationship with Gorgeous and Stunning as great as it could be). He sighed, let the door fall closed, and walked over to the coffee table.

"One sentence, from one page. That's it." He said to himself, grabbing the diary.

Before he could change his own mind; He opened it to a random page and looked down. It was an entry from only about a week and a half before the young prostitute had started staying with him. He looked at a line in the middle of the page and began reading it.

"**Last night we got home from another case, I was going to write in you yesterday, but I was FAR too tired, he looked at me in the way he looks at those SLUTS at the dance clubs (I slept on his shoulder on the plane ride home)… Oh my God, I sound like a girl! But how can I help it, I am so in love with him. I AM SO INLOVE WITH"**

Young Spencer knew it was more than one sentence, but he had picked the right page and the right line to read. He was just about to read who his cousin was in love with… when his phone started ringing. He had a habit of losing it… so it was on its highest volume setting.

It scared him so much that he accidentally threw it; he heard it land with a 'thud' on the other side of the couch. He quickly answered his phone, knowing if it rang much longer, he would be found out.

"Yes, Hello? What's up?" He asked in rapid sequence.

He was doing that thing that people did when they get sort of caught doing something they're not supposed to. He was overly talking to make up for what he had done.

"Did you drink three cups of coffee in a row again?" His cousin asked from the other end, voice saying that he was pretty sure he was right, but he was still unhappy that it was occurring.

"Um, yea! You caught me, sorry, I was just really bored." He said, happy his cousin had given him that.

"Well take some Ritalin; I'm going to be there in a few minutes."

"What? Why?"

"Garcia begged me to come get you on my lunch break. I admit, I over reacted, just don't being that up again, everyone wants you there, even Hotch seemed a little happier when I mentioned getting you. So, I'll be there in about two minutes. I'm coming up to get a file I forgot, please be ready."

"Yea, totally, I'll be ready. Ok, see you in a bit. Bye."

The teen quickly hung up and jumped over the couch. He grabbed the diary and ran back over to the box. He placed the diary inside just right; his cousin wouldn't know that anything had occurred. He locked the box back up and slid it under the entertainment center. He smiled and plopped onto the couch, he really had gotten worked up over nothing.

He was perfectly fine with going to his cousins' work in what he was in. He was wearing a red and white letterman jacket over a plain black tank top. He was wearing leather skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. His jewelry complimented his jacket. He had a broach that were shaped like lips, the background was black and a British flag was over it in red, he had a red London bus on the end of his necklace, and a pair of Spiderman gauges.

He sighed, smiled, and let his head flop onto the back of the couch. He heard a car park; he was fairly certain that that was his cousin. He laughed and put his hand up to his head.

That's when he felt metal pressing into his fingers and forehead.

"Holy crap!" He said, jumping up, hoping the elevator was broken.

He ran into his cousin's bedroom and fumbled with the drawer.

_**UGH! How could I have been so stupid?**_

He thought to himself madly, trying to remember where exactly it was. His cousin was pretty secretive; he would notice it if anything was out of place.

He heard footsteps coming closer (He thanked everything he knew of that he had such awesome hearing, it got him out of trouble frequently.) He finally remembered where it was, put it in its place, closed the drawer, and bolted to the living room. He honestly ran almost as fast as he did that one time the cop pulled up to him and a client in the alley way.

He threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing down just enough to make it seem like he had just gotten ready.

The doctor entered less than a minute ready. He took in the trying-to-be-casual state of his cousin.

"You blew off getting ready until you heard my car… didn't you?" The elder asked.

"Crap, how did you know?" The younger asked, opening his eyes.

"I know you. Now catch your breath for a second, I need to go get the file."

With that he left. "Puck" smiled. He was happy that his cousin knew him so well, it really worked for him in times like this. Other times it was his doom… but we're not talking about that right now.

The BAU agent walked back in a bit later with a folder in hand, and a smile on his face.

"You ready?" He asked the teen.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to his outfit on my profile. Sorry it took so long for me to update! I promise to try harder!**


	13. Chapter 13

Girls' night out.

Doctor Spencer Reid wasn't sure how he had gotten caught up in it… actually he did.

_**Friggen Spencer.**_

He groaned in his head. On the plus side though, Derek had been roped in as well. At least he had a test run for tomorrow when the girls and "Puck" had decided they were going to go to a bar. Garcia and the youngest Reid had decided it was going to be a Super hero/villain night, even agent Morgan had been roped into dressing up as well.

He had been dressed up first and sent to the living room; the doctor had been dressed second and sent there as well. They looked each other over.

Derek was wearing a Green Lantern shirt, backpack, belt, hat and shoes. Since young Spencer didn't have any Green Lantern pants, the male was just in green pants. Spencer was wearing a shirt that had half of The Joker's face, half Batman's. He had on purple skinny jeans along with a Joker belt, Joker shoes and two Joker necklaces.

They sat on the couch and waited for the girls and "Puck" to enter.

"If this becomes a routine, I'm gunna have to start bringing my IPod." Derek commented with a sigh.

"We could watch T.V. I think a Bear's game is on." The doctor shrugged.

"You watch sports?" His friend was truly confused.

"No. But Spencer channel surfs all the time, so I know what is on basically all the time."

"Cool, hand me the remote."

"Get it yourself." The nerd scoffed, accustomed to living with his lazy cousin now.

Morgan looked at him with a "what did you just say?" look on his face. They looked at each other for a bit.

"Fine."

Spencer grabbed the remote, but didn't hand it to his friend.

"I got it, so I pick what we watch."

"Oh no you don't." The Chicago native scoffed, reaching for the remote.

"In your dreams, this remote is mine."

"You just keep thinking that Pretty Boy."

The ex-football player pulled out some of his moves as he tried to get the remote, it ended with them on the ground. Spencer used his height advantage to keep the remote out of his teammate's hands. Derek sighed, his friend was smart. But he was more coordinated.

Morgan placed his knees on either side of Reid's hips, pushing just the right amount to make it so they couldn't really move, then he leaned as far up as he could, his chest resting on Spencer's and grabbed the bottom of the remote. The genius quickly moved his hands up, his right hand held the remote. He put his remoted hand as far down his friends' back as he could.

Derek looked down at the genius; he hadn't really realized how close they were. Their lips were mere centimeters apart; they looked into each other's eyes. It was weird, neither could look away.

That's when the girls slammed open the door, making a dramatic entrance. Both boys jumped apart and started straightening their clothes.

"Want us to come back later?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"Shut up." Derek rolled his eyes, plopping onto the couch.

"Whatever." She chuckled.

"What do you guys think?" Jennifer asked.

The boys looked at her, she was Batman. She had on a loose fitting black tank top that had the Batman logo on it; she also had a black backpack on that had tons of Batman logos. She had on high-top Airwalks with the logo, a belt with the logo on it, earrings with the logo on it, a necklace with a pendant of the logo on it, and a pin with the logo on it. Her shorts were covered in the logos. But probably the most amazing were her lips. They were a perfect Batman logo. It must have taken the girls FOREVER.

Next the boys looked at Garcia. She was Spiderman. She had on a grey loose fitting shirt that had newsprint of a Spiderman comic on it, her jeans were bleached slightly so they looked like a spider's web. She had slip on shoes with Spiderman on them, a drawstring backpack with him on it, a dog tag necklace with him on it, and a belt with him on it. Her earrings were red with silver spiders wrapped around them. Her makeup was just as impressive as J.J.'s She had red and blue eye shadow with a white spider web on the outside part. Her nails were also blue and red with a white spider web over them.

Emily's was one of the fun-est. She was the evil Doctor Harleen Quinnzel, (more commonly known as The Joker's assistant, Harley Quinn). She was a vision of red and black. She was wearing a leather top, it was mostly red but where the left boob went it was black, and under the breasts was a line of black fabric. Right under that was a small trail of what looked like it was corseted, and there were buckled on either side of her stomach, it stopped above her belly button. It was accompanied by leather fingerless gloves. The bottom part was black, but from the wrist up, it was red. It stopped at her elbow, it looked a little snug, but in a kind of comfortable way. Her pants had one leg black and one leg red. On the black leg, there were three red diamonds. On the red leg, there were three black diamonds. On the red leg, the diamonds were at the top, they were at the bottom of the black leg. She had one red and one black boot on. She had a messenger bag on that was two parts red and two parts black, there was a picture of Harley Quinn in the middle of it. She also had a comically big hammer in her hand. Everyone could tell that it was made of light material. Then there was her hair… it was clear it was a wig. Not because it looked like a wig, but only because she was a brunette. Her hair was blonde and in pigtails, the right pigtail was mostly black, the very top was blonde however. The left pigtail was mostly red, the color stopped at the same point as the right pigtail. Her makeup was just as good as the other girls. Three black diamonds were on the bottom part and on the top there were two lines of black with a line of red in the middle. It very much resembled a Harlequin doll.

Finally there attention was given to the younger Spencer. He was portraying the gorgeous Poison Ivy. He was wearing a green and black corset that tied around his neck, a green tutu was settled on his hips; there were little tufts of brown every so often. He also had on thigh high socks that were horizontally stripped black and green. Green high-tops were on his feet. Then came the hair, he was also wearing a wig. It was red and down to where his boobs would end if he had any. There were green leaves and vines entwined in it. Also there were vines painted onto his face, going slightly around his eye.

"Wow." Was all they could say.

"Amazing, right?" "Puck" smiled.

"Some of your best work yet." His cousin appraised.

"Just wait until you see what I planned for you all to wear tomorrow."

"Hotch is going to lose it when he sees us." Morgan chuckled.

"He said I could dress him up as well, as long as it was down played."

"What?" The elder Reid asked confused.

"Oh, Beautiful gave me the cute guy who doesn't smile's number, and I texted him a bit. He said I could dress him up as long as it wasn't over the top and eccentric." The youth smiled like it was nothing.

"You will never cease to surprise me, will you?"

"Probably not."

"Let's get going, we have a fun girls night out to spontaneously maneuver through." Emily smiled, thrusting her arm in the air.

Everyone laughed but got up, and went to the door.

"GIRLS NIGHT OUT!" The girls and "Puck" yelled simultaneously.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Links to their outfits on my profile**


	14. Chapter 14

They had decided in the car to go to the bigger mall that was almost forty minutes away. They were happy they were all off work the next day. It was sometimes good to have their job because they almost always had the same days off.

They had started at Dillard's and worked their way along. They were in Claire's when the BAU members learned something about their little genius.

"Hey, do you like this one?" "Puck "asked his cousin, holding up a rainbow barbell that went through a tongue piercing,

"Well, you did break my old one like that." The genius said, walking up to him to inspect the jewelry.

"Reid, that's for a tongue piercing." J.J. informed him.

Both Reid's heard this, and assumed they were being talked to.

"I know." They said simultaneously.

Everyone just looked at them.

"He has his tongue pierced." The younger said like it was a common known fact.

"What?!" The girls half yelled in unison.

"…You didn't tell them… did you?" Young Spencer asked his cousin, knowing now that he had said something not known.

"I didn't find it pertinent. I always just wear this fleshy one, and they've never noticed, so it never came up." Doctor Reid shrugged.

"Have you Snake bites also not come up?" The younger laughed, fairly certain that that would be known by the friends.

"Yea…"

The team was looking at them again. Reid smiled nervously and shrugged.

"When did you get piercings?" Derek asked.

"A couple years ago, I was supposed to stay with my Great great Aunt Angelic while my parents went on a third honeymoon, but she didn't approve of how I dressed, so she kicked me out. That's when I called this stud here. I stayed with him for a month and a half. I can be very persuasive when I want to be." The teen smiled.

"I'm just happy I didn't let him talk me into the eyebrow piercing." Reid smiled.

"How many piercings do you have?" Penelope asked, her tone showed the suggestive connotations.

"Tongue piercing, Snake bites, industrial piercing, belly button piercing, and nose piercing." The intellect rattled off.

"Don't forget your-" His cousin started pointing at his check.

Older Spencer quickly hit younger Spencer's hand down and put a hand over his mouth.

"Ooooh, Pretty Boy's hiding something." Morgan smiled.

"I'm not hiding anything; you guys just don't need to know what's under my shirt."

"Under your shirt?" Emily asked, connecting the dots in her head.

"You have a nipple piercing?!" Jennifer yelled in surprise.

"Yes, ok. Be quiet." The genius huffed letting go of his cousin.

"At least you never got that tattoo." The teen shrugged.

The group looked at him, clearly about to ask about it.

"I'm not answering any questions. Let's just go."

He left them all. Everyone just followed, laughing. Young Spencer was really the best thing to happen to them. He loosened them up.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"I think we have enough clothing and accessories to last a life time." Doctor Reid laughed as they left the mall.

"Not nearly cousin dear."

"Ok, I don't know about any of you. But I am starving!" Derek complained.

"Oh, I could totally go for a twenty ounce right now." "Puck" said, throwing his head back.

"You can't drink." The ex-football player reminded him.

"I meant a twenty ounce steak."

"Oh, yea, me too."

"Wasn't there an Outback up the road?" Jennifer asked.

"I think so, let's put this stuff in the car and get up there." Emily smiled hungry for steak now that it had been talked about.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

They sat so they were kind of grouped. The females sat on one side, and the males sat on the other side. Of course, "Puck" made it so that his cousin was in the middle, and kept "accidentally" pressing him into the stronger male. Garcia sat right across from her teenage love, J.J. in the middle and Prentiss across from Morgan, also the closest to the window.

"Everyone know what they want?" The blonde mother asked.

"Like I said, twenty ounce steak, medium rare." The youngest smiled.

"Same." Both Reid and Morgan said together.

"I'm just gunna have a cheeseburger." Garcia smiled.

"I think I'll have the chicken salad." Emily said, still looking at her menu.

"That sounds really good, I'll have that too." Jennifer smiled, setting down her menu.

"I need to touch up my lipstick." Young Spencer said, standing up.

"You're not wearing lipstick." His cousin reminded him.

"I was supposed to, but someone complained about being pinned to-" The teen said looking at his cousin.

"Don't you have lipstick to put on?" The elder cut off.

The prostitute just smiled. He then looked at the girls, they took his cue and all got up. They started heading for the bathroom.

"Oh, I forgot, I got that rainbow tongue barbell for you, I wanna put it in." Young Spencer smiled, rushing back.

He grabbed his cousin and yanked him out of the booth. The four of them rushed to the girl's bathroom, dragging the doctor behind them.

"I'm not a girl, nor am I dressed as one." Elder Reid said as he was finally let go.

"Oh shut up, this'll be quick, then you can go back to Knight in Shining Armor." His family member rolled his eyes, yanking the plastic off of the tongue ring.

Reid stuck out his tongue for the younger to handle. The teen quickly took out the small flesh colored tongue ring that the doctor always wore so he was discretionary. Then he put in the newest one in.

"There you go, off to your knight." The young male commanded, turning his cousin around as pushing him towards the door.

Reid rolled his eyes but left the bathroom.

The prostitute leaned over the sink and began putting on his green lipstick.

"Why did you call him Reid's knight?" Prentiss asked with a slightly laugh, running a finger over her lip gloss.

"Because I ship them. I ship them like it's my job." He said simply.

"Ship?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Ship, as defined by the Urban dictionary, "To support or endorse a romantic paring that is not canon in the work(s) in which they appear. The shipping of couples is often the purpose of many fanfiction stories. Used for characters in anime, manga, video games, TV shows, etcetera." The teen said simply.

"Basically, he thinks they should be a couple and tries very hard to make them realize they would be good together." Garcia laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I just have to do this. Supernatural Lover D.S.W, you are A-FRICKEN-MAZING! I saw the loooooooooooooooong review of the story and immediately thought, "Oh crap, it's gunna be someone saying how stupid my story is"… but it wasn't. You made me smile, for a long time. Jer even asked me if Pushing Daisies came back on (I love that show). I showed him the review, and he smiled along with me. You are terrific.**

**That's not to say that the rest of you aren't. Ok, I will gush forever if I don't just stop now. So, Supernatural Lover D.S.W, *suffocating hug that shows how much I enjoy you* On to the story, and this chapter is for you hun. You rock!**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Reid sat down next to his friend.

"Let me see." Derek smiled, turning to look at him.

Spencer rolled his eyes but stuck his tongue out. Morgan smiled at how childish the genius looked. He really did look his age when he was calm… which seemed to only be when his cousin was around.

"Did I ever tell you about my first girlfriend in college?" The ex-football player asked.

"Uh, no." The genius said confused, putting his tongue back in his mouth.

"Well, she was ninety percent positive that she was a lesbian, but she was dating me to make sure that she was. She had a bunch of piercings too. She always wore rainbow jewelry in them, it didn't take me long to realize something… I reeeally like piercings."

Reid smiled a little bit.

"Well, if you want, I can wear all my piercings tomorrow when we got to the bar." **(A/N Props to Supernatural Lover D.S.W for giving me this idea)**

"I think that'd be really-"

Derek was cut off by a busty blonde leaning over the back of the table in front of them. She was facing them, making sure that her boobs were on the top of the booth seat.

"Hey, did you know that you're like… really cute?" She asked, biting her lip and looking only at Reid.

The intellect looked at her confused.

"Because you are. I totally love the college teacher's aide look." She smiled. "Think you can teach me something?" Her eyes had a fake innocent look in them and she pouted slightly.

"I don't think he can." Derek interjected.

Spencer's mouth was open for a reply. Neither one of them realized how it looked.

Derek's arm was draped over the back of the booth… making it look like his arm was around the genius. He had a slightly possessive look in his demeanor. Plus the fact that the rainbow piece of jewelry was in the doctors open mouth.

The girl saw all of this and rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"You all should just start wearing a fucking sign or something." She said madly, getting up and walking away.

Unfortunately, the girls and "Puck" were coming back from the bathroom and the girl crashed shoulders with Young Spencer. The doc saw this, and settled in… he knew his cousin well.

"Watch it." She commanded the teen.

"Don't be mad just because you're boyfriend wishes he was looking at me in bed instead of you." The words came from his mouth so easily; it shocked the BAU girls a little bit.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" The bimbo asked angrily, turning around to look at them.

"Maybe if you closed your legs and opened your ears, you would have heard me." Young Spencer said, turning around to face her as well.

Normally you would think that an employee of the restraint would come break it up… honestly… they were all too scared. (Plus male's generally enjoyed girl fights.) The BAU girls sat down in the booth quickly, watching to see what would happen.

"Bitch, you better watch what the fuck you say to me." The slut commanded.

"And why the fuck would I do that? Your daddy probably talked to you this way when you were all over his cock, so I can too." The teen came back.

He was really good at it; it didn't look like he had to try to come up with a comeback.

"Bitch, you don't know the first fucking thing about me."

"I know your hair, nails, tan, boobs, and smile are fake. I know your daddy paid for those clothes, and your boyfriend paid for those boobs."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Fucking make me slut!"

"Whatever, I could care less about you and your queer friends."

"Yea, that's what your mom said to you as soon as you turned eighteen."

"Fucking bitch!"

"Why are you calling yourself?"

The bimbo glared but stormed off. "Puck" just shrugged and sat down.

"Wow." The girls said with slight smiles.

"Good job." His cousin appraised.

"You're encouraging him?" Derek asked the doctor confused.

"No, I'm just saying that I'm happy he didn't mention the other things."

"Other things?" The rest of the BAU asked.

"Like how she was just hitting on me because of the male's she was with." The genius said like it was common knowledge.

"Or like how her female significant other was looking at her with sad eyes." The cousin shrugged.

"And how she was hiding her gay pride tattoo that's on her hip."

"Let's not forget how she quickly left the fight because her girlfriend left the restraint."

The entire table just looked at them.

"You mean she was a lesbian?" Morgan asked confused.

"Yup, but she's not out to any of her friends, a fact that makes her girlfriend sad. She only hit on Studly here-"

"No."

"Because she knew he was here with other people and wouldn't leave them."

"Wow." Emily said. "You kinda rock little dude."

That's when their waitress came up. It was clear she was trying to hide her smile.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

After dinner they went to the book store. (They had to make some contentions to The Doc) They all immediately went to different parts of the store.

Garcia and "Puck" went to the manga section, Emily and Jennifer went to the biography section, while Derek and Spencer went to the nonfiction adult section. It wasn't long until all three pairs had found a book and started skimming it.

But the BAU boys' book was slightly different. They had been in the nonfiction adult section… but then Derek had wandered away and his friend obviously went to find him. He found him in the romance novel section… just not the hetero romance novel section.

"Are you reading a slash novel?" The younger asked, looking over his teammate's broad shoulder.

"Yea, I started reading a hetero one… but then it got kinda boring. And this cover looked really cool."

"Haven't you ever heard of not judging a book by its- wow, can you actually do that with your leg?" He cut himself off when he started reading the contents of the page Morgan was reading.

He had skipped straight to the sex scene.

"Yea, I can show you." Derek smiled, turning his attention to the genius.

"Oh, really?" Spencer asked, turning his attention to his friend as well.

"Yes really." Morgan took a step closer.

The two looked into each other's eyes without blinking. Neither was willing to admit defeat by blinking.

"Spencer, will you please Beautiful that she does not want to watch Elfen Lied?!" The teenager said hastily, walking to them.

Luckily he talked before he could see them and both adult males got away from each other. Derek hastily put the book back on the shelf. No sooner had the book been put back, that their techie and prostitute walked into their view.

"Garcia, Spencer's right, you shouldn't watch it. It's too much like our job, you should read Chibi Vampire." Doctor Reid said, quickly getting away from the weirdness.

"Fiiine." She sighed.

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Her new bestest friend went to follow her, but turned around.

"Oh, Knight In Shining Armor, that's a really good book." He said, pointing to the shelf Derek had placed the slash novel on.

Young Spencer smiled and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, sorry, I know you guys are probably tired of my Author's notes, but I can't help it. I just gotta say, I think Supernatural Lover D.S.W is amazing. I have a little hetero crush on her, lol. Sorry for my gushing, I just got another reply from her, and it made me smile.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"And you're wearing all your piercings which you haven't done since the week after you got them becaaause?" Young Spencer asked his cousin.

They were getting ready to go to the bar, well; actually they were waiting for everyone to get there so the teen could dress them, but still. The doc had already been dressed in Steampunk clothes.

The teenage Spencer had decided that all the males were going to be in Steampunk clothes, and all the females would be in corsets. Well… he was going to be in a corset as well, but that was totally expected.

Doctor Reid was wearing a blue and black striped Steampunk hat that had a clock on the front of it. His jeans were the same color as the blue on his hat and he was wearing a plain white button up shirt that's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. What was truly amazing were his accessorize, they matched his hat. He had goggles hanging from his neck; they were all brass and leather. His bracelet wasn't that special, it was just old small chains. His shoes were black, and simple.

He knew he was wearing one of the simplest/weirdest outfits that his cousin had picked out. OH! And he had Smokey eyes with gold accents.

"I just thought I should show them this part of me." Older Spencer said, twisting his industrial around to get used to it.

"And it has absolutely nothing to do with Knight in Shining Armor saying that he liked piercings?"

"You need to stop eavesdropping."

"I wasn't eavesdropping; you know I have bartender ears."

The elder just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, when will you stop being in denial?" The younger whined.

"Spencer Kingsley Reid, stop brining this up! Or I will-" The very angry doctor was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

The elder rolled his eyes and went to leave the room to get the door. His cousin used his arm to stop him.

"Spencer Austin Reid, listen to me. Are you listening?" The teen asked.

"Don't try to go Brian Kinney on me." The adult said through narrowed eyes.

"Well as long as you act like you need it, I will. Listen to me. Someday soon, you're going to have to face it, you like Derek as much as he likes you. And I'm not just saying that because I like you guys as a couple. EVERYONE sees it… but you. Spencer, please see… please understand, not all guys are like me. Not all guys are like… _him_. You have to let him go, so you can tackle the present. So you can see what is still in front of your eyes. He's gone Spencer… he left. He's a jerk, let him go. See Derek; see past _his_ bullshit so you can focus on the valiant knight that's been in front of you for three years. Spencer, you need to let go of-"

"Shut up, for once in your life Spencer." The elder said angrily before shoving past the arm to answer the door.

"Puck" looked after his cousin with sad eyes. A tear came into one of them and he quickly went into the bathroom.

Garcia and Prentiss were at the door. Both of their jaws hit the ground when they saw what their little genius in his clothes. He put on a smile that hid the anger he had just displayed at his cousin.

"Um, Spencer's finishing getting ready, come in." He instructed them.

"It's still so weird to hear someone say their own name like that. It makes it seem like they're talking in third person." Penelope mused, walking into the apartment.

"Emily concurs." The brunette female said in a serious tone, testing how it felt.

All three of them laughed. The girls sat on the couch and waited for their fashionista friend to come out. It didn't take long. He walked out in his own outfit. He smiled and twirled for them.

He was wearing a black corseted dress that had black mesh on top and tons of white mesh on the bottom. He was wearing black high heeled shoes that were laced in the front (just to look cool, not actually functional laces.) One of his small, pearl looking earrings said hug, the other said me. His ring was white and said "love me, hug me, kiss me, I'm yours to keep". He had on black and white striped gloves that went up to his elbows. Over them he had on a white thick cuff bracelet and a white rubber bracelet with rubber spikes. His necklace was a white pearl with silver designs on the top and bottom.

He stopped spinning and smiled at them. They were smiling at him.

"You look amazing!" Garcia said happily, getting up and walking towards him.

"Emily concurs." Prentiss said again.

The teen just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask." He was advised.

"Well ok, let's get you all dressed."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Within two hours, everyone had arrived, and been dressed by "Puck". They were dressed as such:

Emily was wearing a corseted dress that was mostly black on top with two sets of red lines on either side of the bodice and a red bow in the very center of the top. The bottom of the dress was red mesh over black mesh. Her accessorize were red. She had on a red rose ring, a red female sign necklace, red thick cuff like Young Spencer's, red gummy bear earrings and red and black rubber bracelets. Her black high heels made her legs look really good.

Penelope was wearing a corseted dress of green and black. It was mostly green with designs in black. It was bunched a lot at the sides, so it made her look really good around the waist. Her shoes were green high heels with silver spikes on the back. Her accessories were black… and gothic. She had on a black choker that had different parts dangling down. Her ring was long and had a flor de lis on it. She had black rose earrings and a rose like bracelet.

Jennifer was in a pink and black corseted dress. The bottom was black and the body of the top was black. It had five lines of pink on it. One was down the middle and there were two on either side. There were also two lines of pink ruffle on the bottom and three on top. She also had a bow in the middle of the top of her corset, hers was obviously pink. She had a netted looking pink cuff on one wrist and black and pink rubber bracelets on her left wrist. Her ring was shaped like a little bow, her heart earrings were adorable. But "Puck"s favorite part of her outfit was the black and pink necklace with a zombie lady outline on it.

Aaron wouldn't let himself be photographed in the outfit, even though he wasn't totally opposed to it. He was wearing a "Dearly Departed" hoodie with black Steampunk glasses on. He had on a necklace; it was a bronze pocket watch. Young Spencer was particularly proud of the bracelet; he had turned a belt with a belt buckle on it into a bracelet. It matched the color of his brown top hat, which was also the same color as the coiled ring on his finger that had a red stone in the center. He was wearing brown leather pants that were the same color as the accessories. His shoes were black with a little bit of leopard on the top.

Derek's outfit was the funnest for "Puck" to put together. He had on a leather pirate looking long jacket that was zipped up. His pants were white and black vertically striped. He too had on goggles, his just looked like old fighter pilot goggles. He was wearing the same black shoes as older Spencer. He had on two bracelets. One looked like a bronze wing, and the other was a small white masquerade mask. Then there was his necklace. It was a wooden spider with a red jewel near its pinchers.

Finally, was David's. He didn't have a full outfit. He was wearing his normal casual clothes, with a few of Young Spencer's accessories. He was wearing a sundial watch, goggles, and a black top hat.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Emily looked at Rossi with a raised eyebrow. "Puck" answered her unasked question.

"Author dude said I could only give him two accessories, I talked him up to three. Isn't the hat very Chaplin?"

"Emily says it is." She nodded.

He looked around at everyone confused, still not understanding why she was talking in third person.

No one answered him; they just left for the bar.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Links to the outfits on my profile**

**So, there's a little Queer As Folk mentioned in here, I didn't mean to do it, but I was reading my friend Masen's story and there's QaF in it, so it just came out in here. If you don't understand, it's not that big of a deal, I just wanted to mention that.**

**Oh, and sorry for the serious-ness in here… I have no clue where it came from. But I like it.**


	17. Chapter 17

They had been at the bar for an hour, getting strange looks the entire time (of course). "Puck" had been on and off the dance floor so much, he spent more time walking than dancing. He wasn't allowed to have alcohol by anyone that he went with, and they were pretty vigilant about watching him. (He had still managed to get a good buzz from drinking from his dance partners' cups).

Then J.J. got a phone call. She immediately went into the bathroom, where it was quitter, and took it. She came out with a slightly sad look on her face.

"It was fun while it lasted. But I just got a call from Strauss, she had a new case. She wants us to leave tomorrow, so you guys better make the best of tonight." She laughed slightly as she sat down.

"What?" Young Spencer asked, confused. "What am I supposed to do while you're all gone?"

Everyone just looked at each other, not knowing what to say, he obviously couldn't go with them.

"Next round's on me. Help me carry, Hotch?" Jennifer asked, getting up.

He nodded and followed her. A male with a half shirt and bright orange pants came up; he tapped "Puck" on the shoulder and smiled when he turned around. Young Spencer smiled back and got up. They walked onto the dance floor and immediately started grinding. The girls smiled as they looked at him. Rossi hadn't had as much contact with him as everyone else, so he was still pretty perplexed by the young enigma.

The liaison and team leader came back and set the drinks on the table.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." The blonde said, looking at the techie.

The eccentric woman smiled and got up. They quickly walked to the bathroom.

"I still don't understand that." Rossi said, looking after them.

"It's a simple defensive method. If a male comes onto them while they're on their way, they have a plan of escape. Plus it gives them time to talk over things together that they can't talk about in front of the people that they were with. It makes them feel safer, plus it makes it easier if they need something like lip gloss." The doc said simply.

Everyone just looked at him.

"What, Spencer explains things." He shrugged.

"Emily agrees with this statement."

Everyone just looked at her.

"What, try it! It's a lot of fun." She defended.

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their drinks. Not long later they were joined by the two blondes again.

"Emily asks if you want to dance." The brunette said to her liaison friend.

"Jennifer says she would enjoy that." The blonde replied.

They both smiled and went onto the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Garcia asked, aiming in the direction of Hotch and Rossi.

"I'm just an old man." David offered as an excuse.

"Ok, sure." Hotch rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face.

He got up and accompanied his teammate onto the dance floor. The three males watched their group dancing, they really were having a lot of fun… and it was mostly because of "Puck".

"You both are young and full of energy, why don't you go dance?" David asked them.

"I don't really think that's be a-" Reid started.

"Go." The eldest commanded.

Morgan smiled and got up.

"May I have this dance? I promise I will be a complete gentleman and not lay any harm upon your virtue." The black male asked in a fake regal-ish accent.

"If you talk like that again, I'm telling Spencer to dress you in all Great Britain stuff next time." The doc chuckled lightly, getting up.

"Psh, he can try." Derek scoffed leading his friend onto the dance floor.

"And he will succeed, don't forget, he's like a young male Garcia. He has his was."

"We'll just see about that."

"Yes we will, and we'll see that I'm right."

They had finally reached the dance floor and started moving to the music. Spencer wasn't actually half bad when he was given the chance.

"I bet you I'd be right." The elder of the two rolled his eyes, having to yell over the music.

"Oh, a bet?"

"Yes, a bet Mr. Know-it-all. "

"And what are the stakes Mr. Piercing lover?"

Derek gave him a slight glare at bringing that up.

"How much you got?"

"Money? I thought you were classier than that time old bet."

"Fine, we'll bet something else."

"Good, what is it?"

Morgan held up a finger, signaling that he was thinking. The genius laughed but kept dancing. A million thoughts of what it could be passed through his head, but he didn't dare voice them, he wanted to see what his colleague came up with.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

It was three whole songs later that the ex-football player finally came up with a good thing to use instead of money.

"IO got it." He announced.

"Finally." His companion laughed.

"If you win, I do half your paperwork for the next three months."

"I like that condition." Spencer smiled.

He always got more paperwork than everyone because he could do it faster. Not that it made it ok for them to do it.

"But, if I win… you have to dance for me. Only me. Just you and me in a room, with you dancing."

The genius glared at him. He was so very not pleased with that arrangement.

"You are one perverted little FBI agent." He finally said.

"Do we have a deal Mr. Know-it-all?" Morgan asked, holding out his hand.

"Fine, Mr. Piercing lover." Reid said, gripping the hand and shaking it.

"You're never gunna forget that, are you?"

"Nope."

"Wait, if you're teasing me about it… why are you wearing all of your piercings?"

"Shut up."

The stronger male laughed. Then he looked slightly confused at something over Reid's shoulder. The doctor turned and quickly saw what his friend was looking at. His cousin was super close to another guy; the guy was talking in his ear. But that wasn't what made Reid leave his friend and go cut between them. What made him do that was that the male that was obviously over twenty three had his hand up "Puck"s skirt.

Elder Spencer pushed his way in between them.

"Good bye." He said, quite rudely to the other adult.

"Go back to your jock boyfriend, and get the fuck away from my business deal." The male rolled his eyes.

"How about I not, and you get away from him. Plus, that business deal is illegal."

"Spencer." "Puck" sighed.

"Spencer." The genius replied.

The younger understood.

"Sorry." He said to his old dancing partner.

He took a few steps away. His cousin quickly followed after him.

"Fucking narc." The male who had just been laughed scoffed.

That got the intellect, he quickly turned around.

"Yea, I am a fucking cop, and he's sixteen."

Reid just looked at the male with a raised eyebrow. The male quickly walked away, not wanting anyone else to hear that.


	18. Chapter 18

**torajune28, FINALLY! I was waiting for someone to bring it up, and you were the first. It'll come in sometime, I want to say soon, but I generally just go with the flow of the story and let the things I plan connect themselves. So, I will TRY to make it soon, but… yea.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The group sat at the table, none talking. They didn't really know what to say. They had seen their genius go all protective, and hadn't fully registered it as having happened.

"We could play a game." "Puck" said.

"What game?" Garcia asked, desperate to get back to normal.

"Never Have I Ever?" Jennifer suggested.

"Emily concurs." Emily nodded.

"Seriously?!" Young Spencer asked in a yell, really wanting to understand what the heck was happening.

"I'll explain later." Penelope told him in a low tone.

"What's Never Have I Ever?" Rossi asked confused.

"You get in a circle with people, like we are now, and someone says "Never Have I Ever" and then something that they've never done. Everyone that has done that has to take a drink of alcohol." Young Spencer explained.

He got the evil eye from his cousin at the last part, so he added on.

"But since I'm not allowed, I'll play the child's version, called ten fingers. For everything that is said that I have done, I have to put down a finger. When I have no fingers left, I'm out."

"I'm in." Jennifer smiled.

"You know I am." Garcia smiled.

"Emily'll do it!" Prentiss said, raising her hand slightly.

"Yea, ok." Derek shrugged.

"Fine." Hotch gave a small smile.

"Make the most of our time before the case. What the hell?" David shrugged.

"Yay! I'll start!" "Puck" all but squeed. "Uh, ok, never have I ever… seen someone the day before they died."

Everyone glared as they took a drink. He was playing to win. Garcia, who was on his left, went next.

"Never have I ever, done a handstand." She said simply.

Derek, Aaron, Emily, Jennifer, Young Spencer, and Older Spencer all took a drink. (Well, Young Spencer put down a finger)

Jennifer was next.

"Never have I ever, slept with someone I didn't know the name of." She smiled when she said it, very proud of that.

"Puck", Emily, Derek, and David took a drink/put a finger down.

"Never have I ever, been in a devil's three way." She smiled.

Puck put a finger down, and Derek took a drink.

"What's that?" David asked.

"Devil's three way, as defined by the Urban dictionary is "a three-way involving two men and one woman, as opposed to a love sandwich, two women and one man, a "lucky Pierre", involving three men, or a heavy harem, involving three women". That's not what I'm stuck on though." The younger Spencer said quickly, looking at her in confusion.

Rossi looked at them with wide eyes, not knowing that about his teammate. Prentiss looked at the teen confused.

"You specified, so that means you've either been in a love sandwich, or a heavy harem."

"Maybe I just said that so that I could make more people drink."

"But you didn't. I may not have grown up in Vegas, and I may not be a profiler… but I do work with people. So, which was it?" The teen asked, showing off his intellect.

"You'll see." She smirked.

"I'll help you Spencer." His cousin sighed. "Never have I ever been in a three way with two girls and one boy."

Emily was the only one to drink. She glared at him.

"Never have I ever organized a Chaplin marathon for myself." Derek shrugged, not knowing anything shocking to say.

David took a drink and Young Spencer put down a finger.

"Never have I ever… finished all my paperwork in one day." Their leader said, unsure of anything else.

No one took a drink… they had a lot of paperwork on a day to day basis.

"Never have I ever started a drinking game." Rossi shrugged.

"Oh, so that's how it's gunna be? Game on Author Dude." "Puck" let it be known before he put a finger down.

Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia all took a drink. Everyone laughed at the prostitute's comment.

"Never have I ever published a book." He declared.

Everyone knew one thing…"Puck" had stopped playing to win… now he was playing to beat David.

"Never have I ever turned a fun drinking into a competition." Garcia scolded.

"Imma let that go because you'd be love if I swung that way." The kid let her know, putting down a finger.

Spencer and Derek took a drink.

"Never have I ever done a body shot." Jennifer smiled, seeing someone doing one by the bar.

Everyone but her took a drink/put a finger down.

"Ok, that is just so not ok. So, Imma go get a few body shot kits from the bar. One for Beautiful, one for Stunning, and one for Captain Brainian." The youngest smiled, getting up.

"No." His elder cousin replied to the name.

They watched him go up to the bar. He leaned over the bar just like the girls did. He got carded, but he had a really good fake. Within five minutes, he was back at the table. He handed one test-tube shot to Jennifer, one test-tube shot to Garcia, and one normal shot to Spencer. The three just kinda looked around, not knowing who they were gunna do them off of.

"Honestly, I am the youngest. Jeevas, I shouldn't have to do everything. Beautiful, you do it off me. Stunning, you do it off Gorgeous. Cousin dear, you do it off Knight in Shining Armor." The kid rolled his eyes.

The girls shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Spencer yelled.

"Fine, you can do it off the cute guys that doesn't smile… or even Author Dude. Take your pick." Young Spencer said, already annoyed with his cousin for attempting to refuse.

The girls looked between the two Spencer's, confused as to why they were so tense. The cousins looked at each other for half a minute. Then the genius turned to his younger male co-worker.

"I'm fine with it, it's just shot, and we are supposed to be having fun." Derek smiled at Reid.

Everyone started setting up their partners to take a shot off of. It was actually relatively easy to put the shot glass in between "Puck"s fake boobs.

Now, doing a shot off a boy is different than doing a shot off a girl, but only slightly. The salt still goes on the neck, the lime still in the mouth. But the shot is on the groin.

Garcia quickly did the shot off of her new bestest friend. Then Jennifer did her shot off of Emily. Finally, their genius, working at supersonic speed, did the shot off of Morgan.

"So… what next?" "Puck" asked with a smile.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Ok, so, I've thought about it a bunch, and I really had a lot of fun with the "Who is Hercules?" contest. So, I'll be having another contest. It will go on until the chapter where the question is answered. The contest will be, who do you think is the guy that "Puck" says Reid needs to forget about? It could be a person that is in the show, it could be a person that it not in the show. The relationship could be anything from an Uncle to a lover. Have fun, OH! And it will be the first one to guess correctly.**

**Good luck. =)**


	19. Chapter 19

Every BAU member woke up with a slight hangover the next day. The elders had it the worst. The Spencer's were actually fine, despite the good amount of drinking both of them did. It did however make the genius groan when his home phone rang. His cell phone was charging, and he always turned it off when it was charging, so his home phone was the only way to get ahold of him. He cursed himself for making the ringer so annoyingly high pitched.

He answered it as quickly as possible.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Spence, I meant to mention this to you last night, but… yea." J.J. chuckled slightly then. "I talked it over with Hotch and Garcia, and they said it would be fine if Puck was with Garcia while we were on this case. None of us want to see him cooped up in the apartment for that long. So, bring him to the BAU with you. And remember, we're getting briefed in an hour."

With that she hung up. Reid put the phone back on the receiver and looked at his cousin who was sleeping upside down on the couch.

"Spencer, wake up." He said loudly.

The teen didn't stir.

"Spencer!"

Again nothing.

"Final resort." He commented to himself. "I'm going for a ride in the car."

The prostitute immediately got up with a smile on his face.

"Really? Can I go?" He asked, getting off the couch.

"Your dog like qualities never cease to amaze me. And yes because you're going to be with Garcia while we're on this case."

"Huh?"

"Jay jay cleared it with Hotch and Garcia. They don't want to you to be alone."

"Gotta love 'em." The younger chuckled.

"Wait! That means I have to get dressed. How long until we have to leave?"

"Briefing's in an hour. So about forty minutes."

"UGH! You need to prepare me sooner!"

And then the young male ran into his cousin's room, going directly for the closet.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Thirty seven minutes later, Young Spencer was ready.

He was wearing a red shirt that said "Keep calm and carry a wand". He had on a Gryffindor jacket over it with black skinny jeans below it. His jewelry was awesome. He had a necklace with a Ron Weasley quote, it read "Yeah, you've caused too much trouble mate. Well, at least one of you's got your priorities right." One of his earrings said "Avada" and the other said "Kedavra". He had a bracelet on that said "Mischief Managed". He also had on a button that said "I'm a Keeper". His shoes were red and gold striped with a Gryffindor emblem on it. His messenger bag had the sign of the Deathly Hallows on it.

"You are the biggest Harry Potter geek I've ever met." The doctor rolled his eyes with a smile.

"And don't you forget it. How we doin' on time?"

"Like always, you made it, even if just so."

"Nice! Let's get going."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Casanova, I know you like Harry Potter, but really?" Garcia chuckled as the two Spencer's entered the beefing room.

The youngest, knowing not to intrude on this time, just shrugged. They took a seat and let the liaison present.

"Thirteen bodies were found in a park. They were found when a group of high school students tried to plant a tree. They are still trying to be identified. But they all seem to be females in their mid to late thirties." She said, pulling up pictures on the monitor.

Young Spencer looked at the screen with raised eyebrows. That definitely wasn't something he saw every day; it shocked him… but not as much as it probably should have.

Everyone looked down at their tablets (except the genius, who looked down at his paperwork). "Puck" looked over at his cousin's shoulder at the stuff in the file. The elder rolled his eyes, but held the folder towards his cousin slightly.

"Ok, wheels up in twenty, everyone packed?" Their leader asked.

Everyone nodded. Everyone got up and went to their different places to get everything ready. "Puck" followed Penelope into her lair.

"So, even though you're gunna be here, I have to do work." She warned, saying it just as much to herself as to the teen.

"I understand Beautiful; I will not inhibit your work, promise." He assured her, taking a seat back near the door.

He took a notebook out of his messenger bag, along with a pen. He opened the notebook and started drawing on the page. He instantaneously was into the drawing.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Garcia actually wasn't really needed for the three hours that they were flying to their destination. She quickly popped onto their screen so she could let them know of the progress, but then she was gone.

"So, what 'cha drawing?" She asked, turning to look at her friend.

He didn't reply.

"Casanova."

Still nothing.

"Spencer."

Nothing.

"Honestly, I had an easier time getting my puppy into the car." She sighed.

"Car?" Young Spencer asked, looking at her.

"That you heard?" She asked confused.

"My cousin says I'm ninety percent dog. He wakes me up by telling me we're going for a ride in the car. I love riding in the car." He explained.

"I'll keep that in mind." Garcia laughed. "So, what are you so interested in that I had to mention a car?"

"Oh, just a drawing." He shrugged.

He held up the notebook to show her. It was a pentagram with a sun like squiggles coming off of it. She looked at it, it looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen it.

"It's from the show Supernatural. It's the tattoos the brothers have." He explained.

"That's where I know it!" She exclaimed.

"Do you want it?"

"Nah, it's really good, you keep it."

"I've made better, and you're my girlfriend from a hetero lifetime. Take it." He smiled, ripping it out of the notebook.

"How'd you get so good at drawing?"

"It's in the Reid bloodline. Plus I've had a lot of time by myself, so I learned."

"Wow, you Reid's really can do almost everything."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit and drawing on my profile. Hope you guys enjoyed! =)**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, they actually had work for Garcia, so Spencer had to hang out in the back. She did take enough time to check out his outfit. He had been inspired by his drawing from the day previous.

He was wearing a black T-shirt that said "Driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cake hole". He had a zip up jacket on over it that said "Got salt?" His jeans were white with little splashes of grey over it; it matched his Victorian style black and white high heels just a bit. His necklace had a little vial at the end that apparently had demon ashes in it. His bag was a white canvas bag that said "Hunters Checklist." And then it had a red X next to the items on the checklist, those items being; "Rock Salt. EMF Detector. Sawed off shotgun. 1967 Chevy Impala. Winchesters." The last one had two check marks next to it.

"I thoroughly approve." She smiled.

But then she got a call from them, and she had to get to work. He shrugged it off and put his headphones on. He scrolled through his music for almost an entire minute before picking a song. He let it play as he started sketching again, not noticing when he started singing along in a barely audible whisper.

"Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me. And whiskey seems to be my holy water. Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters. I'm insane." He whisper/sang.

He stopped there, but kept sketching. It was a bit before he started singing again.

"Hi, my name is Ronnie. I'm an addict. Hi, Ronnie!" At the last sentence, he sounded enthusiastic, but in a bored sort of way. "Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath! I'm insane, well I can feel it in my bones. Coursing through my veins, when did I become so cold?"

He danced in his seat for almost the entire rest of the song.

"If home is where my heart is, then my heart has lost all hope. All hope. All hope." He whisper/sang the last of the song.

Next to come through his headphones was his favorite song. He couldn't help it when he started singing at regular volume. He did start out at a low volume, to his credit.

"Say your prayers little one

Don't forget my son

To include everyone

I tuck you in

Warm within

Keep you free from sin

'Til the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight" He was hardly able to be heard when he sang these lines, but he was growing momentum.

"Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to never never-land

Something's wrong, shut the light

Heavy thoughts tonight

And they aren't of snow white

Dreams of war

Dreams of lies

Dreams of dragon's fire

And of things that will bite, yeah" He just got a little louder, but was starting to not focus so much on the thing he was drawing.

"Sleep with one eye open

Grippin' your pillow tight

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to never never-land" Finally he was just over a comfortable talking volume, Garcia turned around to look at him confused.

"Now I lay me down to sleep

Now i lay me down to sleep

Pray the lord my soul to keep

Pray the lord my soul to keep

And if I die before I wake

And if I die before I wake

Pray the lord my soul to take

Pray the lords my soul to take" He spoke this instead of singing it.

"Hush little baby don't say a word

And never mind that noise you heard

It's just the beast under your bed

In your closet in your head" He had a weird smile on his face that Garcia couldn't quite place.

It reminded her of something… but she couldn't think of what. He was over the volume he was at before.

"Exit light

Enter night

Grain of sand

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand" At this part he got up from his chair and started dancing around.

"We're off to never never-land

We're off to never never-land" He jumped on top of the table and started playing an invisible guitar.

"Take my hand

We're off to never never-land

Take my hand

We're off to never never-land

We're off to never never-land" He ended on top of the table.

He was sitting on the bottom part of his legs, his head flung back and his inviso-guitar in his hands.

Penelope laughed as she began clapping. He looked at her shocked.

"Oh, sorry."

"Metallica, huh?" She chuckled.

"What can I say? You can't just hum that shit… unless you're Dean."

"Exactly. Oh, I got another call, sorry hun, but can you be quite?"

"Sure thing, sorry."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The next four hours were relatively silent. Mostly Spencer just sat in the back and sketched. There were a few times when he would go out. Like when he got them coffee a few times and when he went to get them some lunch from an Italian place nearby.

The team was finally gunna go to sleep, so she was off as well. She turned to look at her friend.

"So, how productive was your day?" She asked him.

"I drew three pictures." He shrugged.

He held up the first one, it was the Hogwarts emblem of the four houses with the banner underneath it. He had even colored it in.

"Nice." She smiled.

He held up the second which was a picture of Brian and Justin from the fourth season of Queer as Folk kissing.

"Well then." She chuckled a little, not getting the reference.

Lastly, he held up a picture of Sam and Dean (Well, it could be said that it's Jensen and Jared, but he said it was Sam and Dean) hugging in a distinctively romantic way. Sam was behind Dean hugging him, and the elder brother was looking back a little with a smile on his face.

"You ship Sam and Dean?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Almost as much as I ship Spencer and Derek."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**The first song was "I'm not a vampire" by Falling in Reverse. The second was "Enter Sandman" by Metallica.**

**Link to outfit, music, and drawings on my profile.**

**So, the jacket is a hoodie, but I wanted it to be a zip up. So it is. Oh, and there were no bags on Polyvore for them, so the bag has its own link. =)**

**Supernatural Lover D.S.W's "obsession" inspired his outfit for the day. =)**

**One last thing, next chapter will probably have a check up on the rest of the BAU team and how they're doing with the case. So, get prepared.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, Imma let Jer take over this, because he's kinda peeved, whilst I am not. So, Cy out, I'll be back to write the story.**

**Hello everyone, I'm Cy's boyfriend for almost three years, Jeremy. So, normally you all are really nice to him, and I really do appreciate it, even if I don't let you all know. But, he got on this morning, and there was a reply on this story that I was not very fond of. I love Cy… with all my heart, and this review gave him sad eyes. That may not seem like much for all of you, but it is to me, I want him to be happy at all times. So, I will paste the review in here.**

"**guest:Why is this in the Morgan/Reid section, it shouldn't be. Your OC plays way too bog a role."**

**Ok, first things first… if you're gunna review with something like this… be man/woman enough to put your own name on it. Don't come in as a guest and diss on it just because you can't come up with something as good. Second, it SHOULD be in the MorganXReid section, if you ****paid attention**** to the story, you would see the hints of the romance starting to blossom. But I guess you're too impatient to wait to see how it pans out. Thirdly, it's a good story, and the younger Spencer is boss. Maybe if you were more like him, you wouldn't be going in under an anonymous name and gripping about a good story.**

**That's all from me for now. To everyone else, thank you for being nice to my love. Enjoy the story. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Reid woke up before Morgan. He looked over at the strong male. Due to budget cuts, they had only been able to afford three rooms. The girls stayed in one, the eldest in the other, and finally the younger males were in a room together. The doc couldn't help but wondering if his cousin was right. He had planned on leaving _him_ behind when he started at the BAU, but something in him couldn't let _him_ go. _He_ was a big part of his life; he couldn't just leave _him_ in the dust like. He couldn't do what his cousin told him to, what if _he_ decided that _he_ was wrong. They hadn't officially ended it all; they had just left it as is. They were still what they always were, it hadn't been stopped.

The doctor had started pacing, thinking over everything. He hadn't given much thought to the situation before that, sure he had had some passing attractions to a few girls, but was never able to act on them. He was pretty sure the cosmic universe had been telling him that he was supposed to not be with them. He thought they had been telling him to go back to _him_. And he was so very close to giving in and doing just that.

"Kid, will you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy." The sleepy voice of Derek started the genius.

"S-sorry." He mumbled, hurrying over to the coffee machine.

"No problem, I had to get up anyway." The jock shrugged, getting up. "So, have you talked to Spencer since we've been gone?"

"It's only the third day."

"Yea, but you seem to really worry about him." The elder shrugged.

"He can handle himself."

"So can you. But you protect him just like I protect you."

Reid smiled at that, as much as people probably thought it bugged him that Morgan took charge in almost every situation concerning him, it didn't. He was happy knowing that someone would always have his back.

"I'll call him later; Hotch will probably be here soon."

"I should take a shower now, shouldn't I?"

"Only if you want to smell like that all day."

Morgan chuckled a bit as he pushed his friend. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Reid went back to his coffee, attempting to take his mind off what his brain was trying to think of. He instead switched to thinking about the case. There was something familiar about it all, but he couldn't think of what it was. He knew it reminded him of something. He sighed and leaned against the fridge that was holding up the coffee. It had been a pretty uneventful few days. They got almost all of the identifications for the girls yesterday, and were trying to figure out where they were last.

They had all been on some kind of road trip at the time that they had gone missing, but they still hadn't found out where they had been last. Garcia was doing her best, but there was only so much their techie could do. Only a few of them had had GPS'. The grave had been relatively shallow and the bodies relatively new. They all seemed to be dehydrated, and had ligature marks on their wrists and ankles. They were all really dirty, and not just because of the dirt they were buried in.

It was bugging him that he couldn't remember, so he decided to call his cousin to take his mind off of it. The phone only rang once.

"Hello my stallion prince." The teen said immediately.

"No."

"I'll get you one day, I will come up with the perfect nickname for you, and you will praise me."

"Good luck with that."

"Thank you. So, what's up?"

"Just calling to check up on you."

"I'm fine. Beautiful is in awe of my drawing skills. How are you and Knight in Shining Armor?"

"We're both fine. Not much has happened in the case."

"Yea, I've seen that from watching Beautiful." Reid put his coffee up to his mouth and began drinking. "Ya know what this reminds me of though? I've been looking over Beautiful's shoulder, and all of this stuff reminds me of that movie we watched a couple of weeks ago. It reminds me of Summer's Moon."

Spencer did as spit take, spewing the luckily lukewarm coffee onto his friend who had just exited the bathroom.

"That's where I know it from!" He exclaimed, setting his coffee mug down. "I have to go let Hotch know about this. Talk to you later Spencer, bye."

He hung up and headed for the door.

"No, I'm totally fine." Morgan said sarcastically.

"Sorry." The genius apologized, getting a towel from the bathroom and starting to dab at his face with it.

"I'm just happy the coffee wasn't fresh."

"Yea, it could have been worse."

"So, what made you do the spit take?"

"I was talking to Spencer, and he reminded me of what the murders remind me of. There's this movie Summer's Moon, and this guy kidnaps girls and chains them in his basement. He has a garden down there and he uses the girls as angels of the garden. He only unchains them when they're been there for a really long time and wouldn't think of trying to leave. They suffer from muscle loss and it's hard for them to move. He gets rid of them when they die."

"That's a lot like the girls that we found."

"And it would describe the dirt stains on their skin."

"Wow, maybe he should have come on this case with us."

"Maybe next time. And I think you're dry, sorry for that." Spencer chuckled.

"Eh, just please don't do it again."

"I'll try not to."

"Ok. Well, let's go tell Hotch about your epiphany."

Spencer smiled and led the way out of the room.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"So you think that this unsub may be using the girls as angels?" Their leader asked with his normal serious face.

"I know it sounds a little weird, but yes." The genius nodded.

"Stranger things have happened Hotch." The jock pointed out.

"It's worth looking into." Hotch shrugged. "Go get the girls so we can get down to the precinct, I'll call Garcia."

The duo nodded and headed off to the girls' room.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"I'll look into it and call you when I have something." Garcia assured Aaron.

She hung up and turned to look at "Puck".

"I think you just gave them what might be a lead." She chuckled.

"And they said nothing good would come from me watching horror movies." He smiled.

"I just wish I was able to figure out where all of them were last." She groaned, turning back to her monitors.

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Not unless you have security cameras in Allentown. That's the only place I could find from one of the GPS'."

"Allentown? As in Pennsylvania?" He asked, getting an idea in his head.

"Um, yea, why?"

"Let's just say, it's good being a people person sometimes. Can you text me a picture of the girls from before they were in the ground?"

"Sure."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Twenty minutes later, he came back in with a smile on his face.

"My friend Trixie works in Allentown, so I sent her the photos of the girls and asked if she had seen them. She had, she saw almost all of them pass through Allentown asking for directions. She also saw four of the girls ask someone in a red Toyota FJ Cruiser for directions, and then follow that car away." He informed her, smile still on his face.

"When you say friend…"

"We worked together briefly. I've been out of my parent's hair for a while. And in my business…moving around tends to get you better wages."

"Well ok." She shrugged.

She dialed Hotch and put it on speaker.

"Yes Garcia?" He asked, answering almost immediately.

"Puck did some investigating with a few of his friends, and one of them saw the girls in Allentown. Four of them got directions from a red Toyota FJ Cruiser and followed it out of the town." She replied.

"Friend?"

"Yes, it's what you think." Young Spencer confirmed.

"Well… escorts have helped us before." Aaron sighed. "Thanks Spencer."


	22. Chapter 22

**HorrorFanatic113,** **torajune28, jupiter8queen, and Supernatural Lover D.S.W thank you for making me smile with your reviews, And for restoring Jer's faith in humanity. You guys rock, and I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Ok, now, onto the warning for this chapter.**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This chapter will have seriousness and some sadness, as well as a good amount of cussing. Just warning you. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The next morning was when the BAU got the confirmation that there were only seven red Toyota FJ Cruisers registered for Allentown. They were going to leave that day to check out the owners in person. Spencer had to call his cousin to thank him for the information.

It was about five in the morning there, so "Puck" would be getting up soon to get ready for when Garcia would pick him up.

"Yeeeeeees?" The teen drew it out.

To most people, he would sound just fine, but his family member heard the twinge of tired in his tone.

"I told you to go to sleep earlier." The genius chastised.

"But there was a Naruto marathon on T.V. until four. It showed Shippuden and Pre-Shippuden, usually it's just Shippuden." Young Spencer defended.

"You little otaku you."

"I am well aware of this. So, what's up? You called to check in yesterday, so it's not that."

"I just wanted to sap thanks for talking to your friend. We're going today to check out the owners of the only seven red Toyota FJ Cruisers in Allentown."

"Really? That's awesome. Nice to know my skills are good for more than just borrowing clothes."

"Yes, you intellect ranges in uses." The doctor chuckled.

"So, tonight, are you and Knight in Shining Armor going to celebrate the victory for Team BAU?" The prostitute chuckled, letting the intention be clear.

"Spencer, stop!" Doctor Reid was instantly annoyed, and a little angry.

"Why won't you just listen? Derek is a good thing. You need him; he'll be amazing for you!" Young Spencer said desperately, annoyance was also slipping ever so subtly into his tone.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SPENCER, LET IT GO! " He screamed, happy his colleague as in the shower with his music on.

"NOT UNTIL YOU FUCKING LET _HIM_ GO!" The younger screamed back, happy that the neighbors were just as loud as this on occasion.

"Spencer, shut the fuck up. I don't want to keep fucking hearing the shit that comes out of your mouth. I don't care."

"Maybe if you did, your life would be better."

"You want to talk to me about a better life? You dropped out of high school to become a prostitute."

"Oh, sorry for trying to get away from a bad situation, maybe I should have just done what you fucking did and lock my parents up."

"Maybe. You could have done that instead of being a little bitch and running away like my dad did."

"Having a kid like you, I'm not fucking surprised he did."

"Yea, at least I kept it in my pants and didn't get kicked out of my house for fucking everything that came into sight. "

"Oh, you're right; your life was so fantastic mister fucking prodigy."

"You're really trying to diss on me for that? At least I have a good job, and I'm not using my body as collateral every time I go to work."

"At least I can work a gun."

"Then why don't you get some fucking dignity and go fucking shoot someone instead of fucking them."

"Well maybe I should have started taking dilaudid so I can be like the ever so great Doctor fucking Spencer Reid!"

"Instead you stayed a little bitch that moves from state to state when you finally get closed to someone. How long before you leave Garcia with a broken heart?!"

"Since when the fuck do you care? And what the fuck gives you the right to talk about it?! You're the one letting a self-centered, egotistical, idiotic, self-serving prick fuck up your happiness!"

"What the fuck do you know about happiness? You haven't had a real smile in five fucking years!"

"What do you know, that's almost as long as you've been letting that git ruin your life."

"Thank you fucking Harry Potter, maybe if you had a good personality, you wouldn't have to like so many damn things."

"Thanks for the insight mister fucking Star wars geek."

"At least Star wars could fucking happen!"

"Yea, maybe in your drug induced little head!"

"Oh that is fucking rich coming from the guy that has gone on a hallucinogenic trip from food deprivation because no one fucking wanted him."

"What was that king of Dork-opolus? I couldn't hear over your terrible chose in people you trust."

"I know I trust bad people, why the fuck do you think I trust you?"

"I'm the fucking best thing that has ever happened to you!"

"My life was better before you got here, and it will be better again after you run away like a fucking scared little pussy!"

"We'll just fucking see about that!"

"Yes we fucking will!"

"Fine, if that's how you feel!"

"It is!"

"I'll get the fuck out of your hair then!"

"Fucking good! Get the fuck out of my apartment before I get back!"

"With pleasure you fucking bastard!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Doctor Reid hung up and angrily threw his phone at the far wall. He quickly stormed out of the room.

Derek had heard some yelling, but he couldn't make out the words. He had assumed Reid was scolding his cousin for wanting to throw a party or something in his apartment. Then when he heard the crash of the thrown phone, he thought that his friend had just dropped the suitcase. He was kinda clear on what had happened when he heard the door slam closed.

He quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He peaked into the room, when he saw no genius; he hurried into a pair of pants and bolted from the room as well. He didn't even worry about shoes or a shirt. He looked around the hall; he saw the door to the stairs about to close at the other end of the hall. Reid could run fast, those long legs of his assured that.

Derek ran after his friend, hoping to catch up to him soon.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Puck" took a deep breath as he hung up. He slammed the phone onto the coffee table and quickly walked into the bathroom, he immediately locked the door.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Garcia had been knocking on the door to her genius' apartment for five minutes before she finally used the key she had been given a few years previous to unlock the door. She figured that her new bestie was still asleep. She went in and immediately looked at the couch, no teenager there. She went to go check in the bedroom, which meant passing by the bathroom. When she did, she heard the crying that was coming from the bathroom. She stopped and pressed her ear against the door. The teen was definitely in there.

"Spencer." She said in a soft voice, knocking on the door lightly.

"I think I'm just going to hang here for today." He said back, tears very evident in his tone.

"Spencer, are you ok?" She asked in the same soft tone, with concern still coloring it.

"I'm fine. You need to get to work."

"I'm not leaving. Either you tell me what's wrong, or you come to work with me." She said, knowing that she couldn't leave him alone.

"Ok." He said after a small pause.

She heard some walking and then she heard the door being unlocked. As soon as it opened she looked at what was one of the saddest things she had seen in a long while. "Puck"s eyes were red and slightly puffy; a few tears were still shining on his cheeks. He wrapped the bottom part of the sleeve of his grey sweatshirt over his thumb and wiped away a tear.

"I'll go get ready." He informed her.

He passed by her and closed the door behind him after he was in his cousin's bedroom.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Just under half an hour later, Young Spencer exited the bedroom. He was truly a little otaku. He was decked out in Naruto stuff.

He had on the blue shirt that Sasuke Uchiha wore in the beginning of the series. His pants were the orange ones that Naruto wore. He just had on simple black and white tennis shoes that matched the black and white arm warmers on his arms (The same ones he wore just a few nights previous.) He had on two necklaces, one was of the Konoha symbol, and the other was of a little brooding Sasuke. He had the Konoha headband on his head, part of it going under his hair. He had a messenger bag with a chibi Naruto and a chibi Sasuke fighting. His contacts were of Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. A little checkered wallet with Naruto's face on it was seen as it stuck out of his pocket a little bit.

"The arm warmers don't match much." Garcia informed him, trying to bring a smile to his face.

"Well, Sasuke wears some arm warmers, but the ones he wears with this shirt are ghastly, so I traded to these." He shrugged.

"Ok. Well, let's get to the BAU. I'm sure we have more to do today."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on my profile.**

**Hope you bared with me for this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

The entire car ride to the BAU, all the walking to Garcia's lair, and when he was sitting down, "Puck" was hugging himself. Not in the desperately trying to be self-affirming kind of hug, it was more like loose hug. His arms were crossed over his torso, and he was lightly gripping his sides.

When he sat in the seat in Garcia's office, he switched to only one am so he could slowly sketch with the other. It killed Penelope to see him with such sad eyes. He hadn't talked since he explained about his arm warmers. The techie was really worried about him.

"Uh, maybe we should call them to see what we can do. You think we should?" She asked, looking at him.

The teen only shrugged.

"I'll call them." She said, turning around to get to her phone.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Derek had tried his hardest to catch up to his friend… but he couldn't. He had raced to the stairs, and raced down them. He hadn't seen his colleague at all, so he was also looking for a door that was closing. None. He finally got to the ground floor, and looked out the lobby. There was absolutely no sign of the genius.

That was when Morgan started freaking out. He immediately ran back up all the stairs and to Hotch's room, trying to call the genius the entire time. He only ever got the answering machine.

He banged on the door loudly, not caring if he was waking them up. The leader answered the door a minute later. He was almost fully dressed, his tie was the only thing not done.

"Morgan, We're going to the precinct in five minutes, what is it that couldn't have waited?"

"I can't find Reid."

"What?" Hotch was truly confused.

"I was in the shower and I heard yelling. I assumed he was scolding his cousin about something. I heard a thud of what I'm pretty sure now was his cell phone, and then the door slammed shut. I tried running after him, but I couldn't catch up."

"Have you tried calling him? Maybe he thought of something and went to check on it. It wouldn't be the first time."

"His cell goes straight to voicemail every time. He doesn't turn it off on a case, you know that."

Derek could see the debate in his leader's eyes. He was worried about their little genius, but they were on a case and they had a lead to follow.

"Alright, we can't take time off this case right now. Why don't you go and find him? The rest of us need to get back to the case. Call us as soon as you find him." Aaron said, his eyes showing that he wasn't too happy with only sending one person to look.

"Will do sir." The jock nodded before heading back to his room to get on some clothes.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Welcome to the lair of your genius techie, how may I assist you?" Garcia asked with a dramatic flourish of her arms, as she answered the phone call from Hotch.

"Can you send us the addresses of the owners of the red Toyota FJ Cruisers? The precinct's computers are having some difficulties." He told her.

She immediately sensed the sad undertone.

"What's wrong sir?" She asked.

"Just a little problem. It's fine, Morgan's taking care of it."

"You're going to tell me later." She assured him.

"Fine. Those addresses please."

"Already been sent to all of your phones."

"Thank you Garcia."

Then both of them hung up. Penelope turned to the sad boy once again. He was still sketching in his very sad way.

"Hey, they're gunna be checking into those cars for a while. Want to go get a steak or something?" She asked her voice so very gentle.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry." He whispered so quietly, she almost didn't catch it.

"Can I see what you're drawing?" She asked, getting up and taking a few cautionary steps towards him.

He didn't say anything; he just held it up for her to see.

It was a sketch of Dean Winchester with a tear running down his cheek, right next to it was an almost finished sketch of a close up eye with two tears coming off of it.

"Oh." She said quietly.

He nodded and set it on the table, getting back to his work.

"I think I need some coffee. Want one?" She smiled.

He shook his head.

"I know Reid has some candy hidden in his desk for when we run out of sugar to put in his coffee. We could each probably take one piece and he wouldn't know."

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said getting up.

He left the room quickly. Penelope sighed deeply.

"I hope they're having more luck with their problem."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Only one person form the lobby remembered having seen Reid. All she said was that he left through the main door, and had gone to the left. IT wasn't much, but he worked on it. He hurried through the crowds, making sure to look everywhere and at everyone.

He had been at it for nearly an hour. The genius only had about a twenty minute head start on him, so he was holding out hope that he would be able to find him. As he was searching, Derek's mind began thinking over everything.

_**Why would he run away like this? He's never done this before. Sure, he's done some weird things, and gotten himself into some bad situations, but he always let someone know what his reasoning was. It's not like him to do something like this… well… then again; I thought it was unlike him to have piercings… or wearing clothes that **__**weren't**__** two sizes too big. Although, his jeans **__**have**__** been getting tighter recently. Or is that just me?**_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by seeing the object of his searching. He sprinted towards the male. Doctor Reid was sitting on the table part of a picnic bench in the park. His face was in his hands, those hands rested on his knees. It was clear that he was either crying, or trying not to.

Derek stopped in front of him.

"Pretty Boy." He said in a breath.

"Don't call me that." Spencer replied, his voice showed the sadness.

"Why?" Morgan asked, not having heard a complaint about the name when he was started it.

"Because it makes it harder for me."

"Harder for you to do what?"

"Admit that… get away from… prove to him that… it just…" At the very end was when he started crying.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me." The stronger male said, walking forward and wrapping him in a hug.

Spencer stood up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and cried into his chest.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to pictures on my profile. There's also the before being edited to look like it was sketched version of Dean because the tear is hard to see in the sketched version.**

**Another sad chapter... hope you liked it though. ****I will try to have happier ones soon, Promise. =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just have to say this, props to Rayne McKenna for writing in a review; "Ditch the bitch Spence! Time to get your chocolate fix cuz as we all know, chocolate makes everything better." It made me smile so hard, and laugh so loud, I woke up Jeremy.**

**Oh, and Faeriefyre16, Jer and I would ****totally**** be your friend.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Reid cried into Morgan's chest for almost half an hour. He finally pulled away, but looked only at the ground.

"I told Hotch I'd call him as soon as I found you." Derek told him.

"Ok, I'm just gunna," Spencer ended it by pointing at the nearby restroom.

"Ok. But you better be back here quickly, don't run off again."

"I won't."

Reid turned to go, but turned back around. He gave the jock a quick peck on the cheek before turning back around and hurrying to the bathroom. Morgan smiled, pulled out his phone, and speed dialed his leader.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Garcia had gotten her and Young Spencer some soda's from the machine while he was gone. She had remembered him saying that he loved artificial strawberry, so she got him one of those. It was lame, she knew that, but she was trying anything and everything to make him smile again.

The teen came back in and saw the soda sitting in his place on the table.

"Thank you." He said, just as quietly as before.

He sat down and started sketching again. He opened the soda and began slowly sipping from it.

They sat in silence for almost ten minutes. Then Garcia's phone rang. The sudden sound scared them a lot. Garcia jumped and accidentally spilled some of her soda on her arm. She sucked it off her arm before answering.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey baby girl, I need the addresses of the vehicles. We weren't with Hotch, and he's in the middle of talking to a suspect, so he can't send it to me." Derek said, a bit of relief in his tone.

"We?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Yea, Pretty… uh, Reid, and I. Can we please have the addresses?"

"Sure thing, I'll send them to your cells right away."

"Just to mine please."

"Uh, ok." She said confused. "Bye."

"Bye Momma."

She turned around to look at the sad kid.

"Am I weird for thinking that that sounded a little weird?" She asked.

Young Spencer just shrugged.

"Crap, you spilled some soda on your arm warmers. That call scared me too." She chuckled, pointing out the red stain on his left arm warmer.

He looked down and saw it. He pulled a tide to-go stick out of his backpack and showed it to her.

"Gotta love these things." Normally his tone would be happy… instead it just sounded empty.

He got up and left the room. They did work better with water, and had to be dried, so it made a lot of sense.

"I still want to know where those boys were." She said to herself, turning back to her monitors.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The car ride to the second to last person on the list was totally silent. Reid wasn't talking, and Morgan didn't want to make things uncomfortable for them. He didn't know what had happened to make his friend freak out like he did. He only ever really got like that when things about his mother came into play.

"Anything sacrifice you want to listen to?" The jock asked, trying to break the tension.

"Anything you want." The genius shrugged.

"I thought you didn't like my music."

"I like everything about you." The doctor said it so simply.

Derek couldn't help the small smile that came across his lips. He couldn't explain to himself why that made him smile… but it did.

"I like everything about you too." He replied, not looking over at the younger male.

The light blush that swept across the intellects cheeks was adorable. He didn't think about the reason that it made him smile. He knew if he did, he would just get more upset. It wasn't that he didn't want to think about it… he just couldn't… he couldn't go through that again.

"I think we're here." Morgan said, pulling up next to the curb.

A red Toyota FJ Cruiser was in the driveway. They parked, got out, and went up to the door. Morgan had told Hotch that they were going to this house, so he had just gone to the next one on the list. They knocked on the door.

It only took half a minute for the door to open. A gorgeous teenage girl was standing there in a ridiculously short/tight cheerleading outfit.

"Oh." She smiled, looking at Derek. "Hey."

Derek was minorly creeped out by this, and instinctively put his arm around Reid. The girl looked over, then between them, and recognition crossed her face.

"So, what do you guys want? Advertising for the marriage initiative? Because we're already voting no." She assured them, immediately switching from flirty to kind.

They looked at each other. Morgan took his hand down.

"We're from the FBI." He said, taking out his badge to show her. "We need to talk to the owner of the red Toyota FJ Cruiser."

"That's my dad, he's in his man cave watching the game. Come in." She smiled, taking a step to the side so that they could come in.

They walked in. She led them down into the basement.

"Daddy, some guys are here about Red Monster." She announced.

"Ok baby, I'll talk to them. Get ready for practice; I'll drive you as soon as I'm done." He told her, getting up from his chair.

"Alright daddy." She smiled before hurrying up the stairs.

"Hello, I'm Derek and this is Spencer." Morgan introduced.

"We're already voting no on the marriage initiative." The dad said quickly.

"We're from the FBI. We're here about some murders. A few of the girls were last seen talking to someone in a red Toyota FJ Cruiser." Morgan said, showing his badge.

"Oh, well, I don't talk to many people from my car."

"We just need to ask you a few questions." Reid said.

"Fire away."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Garcia had driven Young Spencer home, and walked him up to the apartment.

"UGH! I am so dead. Do you think Reid would mind if I spent the night here? I don't trust my eyes to stay open for the drive home."

"Uh," "Puck" had decided that he was going to leave that night.

He wasn't going to tell Garcia about it and get his cousin in trouble. He actually already had a story about how his parents had finally accepted him, and he was going back to live with them. He knew she would be sad he had left, but would be happy that he was finally in a family that had some sort of semblance to normal. But with her spending the night, he couldn't.

"S-sure, I don't think he would mind." He shrugged.

Garcia was actually pretty awake, but she didn't want to leave him alone, and she was not about to. He was important to her. She just hoped he would get over his sad eyes soon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Props to torajune28 for reviewing, saying this: "If Puck leaves I'm knocking Spencer out. Just saying. ...Then I'm cuddling them both :D"**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Garcia woke up first. She was on the couch of Reid's apartment; her new bestie was asleep on the floor. It took her a moment to remember why he was down there.

"_So, why don't you sleep in his room, and I'll be on the couch." Young Spencer shrugged after he had changed into his p.j.'s._

_Garcia found it adorable to see him in not so fashion clothes. He just were a three sized too big for him long sleeved gray sweat shirt, and black stretchy booty shorts._

"_Uh, why don't __you__ take the bed and I take the couch." She smiled._

"_No. I only ever really get the bed when I'm in that room and he doesn't want to continue a conversation with me."_

"_Well I can't stay in his bed. That's like, twenty different types of creepy."_

"_Well, I'm not sleeping in his bed."_

"_So neither of us are going to sleep in the bed? Where are we gunna sleep?"_

"_You take the couch, I'll take the floor."_

"_I can't make you do that."_

"_I'm still young and malleable, I'll be fine."_

And with that, the conversation was over and they had fallen asleep in their respective places.

She looked down at him and smiled… he was so cute. He was in a sleeping bag. His hair was all messed up and partially covered his face. He had on no makeup what so ever. He looked actually like a boy when he wasn't doing a thing with himself. She smiled and gently brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

She couldn't imagine any parent not wanting him. He was pretty perfect to her. And even if no one else thought so, she was sure he was going to do great things. She chalked it up to her sixth sense; she knew good things were gunna happen to him… and his cousin.

_**I wonder what happened to get little Puck on this rode. I wonder what made him turn to prostitution.**_

She mused, lightly petting his cheek.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Derek never really watched people sleep. He found it just a bit too Twilight. But he couldn't help it.

When he had woken up, he got up, went to the bathroom, and was about to wake his friend up. That's when he noticed how peaceful the doctor looked in his sleep. He smiled as he imagined the genius always looking this serene and peaceful. He would never admit it… not even fully to himself, but it killed him a little to see Reid so stressed all the time.

_**It isn't right. He'll look fifty before he's even thirty five. He needs to really start calming down. Fat chance of that happening. He spends too much time reading technical books. If he read stuff more his age, maybe he would be calmer… doubt it.**_

Morgan smiled down at the genius. He really did look kind of cute when he was sleeping… well, when he wasn't having a nightmare. When all the bad energy was out of him, he was gorgeous. If only he was like that more.

"Coffee." Sleepy Reid muttered in his sleep.

Derek nodded to himself.

_**Even in sleep is coffee as important to him as sleep.**_

He chuckled to himself, going over to the crappy coffee maker to make them a pot.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

As soon as the coffee was finished, the genius woke up.

"Coffee?" He asked groggily.

"Uh, yea, I figured you'd want some."

"You're my new favorite person." He said.

It was clear he was still partially asleep. He got up and made himself a cup of coffee. It was gone in under five minutes. So, he got another mug full. While he was drinking it, he remembered something he had to do.

"Hey, um, could I use you phone? I'm pretty sure I broke mine. " The doctor chuckled as he asked his friend.

"We'll get you a new one." The jock assured, handing his electronic over.

"Thanks." Reid smiled.

He quickly wrote a text message and sent it. It was a simple text, not even ten words long. He immediately erased the text as soon as it had been sent. He didn't say who it was from; he knew the recipient would be able to tell who it was. The text said:

"_**You can stay, if you still want to"**_

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry this chapter was so short; the next one will be at its regular length. Hope you enjoyed. =)**


	26. Chapter 26

Garcia wouldn't normally take a shower in someone else's house, but she really needed to wash her hair. So, as soon as "Puck" woke up, she asked if it would be ok for her to take a shower there. He had obviously said yes, that sad look was still in his eyes. It killed her to not even know why he was so sad. She sighed, but went to go take a shower.

She didn't even take twenty minutes in the shower, but when she came out, the smell of eggs, cheese, sausage, and bacon, crashed against her noses in the most delicious way. She followed the smell into the kitchen. Her new bestest friend was standing at the oven with a smile on his face.

"Well good morning Beautiful. I made my famous cheesy scrambled eggs, some sausage links, and some bacon. There's some juice in the fridge if you want it." He smiled at her, piling some food onto a plate.

"What happened?" She asked, smiling because he was smiling.

"Nothing. I got up, went to the bathroom, you went to take your shower. I checked for messages on my phone, and then got to work on breakfast. Oh, and I know you don't have any clothes here, and it wouldn't be productive to go to your apartment. So I picked out an outfit for you to wear today. Don't worry, I made it comfortable." He assured her, handing her the plate.

"Well ok."

She was so happy that he was happy again.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Young Spencer had them dressed and out the door before ten.

Garcia was wearing: A black dress that cut down low and had little stud things on it. She wore shredded black skinny jeans underneath. Her silver-ish Victorian era style boots were actually way more comfortable than they looked. She had on a necklace with a black rose on a silver chain. Her ring was simple; it was silver with a little stone in the middle.

"Puck" wore a black shirt with white designs on it that laced up in the front. He wore a ruffled skirt under it. He was wearing a choker similar to the one Garcia wore when they went out to the bar together. His earrings were black background with a silhouette thing of a skeleton girl.

They sat in her lair, awaiting a call from someone. It was Morgan who called first.

"Hey momma." He greeted.

"Hi Knight In Shining Armor!" Young Spencer yelled.

"Hey Spencer." The dark male chuckled.

"What can I do for you?" Garcia asked.

"We need a background check on Donald Avrums."

"Coming your way."

"Ok, hey, so, Avrums and his daughter said something about voting no on the marriage initiative, do you know what that is?" Morgan asked her, very confused.

"The marriage initiative in Pennsylvania right now is about gay marriage. Voting no means that you're for gay marriage. Voting yes means you're not. But why did that come up?" Young Spencer quickly spouted off.

"I don't know. The daughter opened the door and hit on me, I put my arm around Reid, then she said they were voting no. As soon as the dad saw us, he said the same thing." The jock shrugged.

"Why do you guys get mistaken for a couple almost as much as the Winchester boys?" The teen asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know who they are." Morgan informed them.

"Never mind." "Puck" quickly brushed off.

"So he thought, they both thought we were a couple?" Derek asked to clarify.

"Pretty much."

"I just sent the background to your phone. Be sure to call me if you need anything else." Penelope interjected.

"Will do mama."

They hung up.

"You sketching' again?" The flamboyant techie asked, turning around to look at her friend.

"Yup. I've been sketching pretty fast today. I already have four done." He smiled.

He held up the first one. It was three pictures in a drawn in frame. They were of Brian and Justin, Garcia remembered them from the other drawing he had drawn of them. Next up was a sketching of Brian and Justin again. They were really close, dressed very well, and were both smiling at each other. Then there was the picture of Dean and Sam Winchester almost killing. It was so close. Finally, there was a picture of Snow White… as a zombie eating a brain.

He smiled the most when he held up the last one.

"I like the first three, the last one is a little creepy." She told him.

"I got the idea from Tumblr. It was awesome; there was an Aurora, and a Cinderella. I shall do them later. I just liked her a lot. OH! And I think there was also an Arial one, but I haven't gotten a good glimpse at the picture." He smiled. "I do have a dark side Beautiful."

"I see people's dark sides almost every day, I can handle yours."

"Do not underestimate what you do not yet know, my fair traveler." He did a slightly creepy smirk again as he looked at her under his bangs.

"Ok… that was creepy." She nodded.

He quickly smiled his normal smile and put down his drawing.

"So, how do you think things are going over there?" The teen asked.

"I hope it's good."

"Well, my genius cousin is working hard. His Knight is working hard. And so is everyone else. I am fairly certain that they will be back to us quickly."

"We can hope."

"Hey, I need some help."

"With what?" She asked, slightly confused by the change of topic.

"Halloween isn't that far away, and I only have a vague idea of what I want to make you all wear. Help me think of things?"

"My pleasure." She smiled.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Hey, had Spencer told you what he wants us to wear on Halloween?" Prentiss asked the genius.

They were kind of in a lull while all the information was coming to them.

"No. But I'm sure he'll assign you all things to wear. And force me into something I don't really want to wear." The doctor shrugged.

"Has he made you do that many times before?"

"He's only succeeded about three times. He's tried about seventy though. I'll give him one thing, he is persistent."

"I can tell… hey, has he found a nickname for you that you like yet?"

"Not anywhere close."

"I'm sure he'll come up with something."

"I really hope he doesn't."

"Hey Pretty… uh, Reid. I got you some more coffee." Morgan smiled, holding a cup of coffee out to the geeky male.

"Thanks Der… uh, Morgan." Reid smiled, teasing his friend by copying him.

"Oh, you want to make fun now. You enjoy it while you can."

"I will. And it will be for a looooooooong time."

"Uh, ok, I've been forgotten. See ya guys later, I'm going to go checkup with Jennifer." Emily chuckled.

She left them alone. Both of them smiled a little bit, and blushed.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Links to everything on my profile. Told you this chapter would be longer.**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, this was actually supposed to be up earlier, but Jer put on Supernatural and… yes. I'm actually typing while watching, which shows you how much I love you guys; because normally not even one scoop of s'mores ice cream and two scoops of double fudge brownie ice cream with whipped cream and cherry syrup on top, can get me away from this show.**

**Just sayin'.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

It was almost a week later when the case finally got resolved. Turns out, it was Avrum; he was trying to make his daughters plants grow so she would get a better grade in her gardening class. He had actually gotten the idea from Summer's Moon. The members of the BAU that had left walked into the building. They were all glad to be back.

Garcia and Young Spencer were waiting right outside of her lair. The team saw them and walked directly to both of them. As soon as they were close, the Spencer's hugged.

No one other than them knew what had happened, but they could all tell that this was an apology. They didn't understand why, but it was. The two stayed in a hug for almost three straight minutes. They pulled apart and both smiled.

"Let's go get some shots!" The teen said happily.

"You are not nearly old enough." His cousin chuckled, lightly hitting him in the chest.

"When has that ever stopped me before?" The teen questioned.

"Save your rule breaking for Halloween at least."

"Save it for not even a full week? Sure thing Baby Bear."

"No."

"Same old Spencer's." Emily chuckled.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Everyone got to take some time off the next few days, to which they were grateful. They still hung out a lot however. "Puck" was making sure of that with his exuberance. It really did seem like he couldn't go a full day and a half without seeing his "Beautiful" girl.

That was how the three BAU girls came to be in Reid's living room. They had planned on a sleepover, so Young Spencer said that Older Spencer couldn't be mad because he had been warned. The girls were all in pajamas. Nothing really spectacular about their clothes. The girls were a little stunned to see that "Puck" wasn't always so very glam –tastic.

"So, who wants to play truth or dare?" Young Spencer asked with a smile.

All the girls nodded.

"Why?" The doctor asked from the kitchen.

"Because we want to, you don't have to play if you don't want to." His cousin assured him.

"I am not leaving the four of you alone to play that game."

"Then why don't you invite Knight in Shining Armor over? It'll give you a male to play with while we're having fun. "

"Don't word it like that, please. But that actually does sound like a good idea… if you girls don't mind."

"Nah, we're good. You two will be wrapped up in talking about boy stuff, so you'll be out of our hair." Jennifer smiled.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

When Reid asked Morgan to come over, and then explained that there were three girls sitting in the living room with his cousin, Derek assured him he would be there as soon as he could. And he had been there promptly. The "males" sat on the couch while the "females", yes, "Puck" was part of the "females" group, were on the floor.

"Ok, Puck, you first, truth or dare?" Prentiss asked with a mischievous smile.

"I don't want to give my cousin a heart attack from the get-go… so truth." He smiled.

"I've been dying to know, you don't have to answer, but what happened that made you not live with your parents."

"It's ok, I'll answer." He sighed, and sat up straighter. "Story time. So, I don' think you guys know this… but I have a sister, and a brother. Tiffany and Desmond. Desmond was my friend; Tiffany and I were pretty close too… until they both walked in on me and her boyfriend making out on my bed." He said the last part in that kinda nervous way people do when they're apprehensive about what people will say.

Everyone but his family dropped their jaws.

"It wasn't my fault though." He defended. "None of us had met her new boyfriend yet and no one was home. So when he came to the door, I just assumed it was one of Desmond's friends. He looked like a basketball player."

"That's why you're no longer living at home?" Jennifer asked, confused as to why that one occurrence would get him kicked out.

"Yea… Mormons don't like gay too much."

Derek did a spit take on his Coke.

"You're a Mormon?" He asked, shocked.

"Well, actually I'm agnostic, but I was raised in a Mormon household."

"Wow, I'm sorry." J.J. said, truly apologetic.

"It's ok, if it hadn't happened; I wouldn't have met any of you, and wouldn't have gotten the chance to get to know my brainy cousin better." He smiled. "But now… it's my turn." He had a devious look in his eyes.

"Gorgeous, truth or dare."

"Dare." Emily was completely strong in her answer.

"I dare you to stick a piece of ice down your shirt." He smiled.

His cousin scoffed at him.

"What?" The teen asked, slightly offended.

"Nothing, I just thought you were going to do actually good dares." The doctor shrugged.

"Whatever, I know you wouldn't do any of my dares."

"Yes I would."

"Fine, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to straddle Derek's lap until the game's over."

Everyone 'oooh'd.

"You set all that up, didn't you?"

"Pretty much, so, are you going to chicken out?"

Everyone leaned in to see what he would say.

"No." The elder said finally.

He turned and straddled his dark companion, glaring at all of them.

All the girls cheered.

"Ok, Spence, truth or dare?" Jennifer asked with a smile.

"Truth." He sighed.

"Who was the first person you ever had sex with?"

"Not answering that."

"Fine, then I dare you to dance on Derek's lap."

Everyone laughed a little. He glared.

"Ok, that's it, games over." He announced, getting up and walking out of the room.

His cousin followed him.

"Hey, wanna see what I picked out for everyone to wear?" The teen asked with a smile.

"Sure." The genius sighed, walking into his room.

Young Spencer sat his elder on the bed and turned to the closet. "Puck" pulled the outfits he was going to make everyone wear out of the closet and showed his cousin.

"Oh dear lord, you have got to be kidding me." The doctor said in all seriousness, fear filling him immediately.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**I hope you guys liked learning a little bit more about "Puck".**

**And next chapter…. HALLOWEEN CHAPTER!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, EVERYONE WISH JER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It is today… when I'm uploading this (I put the authors notes in last so I have an accurate measure on just how much I've written) it is his b-day! I am so happy that he's finally nineteen!**

**Sorry, I like birthdays, onto the story.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

All the BAU girls and Derek were in Reid's kitchen. They were waiting for the other two BAU boys to get there. Reid was getting some ice out of his fridge. He loved the thing that gave off ice and water… it was very easy with his hyper active cousin around.

The genius had his cup of ice as he turned away from the fridge. That's when his cousin jumped out from behind the wall and shouted loudly. The elder jumped, his ice flying out of the cup and thudding to the ground. He slammed the cup onto the counter.

"Spencer Kingsley Reid, don't you ever do that again." He scolded, walking towards the younger male.

"Sorry." "Puck" said in a voice that made it seem like he really wasn't sorry. "What do you guys think?" He smiled, waving his hand down his body.

He was already dressed in his costume. He was a vampire. He made sure to make his mouth into a growl so they could see the fangs in his mouth.

He had two sets of two on the top of his mouth, and two sets of two on the bottom of his mouth. He had in red contacts with an outer ring of yellow, his eye makeup made them pop, it was pink around the corners and yellow every place that wasn't the corners. There was even a little on the end of his eyebrows. He had on black and purple arm warmers. The purple was laces up the arms, bow on the hand. It matched his black and purple vest; the purple also looked like it was laced up on the sides. He was also wearing black leather booty shorts that had two zippers where the pocket was. He had on black leather platform boots that went up almost all the way to the knee. He had a necklace that said "bite me" on it. The pendant part looked to be made of wood.

"Wow." Everyone said in unison.

"Right? I've been pinning to wear this since freshman year." He sighed, wiggling his hips a little in a dancing way.

"Wow, I think Reid may have to bring a stick to get those boys away from you." Emily chuckled, looking at how soft his legs looked.

"Nope. He and I talked it over, and tonight… I HAVE FREE REIGN!" The teen was so very happy. "I'm gunna get laid!"

With that, he started dancing around the apartment.

"Wow, how'd that happen?" Jennifer chuckled.

_"Oh dear lord, you have got to be kidding me." The doctor said in all seriousness, fear filling him immediately._

"_Oh, and just so you know cousin, I'll be working on Halloween." The teen said, setting the outfit in his hand on the bed._

"_Spencer," The genius had the warning tone again._

"_Spencer, I haven't had sex almost the entire time I've been here. And that's ok for some sexually repressed people like you, but for me it isn't. I __NEED__ sex, I am so close to exploding."_

_The younger pouted, his eyes saying how much he really did want sex._

"_Fine, but you stay on the premises. You don't leave; you don't go home with anyone. You can have sex in the bathroom for all I care, but don't leave. Ok?"_

"_If I say yes, I can have sex? Both for a job and because they're really cute?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Ok, you sir, have a deal."_

"It's my Halloween gift to him." The doctor shrugged.

"Halloween gift?" Emily asked.

"Yea, Halloween is his favorite holiday, so he gives gifts and kinda hopes to receive them on Halloween."

"Speaking of which, I have presents!" The prostitute smiled, walking up with five presents in his arms.

He handed them out to the four people then stood back and smiled, wanting them to open the presents. Penelope opened hers first.

She got a dartboard with twelve darts. Emily was next; she got the movie Never Cry Werewolf. Jennifer shrugged and opened up her gift. She laughed when she saw what it was, it was a Chia pet. The strong male opened up his gift. Derek's gift was an Air Blaster Tek 6. He rolled his eyes as he smiled. The cousin of the gift giver opened his up last. He smiled as he looked up at his cousin.

"Good job." The genius nodded.

"Thought you might like it."

"What'd you get?" Jennifer asked.

Reid pulled out the thick book and showed it to the, It was all of the stories by the Brothers Grimm.

"That boy really does know you." Derek chuckled.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting; let's get all of you dressed."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Derek had been dressed first. He was a macho cowardly lion. Penelope got dressed second; she was a sexy Tin Man. Then Jennifer got dressed, sexy Morticia Addams. Emily got dressed up as Wednesday Addams.

Rossi and Hotch finally got there, and immediately got dressed up. Aaron was dressed in a Gomez Addams costume. David became the Scarecrow.

All six of them were waiting in the living room for their genius to come out and show them who he was. There wasn't much he could be, since they had assumed the teen was the only one being dressed independently. He could be a flying monkey, or Puglsey, or Pubert, or the wicked witch, or the good witch.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

It was almost forty minutes after the rest of them had been dressed that he walked out. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground as they saw him.

He was Dorothy. And not a male version. He had on red sparkly high heels with the white stockings. The blue and white dress with overall straps. The poofy shoulders of white, the frill of white under it, and white where his boobs would be if he had them. Also he had a basket; the handle was resting on his elbow. There was a brunette wig on his head that had pigtails with bows matching his dress tied them.

"Shut up." Reid rolled his eyes. "I had to make a deal with Spencer. He said he would tone down his outfit if I toned up my outfit."

"That's toned down?" Jennifer chuckled, looking at the teen.

Older Spencer looked right into her eyes and said, total seriousness in his features:

"Yes."

Everyone could see that so they just shrugged.

"Ok, well, now that we're ready, let's go to the club!" "Puck" commanded, all but skipping to the door.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

They sat at the table at the club and looked around with a smile. Their favorite fashion teen was on the dance floor, where he had been for over an hour.

"You gotta miss having that stamina." Jennifer chuckled.

"I don't think I ever had that kind of stamina." Reid commented, looking at his cousin kind of like a science project.

"I think you're diss crediting yourself just a little. I think, if given the right incentive, you would be able to dance that much." Derek smiled.

"Yea right."

"I think so… like say if we had a bet."

"We already have another bet that you're going to lose."

"If you're so confident, why don't we make another bet?"

"Fine, but I pick the stakes this time."

"Have at it genius."

"When you lose, you bring me a cup of coffee every day for two months straight."

"And when I win?"

"If, by some grace of God, you win, I will do part of your paperwork for a month."

"You seem to have made that a little bit fairer for yourself."

"Scared you'll lose?"

"You wish."

"Um, I'm a little confused. What are you guys betting about?" Penelope asked confused.

"Whoever stays on the dance floor the longest wins." Derek told her.

That's when the teen came up to the table with a big smile on his face. He was panting slightly.

"Hey cousin." He said, loud enough that his cousin who sat across the table could hear him. "That half-dressed blonde nurse at the bar told me to tell you that you can "follow the yellow brick road back to her house so she can give you a physical." Not even joking."

The doctor's eyes widened. He shook his head.

"Just relaying the message, well, I better get back to Daven… Trevor, sorry. See you guys." He smiled before heading back onto the dance floor.

"I don't want to go talk to her." Reid said bluntly, looking at the girl his cousin had described.

"You don't have to. I have a plan." Morgan assured him.

"Why does that not make me feel any better?"

The strong male rolled his eyes but got up and pulled the genius up with him. He threaded his fingers through Reid's and began walking towards the bar. He made sure to walk right past the girl that had apparently come on to the geek. Derek gave her a little glare before finally reaching the dance floor and letting his companion go. They immediately started dancing.

"And that waaaas?" The doctor asked chuckling slightly.

"A little maneuver I learned a while ago. I'm pretty sure she'll stay away from you."

"Thanks, now, onto dancing so I can win."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Thirty minutes later Young Spencer came back and sat down. He was panting and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Finally get tired?" Emily chuckled.

"No," He looked over at the adult males and pushed their heads together slightly.

Their ears were pressed together and their other ears were covered by his hands.

"Ran out of condoms actually." He said.

He let go of them and sat down again. The adults looked at him.

"I kinda figured you wouldn't want to know." He shrugged at them.

The eldest looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Thanks." They said simultaneously.

"No problem, so where is my cousin dearest and Knight in Shining Armor?"

"On the dance floor. They have a bet going, the last one on the dance floor wins." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Well then. Oh hey, whatever happened with him at that girl who wasn't very original in her metaphors?"

"Derek kind of scared her off by pretending to be with Reid." Emily smiled.

"Then this should be fun to watch." The youngest commented, looking at where his family member was on the dance floor.

Everyone else looked as well; the girl who had hit on him was heading towards him. They all settled in to see what would happen.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Reid was having so much fun dancing with his friend, that he didn't notice the girl heading towards him until she cut between them. She was facing the genius with a flirty grin on.

"Why don't you ditch him and come home with me?" She asked, leaning in to his ear.

She was also talking very loud, so Derek heard her. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back slightly so she looked at him.

"I thought you got the message before, he doesn't want to go home with you." He let her know.

"Shut the fuck up fag." She scoffed.

"Oh hell to the fucking no." Doctor Reid said, walking to the side a little bit so she could see his face.

He knew how much the word could hurt people, so he never let it slip.

"You do not use that word." He told her.

She just rolled her eyes.

"I don't like being mean, but I will if you don't leave… now." It was clear he was angry.

"And what the fuck is a FAG like you gunna do about it?" She was also mad.

"Shut your mouth and your legs you three sent hoe. The only reason you're like this is because your boyfriend didn't want your skanky body anymore, so he dumped you. Now I can go on… and I will if you don't get out. Take your pick Blondie."

Morgan was looking at him with a dropped jaw. The girl scoffed but left.

"Alright kid, where'd that come from?" Derek chuckled, clamping him on the back.

"When Spencer came out, that's what they spray painted on his locker, he cried for two days. That word is not ok with me, it never will be."

"Wow… heart of gold. Drinks on me." The elder chuckled, walking towards the bar.

As soon as he was officially off the dance floor, Older Spencer exclaimed;

"I win!"

Derek rolled his eyes but smiled. Reid followed him to the bar. They brought drinks back to the table.

"What happened with the nurse?" The teen asked confused.

"She said a bad word." The doctor told him, sitting down.

"The f word?"

"That's the one."

"Fuck?" Emily asked, very confused.

"No, Shortened version three letters, full version six letters." The teen let her know.

"Oh you mean f-" She started.

"Don't say it." The genius warned.

"Sorry." She immediately apologized.

"Well, who wants another round?" Aaron smiled.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**I hope you liked it. Links to everyone on my profile. =) Don't forget to wish Jer a happy birthday!**


	29. Chapter 29

"So, you happy that you got to have sex?" Doctor Reid chuckled as he made himself coffee the next day.

He was ignoring the slight head ache pounding in his temple.

"Very much so. Thank you cousin dearest." Young Spencer smiled, twirling around the kitchen as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

"You are far too happy about a little of physical activity."

"I seem to remember a time when you were elated after a night with that special someone. "

"You don't even like my special someone."

"That is very true. I wish that special someone was six feet under. Still, I remember when you were happy after just twenty minutes."

"Shut up."

The teen just smiled, knowing he was right.

"Hey, um, Spencer, can I talk to you about something?" The doctor immediately got serious as he walked to the couch.

"Am I in trouble?" The kid asked immediately.

"No, not at all."

"Well ok."

"Puck" joined his cousin in the couch, apprehensive as to what was going to be said to him.

"So, you've been here for just about a month and a half, and you seem really comfortable." Reid said, turning to look at the young male.

"I am." The younger nodded.

"You seem to be having a good time and so does everyone else. They really like having you here, and, as hyperactive as you are, so do I. So, I wanted to ask, would you want to actually live here?"

"Spencer, this was only supposed to be for a few weeks at most. I can't make you take care of a kid, especially not one with ADHD."

"It's no problem, trust me. Just, don't think about that; don't think about me, do you want to keep living here with me."

"Not thinking about anything else… yes. I really like living with you."

"Then why don't you stay? I make a good amount of money, admittedly. So I can take care of you, I don't want you to keep living alone. I know your parents don't deserve you, but if you think I do, I would love to have you live here."

"It's not that I think you don't, it's just that you're still pretty young, and you shouldn't have to take care of a kid. With you being away so much, it might not be the best."

"I'm not that young."

"It's not that I don't want to live with you, it's just that-"

The teen was cut off by his cousin's cell phone ringing. The genius gave him an apologetic look as he answered.

"Yes?"  
>"Sorry Spence, I know you're head probably hurts a bit from yesterday, but we have a case. I would have waited, but the body count is too high. You and Puck need to be here quickly. We fly out as soon as we're finished briefing. Oh, and Garcia's going on this case with us, so Hotch said Puck could too." J.J. sounded very apologetic.<p>

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can." He assured her before hanging up.

He turned to his cousin.

"We'll continue our conversation later. There's a new case."

"Oh, I get to hang with Beautiful again?" The teen smiled.

"Yea, but she's coming with us, so you are if you want to."

"Sure thing. Just let me get ready."

"Don't forget to pack a bag."

"I'm paranoid; I already have a bag packed." Young Spencer smiled at him before going to get ready.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

He came out ten minutes later in a pretty awesome outfit. He had a bag in his hand that said;

"SUPERNATURAL Team Dean The Winchester brothers Since 2003"

He smiled as he cousin took in his outfit. He was wearing a brown shirt that had a pentagram sun thing like what he drew the first day he was at work with Garcia. Above it, it said "Winchester Brothers" below it; it said "Demon Hunters". He had ironed a little thing onto his black skinny jeans that said "Walking Encyclopedia of Weirdness". His necklace had the same pentagram sun thing as was on his shirt. He had on simple mostly black shoes on his feet.

"Your devotion to that show amazes me." The elder chuckled.

"I love that show. And you like it too. "

"True. Ok, let's go."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The Reid's went into the briefing room and sat down. They smiled at not being late.

"We have a case in New Orleans. Over the past month, nine male prostitutes between the ages of fourteen and nineteen have been murdered. They were all found in the Greenwood Cemetery. Necks had been cut and their mouths were super glued shut." Jennifer said, pulling the pictures up on the screen.

"A plague upon my brethren." "Puck" breathed, looking at the pictures of the boys that admittedly did look kind of like him.

Again, he wasn't as shocked as he probably should have been. No one paid much attention to that; they were focused on the case.

"If there were nine all in the same place and the same victimology, why weren't we told earlier?" Hotch asked.

"The police chief said it's because they weren't sure that they were connected."

The teen scoffed and said at normal volume;

"You know that's not true."

"Spencer." His cousin warned, not wanting to make Aaron regret letting him come with them.

"What? You know it's not. You weren't told because no one cares." Young Spencer told him.

"That's not true." Aaron said, looking at him.

"Oh really? When I first started working in this job, I got beaten up… really bad. Two fractures, a sprained ankle, broken arm, broken nose, and some internal bleeding. I had a good friend who was working with me. He called the cops and told them where I was. It was on a street everyone knew prostitutes worked on. As soon as he said my gender, the line went dead. He had to call his sister, who was a nurse just so I could get to the hospital." He told them, looking directly into Aaron's eyes. "He called her from the same pay phone and spent more time talking to her than the police. The phone was fine. Hardly anyone cares about me and my brethren. I'm used to it, but I won't let them lie and not let everyone know the truth."

The tension in the air was stifling.

"So, heading to New Orleans then?" Garcia said loudly, standing up.

Everyone joined her, going back to how they were. Everyone left the room and headed to the jet. Aaron did pull the youngest back a little as everyone walked ahead of them.

"Some people do care. But if it makes you feel any better, I believe that's why we weren't contacted before now as well." The adult told him.

"Thanks. Sorry I interrupted your meeting." The teen apologized.

"It's ok. Please try not to do it again though."

"I'll try."

They smiled at each other and headed off to the plane.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Jer really appreciates all of the birthday wished you guys gave him. I have the best followers. *gives everyone a hug***


	30. Chapter 30

They made it to the precinct in pretty good time. They walked in and were immediately greeted by the chief. He assured them into the room that had been set up.

"So, the victims all went missing from the same street?" Aaron asked.

"Yup, a local street where that kind frequents a lot. Austin Street." The chief nodded.

"Can one of your officers take up down there so we can talk to some of the inhabitants?"

"You want to talk to them?" The chief asked, his tone annoyed Young Spencer.

The teen glared at him.

"Yes, maybe they saw something."

"Well, see if you can get something out of them. Not that they didn't deserve it." The chief said the last sentence a little quieter.

"Oh hell no." "Puck" said quietly, moving to go confront the chief.

Luckily he was at the back by Derek. The stronger male quickly stopped him by putting his hand over the youth's mouth and his other hand on his stomach so he couldn't move forward. After a few seconds the dark male asked;

"Are you calm?"

Young Spencer sighed but nodded. The adult let him go.

"He's lucky you're around." "Puck" muttered, crossing his arms.

"Can we go to the street now?" Hotch asked, having known what had happened behind him.

(That guy knows like everything.)

"Sure, let me go get someone."

Then the chief left.

"Can I go talk to them with you guys?" Young Spencer asked.

"I don't know if that-" Doctor Reid started.

"Lexi, Donny, Kevy, and Denis, just four of my friends that I am fairly certain will be on Austin Street." He cut in.

"We'll go in two groups. Prentiss, Morgan, Spencer you'll be in one group. Rossi, Reid you'll be with me as a group. Jay Jay, you'll stay here with Garcia, alright?" Hotch asked.

Everyone nodded.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

They decided to take opposite ends of the street and work towards each other. Both groups were doing pretty well, thanks to the Spencer's. No one could explain it, but prostitutes liked Reid. And Young Spencer knew almost all of the prostitutes, so it was easy for him to get answers from them.

Young Spencer was leading the way down the street when he heard;

"Spency?"

He turned confused; very few people called him that. When he saw what it was he broke out into a huge smile.

"Allen?" He asked back.

They squeed and ran together, immediately hugging upon impact. They pulled apart.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you since you got in that fight." Allen smiled.

"What can I say? That guy asked for it."

They laughed and then kissed. Derek looked at them with raised eyebrows. The two pulled apart and took a slight step away.

"So, how's Craig?" "Puck" smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Pretty good. Still kinda, yea, after the incident." The boy called Allen said a slightly sad tone in his voice.

"Makes sense, anyone would be after that kind of incident."

That's when "Puck" remembered that he had two people with him.

"Oh, sorry. This is agent Emily Prentiss and agent Derek Morgan from the FBI. You know about some of our brethren getting killed right?" He asked.

"Yea, they got Stevey." Allen said sadly.

"What? But he's only like fourteen. I thought Stacey was looking after him."

"He was, until a Daddy came and asked for two nights."

"Crap, how much of a Daddy?"

"Gates status."

"Fuck. I wanna get this son of a bitch even more now. Can they ask you a few questions?"

"Of course. Stevey is… was, almost as important to me as Craig."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

They hadn't gotten much from the rest of the workers, but still enough to have a vague (anything helps) description of who might have killed the boys. As they were in their vehicles, heading back to the precinct, Emily finally asked the question that had been on her mind since they talked to Allen.

"Hey Puck, what incident were you and that Allen guy talking about?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Oh, uh, well. Allen's boyfriend Craig, he had a brother. That brother worked with us as well, he was super young, barely fourteen, but they had to take care of their mom, so they worked. And one night, a few guys saw Tim, Craig's brother, alone. Craig was talking to Allen just around the corner. The guys beat him up, really bad. Then they ran, Craig and Allen heard them running away. Tim was mostly silent during the attack because he was stunned by it. Allen immediately called the paramedics and told them where they were. But they took a long time to get there, and he… he… um, he's not here anymore." His tone was sad the entire time, but when he ended, he looked out the window.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry Puck." She said immediately, putting an arm around him.

"Yea, it sucks because he was always happy. Nothing you could have done would make him sad or mad. Even what he had to do to get money, he never looked down on it like most of the world does. He always had a smile. Craig hasn't been the same since. Not that anyone's blaming him."

The entire car was silent. Puck was always so happy, and they learned how much venom had been in his life. Tim seemed a lot like him, which made them sad.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

All of them went immediately into the room that Garcia and Jennifer had finished setting up. They had gotten pictures of the victims before they were victims. "Puck" immediately went to the picture of a sandy blonde haired young kid with a huge smile on his face. The name written about it was "Steven Haggle". He lightly ran his finger over the picture, tears coming into the bottom of his eyes.

"That Stevey?" Prentiss asked.

"Yup. Fourteen years old, not even a full year of working." He said, not looking away from the picture.

"I'm really sorry." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So, this is them?" The chief asked from the door way. "Wow, they look like my son. Wonder what happened to make them like this."

"A lot of things drive people to go into prostitution." Derek shrugged.

"Not what I'm talking about. What happened to make them like guys?"

"Ok, I'm done." Young Spencer said, walking towards the chief. "Sexual Orientation is pre-determined by age six. And just so you know, there is nothing wrong with being gay. But its ass holes like you that are increasing the suicide rate. A fourteen year old boy is dead because of douche bags like you!" He yelled, storming towards the male.

Morgan came to the rescue again. He swept forwards, picked "Puck" up and walking him in the other direction.

"Morgan, maybe you should take him to the hotel." Aaron said quickly.

Derek nodded and walked the angry teen out of the building.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Intense chapters, I know, but it makes sense. Puck is frightfully loyal. You don't mess with him or his brethren.**


	31. Chapter 31

They were in the car, on their way to the hotel when the kid finally said something.

"Sorry I made you have to leave." The teen apologized.

"No problem, I understand sticking up for what you believe in."

"Really?"

"Yup. And that guy was a total jerk. He deserved it."

"He definitely did."

"Hey, I have a few questions though. "

"Fire away Knight."

"Earlier when you were talking to Allen, you mentioned something about a 'Daddy', what did that mean?"

"A daddy as defined by the Gay Urban Dictionary, a man of good wealth and age that likes younger males and showers them with gifts to show his affection, a shortened version of the nickname Sugar Daddy." Young Spencer rattled off, ending it with a smile.

"Are all Reid's like that?"

"Nah, just the awesome ones."

Derek chuckled.

"Oh and why did he say gate status after you said the thing about a daddy?"

"Not gate status, Gates status; As in Bill Gates. We use it to describe how wealthy the daddy was. The one that picked up Stacey was super wealthy, Gates status. See?"

"That makes sense."

"That it does… soooooooooooo… what do you think about my cousin?"

"Um, he's cool. Really smart. Uh, why?" Morgan chuckled.

"Juuust wondering."

"Why do I feel like that's not the reason?"

"You never know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, normally I do."

"Cool." "Puck" smiled, turning to look out his window.

"Well, out of curiosity… what does your cousin think of me?" Derek asked, looking over at the teen for only a second.

"Ask him… and tell him to say the truth."

Morgan felt that there was something slightly weird about how the youth said it… but he let it go.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"I'm bored." "Puck" complained.

He was sitting upside down on one of the beds. His head was hanging off and he was holding his legs up the way they would if he was sitting upside down on the couch. He even folded his lower legs like if he was sitting upside down on the couch.

"Do you sit like that a lot?" Derek asked, looking over from his tablet at the teen.

"Yea, it increases blood flow to the brain. And it makes me feel kinda high when I get up."

"Well, you could help me look over the stuff in the files."

"Sorry, I really don't think that'd be a good idea."

"I understand, why don't you watch some TV?"

"Oh my Gotham! I should watch a movie!" Young Spencer exclaimed before doing another of his little walk thingys off the couch.

"'Oh my Gotham'?" Morgan asked confused.

"Don't judge me."

"I'm not… so, what are we gunna watch?"

"Role Play."

"Um?"

"You'll see."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Try as he might, Derek couldn't keep his mind on his work. Especially not when the two male characters started having sex. The elder's male dropped and his eyes got a little bigger. The younger noticed, but didn't say anything.

The movie ended cutely enough and "Puck" turned to look at the strong agent.

"So, what's you think?" He asked with a smile.

"I didn't know it was a gay movie. I wasn't prepared for that."

"But you're glad you watched it, right?"

"Yea. So, Prentiss texted me and said they won't be back for at least another half hour, what do you want to watch?"

"How about we watch the first episode of Queer as Folk?"

"Um, what's that?"

"Oh, just a show following the lives of five gay men in Pittsburgh, it went off the air a couple of years ago."

"Is it bad, or does it skirt around the bad part like in Role Play?" The adult needed to ask, the last thing he needed was to watch porn with a sixteen year old.

"Oh, no. I've watched this show with my cousin. If he feels fine watching it with me… shouldn't you?" The teen smiled, finding the elders apprehension funny.

He hadn't exactly told him the contents of the show, but he had casually skirted around it. He did watch Queer as Folk with Doctor Reid, so he wasn't lying, and he never actually said that they skirted around the sex… because he knew they didn't.

"How much stuff did you bring?" The agent asked as the teen pulled the entire box set out of his bag.

"Well, I slipped some clothes into Spencer's bag, so I got to pack a lot of things that interest me into mine." The youth smiled.

"You're cunning."

"Never forget it."

With that he smiled a devilish smile and put the DVD into the player. He sat back on the bed and smiled as the episode started playing.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

It was the middle of a Brian/Justin sex scene when Reid finally came back. He opened the door and walked over to them. He dropped his jaw when he saw what Derek was watching with his younger cousin.

"What?" He asked, scarring the stronger male.

"He lied to me." Morgan said immediately pointing over to "Puck".

"Hey!" The younger said, holding his hand out to the side, clearly signifying that he was in the room.

"I don't doubt that he lied, but this is thirty two minutes into the first episode, there has already been one sex scene, one make out scene, a room full of people having sex, one blow job and one cock blocked blow job, you could have made him stop it at any of those points. You have no case Morgan."

Derek's jaw was on the ground.

"How do you know all of that?" He asked, still shocked.

"Eidetic memory. I've watched the show before." The doctor said, setting his bag down and loosening his tie.

"Somehow it seems weird thinking of you watching this."

"Well, get over it, 'cause I wanna watch the last part of this movie."

And with that, Reid plopped onto the bed and watched the show.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Ok, so, sleeping arrangements." Doctor Reid said as the episode came to an end.

"Yea, Knight in Shining Armor told me about the stupid budget thing. " Young Spencer said, going back to sitting upside down.

"Why don't we just have two people in one bed and one in the other?" Morgan asked, finding it only natural that the family members sleep in the same bed.

"Oh, yea, right. You wanna try sleeping in the same bed as him?" Reid asked with a laugh.

"I do move around a lot in my sleep. And when I encounter something, I go ninja on it." The teen nodded.

"Well, then where are we all gunna sleep?" Derek asked.

"I can sleep on the ground." The youngest shrugged.

"No, we can't make you do that." His cousin shook his head.

"Why don't you two just sleep in the same bed, you hardly move at all in your sleep cousin." Young Spencer asked, looking at them casually.

"I don't mind if you don't." The stronger agent shrugged.

Reid sighed, knowing what his cousin was up to.

"I don't mind."


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok, so I wasn't actually gunna put the contents of this chapter ****in**** this chapter, but I go back to school tomorrow and I'm not gunna be able to post everyday like I do now, so I decided to give you guys something to hold onto. Sorry for the late notice, I was blocking it out.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Morgan woke up before the Spencer's the next morning. He looked over at the other bed and had to put his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing loudly. The teen was sprawled put like when you're making a snow angel, and his head was at the completely different end of the bed than when he had fallen asleep.

The eldest chuckled as he got up and started making coffee. As the water sifted through the grounds, he turned and looked at the two again. "Puck" had moved in his sleep again. He was now more conservative with space. His knees were pulled up a little, his right hand was under his head and his left arm was stretched away from him. His left hand was off the actual bed.

_**They both look so cute in their sleep. Wait, what? Did I just call Reid cute? Well… I do call him Pretty Boy. Speaking of that, why doesn't he want me to call him that anymore? He hasn't complained about it in the how many years I've been calling him that? Why start now?**_

"Morgan!" The strong agent was pulled out of his thoughts by the object of his thoughts saying his name.

The doctor was standing in front of him with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry, what?" Derek asked.

"I asked you to take a step to the side so I could get a cup of coffee."

"Oh, uh, I'll get it. You should probably wake up Spencer before Hotch gets here."

"Ok."

Doctor Reid nodded and walked over to his cousin.

"Spencer." He said, looking down at the teen.

"Puck" didn't move. The elder sighed and shook Young Spencer roughly. Still the younger did nothing.

"Wow, are we sure he's still alive?" Derek asked, stirring the sugar into his colleague's coffee.

"Yea, he likes his sleep. Almost nothing can rouse him out of it."

"How are we gunna wake him up then?"

"I said almost nothing. Wanna go for a ride in the car Spencer?"

The teen immediately sat up.

"Car!" He exclaimed, holding his arms in the air victoriously.

"What?" Morgan asked confused.

"He's mostly dog." The doctor shrugged, going to take the coffee from his hands.

"It's true. I call bathroom first." Young Spencer smiled, getting up and rushing to the bathroom.

The adults rolled their eyes, but let him have it first.

"So, did you guys come up with anything else yesterday while I was calming him down?" Morgan asked.

"Well, one of Spencer's friends called my cell phone and told me about a bartender that they think will know something about the victims."

"How did the friend know your number?"

"Spencer pimps my number out. I think it's a bit of revenge for not letting him play Angry Birds on my phone."

"Well then. So, are we going to go check out the bartender?"

"Yea, and whoever goes will take Spencer with them, Hotch said that he should be out of the precinct as much as possible and when he is there, he should be with Garcia."

"Makes sense. So, did Hotch say who was going to talk to the bartender?"

"No, he said he'd figure it out last night and tell us when we reconvened."

"Well ok."

"Cousin!" Young Spencer yelled from the bathroom, the shower wasn't turned off yet.

"What?" The doc yelled back.

"I forgot to grab clothes, pick out an outfit for me; most of my clothes are in your bag."

"What?"

"Just do it."

The genius rolled his eyes but went over to his bag; he opened it up and saw the plethora of "Puck" status clothing. He rolled his eyes again as he started pulling things out, trying to create the perfect outfit. He was done in only about two and a half minutes. He grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom.

"I have your clothes." He said to the bathroom door.

His cousin opened the door a crack, grabbed the clothes, pulled them into the room, and then closed the door again.

"You're welcome." The intellect said sarcastically, going back to his coffee.

"Thank you oh cousin dear."

"No."

Derek just chuckled at their antics.

"Will you hurry up? I need to get dressed too." Older Spencer asked, after he finished the last of his coffee.

"Why can't you get changed out there?"

"Because I'm not. Hurry up."

"Puck" sighed dramatically but opened the door and got out of the bathroom. His cousin grabbed some clothes than went into the bathroom to get changed.

Morgan looked at Young Spencer's clothing, he didn't understand it, but it still made him smile.

The teen was wearing a black shirt that said in blue writing; "Team Sam" and underneath that, in white it said; "Supernatural". He was wearing blue skinny jeans that matched the blue on his shirt. He had blue elbow length arm warmers on his arms. His blue and black Nike's were placed on his feet, making all the clothing connected. He had a necklace with a silver axe on it, and matching axe earrings.

"So, Pretty- uh, Reid is actually good at picking out clothes?" Derek asked.

"You can call him Pretty Boy you know. And yes, he is pretty good at making outfits." "Puck" smiled, making a cup of coffee for himself.

"Then why does he wear what he wears?"

"Personally, I think it's a defense mechanism. He dresses that way to ward people off from getting close to him, because he fears rejection for when they finally get to know him and see that he is not the norm. It is very common for not average people to do that." The teen smiled.

"Thanks for that Spencer." The person he was just talking about said sarcastically, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I was raised not to lie."

The genius rolled his eyes.

"So if you don't agree with what he says, why do you wear that kind of stuff?" Morgan asked, not wanting the cousins to fight.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Prentiss, Morgan, Reid's, you'll go talk to the bartender." Hotch instructed.

"Isn't that lot of us just to question someone?" Emily asked.

"Well, you and Reid are the ones that are really good at questioning, Morgan should be there just in case, and Spencer because… you know." Their leader said.

Everyone knew the real reason. Prentiss and Reid were really good at interviewing people, and Morgan was the one who had stopped "Puck" two times the day before.

"We'll get to it then." Emily smiled.

The quartet nodded and headed out.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Reid was outside on a call, Prentiss and Morgan were sitting at a table waiting for the bartender to go on his break, and "Puck" was getting a drink from said bar. That's when Ethan came up and sat down.

"I heard you talking to the bartender, are you guys really from the BAU?" He asked them.

"Um, yea." Emily said, confused as to why this adult male was talking to them.

"I was actually gunna be in that, but decided against it. I'm Ethan."

"Wait, didn't Reid have a friend named Ethan who-" Derek started confused.

"Yup, this is the jerk." "Puck" said, walking up to them.

He had only malice in his tone and features. He angrily sat the glass on the table they were sitting around.

"Well well, if it isn't the little lost gay boy." Ethan said back, just as malicious.

"Did I miss something?" Prentiss whispered to Morgan.

The strong agent just shrugged, not wanting to miss what was happening.

"Whatever, at least I get laid; the same can't be said for you." The teen countered.

"Yea, getting fucked by weirdo's, I'm real jealous."

"I'm sorry, I've never been fucked by you, what other weirdo are you talking about?"

"I was plenty fine for your cousin."

"Yea, because he was naïve."

"Then why does he still want me?"

That made the teen even madder. He decked the annoying adult with his left arm.

"Oh my God, Puck are you bleeding." Emily asked, pointing to the dark stain on his inner lower left arm that was growing bigger.

"Oh what, do they not know about our little cutter?" Ethan asked patronizingly, coming back from being hit.

"That is none of your fucking business prick." Young Spencer said, glaring at the adult.

"Maybe if you didn't sell your body, you wouldn't feel so bad that you feel the need to cut yourself. Everyone knows it's just for attention anyway."

"I'm done." The teen shrugged before punching Ethan out of his chair.

The musician got mad then too. He hopped up and punched the teen. Morgan started getting up to beat Ethan up himself, but Prentiss put her hand on his shoulder.

"I have a feeling this fight had been brewing for a while, let them deal with this." She said, looking at them.

Derek sighed but sat down. Young Spencer could take care of himself, and was doing so just fine. "Puck" high kicked the jazz player in the jaw before doing a spin kick into his side. It took a bit for Ethan to recover, but when he did, he tackled the kid to the ground, pinning him. He started punching his face.

Morgan tried getting up again, but "Puck" saved himself. He used his weight to flip them over, and started punching his elder in the face.

"UGH! I wish he would just Justin the fuck up already and get the fuck rid of you!" Young Spencer said madly as he punched away.

Ethan used his weight like the prostitute had and flipped them over. He punched the younger as he spoke.

"He never will because he needs me. He's not good enough for anyone else, so he holds on to the one person who ever gave him attention. You're just mad that your little boyfriend got killed because of you!"

They flipped over again and the puncher switched to the punched.

"He is and always has been too good for you. The only reason that he was ever with you was because you made him feel ostracized and took advantage of his vulnerability." "Puck" said madly, punching out his aggression.

"You keep deluding yourself. No one else wants him." Ethan managed to spit out between punches.

"Excuse me?" Doctor Reid asked angrily.

Everyone looked at him. He was standing next to the table, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Spencer, it's not what it looks like." Young Spencer said, getting off the musician.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ethan asked, sitting up on his elbows, looking at the doctor with surprised eyes.

"Long enough to hear exactly what my ex-boyfriend really thinks of me." The genius said madly, looking at Ethan with very angry eyes.

"Cousin, it's not what you think. He just got mad at me and was taking it out on you because he knew I would react to that. You know that we've never gotten along very well." "Puck" said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Reid glared, turned and left the building.

"Spencer." The teen said, running after his cousin.

Derek held his arm out to stop him.

"Let him go, he needs to cool down. Why did you stick up for Ethan?" Morgan asked confused.

"I didn't, my cousin just has had enough heart break for a lifetime. I really gotta go talk to him."

The teen went to leave again, but turned to look at the strong agent.

"Take care of him for me, will you?" He asked, pointing back to Ethan.

Derek nodded. The prostitute rushed out of the building to go talk to his cousin. The strong agent walked over to the bleeding male who was still on the ground.

"You should leave." He advised the jerk.

"And let me guess, you're gunna make me?" Ethan rolled his eyes, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Yup. Do you want to take your chances with me when you couldn't take down a teen that weighs less than one hundred and thirty five pounds?" The strong agent asked, having been made mad by the musician's comments.

Ethan couldn't stop the slight terror that came into his eyes. He rolled his eyes but left.

"Let's go check on Reid." Derek said, turning around to look at Prentiss.

She nodded and followed him outside. Once outside, they saw the cousins hugging, and they smiled.

"Thanks Spencer." The doctor smiled, pulling away.

"No problem, coffee cake." The teen smiled.

"No!" The elder said with a smile.

They turned to look at the other agents.

"You guys don't we have to question a bartender?" The teen asked.

"Morgan and I will do it; I think they might not want you in there. Prentiss, will you please look after him?" The doc asked.

She smiled and nodded. The two adult males smiled and went inside. Prentiss looked at the prostitute.

"You actually are relatively ok for having been punched so many times." She said, looking at his bruises.

"I'll be fine, I'm a scrapper." He smiled at her.

"New Orleans isn't a really good place for you, is it? " She chuckled.

"Apparently not, I haven't gotten into two fights in two days since I was still in high school."

They both laughed, and shared a hug. After all that had happened, they both needed one.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So, the contest is over. The answer was… obviously, Ethan. He was the **_**him**_** that Reid needed to get over. The two winners (I know I said only one, but only a few guessed and only two got it right.) are phantomreg and RogueStorm84. Your guys' prizes are picking one shots. You guys can give me a full on plot for a one shot, or just a word… or even just what rating you want it to be (though you can do that with the prompts as well). Have fun you guys! =) Phantomreg got it first so their one shot will be started and put up first, RogueStorm84's will be started and put up second.**

**Sorry it's been pretty inconsistent with the arm warmers or his arms being covered, I just kept getting wrapped up in what I was typing.**

**Hope those of you that understood it like the little QaF reference that was in the fight scene.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sssssssssssssssssssssssooooo ooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyy!**

**I need to finish this year so I can be done with high school and the annoying people here. I appreciate those that have been patient, and I will try to update more, the first few weeks are just the hardest and set the pace for the rest of the year. Hope you guys like this chapter. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

As soon as they finished asking the bartender questions, they went back to the precinct. Young Spencer was rushed immediately into the make-shift lair. He took a seat near the door and looked at her.

"You look so cute when you're working." He said in that tone people use when telling babies how cute they are.

"Thanks Puck just let me finish this." She chuckled, wanting to see what he was wearing.

She finished less than a minute later and turned to look at him, she immediately saw the blood on his arm warmer and the few cuts and bruises on his face.

"What happened?" She asked, getting up and waling over to him.

"Got into a small fight with someone from mine and Spencer's past." He shrugged, not wanting to out his cousin to anyone else.

"You are going to explain."

"I can't. It's not my secret to tell."

She looked at him seriously, assessing in her head just what to do. Finally she sighed.

"Fine. But you're explaining about the arm warmers." She told him.

He took a deep breath and put his hand on the top of the arm warmer.

"Don't freak out." He told her before rolling the fabric down to show her the thin cuts on his arm.

Some were horizontal, others vertical. Some were in groups of ten; some were away from the rest. They went from his below his elbow to his wrist.

She looked at his arm with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. She took the arm in both of her hands and ran her thumb over the marred skin delicately. She really couldn't believe her eyes. He was almost always happy, she would have never guessed. She had no clue what to say, what could she say?

"Hey Garcia." Hotch said, walking into the room.

Penelope let go of the arm, "Puck" rolled up the fabric, and they both turned to look at him. He looked at them with slight suspicion, but let it go.

"We need the information on the man the bartender told Reid and Morgan about. I assume they already sent you what the bartender said." Their leader told her.

"Yes sir, they have, I'll get right to it." She nodded.

Aaron nodded back and left the room.

"We're not done." The techie told the teen before going back to work.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Puck" was taken back to the hotel by Garcia. When Reid and Morgan came back, the teen was already sprawled over the bed, head dipping off the front end. His mouth was open in a silent snore.

"How does he change so much in his sleep? He wakes up cuddled into himself. How does that even happen?" Derek asked with a slight chuckle.

"He's been that way all his life, even as a baby he did that. He didn't believe how hectic he was when he was asleep until he got scared awake."

"Scared awake?"

"You don't wanna know."

The two chuckled and began getting out of their uncomfortable clothes.

"Hey, um, Reid, can I ask you a few things?" Morgan asked tentatively, slipping on his pajama bottoms.

"Sure." The doctor said, admittedly a little scared of what was going to be asked of him.

"Do you really mind me calling you Pretty Boy?"

"…No, not really. I was just freaking out a bit; you can keep calling me that." The genius said with a slight smile, not knowing the nickname meant that much to his friend.

"And also, if you wouldn't mind, what happened with Ethan?"

"Oh," Reid said, looking away from the stronger agent as he went to go sit on the bed.

"You don't have to answer."

"It's ok, I probably need to tell someone that doesn't already know. But please… don't tell anyone else? I want to tell them… sometime."

"It's between you and me, Pretty Boy."

"Ok, well, right after my mom got sent to the sanitarium, I was all alone. I started hanging out at bars, not drinking or anything, just hanging out and seeing how normal people acted."

"How'd you get in? Weren't you only like eighteen at the time?"

"Spencer's friend Ricky is older than me, I knew him first."

"Never would have guessed that of our genius."

"They never do." The genius smiled. "So, one night, this guy came up to me. It was Ethan. He asked me why I was being a loner. I told him I wasn't too good with people. Then we started talking. We talked until the club closed, and then talked more as he walked me home. He gave me his number when he dropped me off and we talked for almost a month straight. Then we finally went on our first date. We went quickly through the rest of the relationship from there… until I joined the BAU and he didn't."

He said it quicker than a casual person would have, but he seemed to really want to say whatever else he was going to say. Derek gently urged him along.

"Anything after that?" Morgan asked in a quieter voice.

"Not much. We talked a bit more before he stopped responding. He said he had to work on his career and that I should too. We never broke up or anything, he just stopped responding to my calls, and texts, and e-mails. I eventually gave up."

"Wait, what about when you hung out with him when we had that case in New Orleans?"

"We reunited for the night… unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm an idiot, I thought he loved me. How could I think that?"

"You're not an idiot." Derek assured him, putting an arm around the intellects shoulders.

"But I really am. I should have known he didn't really like me."

"Why should you have known? He's an ass; anyone would have fallen for him if he fed them enough shit."

"He said I was the smartest person he knew."

"You are, even to me. But that isn't the most distinct thing about you."

"Really? That seems to be the only thing anyone ever notices about me. How many times have police chief's said "wow, he has a really great smile"?"

"Well, they're dumb too, you have an amazing smile." Morgan smiled, leaning his head onto Reid's shoulder.

The older Spencer chuckled, and rested his head on top of Derek's. They stayed in silence for twenty minutes, just resting their heads on each other. The genius was the one to break the silence.

"What if they're all like him?" He asked in a somber tone.

"We're not, trust me. Sometime very very soon, you'll find that one guy that loves all those little things about you, that make you the most amazing man on the planet." The stronger agent assured, squeezing his torso a bit tighter.

Reid pulled away and looked at the man he could comfortably call his best friend. The best friend looked back at him. The two began slowly leaning towards each other, both looking straight into each other's eyes. They both knew what was happening, but neither was going to stop it.

…Until Reid noticed that his cousin's phone was propped up with the camera side facing towards the two beds. He tapped Derek on the shoulder and pointed to the camera. Morgan looked at it and then looked back to the genius; he had a nervous look on his face.

"I should… teeth." He said embarrassed, pointing towards the bathroom.

The strong agent got up and hurried into the bathroom.

"Damn you Spencer." The doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes.

He got up and went over to the phone. He leaned down so he was in the shot of the video he knew was being taken. He didn't know why it was on, but he didn't care, he needed to let his cousin know something."

"If you mention what almost happened, I'm throwing away all of your skirts." The elder threatened seriously.

He then straightened up, turned and laid in the bed. He smiled as he pulled the blanket up and around him. He loved the soft blanket, it was SO WARM! He let his mind play the music that it liked, as he let the warmth cuddle him into almost sleep. He was awake enough to notice that something even warmer than the blanket slipped into the bed behind him. The warm thing cuddled up behind him, spooning him, and rested his arm on the intellects waist.

Reid smiled and placed his hand over the stronger males' hand, making sure it wouldn't leave. He moved slightly closer to the warmth on his back and let himself go to sleep; very happy with how the night had ended.


	34. Chapter 34

Doctor Reid was vaguely aware of some sort of noise and motion. He quickly noticed that the motion was the bed moving up and down. Then he noticed that the sound was his cousin saying;

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Spencer." The genius groaned, trying to pull the blankets up over his face.

"I'm booooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooore d!" The teen held out the "o" while he yanked the blanket down.

Reid heard the strong agent he was sharing the room with chuckle from somewhere farther away in the room.

"Derek! Help me!" The intellect whined, still fighting for the blanket.

"You're on your own Pretty Boy. I woke up when he started jumping." Morgan chuckled.

"How long have you been jumping?" The elder Spencer asked the younger.

"Twenty, twenty five minutes." The teen shrugged, still jumping up and down.

"And you haven't stopped why?"

"You're not awake yet."

"Ugh! Fine!"

Spencer groaned loudly and sat up. His cousin looked at him with a giant smile, finally stopping his jumping.

"What time is it?" The genius asked.

"About five thirty." The teen smiled.

"You woke me up at five thirty in the morning?!"

The kid just smiled again.

"You are so buying me a coffee." The elder glared at him.

"Already made." Morgan smiled, walking forwards as he held out a steaming cup of coffee.

"Naw, Knight in Shining Armor is so shiny today." "Puck" smiled, getting off the bed.

The teen was already dressed, making the adult wonder just how long he had actually been awake. The teen was dressed from head to toe in black. It was actually one of the more conservative things he had worn.

A black long sleeve shirt with little slits in the upper part of the sleeves didn't hug his body the way his clothes normally do. Neither did his black jeans. He was wearing black boots that went up a small part of his lower leg. A black bow bracelet was on his right wrist. It matched the black bow that was on his black double chain necklace.

Reid took the coffee, knowing there was a reason for the all black clothes, but not remembering what.

"I'm gunna go take a shower." Derek chuckled.

"You take a lot of showers. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were over compensating for something." Young Spencer told him, going to make his own cup of coffee.

"Maybe I just need to get away from you two."

"Why would you want to a thing like that? We're FABULOUS!" The teen said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Morgan chuckled and went into the bathroom. As soon as the shower started, "Puck" turned to his cousin.

"You know what today is, right?" He asked in a slightly sad and very serious tone.

The tone was what reminded him of the reason for the black clothes.

"Oh, crap, yea, I remember. You gunna go there then?"

"I kinda need a ride. I couldn't sleep for much longer after midnight, I think my body knows. We could go quickly now while he's in the bathroom, I really don't feel like explaining it to anyone. Beautiful just thinks I'm walking around the town today, please tell everyone else that."

"Of course Spencer, I completely understand. Let me get on a new shirt and we'll go."

The doctor had slept in his clothes, so he just needed to change his shirt and he would be ready for the day. He went to his suitcase and pulled out a new shirt. He changed shirts, then turned to look at his cousin. The teen was just getting on a black leather jacket.

"It's a dash chilly out." The younger shrugged.

"Derek, Spencer and I need to do something real fast, I'll be back soon." The genius called through the bathroom door.

"Ok!" The strong agent called back.

The duo walked out the door.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Reid asked as he looked over at his cousin.

"I'll be fine; I do it three times every year." The teen said in the same sad but serious tone as before.

They both looked over at the place they were stopped next to. It really hadn't changed in almost two years

"Call me if you need anything, and when you want to be picked up." The adult said, not liking that he was going to be leaving his cousin alone in a place like the one they were next to.

"I will, promise Spencer. Go work on your case; leave me to what I need to do."

They shared a long look, having ten million conversations in only a matter of seconds.

"Call me… every hour." Reid said in a pleading tone.

"I'll text." "Puck" said in tone of pure understanding.

With that the youth went to get out of the car.

"Oh, hey, before I forget, why was your camera on and turned towards the beds?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, I film myself while I sleep to see how I really am when I sleep."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Ok, well… see you."

"It's just for a few hours." The teen assured.

With that he got out of the car and went to the place he knew he needed to be. His cousin sighed, not liking it, but knowing it had to be.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

By the time Reid got back to the hotel, Derek was already dried and dressed.

"Hey, so where did you guys go? … and where is Spencer?" The strong agent asked as he pulled on his shoes.

"Um, he wanted to check out the town, he's gunna be wandering for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Uh, just a really really long time." Reid said automatically, then his face went to slight shame. "Sorry, Spencer's made me watch the Twilight parody by EvilIguanaProductions a million times; it's kind of stuck in my brain now."

"No big deal Pretty Boy, it's all good."

They went into silence then, neither knowing what to say.

"Hey, um, can we talk about last night?" Spencer asked, not looking at his friend.

"Sure thing." Derek said, immediately feeling nervous.

"So, you know we were about to kiss, right?"

"Yea."

"Any thoughts on that?"

"Only if you do."

Both were terrified of what the other was going to say, it could go so many different ways, and that scared them a little bit.

"How about we both say it at the same time?" Reid suggested, taking in a deep breath.

"Ok, on three." Morgan nodded, also taking a deep breath.

"One." Spencer nodded, walking forward a bit so he was in front of his friend.

"Two." Derek said.

"Three." They said together. "I really liked it and would not mind if we did kiss."

They both looked at each other, having heard two of the same thing.

"Really?" The genius asked.

The stud nodded, ridiculously goofy smile on his face.

"If we kissed, you'd be fine?" Spencer asked, to clarify.

"I was ridiculously excited last night when you started leaning towards me when I was leaning towards you. It would be awesome to kiss you." Morgan said in a breathy voice, smile still on his face.

Reid smiled hugely before getting a devious look on his face. He ran forward and glomped Derek onto the bed. The intellect was straddling his waist and their chests were pressed together. Doctor Reid looked down at the man beneath him, they were sharing a smile. The genius began leaning down, going to connect their lips once and for all.

Then there was banging on the door to their hotel room. It scared them, making Spencer jump off his crush.

"Morgan, Reids, we're going to the precinct now. You better be ready." Their leader said in a commanding tone from the other side of the door.

"To be continued?" Morgan asked the intellect hopefully.

"You can bet on it." Spencer sighed, shaking his head as he went to the door.

He opened it and gave Hotch a slightly annoyed smile.

"Spencer isn't going to be with us today, he's wandering around the town." The elder Reid told him.

"Alright, but we still need to get to the precinct, are you both ready."

"As we'll ever be." Derek sighed, coming to the door as well.

He had a slightly annoyed tone as well as a disappointed look on his face. Aaron looked between them confused. He didn't know what had occurred… but he was fairly certain he didn't want to either.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**You all must hate me now. Two almost kisses in two chapters… hope you all enjoy the almost-ness of it all. =)**

**Link to outfit on my profile**


	35. Chapter 35

"Well you two don't look happy." Garcia commented with a smile as her favorite young male BAU agents walked past her.

"Mam-" Derek stopped himself and looked over at the man that had a crush on his.

Spencer gave him a look that said; "Really? You think I'll mind?" before continuing into the room that had been set up for them.

"Mamma, don't wanna talk about it right now." Morgan sighed before following after the genius.

She had noticed the slight pause and the shift in gaze, but decided to back track it until further notice. They all got to work on the case, hoping to catch some kind of trace.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Young Spencer was sitting in front of what held the highest amount of importance to him. It looked not much different from the three months before when he had been in the exact same position. Although so many things had changed, he loved that that was not one of them. He just looked at it; it had so much semblance of his life from only a few years previous. It astounded him how much things could change… more than anyone would probably think could change. It behooved him with how much he had had planned then for that time in his life. It had changed so much that he didn't even really feel connected to the him for the time that he was thinking of.

He had changed… and he wasn't sure if it had been for the best.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Reid looked down at his phone for the third time in a minute. His cousin hadn't texted him, even though the hour had changed twelve minutes ago. He knew he should have been focused on what everyone was talking about… but he was a worrier.

"You ok Pretty Boy?" Derek asked in a whisper, leaning over to the genius.

"Spencer was supposed to text me twelve minutes ago." He whispered back.

"Just go call him."

Elder Spencer opened his mouth to reply, but then wondered how he hadn't thought of that. He got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked him.

The intellect turned around and pointed to the bathroom. Their leader nodded and went back to looking over the file in his hand. Doctor Reid smiled as he turned back around and hurried to the bathroom, it was a good thing that it wasn't common courtesy to go more in depth about a request such as that.

He closed the door behind him once he got into the bathroom and immediately speed dialed his cousin. It rang, and rang, and rang, then went to the voicemail.

"Konnichiwa, Rammu, Moshi Moshi, Bonjour, Ciao, Monui, and Hello. I apologize for not being able to take your call, but I am probably either making my cousin do fun stuff, or something super terrible has happened to me, hahahahaha, just kidding. Just leave your number, name, and any other distinguishing factors about yourself and I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can. Zàijiàn, Kuutpoa, Sai-oh-nada, Au revoir, Addio, Valete, and Goodbye." The teen's voice said through the phone, it was obvious he was smiling.

Then the beep sounded and the doc went into panic mode. He hung up and quickly went back to the room where his team was. He grabbed his messenger bag and began leaving the room again.

"Reid, where are you going?" Aaron asked at the same time Morgan asked; "Pretty Boy, what's wrong?"

"He didn't text me and now he's not answering his phone. I need to go find him." Reid said, not turning around to look at them.

"Reid, you can't leave In the middle of a case." Their leader told them as Derek got up and walked towards him.

The genius did a quick about-face.

"You protect your family no matter what. This job is not worth his life. That may sound dramatic, but I don't care, I'm finding my cousin no matter what. You can punish me for it all you want; after I know he's safe." Older Spencer said seriously, looking at the second eldest of the team.

He turned back around again and started walking towards the exit once again.

"Pretty Boy, wait." Morgan commanded.

The male who was freaking out turned around again, expecting his crush to tell him to stay as well. The strong agent rushed forward.

"I'm going too, we can cover more ground with more people." The dark male told him. "I understand protecting family."

They started walking towards the exit again. Prentiss ran up and started walking with them.

"You guys are my family, I would protect you not matter what." She smiled.

Garcia rushed up as well.

"You know I'll always be there for you and Casanova." She smiled, then she turned around to the trio that was still in the room. "You guys need to stay here to work on the case. We'll be back soon."

With that, the four of them left, feeling oddly awesome over the fact that they were blatantly defying their leader.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Reid parked in front of the same place that he had when he had driven "Puck".

"Why are we-?" Emily started to ask.

"It'll get explained later." The genius said quickly before getting out of the car.

Everyone followed him.

"He's not gunna be there, we would have been able to see him, let's go this way." He said, pointing to the other side of the street.

His colleagues were confused, but did as he said. They knew all would be revealed eventually… it usually did.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

After just ten minutes of searching, the quartet found the teen they were looking for. Young Spencer had a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Spencer!" The intellect exclaimed rushing up to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" "Puck" asked confused, seeing all of them look relieved to see him.

"You didn't text me when you said you would, then you didn't answer when I called."

"I went to get these. I must not have seen the time and I can't feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. You know I'm fine, can you leave now?"

It was clear that the youngest didn't want them knowing what he was doing there. His cousin completely understood.

"Um, yea, sorry. We should be getting back anyway, Hotch seemed pretty mad when we left." Older Reid nodded, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

He understood his cousin and the secrecy he needed on this subject, he should have thought about that before letting everyone come along to find the young boy.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why we're parked in front of that." Emily said pointing to the car that could just be seen from where they were standing.

"Gorgeous, please, something needn't be talked about." Young Spencer said, walking past them but only looking at the ground.

It was unfortunate that he was only looking at the ground, because he didn't see the trio of boys in front of him. So he bumped into them. He looked up and his face got immediately half scared and half sad.

"Sorry." He said in a shocked tone.

The male he had actually run into looked at him. The boy was probably only about eighteen to nineteen years old with bright red hair. He was pretty beefy and he was wearing boring clothes, jeans and a blue T-shirt. The male got a mad look on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The elder teen asked madly, turning to look at the prostitute with only malice on his features.

"You know what day it is." Young Reid said quietly.

"Yea, but today wouldn't mean anything if you hadn't fucked everything up."

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"But it did happen, because of you."

"I'm sorry, for the millionth time, I'm sorry." "Puck" looked about ready to cry.

"Sorry isn't good enough. It's your fault; I wish you would have just stayed out of this town!" The male began walking towards him ever so slowly, ever so menacingly.

"You know I would change it if I could." The youngest said, taking a slow, scared step back.

"I wish I could change it too, so that you never got a chance to fuck everything up!"

For ever slow menacing step the angry eighteen to nineteen year old took forward; the normally flamboyant male took a slow scared step back.

"I am sorry Austin, I am so sorry. I wish to everything I could change it, I wish this day was just another date on a calendar. Trust me, I wish it was."

"Why the fuck are you even in this state?!"

"I'm here helping my cousin."

"Whatever, get your cousin and just leave."

"Let's go." "Puck" said, turning around and gently urging the group of four farther away from their car.

As soon as they were far enough away from teen called Austin, Young Spencer walked through the group so he was leading it.

"What was that about?" Prentiss asked confused, walking a bit more quickly to be able to hear the sad boy.

"…I accidentally got his brother killed." Was all the teen said, very quietly, not looking at them as he kept walking.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So, I'm a little worried that people aren't connecting the things in here that should be connected. So if you connect something, please let me know so that I know that I'm writing this correctly.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I just got super swamped with a bunch of school stuff, and family stuff. SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG! Hope you enjoy. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Explain that sentence right now." Emily demanded.

"Not now." The teen said, still only looking ahead.

"Yes now, you can't just say that you killed somebody and leave it at that."

"I never said I killed him, I said I got him killed."

"Still."

"I'm not talking about this right now Emily."

Everyone did a little gasp; he hardly ever used people's first names.

"Well I am, Spencer." Prentiss said his name angrily.

"Prentiss, don't press." Doctor Reid said, knowing that today was not a day to stress out his cousin.

"I'm going to, I know we all have secrets, but dammit I wanna know this one." The brunette female said angrily, brushing off her co-worker to grab the shoulder of the male that was at a walking pace so fast, he was almost jogging.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not until we're there." The prostitute sighed, pointing to the thing their car was parked by at the end of his sentence.

"Lead the way." She said agitated.

Sure enough, he did.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Puck" sat on the lower part of his legs in front of the stone; the adults were in a half circle behind him. They were also looking at the stone. Transcribed on it was;

"Cameron Jefferson Haggle. Loving brother, son, boyfriend and peer. He will be missed by all, and remembered for the amazing life he had, and how he touched everyone around him."

"He was my boyfriend. The guy I had a confrontation with, Austin, is his elder brother." The youngest said sadly, looking only at the tomb stone.

"So what happened?" Emily asked, calming down, but still angry.

"I used to smoke marijuana. One day, while I was living here, I got some from this guy. But he stole some of it, and told his boss that I stole it. So, his boss and his boss's gang, so to speak, came looking for me. Cameron and I were walking home through a short cut, when they came up to us. They demanded their money, which we didn't have. We told them we didn't have it, and they got mad. They tried to come after me, but Cameron has always, and even in the possible after life is an alpha male. He got in front of me and fought as best he could. I was fighting too, but my priority was him. Unfortunately, they came prepared for a fight. They took out a knife and stabbed it into his sternum. He fell to the ground and I immediately went to him. When they realized they killed a kid, they fled. Austin hasn't forgiven me for getting his best friend killed."

Everyone stood in silence, not believing the amount of horror their new friend had gone through; none fully understanding how he could have so much evil in his background, but still have a smile on his face every day. They found it odd that he was always happy, yet had such a tragedy filled past.

"I'm sorry Spencer." Derek said, placing a hand on the youngest males' shoulder.

"It's fine, I've settled all of this since he's been gone. But I still come here every year." "Puck" shrugged, still only looking at the tomb stone.

"So what's today… for him? People normally only go on special occasions." Emily asked.

"I never said I was normal… but it's his death day. His family will be here in a few hours to put up a few decorations and to talk to him a bit.."

"What did you do for him?" Derek asked, moving to sit down as well.

"Got him his favorite flowers and read him the Gashly Crumb Tinies. Unconventional, I know, but he loved it. He made me memorize, even quizzed me on it for a few months." The teen chuckled slightly.

"What are the Gashly Crumb Tinies?" Garcia asked, sitting down as well.

"A through Z on ways to die."

"Can we hear?" His cousin asked, already knowing it, but knowing it would make his family member feel better, sitting down too.

"A is for Amy, who fell down the stairs.

B is for Basil, assaulted by bears.

C is for Clara, who wasted away.

D is for Desmond, thrown out of a sleigh.

E is for Earnest who choked on a peach.

F is for Fanny sucked dry by a leech.

G is for George, smothered under a rug.

H is for Hector, done in by a thug.

I is for Ida who drown in a lake.

J is for James who took lye by mistake.

K is for Kate who was struck with an axe.

L is for Leo who swallowed some tacks.

M is for Maud who was swept out to sea.

N is for Neville who dies on ennui.

O is for Olive, run through with an Awl.

P is for Prue, trampled flat in a brawl.

Q is for Quintin who sank on a mire.

R is for Rhoda, consumed by fire.

S is for Susan who perished of fits.

T is for Tidus who blew into bits.

U is for Una who slipped down the drain.

V is for Viktor, squashed under a train.

W is for Winnie embedded in ice.

X is for Xerverous devoured by mice.

Y is for Yorik whose head was knocked in.

Z is for Zilla who drank too much gin." The prostitute said from memory, gently trailing his finger down the stone as he rattled it off.

"…Creepy." Prentiss commented.

"That's why he loved it, it freaked everyone out, so they left us alone for the majority."

"Everyone?" Penelope smiled.

"Pretty much. It got his mother to leave the room when I was over. Plus he started playing this creepy ring around the Rosie thing we recorded; it scared the crap out of his younger brother when he heard it. He had to take back is night light for a month."

"Wow… you really loved him." Emily smiled.

"Love does not know mortality. I still love him, and will always love him. No matter if both of us are in graves, I love him." Young Spencer said a small sad smile on his face.

"Wasn't it scary to tell yourself that?" Derek asked, sneaking a small glance over to the other man that he was fairly certain he wanted to marry.

He would never tell the smart male that, but he did. He would keep it to himself, because he didn't know how the other male would take it… and they hadn't even had their first kiss yet.

"Yea, but I loved him. It didn't matter if he loved me as much as I loved him; it just mattered that he needed to know. And truthfully, me telling him I wanted us to get married before we were even through with our first month of the relationship helped us more than anything. I felt like a total dweeb, sure, but he said he'd like that too. Love is terrifying… but you gotta trust that it's worth it. If your love is worth it, you'll do anything for him… risk anything."

"I can understand that." Morgan nodded, sneaking an arm around the man he was so very sure he was in love with.

Reid smiled and leaned into the strong male, resting his head on the broad shoulder. It was a sad day, but it was not a bad one… for any of them.


	37. Chapter 37

The BAU members left after not even a full hour with the teen. He said he would make sure to be more aware of his phone, and would call for a ride in under three hours.

The four adults walked into the precinct with smiles on their faces. Derek had an arm around elder Spencer's shoulders. It was an unspoken thing that the two were going to keep themselves a secret for a bit longer, they were by no means ashamed… but they wanted a chance to enjoy their relationship with no possibility of anything bad happening… not wanting to have to deal with having to tell everyone.

"How'd it go?" J.J. asked them.

"He's fine." Spencer smiled at her.

"He said this really creepy poem though, where'd he come up with it?" Emily chuckled, going over to the board.

"He didn't, it's the Gashly Crumb Tinies by Edward Gorey. He's a good author." The genius said, taking a seat so he could look through files.

"Never heard of him." The brunette shrugged.

"Spencer will be sure to change that, he loves Edward Gorey, Almost as much as he loves Harry Potter."

"I never understood the love of Harry Potter."

"You and I shall have words later about that, because Harry Potter is amazing."

That's when their leader walked in, his features showing how displeased with them he was.

"While you were gone, we looked into more into the bartenders leads. We have a few people that we should talk to. Reid, Morgan, you'll take the first two people, Emily, you and J.J. will go check out the last person." He told them, much too composed of a human being to let them know of his anger.

All of them nodded and hurried out, not wanting to make him angrier.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Your lips look soft." Derek said.

It had been completely silent so far in the drive, though it was a comfortable one. Spencer had his hand on the strong agent's knee and had a huge smile on his face because he was able to do it.

The genius laughed.

"Thanks, I can honestly say that that is the most random way that has ever been said." Reid laughed, lounging his head on the head rest with the same huge smile.

"Well, they do. I can't wait to kiss them."

"I can't wait to kiss you either, your lips look lonely."

"With how much you talk, I can't wait to tongue wrestle."

"Oh, really? Well, I bet my tongue will beat yours."

"Psh, no way."

"I bet it can." The intellect said his tone a challenge as he turned to look at the man he had almost kissed twice.

"Oh, another bet?"

"Unless you're chicken."

"Bring it on, Pretty Boy."

"Oh, you're in for it this time Piercing Lover."

"You keep thinking that, what are we betting?" Morgan asked, glancing over from the driver's seat.

"When you lose, you let Spencer dress you for a week… in whatever he wants." The male from Las Vegas was playing hard ball.

"Fine, since that isn't going to happen, I'm fine with it. But when I win, you wear all your piercings to work for a week."

"Deal."

They both smiled but went back to their comfortably silent car ride. It was about ten minutes before the stronger agent talked. He knew they weren't that far from their destination, but he wanted to say it.

"I think its funny how we haven't even kissed yet and we're making a bet on who will win when we make out." He smiled.

"Hey, Spencer and Hotch aren't our fault. If either of them had just not been them for a while, we would have been able to."

"Ugh, they are such cock blocks… and they don't even realize it."

"Not matter though; we'll have our first kiss sooner or later."

"Still, I want it to be as soon as possible, and I know you do too."

"Very true… your lips look soft too." Reid smiled as they parked.

"Oh really?" Derek smiled, turning off the car and turning to completely face the man he was sure he loved.

"Yes." The intellect smiled, leaning in slightly.

Derek leaned in as well. Just when their lips were about to touch, Spencer spoke.

"When I said sooner or later… this wasn't the soon I was talking about."

Then he pulled away with a goofy smile on his face and got out of the car.

It seemed two things could make Older Spencer that giggly/happy/euphoric. His ADHD cousin… and Derek Morgan.

"Tease!" The strong agent yelled, getting out of the vehicle as well.

The genius stuck his tounge out at the male. He really was more goofy with the Chicago native. He really did seem to be able to let himself decompress with him. Derek had to admit… that thought brought a smile to his face.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry its super short, just wanted to get this out to you guys. =) I'll start writing the next one soon, but I should probably finish the contest prizes first… SORRY! School sucks**


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, the genius was still smiling. He and his kinda boyfriend had snuggled that night, and his cousin hadn't woken him up at an obscene time. The three of them walked into the precinct, knowing everyone else was already there. Young Spencer was very proud of his outfit.

He had on a black shirt that said "Winchester Bros. Hunting Evil Since 1983", black skinny jeans that matched it, black combat boots, black arm warmers with blue lacing up it, a black cord looking bracelet (much like the one Dean wore in an episode) as well as two bracelets with miscellaneous protection pendants (both like the ones Mary Winchester wore) were on over them, standing out nicely in contrast, and had a canvas bag on his shoulder that read "Protected by Sam and Dean" with wings on the top.

They had only been there four days, but they had already gotten some pretty good stuff on the killer. They had a few suspects but nothing concrete enough to actually bring anyone in on.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"I like the outfit." Garcia smiled as she saw the youth.

"Thank you muchly, I enjoy my wardrobe… and I had a Supernatural marathon the night before I packed." He smiled, taking a seat at the back.

Their leader came in, he looked slightly urgent.

"Garcia, I need you to look into the security footage from Austin Street, also from the bar where the bartender works, plus can you please send me the information about the few suspects that we have so we can cross reference it with the other parts of the profile that we just defined?" He asked her.

The teen raised his eyebrows, happy that he did not have that job.

"Sure thing sir." The techie smiled at him.

He nodded and left the room.

"I am so happy I do not have your job." Young Spencer chuckled, pulling his head phones out of his bag.

"Well, sorry Casanova, gotta get to work. You gunna be ok back there all alone?" The adult asked, her tone saying she wished they could chill.

"Yup yup, just gunna listen to some music, maybe draw a bit later."

"Kay, have fun." She smiled at him before turning around and devoting all her attention to the screens in front of her.

The teen put the headphones on, connected it to his phone, and started the music. The headphones were the big kind that canceled out almost all the noise without anything playing. He smiled as the tones swam into his ears, letting it over take him. Music acted as books did to him, taking him away from the entire world, and taking him to someplace amazing.

Sometimes the songs even created their own world, kinda like Wonderland, and lead him through the amazing contours of the terrain.

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

_Boom boom kuh_

The clouds were lazy, but jutting at the same time. They made shapes like broken bikes, bent coins, shattered glass. The sky was darkly light. The blue was light but had hints of darkness ever so randomly splattered all across it, making the sky look mysterious, but never foreboding. The sky, clouds, air… everything not able to touch seemed to be smiling at the viewer, not casting blame or scrutiny, or anything negative on it. Just letting it know that it was loved and that it was happily there for the viewer.

_There I was_

_Sitting on the top of the world_

_In a coin laundry_

The land was shaped like gently waving water. It smoothly shifted from flat, to an uphill, to a downhill, to an uphill, to a flat surface again.

_Well I could have been royalty_

_Sitting in the palace like a queen_

On one of the uphill's there was a large palace, it was smooth, also like water. The windows were vast and open, letting the cool breeze into them. The light blue curtains swinging in and out of the building with the finicky wind that was enjoying being indecisive.

_Do you have a dollar?_

_Do you have a dollar for me?_

_Have you got a house on a hill_

_And a bed for three?_

A quick, yet lazy view of the inside showed a long hall with many, many doors. Only one door was open, showing a large bed that was easily able to fit three people. It was messed up, obviously it had just been slept in, the over-blanket were a burnt orange color, contrastingly nicely with the Egyptian white sheets underneath. A misplaced purple sock was only partially visible between the sheets and the over-blanket.

_Oh do you have a story,_

_Do you have a story for me?_

_Do you know the one where_

_We'll all live happily_

The view left the room and went back to the hallway. There was a picture on the wall, no one was in it, yet it let the viewer know that it was happy. It was a happy family photo minus the actual family. The knowledge of the happiness was not lost on the viewer; the happy family was there… they were just not visible.

_Do you, do you_

_Do you, do you_

The hall had a red brown floor with white/gold walls. The space that did not have doors had windows, the curtains pulling your eyes out to the landscape, the gorgeous hills with the amazing sky, and a sea just barely visible.

_So now I'm here_

_Sitting on the edge_

_Throwing these stones to the long lost friends_

The sea was separated from the rest of the land by a large stone wall. It had a lovely view on top of it, making the sea seem like it was as vast as the entire world. The cool water shimmered in the light of the smiling sun. Many rocks were on the sand, all of them were smooth and perfect to use as skipping stones.

_I could have been a common thief_

_Sitting in the dirt quite happily_

The land had a village; it was set in the eighteen hundreds. There were barrels of pickles, and whisky. The alley ways were dirty, but not in a disgusting way. In the way that made you wonder how long the inhabitants had been living there, the kind that made you wonder exactly how it could be changed… not that you would really want it to.

_Do you have a dollar?_

_Do you have a dollar for me?_

_Maybe just an hour or two_

_And a pot of tea_

A lovely tea shop or a maid café more like actually was on a corner. There was a patio outside that had many chairs and tables, rustic in look. The French doors were open, showing the viewer the inside that had the same rustic charm. The white curtains floated in the wind, smiling as they came close to the viewer, then hurried away.

_Have you got a memory_

_Have you got a memory for me?_

_Tell me about the days when_

_You were seventeen_

A field was seen, there were many trees and a vast amount of flowers. Baby's breath, tulips, roses, petunias, lilies, daisy's, Telstar's, irises, Watsonias, and so many more caught the eye and gave the air the most amazing smell. The viewer could sense two entities, teenagers. One was chasing the other, both were laughing.

_Do you, do you_

_Do you, do you_

The viewer could sense that one tripped and took the second one down with them, they both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. They were not able to be seen, much like the family in the picture.

_Do you have a dollar?_

_Do you have a dollar for me?_

_Have you got a little old house_

_And a lemon tree?_

Not far from the unseen, but sensed couple was an old house, like from the early 1900's. It was yellow with blue trim on the windows. The curtains were lacy and drifted lazily in and out the open window that had a white planter's box with sunflowers growing from them under it. A tree with lemons the size of cantaloupes was right next to the window. A wicker basket had the large lemons filling it, a few lying on the ground by the basket. It was obvious the chore had been set aside for another time.

_Do you have a reason?_

_Do you have a reason for me?_

_Can I be the girl that you met in a coin laundry?_

The view was fast forwarded quickly, zooming past the field full of beautiful flowers, zipping past the few houses that littered the area. Past quite a few other entities that were unable to be seen.

_Can I be the girl that you met_

_Can I be the girl that you met_

_Can I be the girl that you met in the coin laundry?_

A laundry mat was the destination of the view. It was from the late 1990's. There was the title of the place on the large, clean windows. The machines were all pristine white, and the few candy machines were all clean and full to the brim with the bright sweets.

_Oh can I be the girl that you met_

_Can I be the girl that you met_

_Can I be the girl that you met in the coin laundry?_

Entities were sensed inside, none of them able to be seen by the viewer. It was odd; the entities seemed unable to see the viewer, just as the viewer was unable to see the entities… Neither seemed to really care however, sensing each other was just fine for all of them.

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

The view changed quickly with the change of song. The view flipped around to see a large, 1987-esque town.

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

An inn that looked too owned by a rocker was the first thing the view focused on.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

The top of the inn showed the town. It was full of buildings made of dark material. Many cars, all of the midnight coloring, were parked along the streets; the streetlights were not light, not at all. The town was at rest… not at disturbance.

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

An art museum with a large radio tower on top of it grabbed the viewers' attention, and pulled it close.

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

The viewer was pulled slowly over the tops of the town. All of the buildings and businesses showing their faces, all trying to yank the attention away from the radio tower.

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

The tower was more cunning however, not letting the viewer get distracted. The tower was not mean however; it let the viewer down, in a well deserving park.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well, it surely means that I don't know_

The park was hosting a festival. Booth upon booth of varies games, food stands, and merchandise to be sold was set up. The air of beings was all around. The entities were flinting through the place, going about their business with their festival.

_On the stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_

A carnival ride was set up. It was a Viking ship that heave hoed all of the things inside to and fro. It thrashed about, like it was on a terrible wave in a storm as bad as the one the trainers had to go through to get to the palace in Birth Of Mewtwo.

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say_

The entities jostled the viewer to the side, their voices almost heard for a brief second.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

The entities ushered the viewer out of their festival. The viewer lazily set forth to go wondering towards the radio tower once again, it still calling to be heard.

_Carry on,_

_You will always remember_

_Carry on,_

_Nothing equals the splendor_

A playground stopped the viewer, the toys called to it, reminding of a time before there was no need to worry about anything. A time when the biggest worry was your mother finding out. The toys looked untouched, they looked unused.

_Now your life's no longer empty_

_Surely heaven waits for you_

That did not sway the viewer to believe they were neglected. The entire land looked to be unused, but it knew that to be untrue. The entities used the world as humans used the Earth; their uses just went unnoticed by the viewer. Their uses went unnoticed by outsiders.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

Their land was theirs, and, while they did not mind intruders, they were not about to let them know how they acted, how their lived were changed and changing by and to the land. The land was theirs, but the radio tower demanded attention. The viewer was picked up again and ushered off to the tower.

The tower was close; the viewer reached out to feel it, the heat from the metal was sensed. The viewer was almost there; almost able to understand why the radio tower needed it so badly that it-

"Have you seen your cousin?" Derek asked worriedly, yanking the headphones off of the teen.

"Dude, I've been in Cair Paravel's cousin since like ten minutes after I got here. I've barely seen Beautiful. Have you checked by the coffee machine?" "Puck" asked with a slight eye roll.

"Yes. Hotch sent him to go question one of the suspects three hours ago, he hasn't been back and he's not answering his phone."

"You don't think anything bad has happened… do you?" Young Spencer asked, not wanting to believe it, but still knowing his cousin's track record.

"The only way it makes sense is if he…" Morgan stopped, not able to finish his own thought.

"Got kidnapped." The teen finished, sad look in his eyes.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Did you like the twist? Or do you all now hate me? Sorry for the weird song thing, Jer and I were doing some cleaning and I found an old assignement for my AP English class that I had to do. It was to make up a world based on a song... it inspired me.**

**Link to outfit and songs on profile.**

**First song is Coin Laundry by Lisa Mitchell; Second song is Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas.**

**Oh, and props top who-ever gets the reference I made in here.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry I left you at such a cliff hanger for so long, family issues. I hope you like this chapter though.**

**This chapter is dedicated to HorrorFanatic113, Samuel Wheeler, Batgirl116, and Tekie Scythe who made me feel so horrible for leaving you guys, that I cancelled movie night with Jer to finish this chapter. (I am totally not casting anger down on you; I'm just saying that you gave me the incentive needed to put up this chapter (Which I've been trying to do for like a week (Damn procrastination)**

**Sorry for the long break guys… sorry.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Trace, are you sure?" Young Spencer asked into the cell phone he was holding to his ear. "Kay kay, thanks. Keep me updated. Yea, love you too hun."

He hung up with a small smile on his face.

"One of your escort friends?" Rossi asked curiously, noting the smile in the midst of his cousin being missing.

"Ya know that's not the only thing to me… right? And no, that was one of my ex-boyfriends. He's a genius with illegal computer-ing. More so than I am, yet not as good as Beautiful. But she can't do what he does because she can lose her job." The teen told them, stretching his long (not compared to his cousins' obviously) limbs.

"So, what is he doing that he needs to keep you updated?" Derek asked, happy that the teen was there to keep him calmer.

"He's using a program him, his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's lover created to follow Spencer. It can track any piece of clothing or accessory bought anywhere. It is mostly illegal because it puts the power to basically stalk someone in the hands of the people that are operating it. They're following the pair of shoes that my cousin was wearing this morning. Luckily I was the one that bought those shoes for him, so I knew everything they needed to know."

"Ok, I have a question about that first sentence for later. But why doesn't their program run as fast as Garcia's?" Derek asked.

"They have to go around many servers, and they have to get into a satellite to be able to follow them. It takes a bit to dodge certain things."

"Did they give you an approximate time that they would know?"

"Uh, no. Sometimes it's harder than others. He said it shouldn't take more than an hour, but he doesn't know for sure. So I told him to keep me posted. Now, onto what all of you do for a living. Find anything?"

"No. The security footage shows Reid leaving the parking lot, but we don't know what route he took, so we have no idea when he got taken." Prentiss sighed, looking through a file in front of her.

"Let's focus on the unsub. We know he's probably around thirty to forty years old." Hotch said, looking at the board.

"Most likely has a good physique to be able to overpower them," J.J. commented.

"Or has some way of disabling them." "Puck" interjected.

"Right. And he probably also lives alone. There's no way he could live with someone and them not notice his behavior."

"Most likely extremely homophobic in his daily life." Garcia said.

"Probably would have a record of some sort for some sort of disturbance against homosexuals." The liaison said, pointing to the techie, indicating she might want to look into it.

"Probably not actually. He probably actually likes males, so he would talk about hating them but not actually do anything. Another reason to think he lives alone. Talking about something but then doing nothing to stop it will eventually raise questions." The young Reid let them know, shrugging his shoulders.

The team looked at him in curiosity, thinking over what he had said... it did make a lot of sense.

"Most likely he would be a loner, and there would be slight things at his work from his homosexual co-workers saying that he made them a dash uncomfortable."

"That's probably true, but we don't have time to look into it." Hotch responded.

"Just trying to help, Non-smiler." The prostitute shrugged.

"Thank you for the input." The team leader gave a small smile, turning around to look at the teen for just a moment.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

It took almost a complete hour for Trace to finally get back to Young Spencer.

"Are you absolutely positive about that Trace?" "Puck" didn't seem to really believe him. "No, I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just saying your directions aren't always spot on… I'm not having this argument again! Thanks for the info, tell Jake and Kyle I say hi. Bye."

"He found Reid?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Apparently."

Everyone looked at the teen.

"I'm not trying to discredit Trace, the man is a genius, but the address he gave… it's for a warehouse. And not like an abandon one that these creepy ghost tales attached to it. The warehouse is fully functional, there's no way that they could be there without someone noticing."

"What have we got to lose?" Rossi asked with a shrug.

Everyone agreed, so they geared up to go check out the building.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The seven of them were quickly and quietly moving through the building. Since they were all agreed that the probability of them being there was in the pint zero one percentile, no cops were with them, and the teen was allowed to come. They all had their guns out however.

They heard nothing to indicate anyone was there. The building was closed on that day, due to a workers union thing apparently. There was no evidence anyone was there. They actually would have stopped looking after the second floor… if they hadn't heard; "SHUT UP!" shouted from somewhere above them.

The group moved faster, hurrying up to the third floor. The third floor looked to be used mostly for storage, so it had a maze like quality to it. It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for.

"Way to go Trace." Younger Reid breathed.

The unsub had a knife pressed to Reid's neck, it was obvious he was taunting the doctor. Elder Spencer had duct tape over his mouth; his hands were tied behind his back, and a bit of blood dribbling down his forehead.

Hotch called their attention over to him. He motioned that him, Prentiss, and Rossi were going to go to the left, Garcia and J.J. were to go to the left, and Derek was supposed to go forward with "Puck". They all nodded, knowing they were going to have to be careful if they wanted to get the unsub before he harmed Reid.

Everyone got into position and observed. Morgan and younger Reid began moving forward slightly, trying to get a better vantage point. "Puck" went to the side slightly, then, without warning, shoved Derek to the other side. The agent knocked into a box, then turned to look at the teen like he was insane. All the prostitute did was point angrily to the floor, showing the adult that there was a small metal thing that actually looked a bit like a bear trap on the floor where Derek was about to step.

Unfortunately, shoving Morgan caused noise.

"Who's there?!" The male with a knife shouted, looking around suspiciously.

"Dammit." Young Spencer breathed. "Don't be stupid. Wait for the right moment." He said to Derek.

"What?" Morgan asked confused.

Without any further words, the teen stepped forward, making himself fully viewed by the murderer. The male with duct tape on his mouth made an angry sound and tried frantically to get untied. The serial killer's eyes went wide.

"You know what my profession is… don't you cutie?" "Puck" asked with a smile.

Both Hotch and Garcia tried going forward to protect the teen. They both got held back.

"Going now will just get them both harmed. We have to wait. He's not an idiot, trust him." Both of them got commanded by the people they were with.

"Yes, I know what filth you are." The unsub spat angrily.

"Oh, I'm filth? Well, just remember that I'm the one that's giving you a boner, so what exactly does that say about YOU?" The male escort asked, taking carefully casual steps forward.

He made sure his tone was a challenge. The unsub basically growled and stopped pressing the knife so harshly into the doctor, his attention being divided.

"Ya see, I can tell. I can tell that in that pervert little head of yours; you're imagining what you wish you could do to me." The teen continued.

"Shut the fuck up, freak." The killer said angrily, knife going even farther away from the doctor's neck.

"I'm really not that much of a freak… not compared to you anyway. Let me guess, you grew up thinking that liking boys was wrong, but, then you fucked one. And you didn't want to go try girls. So your parents kicked you out. You wandered around sad and alone, until you met a really cute boy. You had sex, which you had to pay for. You fell in love with him, but it was just a job for him. So you got pissed and beat him up. From there, you were the most homophobic person you could think to be, rivaling Sara Palin. Yet, that wasn't enough, so you had to turn to getting rid of them. How much of that did I get wrong Honey?"

"Don't call me honey." The adult shouted, throwing his knife to the ground as he shoved the genius to the ground.

Too bad he didn't realize that he let them both go to the ground right next to each other. Reid quickly grabbed the knife and began cutting through the rope tying his hands together.

"First you go after my job family, then you go after my biological family." "Puck" growled, finally showing how pissed he was.

The rest of the team thought that maybe that was the time to go in… too bad they really didn't get a chance.

The unsub pulled out a gun and came towards the young male. Young Spencer grabbed his arms and turned it behind his back, momentarily shocking pretty much everyone in the room. The unsub collected himself and used his left hand to deck the teen. "Puck" let go of the arm with a gun due to the intense pain in his cheek. The youngest Reid backhanded the adult, letting his anger fuel his strength.

Finally the doctor got himself untied and jumped up so he could help.

Young Spencer grabbed the gun, put his foot in front of the unsub's feet and yanked the adult forward, causing him to fall and let go of his gun. The killer turned so he landed on his back.

"Starbucks!" "Puck" yelled the first thing he thought of.

His cousin immediately looked at him. The teen threw the gun to the genius. The unsub grabbed the teens ankle and yanked, hoping to get him onto the ground so they were on a fair playing field.

The little otaku spun and he fell, making sure to land on the unsub in just the right way. He had the adult pinned to the concrete floor.

"I was a flamboyant gay boy in a small town, you're gunna have to try harder than that." The prostitute growled, looking down into the man's eyes with a glare.

That was when everyone finally came forward, finally having time enough to do so. The teen stood up and Derek grabbed the unsub.

"Good job Spencer." The dark male breathed, still a little shocked by what had just happened.

The teen smiled as he nodded. Morgan lead the killer away, everyone that weren't the Reid's followed, looking at the kid in slight amazement.

Once they were alone, Reid turned to look at his younger cousin.

"Hotch is gunna put you through Hell for doing that." The doctor let him know.

"Kinda figured. But I knew that I was the only one other than you who would have been able to pull it off. Plus, I couldn't let the only family who has ever cared about me die… Bad juju." The prostitute gave a wry smile.

"Thanks Spencer." Elder Spencer smiled.

"Any time, Starbucks." Young Spencer smiled back.

"Ya know what… I like it. That's the winner."

They both laughed and hugged, wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**I'll try to work on my updating. Promise. =) Hope you liked it.**


	40. Chapter 40

**KarBelikov, you made me smile.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Ok, Cute guy that doesn't smile, I'm just saying, he's my family, he was in trouble, I was the ONLY bet for getting him out safe, no one got hurt, and we got the unsub. If you want to try to take me to court or whatever for saving the only biological family member I can count on, bring it. I'm just letting you know, it will not end well for you. I'm not trying to threaten you; I'm just saying the truth." "Puck" shrugged from his seat in Hotch's office.

He was very happy about what he was wearing; it gave him more confidence than he would normally have.

He had on a white t-shirt that had a British flag on it, and said "Bloody Hell, we're buggered now". Skinny jeans that had a British flag on the right hip and Airwalks high tops with a British flag on them… Then came his accessories.

He had been VERY inspired by the book his dear cousin had read the night before.

All of it… was Sherlock Holmes. He had on a necklace that had a British flag in the back and said "Sherlocked", a necklace he wrapped around his writs to make it into a bracelet that said "I am an omnivorous reader with a strangely retentive memory for trifles", a gold metal bracelet with hard to read words on it that came from The Hound Of Baskerville, earrings that said "The game is afoot!" and "Come Watson, come!", a pin that said "221B", a patch on the left knee of his jeans that had a pair of Angel wings with "On the side of the angels… but not one of them" written over top of them, a little Christmas looking ornament things hanging off his shirt that had a gold bow tied to it, a little violin hanging off of it, and little sentences from the book clues all over the silver ball part of it. Then… were his nails. He had white as the background cover and silhouettes of different Sherlockian things on each finger.

He didn't even care that his scars were showing, he had decided not to be ashamed of them.

"I'm not trying to make this hard on you Spencer; I just want you to acknowledge that what you did was wrong." The adult sighed.

"It was not. What would you do if an unsub had Jack? You would have run in there kamikaze style and tore down everything that dared got in your way."

"That's different."

"How?"

"First of all, Jack is my son, not my cousin."

"Spencer is closer to being a dad to me than a cousin. My dad was a shit father; he gave up on me after only a few years. Spencer has stuck by me, through EVERYTHING. So don't you dare tell me that your connection to Jack is greater than my connection to Spencer." The teen got very animate when it came to talking about his family.

The elder made a mental note to not bring it up much in the future.

"I wasn't implying that-"

"It sure as fuck sounded like you were. So if you weren't implying that you and your son are stronger than my cousin and I, what exactly were you trying to say?"

The team leader got quiet for a few moments, not exactly knowing how to respond to that without making it worse. Silently he cursed himself for sinking into this wormhole. Aaron wished he had been diffusing a bomb instead of trying to go procedurally around a young teenager that didn't see what he had done wrong.

Finally, the legal adult decided not to answer that question at all.

"And second, I am an FBI agent."

"So? That means you get to legally carry a gun and can wave your guns in order to get into a person's house. That does not mean you are always the best equipped to handle the situation."

"And you think you were?" Aaron asked, leaning against his desk, actually quite curious to see what the youth would say to that.

"Absolutely. I will explain it in depth if you so want me to, Agent Hotchner." The prostitute told him, a slight glare coming over his eyes.

"Please do. I really want to hear this." Hotch rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Your unsub was going after male prostitutes, aged fourteen to nineteen. They all fit the same body type, The exact same one that both my cousin, and I have. The unsub knew immediately from looking at me that I was a male prostitute that was between thosre two ages. He knew that from my body type, and my stance. If anyone other than me or Spencer had tried it, it would not have worked, because they were not his type. The only way to get ym cousin out safely was to distract the Unsub enough that he'd get rid of his weapon, and then get him down to the ground. Let me repeat myself, Me and my cousin were the only two that could have pulled the distraction off. And since Spencer was not able to at that moment, it was thrown to me. So I did what was necessary in order to get the only person I happily call my family out of there unscathed. Please, Agent Hotchner, tell me what part of that is illogical in any way?"

Young Spencer looked at him in all seriousness, honestly questioning the adult to find something wrong with the way he had viewed things.

It took about twenty minutes for Aaron to respond. He knew he had been beat, but he handled it like a man.

"This will not be brought to anyone's attention. You may go back to Garcia's office. Thank you for your time Spencer."

"No problem, Cute guy that doesn't smile. Have a great rest of the day." The youth smiled, instantly happy again at the prospect of being the winner in their combative verbal boxing match.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**I know it's a bit shorter than what you all are used to, but I like how it played out, so I ended this chapter there.**

**Link to outfit on my profile. (Thanks to****KarBelikov for the idea of what to make "Puck" wear)**

**Oh, and…**

**HAPPY ALMOST THANKSGIVING!**


	41. Chapter 41

"Well hello Casanova, you were gone so long I thought maybe Hotch ate you." Garcia chuckled, looking at the clock on the far wall of her office.

"Nope, just had to tell him exactly what my stance on everything was."

"Well, that's good. Hey, so about-" Garcia started to say.

She was cut off by "Do You Love Me" playing from somewhere. Instantaneously, "Puck" started doing old school dance moves all around and singing at the top of his lungs.

"_You broke my heart _

_'Cause I couldn't dance _

_You didn't even want me around_" He said, not paying any attention to her.

"_And now I'm back, to let you know _

_I can really shake 'em down._" He smirked to himself.

"_Do you love me?" _He sang loudly, flipping his hair as he started liquid dancing.

"_I can really move_

_Do you love me? _

_I'm in the groove _

_Ah do you love?_

_Do you love me?_

_Now that I can dance, dance"_

Garcia pulled out her phone and began taking a video of the youth… not that he noticed.

"_Watch me now" _He said, stopping and putting his hands up like he was stopping someone.

Immediately after that though, he began liquid dancing yet again around her small lair.

"_Oh, work, work _

_Ah, work it all baby_

_Work, work _

_Well, you're drivin' me crazy" _He sang, moving his fingers in circles by his ears.

"_Work, work _

_With a little bit of soul now, work_

_I can mash-potatoe, mash-potatoe" _He swung his hands high above his head as he began spinning, his eyes slowly slipping closed.

"_And I can do the twist_

_I can do the twist _

_Now tell me baby_

_Tell me baby" _He was still spinning, and ended up knocking over a stack of files.

They spilt onto the ground, but he didn't stop moving, so Penelope just kept recording.

"_Mmm" _Honestly, the only way to describe the way he did that, was to plainly say that it was a sex noise.

He even bit his lip and threw his head back. The techie's eyes opened slightly wide at that.

"_Do you like it like this?_

_Do you like it like this? _

_Tell me_

_Tell me _

_Tell me"_ His spinning increased in velocity, making the woman slightly scared.

"_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me? _

_Now, do you love me?_

_Do you love me? _

_Now, do you love me?_

_Do you love me? _

_Now that I can dance_

_Danced"_

The adult was honestly about to stop him, because his body was moving too fast.

"_Watch me now" _He stopped, then proceeded to begin liquid dancing again.

"_Oh, work, work _

_Ah, shake it up, shake it_

_Work, work _

_Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down_

_Work, work _

_Ah, little bit of soul now, work" _He once again did a hair flip, making Garcia smile.

"_Work, work _

_Ah, shake it, shake it baby_

_Work, work _

_Ah, you're driving me crazy" _He sang the last word with unnecessary scales added into it.

"_Work, work _

_Ah, don't get lazy, work_

_I can mash-potatoe_

_I can mash-potatoe _

_And I can do the twist_

_I can do the twist _

_Well now tell me baby_

_Tell me baby _

_Mmm, do you like it like this?_

_Do you like it like this? _

_Tell me _

_Tell me _

_Tell me" _The youth began spinning again.

"_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me? _

_Now, do you love me?_

_Do you love me? _

_Now, do you love me?_

_Do you love me? _

_Now, now, now" _He smiled as he began throwing ballet moves into his spinning.

"_Work, work _

_Ah, I'm working hard baby_

_Work, work" _He didn't care that he accidentally knocked over Penelope's fan.

She didn't make any move to try to pick it up either, loving the odd, dancer side of her friend.

"_Well, you're driving me crazy_

_Work, work _

_And don't you get lazy, work" _His spinning picked up more pace.

"_Work, work _

_Ah, hey hey baby_

_Work, work" _Again the adult began worrying about how fast he was spinning.

"_Well, you're driving me crazy_

_Work, work _

_And don't you get lazy,_

_Work"_

His spinning finally got uncontrollable, and he went spiraling for the door.

Luckily, Derek Morgan, that cunning knight in shining armor, was standing there, wondering about the commotion. He caught the teen before he crashed into anything.

"Thanks Knight In Shining Armor, you just get shiner by the day, don't 'cha?" "Puck" smiled, panting slightly.

"Um, are you ok?" The strong agent asked, quite confused.

"Yup, but I better call Lenny back, she tends to get mad when I don't." The teen smiled, taking his phone out of his pocket. "I'll leave you too be for a moment. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. "

He smiled before leaving the room with a spring in his step.

The techie smiled.

"So, what do you need to talk about, my sweet Adonis?" The woman asked with a smile, looking at him with warm eyes.

"Oh, uh, yea. Well, I need your help Momma." He said, closing the door.

He walked in and took a seat right across from her.

"Sounds serious." She observed.

"Yea, Sarah texted me, asking for advice… but I have no clue what to tell her. So I was hoping you would know what to say to her." Derek told the flamboyant woman.

"I'll try my best, my lovely. What's her situation?"

"She likes someone she works with. She likes them a lot, but she doesn't know how everyone will take it."

"Um, does the person like her back?" Penelope asked, curious as to why her friend seemed so edgy.

"Yes." He answered a little too quickly. "He definitely likes her. But, they've been friends for years, and… she just doesn't know what to do."

"Well, just tell her to do what's in her heart."

"That's the thing, she doesn't know what's in her heart. She had never really thought about him like that. She thinks she really likes him… but… she doesn't know if it's just because of the overwhelming rush of feelings, or because she genuinely likes him like he likes her. Plus, they're friends, so, what if it messes up their friendship?"

"Have they kissed yet?" Garcia asked, taking this as serious as a case.

"No, but, they almost did. Twice, and they talked about it."

"Well, what did they say about it?"

"…That neither of them would mind if they had kissed."

"So, why is she confused? It's obvious she likes him."

"…She just-"

"Did you miss me?" Young Spencer asked with a giant smile as he opened the door with a flourish. "Sorry I was gone so long; Lenny usually has a lot to say."

Both adults looked slightly awkward.

"Uh… I can go bug my cousin if you guys need more time." He said, noticing that.

"No, no, it's fine. I need to get back to work anyway. Thanks for the help Garcia." The strong agent said before quickly hurrying away.

"Did that seem weird to anyone else?" "Puck" asked confused, looking after the male.

"I try not to dwell on it because I know I'll know what it is soon enough. So, what's on that genius mind of yours?" She smiled, turning the conversation around.

"Just Thanksgiving thoughts mostly, and of course, sex." He shrugged with a smile.

"What are you thinking about doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Well… Getting all of you guys that can, to come over so we can have a giant meal. What do you think?"

"You know I'll be there."

"And of coursed, I'll need help planning it." The teen said dramatically, looking at her in fake shock.

"But of course." She said back in the same tone.

Both of them laughed.

"Ya know what we should do?"

"Oh, this'll be good." Penelope smiled, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Go to a club tonight, and have you spend the night so we can plan."

"I don't think Reid really wants to go to a club tonight."

"Trust me, I have a puppy pout that can have him giving up coffee. I can handle is Beautiful."

"Well, let's see what you can do." Her tone was a challenge.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Please?" "Puck" asked with giant puppy eyes.

"No." His cousin replied, not even looking up from his paperwork

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll buy you more coffee."

"Tempting offer, but still no."

"Please?"

"No way in hell senpai."

"Good reference."

"Thank you, still no."

"Come on, why not?" The youth whined.

"We just got back from a case, my hands getting carpel tunnel, and I'm tired."

"The perfect reason to go."

"I said no Spencer."

"Come on, Stunning will be there."

"No."

"Gorgeous will be there."

"No."

"Cute Guy That Doesn't Smile will be there."

"No."

"Author Dude will be there."

"No, and you really need to start learning people's names."

The rest of the team was sneakily watching them. They all secretly loved it when the cousins played off each other so well, it showed that their little genius was actually a human, and not a robot left on the front steps of the BAU.

"I know their names, my nicknames for them are just better." The teen shrugged.

"I am not sure they would agree."

"Come on cousin."

"Reminding me that we're family is not going to increase the odds of me saying yes, I hope you realize that."

"Yea…" "Puck" said, his voice a bit dejected.

"Come on, just go for an hour."

"No." Doctor Reid basically sang.

"Half hour?"

"Still no."

"Come one, everyone's gunna be there."

"I doubt that."

"Knight In Shining Armor will be there." Young Spencer whispered, getting close to his cousin with a smile.

The elder Reid looked at his family member for a second.

"Ugh, fine, but for a half hour ONLY."

"Yay!" The youth exclaimed, jumping up and starting to dance around.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ **

**Sorry for the massive outbreak of unnecessary song and dance in this chapter, but this is what basically happened to me earlier today, and I had to put it in.**

**Do you wanna know what happened? I think I heard a yes… so, STORY TIME!**

**So, I lost my phone, and Jer called it so I could find it. I did not remember one thing though… Jer's ringtone is "Do You Love Me" by The Contours. A fact that he is only now aware of. So, that song starts going off, and I immediately start dancing to it, banging my head and knocking over a good portion of things in the process.**

**Jer ended up taking a video of it, and made me watch it… thus "Puck"s awesome-ness was born.**

**Sorry for those of you that don't like chapters with songs in them, I try to make them longer to compensate. =)**


	42. Chapter 42

"We're all going to be matched. Most of you more than Beautiful and I will be because SOMEONE," The teen glared at his cousin when he said that. "Got rid of some of my rainbow, so I shall just have to work with what we have."

"Who are we going to be paired with, have you decided?" Emily asked.

The entire BAU team was in Reid's living room, waiting to get dolled up to go to the club.

"Yup, I decided earlier today. Beautiful and I will be together. Gorgeous and Stunning will be together. Cute Guy That Doesn't Smile and Author Dude will be together. Then that just leaves Knight In Shining Armor and Starbucks are being dressed similarly. Everyone ok with that?"

Everyone looked at the person they were paired with and nodded.

"Good." "Puck" smiled before grabbing Emily and Jennifer, and yanking them into Doctor Reid's room.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

An hour later, everyone but the youngest Reid was dressed and in the living room. Everyone was standing with their pair… and how amazing they did look.

Every pair had gotten two colors. Older Spencer and Derek had green and teal. Prentiss and J.J. had pink and purple. Rossi and Hotch had a chocolate brown and gray. Garcia and her "Casanova" had black and rainbow. (Rainbow is its own color to him).

Doctor Reid was wearing a teal leather biker jacket, with matching teal pants, a teal necklace with a cat eye on it and a thick cuff bracelet with silver studs on it. He had green high tops, green fingerless gloves, and green sunglasses to match it.

His pair Derek Morgan was wearing a green "Cheap Monday" shirt, green pants, green ninja star necklace and a green "I heart boobies" bracelet. Teal high tops, teal fingerless gloves and teal sunglasses also accompanied his look.

Emily was wearing a purple loose fitting shirt, purple skinny jean, gorgeous purple high heels that made her ass look really good, and a purple watch adorned her body, along with a pink belt, purse, and a pink necklace that looked like a pink crescent moon that had been flipped so it faced the ground.

Jennifer had on a loose fitting pink shirt, pink skinny jeans, pink high heels that had a little flower on the back part of the heel of them, and a pink watch was placed on her lithe form, as well as a purple belt, purse, and a necklace that was a purple bat.

Aaron was actually quite comfortable in his chocolate colored suede blazer, chocolate colored jeans and the absolutely amazing chocolate colored wooden watch that rested on his arm, the dark grey boots on his feet and the light grey gloves on his hands were also very comfortable.

David's outfit of a light grey blazer, light grey pants, grey watch, chocolate colored house shoes, and gloves that matched the color were actually very befitting on him.

Penelope could not have been happier in her outfit of rainbow arm warmers that went to her elbow, rainbow necklace in the shape of a diamond, rainbow kandi cuff, rainbow diamond swirl ring, rainbow feather shoes, rainbow knee high stockings, black dress over black skinny jeans, all capped off with a black clutch purse.

They had all finished appraising each other, and were waiting on the last member of their little family to come out so they could get the night underway.

Luckily, they did not have to wait long.

The flamboyant male came out with a flourish, making everyone smile.

He had on a black and grey varsity jacket with nothing underneath, black skinny jeans, black Airwalks, black gothic ring, black fingerless riding gloves, black heart necklace that had fake screws in it, right next to that on his color bone was a rainbow guitar pick with a silver music note on it, rainbow bracelets were on his wrist, a rainbow belt was loosely hanging from his waist, and the final touch was a sparkly black bow that was in his hair.

"I like it." All the girls smiled.

"As do I. Now, let us go make my cousin uncomfortable." The teen smiled.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

They had only been in the club five minutes when "Puck" uttered this sentence:

"Sweet Caroline, Holy mother of everything that is gorgeous!"

He was staring at a very attractive boy that looked to be just out of his teens. The male had red hair, all black clothing on, and was talking to a very pretty blonde girl at close range.

"I don't think you'll get lucky with him. His tongue's almost down that girl's throat." Prentiss told the youth apologetically.

"One." The teen counted, still staring at the teen.

He did not seem to have heard her in any capacity.

"Two." He counted again.

He began getting ushered to a table at the side, his eyes still never leaving the incredibly attractive male.

When they were almost at the table, a giant smile crawled on the flamboyant teen's face.

"Three."

He broke free from their grasp and immediately walked over to the male. He pulled him away from the blonde slightly and started kissing him. The red head immediately kissed back. "Puck" slipped his arms around the older male's neck and let himself be backed up into a wall.

The blonde girl huffed, and stomped away angrily.

Young Spencer hitched his left leg around the red head and smiled into the kiss.

"Well…" J.J. said, looking at the intertwined men.

"You get used to it." The doctor shrugged, taking a seat at the table.

Everyone else took a seat as well.

"I really wonder what he'll do when he meets the man he'll marry." Older Reid wondered to himself, casting a look towards his cousin.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, grabbing the shot in front of her.

"When he thinks someone is average, his vocal volume is normal, someone cute it goes up about ten notches, pretty is another ten, hot is twenty, gorgeous is thirty, miraculous is thirty five. So, I think he may end up screaming at the male he marries when he first meets him."

Everyone looked around at each other, honestly thinking about what had just been said.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

It took twenty minutes for the duo to stop kissing and to make their way to the bathroom. Half an hour after that, their favorite teen was back at the table with the BAU.

"Miss me?" He smiled with a slight pant.

"That was dramatic. I thought he was going to punch you." Emily smiled, deciding to tell him the truth.

"I knew he wouldn't." The youth shrugged.

"What was up with your counting?" Jennifer asked.

"I was counting the times he looked away. He looked away from his gorgeous companion to look at a same sex male couple three times; a look of only interest was in his eyes. I knew he would much rather have a Y than a double X."

A few of the adults smiled at that reference.

"Well, will you at least dance with me?" Penelope asked with a smile standing up.

"But of course." "Puck" smiled back, getting up from the table.

The best friends started making their way to the dance floor.

"I expect my cousin and the Knight to be on the dance floor soon enough." The teen sang as he walked away.

"Let's just get it over with." The doctor rolled his eyes, getting up.

His love got up as well, a giant sigh accompanying the action. The two followed their friends onto the dance floor.

Garcia and the younger Reid immediately started swaying their hips, completely letting their bodies act only upon the notes.

The doctor was not the best dancer, so he faced his love and started swaying his hips slowly and awkwardly. Morgan smiled and put his hands on the prominent hip bones, guiding the body into a slightly faster rhythm. The elder Reid smiled back. The two looked into each other's eyes, and just kept smiling.

They were very much enjoying the moment… no matter how crowded it was, they felt alone.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Links to outfits on my profile. Hope you all enjoyed. =)**


	43. Chapter 43

"Derek will want to watch a game, so we need to have that on." Garcia told her bestie, writing it down in his Hello Kitty notebook.

"But Stunning will probably want to watch the parade, so we need to moderate between the two channels. Also, a bunch of family movies will be on, and Jack might want to watch those." "Puck" said, making a note next to what she had just written.

"And the needs of the kids are above the needs of everyone else."

"Obviously. Do Henry and Jack get along well?"

"I don't think they really interact too much, but I think they're civil."

"That's good. So, is only Gorgeous a maybe still? Everyone else said they'd be here, right?"

"Yup. Derek can't go out of town to visit his family because he used up most of his vacation days. After the New Year, he'll get more, but, until then, we get him for holidays. And everyone else was going to stay anyways. Prentiss just needs to see if her mom wants her there, she knows if she doesn't ask, her mom will come and lecture her."

"That sucks. But having the Knight for this holiday and next… That gives me ideas for Christmas." The youth smiled.

"Me too, we shall compare those alter. Now, onto food."

"Right. Does anyone have any allergies?"

"A few, but I don't think they'll really come up too much in the food that we'll make."

"Good. Ok, so, the usual, Turkey, Ham, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, stuffing, E.T.C.?" Young Spencer asked, writing it down as he said it.

"Yup. But everyone will probably want to bring at least one thing, so we should make sure we coordinate so we don't have three of the same thing."

"Make a note of it. Author Dude will probably bring pasta, at least from what I have been exposed to about him, that seems probable. So, let's just steer clear of that altogether."

"Good idea."

"How many baked goods should we have? I think Dessert should be just as important as the rest of the meal."

"It definitely should. What kind of cake should we have?"

"NO CAKE!" The youth shouted, standing up.

The techie looked at him with confused eyes.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"Oh, here he goes." Doctor Reid said, not looking up from The Brothers Grimm book his cousin had given him for Halloween.

"Well, aside from it being a lie. It is SO over loved! On people's birthdays, they get cake. Cupcakes are given out at almost every event. Cake is treated like the most amazing thing, but it really isn't. Pie is amazing, yet it does not get nearly the amount of credit it needs. Plus! Cake has a trillion of its own holidays'. Thanksgiving is a pie's holiday!"

"Cease." The elder male said. "You'll just start repeating yourself if you continue."

The younger rolled his eyes but sat back down.

"So… no cake then." Garcia said, going back to the notebook.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The next day found all of them at the BAU. Doctor Reid was working, but his cousin and Garcia were in her lair, bored.

The glow of "Puck"s outfit had washed off, and both of them were bored.

He was wearing a red strapless dress with black mesh underneath and a black sash tied around the waist in a bow. A black flor de lue was on the dress, right above the breast bone. Black and red high heels adorned his feet; they had corseting over the top of them. A black cross ring that went over two of his fingers matched the black cross earrings he had in his ears. Black bangles were on his right wrist while a thick black leather cuff was on his left wrist. On the top of his right warm was a corseted choker that he had used because he couldn't make a choice between that one and the one around his neck. The one on his arm had a black rose on the front while the one on his neck had a black bow on it.

Garcia had brought her own clothes, so he hadn't used his skills to dress her up.

"Beautiful… I'm booooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooored." He whined from his spot sitting upside down in the chair that was now designated as his in her lair.

"I am so happy you always wear some kind of shorts under your dresses." His cousin commented, coming into the room with two cups of coffee in his hands.

One had a straw; he set that one on the ground in front of "Puck". The youth smiled and started drinking from the straw in the mug. The second cup of coffee came to the techie.

"As I was on my way here, Hotch told me to tell you guys to make sure to keep it down today. He just wants a calm, quiet day of paperwork. Especially after last night."

"Hey, no one forced him to take all those shots." The youth defended, pulling away from his straw for a brief moment.

"I know, just reminding you. I have to get back to work, be good you two." The doctor told them before leaving.

"Really though, Cute Guy That Doesn't Smile is the only one that should be blamed for his head ache." "Puck" huffed before going back to his coffee.

"Please don't choke Casanova." Garcia told him apprehensively, looking at the teen with eyes that showed how concerned she was.

"Don't worry, I like sitting upside down. My body has gotten used to doing lots of things upside down. You should see me juggle. "Young Spencer smiled at her.

The adult smiled, nodded, and got back to her work.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"On a scale of one to bored… I'm twelve." "Puck" groaned, still sitting upside down.

"Do something fun." Penelope chuckled, not looking up from the work she was doing on the computer.

"Everything fun I'm thinking of involves at least one of the following, music, money, momentum. I'm not allowed to do any of them because of Cute Guy That Doesn't Smile wanting silence."

"Then take a nap."

Young Spencer opened his mouth to shoot down the idea… when he realized that that was actually a viable option.

"I'll do that. Night!"

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on my profile. =)**


	44. Chapter 44

**So, I'm just going to tell you all now… you're gunna hate me. This chapter is going to make you hate me so much, so, I am prepared for the flame comments I shall get.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"We need to get home; we have a conversation to finish." Doctor Reid told the gorgeous techie.

"He should be up in a few minutes, I just sent him to go get a few chords from the storage room on the third floor." The woman smiled.

"Mind if I got help him?"

"This conversation is really important, huh?"

A warm smile came across his face.

"Yea." He replied with the same smile.

"Go help him, as soon as I get my chords, I'll bid you both a farewell." She smiled back.

"Thanks."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Hold the elevator!" Reid called, running to the object.

The door immediately stopped closing, and the doctor rushed in.

"Thanks." He breathed before he even saw who it was.

It was Derek Morgan. They both smiled as the doors closed.

"I thought you were going home, where's Spencer?" The strong agent asked.

"Just getting some stuff for Garcia. I'm going to get him, we're gunna give her the stuff and then we're heading home. Why are you leaving early?" Older Spencer smiled.

"Actually, I was trying to get down to the parking garage so I could talk to you."

"Well… we're alone now, what did you want to talk about?"

"You're right, we are alone." The elder smiled.

"That we are." The younger also smiled, moving a bit closer to the man he most likely loved.

They leaned in until they were honestly no more than five centimeters from kissing… then Derek pulled away.

"That is actually want I needed to talk to you about." He said in a nervous tone.

"Um, ok." The doctor said, taking a step away and looked at his friend with confused/worried eyes.

"I know I like you. I know I do, I'm not debating that at all… but… I don't really… I don't know if… I might not… Sorry." The strong agent fumbled.

Doctor Reid felt his breath solidify in his throat, making it almost impossible for him to breath.

"Say it, please; I'm making this twenty times worse than it probably is in my head." The younger begged, working as hard as he could to speak through the lump.

"I've never thought about any boy that way Spencer. Never. I don't know if I actually like you in that way, or if I'm just mirroring your affection for me and echoing it back."

"You said you wouldn't mind if we kissed."

"I know. And, at the time, I didn't. But, I've thought a lot about it… and I'm not sure anymore."

"What does that even mean?" Doctor Reid asked, still trying to breath.

"Like I said, I've never liked any other guys like I think I like you, so, I honestly don't know how I feel about you. I might like you like you like me, but I've only felt like that for girls. I really love you… but it might just be like a brother. I'm really sorry, I really do want to be friends with you, and if I like you that way, I want to be your boyfriend. But, until then, I think we should just go back to being friends. I promise to think about it, a lot, I promise I'll make sure of what my sexual preference-"

"Orientation. Preference makes it sound like a choice… and it's not." The lanky adult said, breathing more than was strictly necessary.

"Right, orientation. I'll let you know. And if I do turn out to like guys, then I'll be overjoyed to claim you as mine. You're amazing, you deserve someone to care for you in the way as boyfriend or a girlfriend does. I would love to be that person… but first I need to know if I can. We'll still be friends… but _us_ as a couple will be put on hold until I've sorted everything out. I may like only girls… but I may also like guys… I just have to figure it out. I can't be with you until I know."

"Anything else?" Older Spencer asked, wishing he would just wake up.

"Spencer," Derek said quietly, moving forward to put his hand on the younger agents shoulder.

The doctor moved away from the hand before it even touched him. The elevator _ding_ed and the doors opened.

"I think this is where you get off." Morgan said, taking a step away and looking at the ground.

"See you tomorrow." The younger adult mumbled, quickly moving from the metal contraption.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Ah!" The voice of the teen screamed sacredly.

It was followed by a loud thud; Doctor Reid hurried into the room, hoping his cousin wasn't hurt. He was relieved when he saw that the youth was fine, but a large pile of computer parts was on the floor next to him.

"I'm good. Things should really stop attacking me though." "Puck" breathed, looking at the pile with a smile.

His cousin smiled also, not showing the hurt that was erupting throughout him like a thousand volcanos full of bombs.

"Well, I have Beautiful's chords; let's go give them to her." The youngest Reid smiled, picking up ten different colored chords.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"What's up?" The teen asked as they entered the apartment they shared.

The doctor's heart stopped in his chest, he didn't want his cousin to know what had happened.

"What do you mean?" He asked quickly.

"You have that 'I wanna talk' broody face goin' on. So what is it?" The younger asked with a smile, slipping out of his high heels, but still leaving them in the living room.

"Just wanted to tell you to please put your shoes away." The elder shrugged.

"That it?" "Puck" didn't quite look like he believed him.

"Well, I was also going to ask if you wanted to see a movie… but I'm really tired." The older said, heading to his room.

"Um, ok? Rain check then?"

"Definitely." Doctor Reid said, closing the door of his bedroom.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Ok. You all officially hate me now. BUT if you are planning on reviewing saying how someone should do something to make Derek realize he's wrong. I request that you PLEASE put off reviewing until the next chapter is posted. Because I have something planned, and I think you will approve of it… so, please, just hold out a bit longer.**


	45. Chapter 45

In army green combat looking shorts, black wife beater, black leather long sleeve jacket, leg holster, black leather fighter looking gloves, one earring that looked like a gun, one earring that looked like handcuffs, a necklace with a gun on it, a ring with a soldier on it, a bracelet with a skull guitar pick with a gun hanging off it, and black combat boots, the youngest Reid earned a raised eyebrow from his cousin.

"I felt like being bad ass today." The youth shrugged.

"I can tell, but you being bad ass has made us late." The elder rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

"Well, sooooooorry. Let's go then, Jeevas." "Puck" rolled his eyes, walking towards the door.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Ok, what's up?" Young Spencer asked, looking at his cousin wit6h raised eyebrows.

They were standing in the elevator, so it was the perfect time to ask.

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked with a slight smile.

"You've had that sad broody look for three days now. One day, I would understand, you have to go through a lot of crap. But three? Something's wrong. What is it?"

"It's nothing Spencer."

"Bullshit. What is it?"

"Spencer."

"Tell me."

Doctor Reid looked at the floor, swallowing the lump that was beginning to form at the top of his throat.

"It's nothing… Just Derek…" He started.

"What happened? You guys seemed fine four days ago. After your two almost kisses, I assumed you two would be on the fast track of trying to keep your love from the team."

The elder looked at him with eyes that questioned how he knew so much.

"I've said it before, I can probably profile with the best of them. Don't treat me like an idiot. What happened?"

"He… he just said… that, maybe, we need to, stop heading for the couple zone. He said he wasn't sure if he really likes me like that, because he's never felt like that for a boy… so we're holding off until he finds himself. He said I'd be for the best."

"He what?!" "Puck" asked in angry disbelief, looking at his cousin with raised eyebrows.

"It's not that big of a deal, he just needs to find himself."

"No, he's just doing this so he can slut it up before committing to you!" Young Spencer yelled, pushing the open door button.

The elevator doors immediately opened and the youth stomped out.

"Spencer!" The adult called, hurrying after him, truly scared about what the teen might do.

The youngest Reid marched straight up to the dark male.

"You no good, son of a BITCH!" All the words minus the last one were said walking up to the strong agent; the last one was yelled as Derek got punched with all the strength the youth had at his disposal.

Morgan immediately went down.

"After all of that?! Really?! You stupid cunt!" The teen shouted, putting all his force into kicking the adult in the stomach. "I thought you were the ONE person I could trust with him! I thought you were smart! But instead you're just daft dimbo!"

"And there goes the Harry Potter quote." His cousin groaned, finally coming forward, knowing that if anyone waited any longer, it would get really bad.

Everyone had pretty much just stayed out of the way because they knew that the kid just needed to vent some times, and Derek wasn't calling for their help. But as soon as they saw the doctor coming forward, they realized it was time to go into action.

"UGH! You are the rudest, most atrocious, thing, not human, thing I have encountered since ETHAN!" "Puck" shouted, punctuating the sentence with a kick.

Doctor Reid grabbed his cousin around the waist, literally picked him up and walked him a few steps away. Everyone took a brief second to marvel at that. It was a Morgan maneuver, yet their little genius did it like it was nothing.

Young Spencer immediately yanked free of his family members grasp, dropping slightly to the floor.

"I'm fucking done with you Morgan." He spat before storming away. "If he's still invited to Thanksgiving, I am NOT going!"

Now, the doctor was conflicted, he honestly didn't know what he should do. He knew he should go after "Puck" but he also felt like he should go check is Derek was fine. Luckily, Garcia answered for him.

"Make sure he's ok." She commanded, pointing to her Adonis as she heading after the teen.

Older Spencer nodded and went over to the older agent. Emily and Jennifer were already there, helping him to wipe away the dash of blood that has dribbled out of his mouth.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Casanova." Penelope said, her voice slightly pleading.

The teen didn't do anything; he just kept walking down the hall at the same pace.

"Spencer!" The woman said her tone now a command.

"I cannot do this right now Beautiful." He said with a sigh.

"Well you have to, stop, and talk to me." She said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. "What the hell is wrong with you? You go in there, punch and kick Morgan, then storm out while saying you're not going to Thanksgiving."

"You don't know what I know."

"Well then, enlighten me."

"I can't."

"Why?" Garcia asked, her tone a slight whine.

"It's not my secret to tell."

"Then it's for Reid. What about him? I can handle it, and he won't mind."

"Yes, he will. And you won't want to hear it anyway."

"Derek did not do anything to you or to your cousin. Why are you so mad at him?"

"UGH! You are acting so much like Dean! I honestly cannot fathom the blind faith you seem to have in that man."

"You know I don't get those references."

"Whatever. I just really hope he doesn't break your heart too."

"What? " She asked in a 'you better rephrase' tone, her eyebrow raised.

"As much as you think you're keeping it covered, I know. I know you have a crush on Morgan. A crush that you cannot have."

"I know you ship him and Spencer, but-"

"It's not about that. You need to focus on Kevin. He's going to ask you to marry him… and I really hope you say yes. He loves you, even though he knows you love Morgan as well." The youth took a deep breath. "I really hope you say yes. Because, if you deny, you will know, even if it's just in the back of your head, you'll know. You will know for sure, that the only reason you're denying… is because of that idiot lying on the floor in there." He said, pointing to the room he had just left.

"I really don't think-" Garcia tried again, making sure to breathe.

"Say yes Penelope… because he really loves you… even when he knows you love someone else."

With that, "Puck" turned and calmly walked out of the building.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on my profile. I hope you all liked it, and I hope that you approve of "Puck" in this chapter. I know it's a bit dramatic… but… I'm the author and I felt like it.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through until now… here's to hoping you stick with me through this. =)**


	46. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**First and foremost, thank you all ****so much**** for sticking with this story and reviewing… and just generally making my day. Now, onto the purpose of this authors note chapter. (I promise I won't do this much)**

**So, I finally figured out what the ending is going to be. Yay! ****BUT****, I realized that in order to do that ending… it has to come after stuff that hasn't happened yet. And the stuff that hasn't happened yet to build up to the end… ****that**** still has to be built up to a bunch.**

**As I was thinking over it, I realized something… this story, in all probability, will most likely be somewhere around a hundred chapters.**

**If you want to stop reading… I ****totally**** understand.**

**When I was reading "THE GREAT DIVIDE" by Nightvision55 (For all of my Queer as Folk fans out there, you should ****totally**** read it, it's amazing), which is sixty chapters long, I honestly wanted to stop reading so many times. Not because I didn't love it, but just because it was so long. So if any of you, at any point, want to stop reading… I will definitely understand.**

**So, that is all I had to say.**

**The next chapter will be up soon, and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading my rant. =)**

**~ Cy**


	47. Chapter 46

When Reid neared his apartment, he heard the shouting music his cousin listened to when he was fuming and cursing in other languages.

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist**_

_**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**_

_**I just came to say goodbye**_

That fueled the doctor's anger as he hurried to the door. He crashed it opened, then slammed it closed. His cousin was standing by the kitchen, still in his clothes from the day; he had obviously been fuming since he had gotten back to the apartment.

The elder Reid grabbed the remote for the stereo that was on the table right by the front door and pressed the "mute" button. It only half muted, but it was low enough for them to be able to talk… or scream.

_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**_

_**But I know it's a lie**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

"How could you do that?!" The doctor shouted, throwing his messenger bag down. "That's my work!"

"How could I?! You're the one that keeps letting these assholes walk all over your heart like it's a bloody doormat!" The prostitute shouted back.

"UGH! Will you stop going British?! It is so annoying!"

"I'll stop when you stop letting idiots treat you like you're nothing!"

"I'm not! He needs time!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"How can you be sure?!"

"Because the only ones that don't want to be with you are ones that don't want to commit!"

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

"It's not like that and you know it!"

"Do not tell me what I do and don't know! Because what I know is that he does not deserve you!"

"And who exactly does?!"

"No one! Not yet at least!"

"You're the one that was pushing us together!"

"I know but… UGH! Honestly, you know that I'm not the biggest heterosexual advocate, but I honestly think you should try a girl!"

"'Not the biggest heterosexual advocate'?! You won't read hardly anything with a heterosexual couple in it, and when there is, you ship homosexual couples!"

"Does that matter?!"

"I matters to me!"

"That's not what we're talking about! We're talking about a girl probably being the best option for you!"

"You know I hardly ever have crushes on girls!"

"You also hardly ever have crushes on good guys, but I still think you should look for one!" The prostitute shouted, his hands moving like claws as his rage took hold of pretty much every part of him.

"Derek is a good guy!"

"I honestly don't think he is!"

"You don't even know him!"

"I know him enough!"

"For some reason, I don't really believe that!" Doctor Reid yelled sarcastically, throwing his hands up.

"We're alike Spencer! Why will you thoughtlessly believe in him, but won't trust me?!"

_**Your parents say everything is your fault**_

_**But they don't know you like I know you**_

_**They don't know you at all**_

_**I'm so sick of when they say**_

"Because you're just a teenager! You don't know anything yet!"

"I know more than probably you do!"

"I highly doubt that."

"UGH! All this aggression needs to be aimed at Morgan, NOT me! He's the asshole!"

"Will you stop?! You think that just because you're my cousin, you have a say over who gets to be in my life!"

"Because I should!"

"NO YOU SHOULDN'T!"

"YES I SHOULD!"

_**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**_

_**But I know it's a lie**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

It was about that time that Doctor Reid realized that it was nearly impossible for him to breath. He knew that if his cousin had been yelling longer sentences, if his heart hadn't just been broken, or even if they were yelling over the phone it would be easier for him. But with the constant yelling, heart break, and being face to face, he was struggling to get enough oxygen in his body to be able to talk.

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

"He is messing with your heart and your head! Just kick him to the fucking curb!" "Puck" yelled.

"You don't… understand!" The doctor yelled back, having to stop in the middle of his yelling to take a breath.

Hot tears pricked at his eyes, making the airflow lessen even more.

"What is there to understand Spencer?! It's obvious that this is eating at you! And you don't care? This is all because of a stupid jerk that hasn't realized that you are the greatest thing he could possibly have in his life!"

_**The last night away from me**_

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong**_

_**If you give me your hand**_

_**I will help you hold on**_

That's when the eldest Reid went down to his knees, nails on his left hand digging into the flesh by his collar bone.

"Oh my god, Spencer." The youngest said, immediately going down to his knees right next to his cousin. "Sit down."

The doctor did as he was told, stretching his legs out in front of himself. The younger got behind his family member. He put his legs on either side of the adult; put his hands on older Reid's sides and his head on the elder genius' shoulder. "Puck"s thumbs slowly moved up and down on the sides of the elder's sides, his head tilted and rested against Doctor Reid's neck. The older male rested his head on top of young Spencer's and put his hands over the teen's hands.

_**Tonight, tonight**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

They knew it was very unorthodox, but it worked, so they didn't really care. The two sat in complete silent, only listening to the song that was playing on half muted repeat on the stereo, for almost ten whole minutes.

When Doctor Reid's breathing had finally returned to normal, he turned to look at his cousin with a slight smile on his face and appreciation in his eyes.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Any time."

The elder turned and the two of them hugged.

_**The last night you'll spend alone**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

"Ya know… if your offer… uh, the o-one about us living together… if that's still on the table… I think I might want to take you up on it." "Puck" said as they hugged, knowing it would be too hard to say looking into his cousins' big brown eyes.

Elder Reid pulled away and looked into the teens eyes.

"Really?" He asked with a very happy smile.

"Yea… well, ya know, just… with you panicking and picking guys your mom wouldn't approve of… someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"Taking a Hunter stance now?"

"Well… he was the greatest character in that show."

"Arguably." The doctor shrugged.

The two looked into each other's eyes once more… and just started laughing.

_**I won't let you say goodbye**_

_**And I'll be your reason why**_

_**The last night away from me**_

_**Away from me **_

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Song is Last Night by Skillet; I got the song from Supernatural Lover D.S.W's story "Is High School That Bad?" … I love her and that story. You should all go read her story if you all have time… because, seriously… Jer had to pry me out of bed when I was reading it on my phone.**

**Everything has a silver lining… I hope you guys enjoy this even though I'm messing with some of your guys' OTP. =)**

**Oh, also, all you lovely artisitc people out there, please go to my profile... I have something I want you to see. (It'll be at the top)**

**=)**


	48. Chapter 47

Young Spencer was woken up by a song playing. It wasn't playing loudly, but it was just loud enough to intercept his dream, tingeing it with the tones of the lyrics. He smiled as he realized what the song was.

_**If I had to**_

_**I would put myself right beside you**_

_**So let me ask**_

_**Would you like that?**_

_**Would you like that?**_

He stretched his long limbs and looked around the living room. He didn't see his cousin, so he assumed he was already at work. The teen laid down again, his right arm going over his eyes to dull the brightness that the sun was casting into the room.

"I honestly need to get him a cat or something… It sucks being alone here all day." He groaned with a small smile.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." The doctor himself chuckled, walking into the room.

The prostitute immediately moved his arm and looked at his cousin.

"It's like noon, what are you still doing here?" The younger asked, sitting up and looking at the clock on the wall.

"Well… I talked to Hotch, and we both agreed that it would probably be best if I took a few days off. So… I thought that you and I could hang out for those few days… if you wanted to."

"Sounds awesome… but this is my ten day lolita fest."

"Your what?"

"I only have ten really good lolita dresses, so, I decide every day, for ten days, starting today, I would wear an entire lolita outfit. If you don't want to be seen with me… I'll understand." The youth smiled.

"I went out with you in your Halloween costume… I can handle some loli dresses." The elder smiled.

"Ok, but just remembered you asked for it." "Puck" smiled, getting up and walking to the bathroom to take a shower. "Oh," he said, turning to look at the elder male. "I like the song."

_**And I don't mind**_

_**If you say this love is the last time**_

_**So now I'll ask**_

_**Do you like that?**_

_**Do you like that?**_

_**No!**_

As the teen was putting shampoo in his hair, the faint music of the song starting playing louder in his head… and he couldn't help but sing along.

"Something's getting in the way.

Something's just about to break.

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

So tell me how it should be." He sang, kneading the soap into his scalp.

"Try to find out what makes you tick.

As I lie down

Sore and sick.

Do you like that?

Do you like that?" He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and lathered up his body.

"There's a fine line between love and hate.

And I don't mind.

Just let me say that

I like that

I like that-" He was in the middle of rinsing off his body when the door to the bathroom got banged on.

"I have to take a shower too." The doctor called.

"Sorry Starbucks… Getting out now." The teen laughed, turning off the faucet.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Hey, can you look up what movies are playing?" Doctor Reid called through the bathroom to his cousin that he knew was just sitting upside down on the couch, waiting for his hair to dry without using any effort to attempt to get it dry.

"Sure. What theaters should I look at?" The prostitute called back.

"There's one that plays a bunch of random movies, it's called the Lincoln Theater I think."

"Gotta love random." "Puck" said, opening his laptop.

He calmly waited for it to start up; he put in his password, waited for it to open up a search engine, then started typing in the name of the theater. The electronic was slow going. It was a hand-me-down from Desmond, and it had been four years old when he had gotten it when he was thirteen, so he expected it to be slow, and was always patient with it.

"Dude, there are like five Lincoln theaters around here." Young Spencer called to his family member, hearing the shower going off.

"It's by the library."

"Ok, that is not even the Lincoln Theater! The theater by the library is the Alexandria Theater."

"Well sorry I don't have your memory skills of random buildings you passed."

"Speaking of random buildings, do you think we could stop by that used bookstore by the mall sometime? I haven't gotten to go in there yet." The youngest said, continuing his web search.

"Anything you want, but let's see what movies are playing."

The youth smiled at that… it had been a long time since anyone had said that to him and truly meant it.

"Sure thing, just give Alphonse a few seconds to process."

"No problem, I have to blow dry my hair anyways."

Young Reid just chuckled… he always found it funny to think of his cousin using a blow-dryer.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

By the time the webpage was fully loaded and connected to the times for all the movies, the doctor's hair was dry and he was fully dressed.

"I think you should wear a different shirt." The youth said, looking at the elder with a small smile.

"I'm scared to ask what you have in mind."

"Well… I decided I was wrong. You shouldn't try to go after a girl because it isn't true to who you are. So… I think you should embrace the inner you, and wear a gay pride shirt."

The adult sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Which one?"

"I already have one picked out… but first, we have to pick between Orphan, ParaNorman, Never Cry Werewolf, Loving Annabelle, Second Hand Lions, or Blood: The Last Vampire."

"We've seen almost all of those. The only ones I don't remember seeing are ParaNorman and Blood: The Last Vampire." Doctor Reid said, making himself a cup of coffee.

"I vote ParaNorman. Kelsey said it was awesome."

"Is that the red haired one?" Elder Reid asked, trying to remember the name of one of his family member's many acquaintances.

"No, you're thinking of her twin Chelsea. Kelsey is the blonde." The teen clarified.

"Oh yea, Now I remember. So, our choice is ParaNorman. When does it start?"

"Two thirty, so I should probably start getting ready."

The youth got off of the couch and hurried to Doctor Reid's closet.

"Is it really gunna take you that long to get changed?" The elder called, not believing his cousin needed almost a full hour to get into his clothes.

"Have you ever tried getting into a Lolita dress? Yes, it probably will." The younger yelled back.

You could hear the eye roll in his tone.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Forty minutes later, the teen exited his cousin's room. A huge smile spread over his lips when said cousin's jaw dropped.

The prostitute was wearing a large, puffy black and white dress that had lots of frills on it and went almost all the way to the ground. He had matching black and white shoes, black and white Jack Skellington fingerless gloves that went to his elbow and a wig that was white on the left side and black on the right side. The wig was in long, curly pigtails. His eye makeup was black with white on the corers.

"How do I look?" He asked with a smile.

"Gorgeous… you look really amazing Spencer." The eldest smiled, a little shocked at seeing his cousin so dressed up.

The look really did suit him… in the most curious way.

"The shirt and necklace I want you to wear are on the bed. Hurry up and get ready." The teen scoffed, rolling his eyes with a playful smile.

"Jeez, such a warden." Doctor Reid rolled his eyes as he chuckled and walked towards his bedroom.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

It only took him five minutes to change and fix his hair. Older Spencer walked out and younger Spencer smiled.

He was wearing a gray shirt that said "PRIDE" in red and had a rainbow underneath it that curled up to touch the E. A necklace that said "love is love" and had a rainbow on it was resting on his clavicle. He had on plain black jeans and Jack Skellington high tops that had spikes on the back.

"Decided you wanted us to match, did you?" The teen smiled, looking at the shoes.

"Well, people are going to stare at us anyway… might as well let them know that we're connected, and we don't care how the other is dressed." The elder shrugged.

"I've taught you well." "Puck" chuckled.

With that, both of them headed out of the apartment.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry for all the songs… I've been in a musicy mood lately.**

**Song is Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

**Link to outfits on my profile**


	49. Chapter 48

**Ok, so, I just realized something… not all of you might know why Reid was breathing so oddly two chapters ago… Sorry I didn't make that clear. But Reid was having a panic attack. Again, sorry I didn't make that clear.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Well… they were right about getting stared at. And more than a few people had asked "Puck" for a picture of his amazing outfit. To which he, of course, said yes and struck random girly poses.

Neither of them really minded the attention. Normally the doctor would be super self-conscious about all the attention… but with his cousin with him, he didn't seem to mind so much.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"All I'm saying is that Goldeen is such a cop out!" The teen in a huge dress told his cousin, shrugging his shoulders as they walked into the movie theater.

"Still not that bad when you compare it to one like a Probopass." The elder replied as they got into the line at the concession stand.

"Ok, at least he looks cool. I've bought better looking fish at Walmart."

"Ok, Goldeen is a gorgeous being, and Probopass looks like an Easter Island statue with a Mr. Potatoe head nose."

"She could still look better. And I find that to be most definitely untrue. Probopass is no Squirtle, but he's still pretty boss."

"Ok, we're not even going to go into the Squirtle thing, because that causes too many arguments, but Goldeen is so much more boss than Probopass."

"Ok, in your dreams."

"I'm, not having this conversation any more… we're supposed to be having a fun day together." The doctor gave a small smile as he crossed his eyes.

"Hey, you started it." The prostitute shrugged, also crossing his arms.

"Not getting into it." Doctor Reid basically sang.

The two stood in silence for almost a full minute.

"I'm bored. I'm gunna go check how full the theatre is, I'll be back in a jiff." The youngest smiled.

He gave his cousin a kiss on the cheek and walked away. As soon as he was out of ear shot, someone behind Reid hit him on the shoulder lightly and gaffed a laugh.

"Wow, she's gorgeous… how'd you manage to get her? Still dresses a bit weird though… but I bet she makes up for that in the sack." The male he assumed punched him said, a smile in his tone.

The doctor was able to make three inferences in that moment. One, the man behind him was a pig. Two, he really needed to learn to censor himself. And three, he was most likely homophobic and would not react well to knowing that the being in a dress was male and that the male he was talking to comfortably called himself gay. That knowledge made him smile slightly… and the shirt that he was wearing gave him a giant boost of confidence to do something that was actually kind of stupid.

He turned around and smirked at the strangles gasp type sound that came from the burly red neck looking male wearing flannel that was right behind made when he saw the gay pride shirt and necklace.

"Yes, HE is gorgeous. And trust me… he makes up for everything in bed. He'd probably even give you a run for your money." He smirked at the male he knew was a complete dick.

But before the male in flannel could even say a word, "Puck" was back.

"It's pretty empty, we should be good." The youth smiled as he joined them in line.

"Good job Sweetie." The elder Reid smiled, putting an arm around the teen's waist.

He then leaned down slightly and planted a kiss on the prostitute's cheek. He held it out for a few seconds… to make the homophobe behind him squirm. Doctor Reid pulled away, gave a false smile to the flannel wearer, and then turned him and his cousin around so they were facing towards the short line in front of them once again.

They heard the adult behind them get out of line at the same time the people in front of them got their food and went to their theatre, luckily they were the next ones up, so they didn't worry about the homophobe too much.

"Large popcorn, cherry slushie and a blue raspberry slushie." The doctor told the cashier quickly, getting out his wallet.

The pretty girl at the register smiled and nodded. The people behind her started getting the popcorn into a bag as she quickly made the two slushies.

"I really like your dress." She smiled at "Puck" as she handed him the cherry one.

"Thank you. I really love it." He smiled, looking down at the mass of fabric.

The other slushie and popcorn got given to the doctor.

"Have a great night." The FBI agent smiled at her before walking with his cousin to the theatre.

"Well, that was fun." "Puck" smiled before taking a sip of his slushie.

"What was?" The elder asked with a smile as well.

"Being your boyfriend. I haven't done that in years." The youngest chuckled, looking at Doctor Reid as they entered the darkened room.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So, this sucks… and it's really short. Sorry guys, but I promised myself that I would post this before I went to sleep… and I was dying at my computer. I promise to have a longer episode up soon.**

**Sorry for so long no update. =l**


	50. Chapter 49

**Sorry I've been gone so long… I got a little discouraged from writing, but I am back! =) Hope you all enjoy!**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Oh, and another thing, Goldeen could have so had a more awesome color scheme, like Probopass." "Puck" said as they walked down the aisle to their seats.

"Still not having this conversation." The doc said in a slightly exasperated tone.

The younger chuckled but followed the elder to an empty row of seats to the set of seats on the right. The teen put his slushie in a cup holder, but before he could sit down, an older woman, probably only a few years older than the leader of the BAU came up to them, a girl that couldn't be older than ten following her.

"I am so sorry, but would it be alright if my daughter took a picture with you?" She flashed the teen a smile.

Both Reid's clearly knew that she didn't know she was talking to a male.

"Sure thing." The prostitute smiled, putting a slight feminine twinge to his tone.

He walked into the aisle and sat on the ground, letting the dress cover a good amount of the space around him. The little girl stood right by him, he put an arm around her and smiled at the camera that the little girl's mom was pointing at them. The picture was taken quickly and the three went back to their seats.

"Well, nice to know someone appreciates your outfits." Doctor Reid chuckled as he settled into his seat.

"Psh… Everyone appreciates them." The youngest Reid scoffed, occupying the seat to the left of the adult.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"How is that rated PG?!" The eldest male exclaimed as they exited the movie theatre.

"I have absolutely no clue. But that movie was the epitome of epic." The teen laughed as they walked through the crowded lobby.

"Whatever you say. What do you want to do now?" The FBI agent asked, holding the door to the street open for his cousin to walk through.

"Hmmm, what about-"

"Puck" was cut off by someone running into him.

"Hey, watch it!" He said instinctively, turning to look at who had just bumped into him.

It turned out to be an incredibly hot guy with a slightly dumb look on his face.

"Oh… uh, sorry, didn't see you." The guy said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yea, I could tell… but it's ok." The teen said, a small smile slipping onto his adorable lips.

"What's your name?" The mystery guy asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I really would actually."

The two looked at each other for a second before "Puck" surged forward so their lips were almost touching; he had hold of the mystery guys' chin so he couldn't move.

"Do you believe in Fate?" The prostitute asked, looking into the green eyes looking at him with a smoldering light.

"Y-yea." The mysterious boy was slightly breathless.

"Good. So do I. And do you know what that means?"

"N-No. T-tell me."

"I'm not going to kiss you right now. If fate wants us to be together… you'll find me again. And that's when we'll kiss." Young Spencer smiled, taking a step away from the mystery male when he finished his sentence.

The mystery guy only had a confused look in his eyes. "Puck" blew him a kiss, and then strutted off.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Fate again?" The doctor asked as he cousin finally caught up to him.

"Pretty much… man I love doing that."

"Ok, I still don't understand, why not just kiss them? You want to, why make them wait."

"Ugh, if things are easy, they're not fun. I tease them, then promise them something great, if fate wants us to be together. So, if I do see them again… it'll be amazing. You should try it sometime cousin dear."

"I'll remember that." The elder Reid rolled his eyes sarcastically, a small smile playing on his lips. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Game store?"

"Sure."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Zelda!" The teen dressed as a girl squeed as he saw the gorgeous character on the front of a game package.

"Don't you already have that one?" His cousin asked, strolling after him leasurely.

"Yes, that doesn't mean I can't marvel… Gog jammit I want to do this as a cosplay so bad!"

"Then do a cosplay."

"You know I don't want to do one if I'm not going to go to a con." The younger male rolled his eyes as he slowly began moving down the rack.

He was looking for games that he didn't already have, which was a tough task in and of itself.

"You're acting like it would be the most horrendous thing to just have an awesome costume hanging in your closet. Need I remind you that you already have a Sasuke, Naruto, and Nora cosplay?" The doctor rolled his eyes, walking around so that he could look on the other side of the rack.

"I bought those; I didn't make them, that means they're not as big of a deal. I would want to make my Zelda one… and making it takes a good amount of effort. If I put that much effort into something, I want people to be able to appreciate it."

"People willappreciate it."

"Not in the way they should. No one appreciates cosplays like they should unless they are slash were a cosplayer. Hence only going to make a costume if I go to a con with it."

"Then just go to a con. Honestly, it isn't even that hard. There are multiple in every state… just pick one that's close." Elder Spencer rolled his eyes slightly.

"I don't want to go alone! I Friggen love con people… but I don't want to be with only them for an entire weekend."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Doctor Reid asked sarcastically.

"Yes." The teen said immediately his tone serious.

"Spencer, I was kidding." The older male said, dropping his arms to his side as he looked at his young family member.

"Oh come on… we can give you a totally awesome cosplay.. We could do like a Tiger from Tiger and Bunny Cosplay, or Light… you'd be awesome as that." The prostitute said, his voice trying to be appeasing as he hurried around to be right next to his favorite family member.

"No… no… I have seen enough videos from cons… no." The elder said, pointing his finger at the younger male in an accusatory manner.

"Come oooooooooooooooooooooooooon… it won't be that bad." The teen begged grabbing his cousin's arm and pouting.

"'Won't be that bad'? I've seen many videos… I do not want to get asked for a yaoi picture by anyone."

"Ok, first, you can so no to that, and second, come on, It won't be bad. Worst comes to worst you and I are cosplaying as a pair and have to snuggle super close… it's not like we haven't done that before."

"Ok, sharing body heat due to a power outage and gripping your cousin tight because some horny girl wants you two to act like a couple, are two totally different things."

"Will you at least think about it?" Young Reid asked, his eyes going wide and his mouth turning into a pout.

The doctor took the sight in for a second… his resolve slowly breaking.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…" he sighed, throwing his arms down again.

The younger squeed loudly and began jumping up and down.

"I'll THINK about it." The elder male clarified.

The younger still jumped around with a ridiculously happy look on his face.


	51. Chapter 50

**Happy fiftieth chapter! =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"What do you think?" "Puck" asked rhetorically, flourishing his arms in and Evan White fashion.

The doctor smirked as he took in the wine red curly wig that went a little past the swell of where a female's breast would be with fringe bangs that covered the teens left eye. A black hat thing with lots of mesh fabric was on top of his head, it tied with the assistance of black lace under young Spencer's chin. An ash grey corseted dress with a tutu looking skirt and small pieces of fabric for sleeves adorned the teens lithe body, making his skin look even white. Matching ash grey, gothic high heeled boots were on his feet; making him taller (not that it was needed.) A gothic ash grey bracelet with intricate Steam Punk designs on it graced his right wrist and cleverly set the eyes on a path up the pale, scarred arms. The eyes eventually fell upon the grey necklace of two dragons coming together to form a heart, a wine red crystal hung in the open space. The red matched the wig, the wine red lips, and the wine red nails. The casket ring that was settled on his left middle finger was grey on the band and edging, the inside of it was wine red, making it look like satin inside of a casket.

"A unique mixture of creepy and gorgeous." Elder Reid smiled, standing up from the couch.

"Why thank you so much, you're such a gentleman." The teen put on a fake Southern Belle accent as he said this, bringing his right hand up to his mouth like he was genuinely woo'd by the comment.

"I suppose you put what you want me to wear on the bed?"

"Yup yup. You go put that on like a good little boy, and I'll make us some coffee for when we're on the go."

"Or we could just go to Starbucks." The adult laughed, going towards the bedroom.

"I thought you hated going because of the long wait and the annoying cult-like following." The younger male chuckled, continuing the descent to the kitchen.

"Shut up. We'll go and be those annoying script writer types for one day." Doctor Reid chuckled, closing the door to his bedroom so he could get dressed.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Spencer Austin Reid came out of the room fifteen minutes later. He had on a black shirt that had a list of five things with check mark boxes next to them. It said "gay", "lesbian", "bisexual", "straight", and "Human". All but the word Human were written in white, Human was written in rainbow and the box next to it was checked. It matched his pink and white hat a fair bit. It said "I am…" with the list of "gay", "straight", "bisexual", "trans", all crossed out, And at the bottom it finally said "… A Person". He had on rainbow tennis shoes with white stars on them. Simple black pants were on his legs, and a grey dragon ring with red eyes was on his right middle finger.

"See, now you're making me look bad!" The younger male exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "I'm supposed to be the fashionista… but with you matching our outfits on your own time, it makes me look bad."

"I know that's your version of saying I did good, so thank you muchly."

They both laughed.

"Now don't go stealing my vocabulary." Young Spencer commanded, twirling around in his dress slightly.

"Oh shut up and get in the car." The elder rolled his eyes, heading for the door.

"Fine… but I get to pick the music."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

_**If I am Lolita **_

_**Then you are a criminal **_

_**And you should be killed**_

_**By an army of little girls **_

_**The law won't arrest you**_

_**The world won't detest you **_

_**You never did anything **_

_**Any man wouldn't do**_

The song played from "Puck"s IPod through the cord connecting it to the car so that it played through the speakers. Both of the males just sat in silence, letting the song and its meaning sink into them.

_**I'm Gothic Lolita **_

_**And you are a criminal **_

_**I'm not even legal **_

_**I'm just a dead little girl **_

_**But ruffles and laces **_

_**And candy sweet faces **_

_**Directed your furtive hand **_

_**I perfectly understand **_

_**So it's my fault? **_

_**No, Gothic Lolita**_

"I had forgotten how odd Emilie Autumn music was until now." The doctor said, raising his eyes slightly, not looking away from the road.

"But you love her… admit it."

"My possibility of loving her is not an issue."

"HA!" The prostitute shouted victoriously, throwing his head back.

He had a moment of Disney evil villain before going back to his normal self and dancing along to the music playing over the speakers.

"Ya know… some days I feel like you would be happier if you had been born as Scar." The adult smiled, holding his laughter in only slightly.

"Psh and you're telling me you wouldn't be happy if you had been born a Disney character?"

"I am not saying that… I just don't think any sane person would be happy about basically being called Scar."

"Ok, one, he's amazing. And two, I have never claimed to be sane at any point in my life."

"… Fair retort."

"See, this is why I love hanging out with you." Young Spencer smiled, looking over at his cousin. "We can have conversations that have the response 'fair retort' in them. Honestly, who else can I do that with?"

"Um… anyone else you know that has an above average intelligence?"

"Nope! You're the only one. All my other above-average-intelligence friends only talk about the things in their given fields. You're the only one that is still at least partially human."

"Well, everyone at the BAU would beg to differ… but thanks." The elder of the two laughed, pulling into the Starbucks parking lot.

_**Thank you, kind sirs **_

_**You've made me what I am today **_

_**A bundle of broken nerves **_

_**A mouthful of words I'm still afraid to say **_

_**I don't mind telling you **_

_**Now that I'm old enough to love **_

_**I couldn't begin to even if **_

_**My pretty life depended on it **_

_**And funny thing, it does**_

_**Call off the search**_

_**We've found her**_

The line for the drive-thru was long, like you'd expect it to be. When they finally got to the speaker the elder genius turned down the music so it wasn't able to be heard.

"Hello, what can I make for you today?" The overly cheery voice came across the electronic.

"A venti caramel Frappuccino with extra caramel on top, and a venti mocha frappe with no drizzle, just whipped cream." The doctor ordered immediately, already knowing what both of them wanted.

"Alright, please pull up. Have a great day." The person's smiley voice instructed them.

Elder Spencer nodded and pulled forward.

"You ever notice how pretentious ordering at Starbucks makes you sound?" The teen asked from the passenger seat, looking into the mirror he had in front of him.

"…Yea, but it tastes good so I think people overlook it."

"I'm not doubting that it tastes good, I'm just saying that everyone sounds like a tool when they order… this is why everyone hates California."

"Hey! I love California." The adult said offended, turning to look at the youth.

"You should know that when I say everyone, I don't mean you."

Elder Reid rolled his eyes. They were finally at the window so their conversation stopped there. The male working the window opened it, and was given the BAU members credit card before he could say the amount. The adult smiled at the slightly confused Starbucks worker.

"That was also quite pretentious." The prostitute said as the window closed.

"Shut up." The elder rolled his eyes, not paying any attention to his family member.

The window opened again. The credit card and the two drinks were handed to the doctor before the worker said;

"Have a nice day." As a sign of dismissal.

As the two pulled away from the coffee shop, the younger turned up his music again.

_**I am your sugar**_

_**I am your cream**_

_**I am your anti-American dream **_

_**I am your sugar**_

_**I am your cream**_

_**I am your worst nightmare**_

_**Now scream**_

"I also think we should try to get to a fabric store sometime soon." Young Spencer said as they walked down the sidewalk that lead to the used bookstore.

"Uh… ok. Why?" The elder asked, taking a break from drinking his frilly drink.

"To get the fabric for our cosplays."

"I said I'd think about it."

"And I'm just being prepared for when, uh, I mean IF you say yes." "Puck" had a slight smirk on his face when he said that.

Doctor Reid gave a small scowl, not wanting to admit that his cousin was most likely right.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Oh, look, the last Nora! I am so happy! I've been looking for this for two months!" The teen squeed, pulling the book off the shelf to read the back.

"I thought you already had all of those." The elder said, looking away from the yaoi manga in his hand.

"I did but then I loaned them to Kelsey and had to move before she was done reading it, so she has it."

"Why not get her to send it to you?"

"Because it's her first manga ever, and she's very happy to have it. I'll let her keep it, this copy's only three bucks, it's no problem." The youth shrugged, going back to the manga… it only took his seconds to realize what song had just come over the speakers in the building. "Oh my Gotham! I love this song!"

_**Carry on my wayward son**_

_**There'll be peace when you are done**_

_**Lay your weary head to rest**_

_**Don't you cry no more**_

"How is this song everywhere we go?" Elder Reid asked, looking around in genuine confusion.

It was one of his cousin's top five favorite songs… and it seemed to follow them.

"I don't know, and I don't care, this song is amazing!" The teen said in a happy voice, starting to twirl around like a ballerina.

_**Once I rose above the noise and confusion**_

_**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**_

_**I was soaring ever higher**_

_**But I flew too high**_

"Please stop twirling." The adult requested, fearing the damage that would happen if the younger male ran into anything.

"Fine." The teen sighed, dropping his arms to his side.

He casually walked over to his cousin, a plan coming into his head as he walked. As soon as he reached the FBI agent, he took his book from him, and immediately started ghetto ballroom dancing with him.

The moves were too elegant to be considered anything that wasn't ballroom, but it was too edgy and unprofessional to be considered ballroom dancing.

_**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**_

_**Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**_

They did a mini foxtrot, the path of their feet intertwining as they moved down the aisle. The adult wasn't too pleased to be doing it, but the smile on his cousin's face urged him to do it anyway… and not care about the obnoxious stares.

_**I hear the voices when I'm dreaming**_

_**I can hear them say**_

The elder twirled the younger in three consecutive circles before taking him back in his arms and continuing the slightly foxtrot.

_**Masquerading as a man with a reason**_

_**My charade is the event of the season**_

_**And if I claim to be a wise man, well**_

_**It surely means that I don't know**_

Doctor Reid dipped the prostitute down low as the younger wrapped his leg around the doctors wait to help him remain not on the ground. They slowly came back up as a smattering of people began applauding.

"Can that be all for the day?" The oldest asked a smile on his lips despite his slight embarrassment.

"Suuure… the store owner will probably be back here soon anyway."

The two broke apart and went back to what they were doing before, as if nothing had happened. They both smiled as the music kept playing.

_**On a stormy sea of moving emotion**_

_**Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean**_

_**I set a course for winds of fortune**_

_**But I hear the voices say**_

_**No!**_

"Just get it." "Puck" sighed as he watched his cousin re-read the back of the yaoi manga for the twentieth time.

"I just don't know whether I'll like it." Older Spencer sighed, turning it over to look at the cover.

"It's the first volume; you know how hard that is to find in second hand book stores? And trust me, I've read it. Junjuo Romantica is awesome… you'll love it. You should also check out Loveless, it's not as graphic as Junjuo, but it's still really cute."

"Are you sure I'll like it?"

"More sure than I am that Sam and Dean belong with each other." The youth rolled his eyes, taking the book from his predecessor's hands and dropping it into the basket on his arm.

"You know I'm a Destiel shipper… So that observation doesn't mean much to me."

"Ok, I'm not getting into this… because we've had this fight too many times."

The doctor smirked but let it go.

"Now, pick up the rest of Junjuo, and let's go find Loveless." "Puck" instructed, tossing the book he was looking at into the bag.

He sauntered away with his head back slightly, having a little too much fun (in our lovely Doctors opinion) with the modern-nineteenth century clothing he was sporting.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Well, that was fun." The teen smiled as they came out of the book store with many heavy bags full of books.

"Very… thanks for suggesting some... I hope I like them." The adult smiled.

"Psh, I picked them out… how could you not?"

Elder Reid rolled his eyes.

"So, where should we go now?" "Puck" asked his favorite family member.

"Um, well, not the fabric store because we don't even know what fabrics you'll be needing yet." Doctor Spencer said, making the distinction that he was still undecided clear.

"Oh, ye have little faith cousin dearest."

"Letting that one go. How about we just go check out the mall? I know you're dying to go to Hot Topic and Spencer's."

"Oh, you know me so well… if you were in the eighteenth century… I'd let you court me."

"…Letting that one go too." The doctor said, his tone slightly perturbed.

He cracked a smile shortly after though, as his cousin began singing and skipping slightly.

"High hoe, high hoe, it's off to the mall we go!"

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfits on profile. =)**

**First song: Gothic Lolita by Emilie Autumn**

**Second Song: Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas (Sorry, originally it was just gunna be Gothic Lolita, but then… Supernatural… on YouTube…. Fan edit… Sorry)**


	52. Chapter 51

**People Person I'm Not, I love your name and it made me smile.** **Pamikae, thank you for the review and I hope this doesn't disappoint. This chapter's for you two! =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"How about Dave Strider?" "Puck" asked as they meandered around Hot Topic.

"From Homestuck?" Doctor Reid asked, holding up a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt to look at it more.

"Yea, the cutie with blonde hair and sun glasses."

"No, I don't like the design on his shirt… plus I haven't even said yes."

"Preparation is key darling. Hey, what about this?" The youth asked, picking up a black mini skirt, that featured lace-up detailing (including little corseting on the sides)

It was about thirteen inches long and had loads of mesh and tulle on it.

"You already have like three of those."

"Not exactly this… and not in all black. They all have other colors as well."

"We've talked about downsizing… the apartment is small enough as is."

"Fiiiiiiiine." The teen sighed, turning around and putting it back on the rack. "Oh, we could be Fred and George."

"You know it annoys me when people play twins that aren't-"

"We look enough alike." Young Spencer cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I really don't think we do."

The prostitute sighed, and then grabbed the nearest person.

"Do we look alike?" He asked them, motioning between him and his favorite family member.

"Uh…" Said the stunned girl, not exactly knowing what to say. "Yea… I guess. You guys are siblings, right?" She asked.

"No, but thank you for proving my point… That corset will look great on you by the way." "Puck" smiled, letting her go.

He noticed the shiny red leopard print corset in her hands.

"Thanks… dynamite dress, by the way." She smiled.

With that she gave him a wink and walked away.

"See?" The youngest asked, his lips forming a smile that showed he was as happy as possible with himself.

"It depends on which version… School outfits, Christmas sweaters, E.T.C." The adult said. "And same goes for the Hitatchiin twins."

Young Reid rolled his eyes with a slight smirk but let it go, knowing it was going to be hard to try to out fox his cousin.

"Oh hey, Mustache Hello Kitty." The doctor commented, seeing the belt with the famous character on it.

"We're getting that, no matter what you say. And ok… why not Takuto Tsunashi."

All the FBI agent did was look at him with confused eyes.

"The red guy from Star Driver."

"The one that makes you say 'Red and blue need to get together to make purple'?" Elder Reid asked with an eyebrow raised, just thinking of the crazy fangirls/boys that would ask him to "make purple" with someone who had cosplayed as the blue guy.

"You're gunna have to face it cousin, you might get asked for Yaoi slash Yuri pictures... no matter who you are. Oh, can I please get this?" Young Reid asked, holding up a black dress with bondage looking straps all over it.

There was a zipper down the front and silver fasteners on the shoulders. It made sense that the youth would want it.

"If you get that, you can't wear a skirt that is shorter than your wrist for three months."

"Damn… I hate it when you make me choose." The prostitute groaned, putting the dress back on the shelf. "So is that a no to Mr. Red?"

"If you didn't want too many things, I wouldn't have to make you choose. And that is definitely a no."

"UGH! Seriously… why won't you just-" "Puck" was cut off by a very attractive male in his late twenties coming up behind the doctor.

The blonde man wrapped his arms around the BAU member's waist, settling on his hip bones. The position made him press his front into Elder Reid's back.

"I think you'd look damn sexy as Takuto." He said, leaning in so his rumbling voice went into the doctor's ear without losing any of its sensuality.

"Thanks." Doctor Reid said, turning his head slightly to try to look at the male who was invading his space.

The blonde winked, let go of the eldest Reid, and walked away. After a few seconds (to make sure he was out of hearing distance) the teen talked.

"Pocket?" He asked, going back to looking at the lovely objects around him.

The taller man pulled the slightly crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket… the number on it was visible.

"Pocket." He smirked, rolling his eyes at the things people thought were clever.

"Puck" continued looking around… his eyes eventually falling on a leather wrist cuff that had silver chains and silver crosses hanging off of it. IT reminded the teen of Mary Winchester's bracelet full of hunter-necessary charms.

"Hey, what about a Supernatural cosplay?" The Younger Reid asked, holding up the bracelet for his cousin to see.

"… Well now you're just playing to my weaknesses."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The next day, "Puck" graced the world with an Alice In Wonderland inspired look. He had a white-blue wig that had little pigtails on the top and it had ringlets at it came down, a large, pale blue dress with lots of frills and the pale blue fabric dipped up so that the white mesh underneath could be seen. Pale blue shoes matched and had little flower like things cut out in it. A gothic silver bracelet was on his wrist, a white silhouette of a Victorian era girl was on it. On his other wrist was a necklace that he had wrapped around so that it fit like a bracelet. It was a simple silver chain with a silver pendant that said "We're All Mad Here" on it. His necklace was also more movie made, it was a pocket watch on a chain with a copper mushroom on part of the upper chain.

His cousin was in a pink tank top that said "Legalize Gay", matching pink pants. White shoes with rainbows and random other drawings on them. He also matched his cousin's Alice In Wonderland theme by wearing a stop watch necklace with a key attached to it.

"Really, STOP doing that! You're making me look bad!" "Puck" sighed angrily, seeing how his cousin matched them.

"Do you want me to make it up to you?" Doctor Reid asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Being awesome is my thing!"

"Hey, as the faeries said… any faerie can take something and make it beautiful. I'm a faerie too."

"Still haven't gone to a gathering, so you don't count."

"Shut up, let's go, I'll take you to that new corset store that just opened in the big mall."

That stopped the teen for a second.

"Are you serious?" Young Spencer asked, really wanting it to be true.

The elder nodded.

"Then why the hell are we still here?"

With that, "Puck" hopped up, grabbed his cousin, and ran for the door.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Links to everything on my profile. Hope you like it. =)**


	53. Chapter 52

**Originally, some of the content in this chapter was going to be later in the story… but a lot of you have been asking for it, so here it is. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"If there is a heaven… I'm in it." "Puck" said slightly breathlessly, looking around the store that was full to the rafters with corsets.

"Thought you might like it." The doctor smiled.

"I could spend all my Christmas and birthday money here… I honestly could. You are the greatest cousin that the world has ever molded." The teen commented, going up to his cousin, and began kissing him all over his face.

All the adult did was laugh and gently try to get the youth off of him, people already looking at them like they were insane.

"Times like this… I'm happy you don't always wear lipstick." Older Reid laughed, finally managing to get the teen off of him.

"I wear sealing on them anyways. I can't risk my perfect lips on anyone."

The doctor rolled his eyes, his cousins "modesty" becoming clearer by the day. He turned his back to look at the few not-lingerie items in the store. A few thoughts started going through his head that he didn't want to be there. It made him slightly sad, the smile his cousin had caused to be on his face fell. It only lasted half a minute before the prostitute spoke up.

"Those broody and pensive shoulders of yours, tell me you want to talk about something."

"Stealing from Dean again?"

"I speak in altered quotes as much as I can… now… onto what you need to talk about."

"…Derek." Doctor Reid said, not turning around.

"I'm not apologizing. If that's what you're gunna say, I'm sorry… but no." "Puck" said, his tone being firm as he looked at his cousins back.

"I'm not asking you to. You know I wouldn't… "No apologies, no regrets". Don't apologize for the truth… or at least what you feel is the truth. But… you, we, have to go back to the BAU at some point. I know you don't like being here alone, and since we haven't followed up on that pet idea, we both know you'll be coming to the BAU with me for a long while. We have to see him around. My heart is still hurt, but I'll live with it… and do my job." The doctor said, turning to look at his family member as he spoke.

"And I'll have to do so too." Young Spencer sighed, looking at the floor as he said so.

"I honestly didn't expect you to say that so immediately."

"Look, I know me being me is hard on you sometimes… why make it harder for you to make money?"

The elder of the two smiled. They both came together for a long hug.

"Too bad I don't think Penelope will want me in her office." "Puck" said as they released hold of each other.

"Mentioned the fact that she's in love with Derek when Kevin's in love with her?" The elder asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

The younger nodded.

"Well… we still have a few days before we go back… I'm sure it'll be enough for her to come to the realization that you're right."

"I hope so."

The two went into silence once again, looking at the things around them.

"Ok, I hate shopping in silence, and the whole Derek subject got me thinking… You gunna call cute blondie that slipped his number into your pocket?" "Puck" asked as he still perused.

"I thought about it, but-"

"But? What? He's adorbes and I'm sure you two can find at least one thing that can take your mind off of your most recent heart break." The teen raised his eyebrows at the implication.

"Thanks for reminding me." The elder said sarcastically. "And I just don't think he's my type."

"Dude, guy is your type."

"Thanks, John Tucker." The doctor rolled his eyes, looking at his cousin with a more sarcastic tone infused his words.

"All I'm saying is that he was hot, he thought you were, he knows at least a dash about anime, and you don't do anything fun in your spare time."

Doctor Reid held his hands out, signaling that he was currently doing something fun with his spare time.

"When I make you, it doesn't count."

"Then nothing I've done in the past few months has counted."

"I mean," The younger was obviously slightly annoyed with having to explain himself. "That if I have to prod you the entire time to do stuff, it doesn't count. Like continued participation in Girls Night Out. But stuff where you enjoy yourself, and keep going of your own accord, like calling up blondie, is your doing. I think you guys would have fun… why not give him a shot?"

"Puck" looked at his cousin seriously. His eyes showed that he wanted his cousin to do this so that he would be happy.

"I hate it when you use those eyes on me." The elder sighed.

"I loooooooooooooooove you!" The teen smiled, hugging his cousin close. "And please… call him."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"His name is Tracker." Elder Reid smiled, walking into the living room/dining room area of their apartment.

His cousin was in the kitchen making dinner for them.

"Ooooh, sexy. And, what'd he have to say?"

"We're going to dinner at eight PM this Saturday; he says that he can't wait to get to know me."

"Yay! I am so happy for you Starbucks; this is going to be good for you." The teen smiled.

"Fingers crossed." The elder sighed.

"Now sit down, the food's just finished."

"If you keep cooking for me, I will be even more useless on cases." The doctor laughed as he took his seat at the dining room table.

"You know you love my spaghetti. Plus, you and I can work on your combat together." The teen smirked from the kitchen, loading up his cousin's plate.

"Us?" The elder laughed.

"You forget, I may not be the burliest male, but I'm scrappy. I beat up Ethan, and put a pretty good dent on Derek. We'll do some sparring a few times a week; I should get in some more practice as well."

"… Fine. We'll get some boxing gloves tomorrow."

"Yay!" "Puck" smiled, coming into the dining room with two plates loaded with spaghetti.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"That was delicious." Doctor Reid appraised, picking the plates up off the table.

"You don't have to clean up, I can do it."

"You cook, I clean. It's only fair."

"I have an awesome cousin." The teen sighed, stretching his arms high above his head as he walked towards the couch.

"And don't you ever forget it. It's not obnoxiously late, is there anything you want to do?"

"Um… OH! Let's watch Thirteen."

"Your obsession with that movie never ceases to amaze me. It's on the rack, get it started while I put these in the dishwasher."

"Puck" did as he was told. He was so very happy that he got to watch the movie. He popped the movie into the DVD player and jumped onto the couch as he watched the beginning of the DVD previews began playing.

"Get a blanket!" The older Spencer called from the kitchen.

"Imma steal the fuzzy one from your bed." Younger Spencer called, getting up from his comfortable position.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The entire movie was spent with the two of them cuddled on the couch under the fuzzy blanket. When the movie had ended, Doctor Reid said his goodnights and went into his room. The prostitute turned the television off even though he knew he needed the sound, and lay on his back on the couch. He had his right arm raised and was running his left index and middle finger over the scars.

He loved the movie so much… but it made him think of things that he knew he shouldn't be thinking of. There was so much that Evie and Tracey did that reminded him of his past. So much stuff that made him think of things that he wished he could just forget. He ran a finger over a particularly deep gash as he thought of the marks Tracey made on her skin.

"Hey." The elder Reid said from the entrance to the hall.

"Oh, hey." The teen smiled, putting his arm down quickly.

"What 'cha doin'?"

"Just trying to sleep." The younger said, slipping his arm under his blanket, hoping his cousin wouldn't know what he was just doing.

"Wanna sleep in my room tonight? I think your back needs a break from the lumpy couch."

"Uh… I don't want to inhibit your sleep."

"You won't. Come on, it's already two AM."

The teen hesitated for a second before getting up, and following his favorite family member into the one bedroom. They both climbed under the covers, both facing the wall opposite the closet. "Puck" closed his eyes and tried to stop the thoughts that he didn't want in his head from being in there.

The doctor wrapping his right arm around his cousin. One of his fingers ran along the same deep gash that the younger Reid had been staring at. The elder sighed, pushing his bad thoughts from his mind as he wrapped his hand over the deep laceration, and snuggled closer to his family member.

A small tear slid down the prostitutes cheek as he snuggled closer into the warmth of the BAU agent as well… the bad thoughts didn't leave his head… but good thoughts weaved into them as well. They danced together, and helped him to fall asleep.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So, it went from corsets, to figuring out what to do when they went back, to cute blonde guy (Tracker), to spaghetti, to amazing movie, to adorable/sad family-centric… hope you enjoyed. =)**

**The movie they watched is Thirteen, staring Nikki Reed. Written by Nikki Reed and Catherine Hardwicke. It's amazing, and I highly recommend you all watch it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you continue to like them. =)**


	54. Chapter 53 & 54

**Ok, so it's annoying me that because of the Authors Note chapter, the numbers are off… so this chapter will count for two chapters. So, hope you enjoy these two chapters! =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Puck" woke up to the smell of bacon, French toast, pancakes, eggs, coffee, and oranges. He groggily looked around the room confused, not knowing immediately why he was in his cousin's room. After a brief moment, he remembered. He flipped onto his back and looked at the spot where his favorite family member should have been… the adult was not there. The teen sighed, got up, and made his way groggily into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" The doctor asked, just barely looking up from stove.

"It's morning… of course I am." The youth chuckled, grabbing a piece of bacon up from one of the plates on the counter.

"I made pancakes, French toast, waffles, -"

"Do you like pancakes, yea we like pancakes. Do you like French toast, yea we like French toast. Do you like waffles, yea we like waffles. Do do do do do do do do do do doo, can't wait to get enough waffles!" The youngest couldn't help but sing.

"You… are a geek." Doctor Reid chuckled, putting the last piece of French toast onto a plate.

He turned off the oven and stepped back to look at the mass of food he had created.

"Thank you for cooking breakfast." The teen thanked, beginning to pile a plate with the food.

"No trouble at all." The adult smiled, getting food on a plate as well.

"And here you're worried that you'll get fat from eating my food." "Puck" laughed as he took his plate out to the table.

His cousin chuckled as he followed.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"So, what's on the itinerary today?" Young Spencer asked as he took both of their plates to the sink.

"Uh… I didn't really have anything in mind… do you?"

"Well… there is this one place I wanna go…"

"And that is?"

A wicked smile played over the teens' lips as an evil glint came into his eyes.

"It's a surprise… I'll drive. Let's get ready!" The youth smiled happily, jumping up and running to the bedroom

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Puck" had a slightly hard time driving in his high heeled combat boots that matched his black corseted dress that cut off about halfway to his knees. A black lacy leather choker was shocking against his pale skin, as was the clack lacy bracelet that was attached to a black lacy ring via a chain. A copper pentagram bracelet was on his other wrist, making that arm look slightly tan. An ear cuff that had a black heart stone with silver wings gleamed beneath the black curly with tiny black top hat on top.

His cousin matched him by having a pentagram necklace that was a bottle filled with holy oil. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white writing that said "gay is O.K.", he had one skinny jeans that had one leg black, and one black with white skulls overtop. Rainbow shoes adorned his feet and matched his rainbow kandi cuff. And a white button that said "I'm going gay. I've decided, I'm turning gay. Willow, gay me up. Come on, let's gay" was pinned to his chest.

As soon as they parked, the elder took a look at their surroundings and then looked back at his cousin with a "really? Really now?" look in his eyes.

"Gay Street… your goal for the day is to hang out on Gay Street?" The doctor asked as the youth put his cellphone in his boot.

"Yup. I've wanted to visit since I got here. So, I already have our day outlined. We're going to look at the shops, then probably break for late lunch slash early dinner about the time that we're done with that, then we're going to check out Rainbow Books, and if we haven't finished looking at the stores by the time we're hungry, we'll look at the rest of the stores." "Puck" smiled, getting out of the car.

"We're not going in anywhere inappropriate." Doctor Reid told his cousin with a slight sigh, getting out of the vehicle as well.

"We'll see." The teen sang as he skipped around the car.

The FBI agent groaned as he followed young Spencer. They weren't even walking for three minutes when the younger Reid saw a store he wanted to go into.

"Oh my Gotham, a car accessory store." The youth exclaimed happily.

"Spencer," The elder started to whine.

He wasn't allowed to finish as his cousin grabbed his arm and yanked him into the building that was coated in rainbows. As soon as they were inside, the younger grabbed a basket and shoved it into his cousin's hands.

"Why do we need a basket?" Elder Reid sighed dramatically, grudgingly following his family member.

"Because, if I have any say, which I do, your car is gunna be gay pride-tastic!"

All the elder did was groan as the teen started carefully looking over all of the things on the shelf right in front of him.

"So, since I hate silence and you get even grumpier when you're quiet, how are you today cousin dear?" "Puck" asked, not looking up from the shelf.

"I'm good. Still a little worried about going back to work after all the drama, but whatever."

"It'll be fine. We'll survive."

"Fingers crossed." Doctor Reid sighed as they moved farther down the aisle.

"Ooooh! Air fresheners!" The teen exclaimed, catching sight of them out of his peripheral vision.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Half an hour later, they left with an arched rainbow air freshener, rainbow license plate holder, rainbow antennae ball, rainbow heart car magnet, rainbow ribbon car magnet, a car magnet that said "PRIDE", and a rainbow car flag. "Puck" was incredibly proud of himself that he had managed to get his cousin to buy all of it.

The next store the elder Reid was forced to visit was a jewelry store. Of course, the first section they went into was the body jewelry.

"Oh yes, most definitely." The teen smiled as he put a navel piercing that had a picture of a rooster on it and said "teaser" underneath into the basket his cousin was carrying.

"Spencer." The eldest whined, not really liking it.

The younger just smiled as he put a navel piercing into the basket that had a black background and said "Will Work For Sex". Then his eyes widened as he saw one he knew he was going to have to beg for.

"Oh my God... please? Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" "Puck" asked as he found a navel piercing that also had a black background and said "Ultra Vixen". "Please? I promise I'll cook, and I'll pick up after myself. Also, I promise to not dress you up in things that make you uncomfortable for at least a month."

The doctor sighed heavily before rolling his eyes and responding.

"Fine, but you're cooking, and not inappropriate questions after I go out with Tracker."

"Deal!" The teen sang as he dropped it in the basket.

The next one he put into the basket was a piercing that he had decided to use as a tongue ring that had a rainbow background and said "All Families Matter". Then came another navel piercing that had a pink background and said "Am I Gay Yet?" in red. A dangle navel ring that was a yin a yang symbol with half rainbow, followed by a dangly piercing that was two male symbols got put into the basket before "Puck" decided his jewelry shopping should probably be done. Next came looking for body jewelry for his beloved family member.

"Rainbow nose stud?" The younger Reid asked, holding up the small stud for his cousin to inspect.

"I just got one." Doctor Reid said, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Can never have too much, plus, that one was bigger. This one is more subtle so you'll probably be able to get away with wearing it to work."

"Fine, put it in. But make sure to consult me before putting things in the basket for me." The elder Reid warned, pointing a finger at the younger.

The teen just smiled as he put the rainbow stud into the basket. He continued down the aisle, looking at everything and seriously evaluating whether he had a snowballs' chance in Hell of getting his cousin to agree to wear it. Most of the things were either for lesbians, completely outrageous, or he had already picked out for himself.

That meant that after a full fifteen minutes, he only really had two to get his cousins approval of. He held the two up with an expectant smile on his face. They were both dangle belly button piercings. One was a circle that had a rainbow inside and a pink triangle inside; the other was just a rainbow triangle.

Doctor Reid sighed as a small smile came onto his face. He gave a nod as he led the basket out.

"Yay! I expect to see you wearing them." The prostitute said, pointing a warning finger at the adult.

"I will, I will. Jeevas, I'm supposed to be the adult here."

"Yea, well, I took that away from you. It's mine now. Now, let's keep going, I believe I see a tongue ring with your name on it."

The FBI agent rolled his eyes but followed, and turns out, there was a rainbow stud for a tongue piercing that got put into the basket for the elder genius. Then a dark rainbow spiral industrial piercing got put in for him.

"Are we done with the body jewelry? Can we go on to the other jewelry?"

"Whatever my gorgeous cousin wants."

"Please don't." The BAU member asked as he led the way to a rack of bracelets.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Not even a half hour later they left with their purchases. Due to some serious intervening and explaining of why certain thing should not be bought, they left with only four more things than when they walked away from the body jewelry. They got a few HIV/AIDS awareness rubber bracelets that were red, had two white ribbons on then and said "Awareness", A few rainbow rubber bracelets that said "PRIDE" on them, two rainbow wrist bands that looked a bit like they were made out of clay, and a chord like bracelet that had a white stone looking thing connected, on the white were two rainbow male symbols that were connected.

"Where to next?" "Puck" asked with a smile as they began walking down the street again.

The elder Reid's arms had quite a few bags on them from the two shops they had visited.

"Uh, that looks like a you store." Doctor Reid said, pointing to a building not too far from them that said "Evangeline's".

"Yes… yes it does."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Ok, if the corset store you took me to is Heaven… then the Christian's have a whole new level of superb after life that they need to think about trying to get into." "Puck" breathed, mouth hanging slightly open as he looked around the massive room filled to the brim with the most amazing things he could ever imagine.

"I have a feeling we'll be visiting her very often." The elder Spencer chuckled, grabbing a basket.

"Your feelings are right."

"Are we just going to stand here, or are you gunna put things into the basket that we don't need?"

"Good point." The teen smiled, finally stopping his gawking.

He picked up a rainbow umbrella that was in a large bucket of about a dozen and put it in the basket before continuing along through the main show room. The place was huge, and had about three buildings that connected full of awesome stuff.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

It was seven forty by the time they finally got out of there, and the sun was beginning to set. They were both weighted down with bags full of amazing items.

They had gotten a rainbow swirl nightlight, a fairy sculpture for the apartment, three pairs of rainbow suspenders (just in case), a belt buckle that had Bert and Ernie from Sesame street in front of a rainbow, and a rainbow faux fox tail. Then came the loads of buttons they collected. One said "Recruiter" in the font used for the show Cops and had a rainbow line above and beneath it, then there was one that said "I See Straight People" with all the words minus "Straight" written in rainbow, another button had a magnet on it and said "dick magnet", another had the words "Yes I Am" on it with the "yes" being rainbow, the background of the one that said "Hate Free Zone" had a rainbow background, then there was one that had a picture of two side-by-side male washroom symbols and then a plus sign and then a picture of a camper, another one with a white background said "BEPROUD" with each letter being different colors of the rainbow, the one that said "Focus On Your Own Family" had a white background and the word "Family" was written in rainbow, one had two connected rainbow male symbols, the one with the yellow background said "Looking For Boy" in black lettering, then there was one that looked like a sun but had rainbow squiggly rays on it (and actually, the only reason it had been bought was that it looked like the protecting symbol on Sam and Dean's chests), "Puck"s favorite was one that had a black background and said "Spaz" in white and looked like how the title on the book Crank looked, but the one that made him laugh the most was the one with a mostly white background that said "Wanted Meaningful One Night Relationship", yet, the one he knew he was gunna use the most was one with a blue background that said "Yes, I'm in the right bathroom".

The one that made the elder Reid roll his eyes the most was the one with a white back ground that said "I" then had a red heart and then said "dick". The one that made him roll his eyes almost as much was another one with a white background that said "Sinner" in red. Then there was the white backgrounded one that said "OUT" with a male symbol coming out of the O, another said "Love Knows No Gender" with the "love" being rainbow, the one with an orange background that said "Homo Depot" made then laugh for five minutes straight, while the one that said "Let's Get One Thing Straight, I'm Not" made them smile before immediate putting it into the basket that was pretty heavy by that point. The one that said "I Kiss Boys" in red with a heart right next to it, and the one that said "You Remind Me Of My Next Boyfriend" got put into the basket right before the rainbow Gemini symbol one for "Puck" and the rainbow Scorpio symbol for elder Reid.

The last three things that they bought were three buttons. One that had a rainbow diamond like shape with a G in it (basically the Superman insignia with a G), one that was a picture of two of the male bathroom symbols on it right next to each other, and finally, one that had a black back ground and said "Got Pride?" on it.

"Food now." Doctor Reid sighed as he led the way to the closest diner.

"Fiiine, Jeevas, you're acting like it's the end of the world." The teen rolled his eyes as he followed.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, no mayo with a vanilla milk shake. And he'll have a plate of spaghetti with a coffee that has a good amount of sugar in it." "Puck" smiled at their waitress as he checked out the mass amount of pins all over her rainbow vest.

She looked exactly like Debbie… and it made him oh so very happy.

"Be right up sweetie." She smiled at him before leaving.

"You do know that she thinks we're a couple now, right?" The doctor asked as he stretched his arms out.

They hurt a bit from carrying all the heavy bags.

"You do realize, I don't care, right? You take forever to order, and I know what you like."

A male couple that was passing by took a second to raise their eyebrows at them before continuing out of the building.

"How is it, that even when you're not trying to be inappropriate, you're inappropriate?"

"It's a gift." The teen sighed as he stretched out in the booth.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"That was amazing." "Puck" smiled as they left the diner.

"I agree, now can we please put these bags in the car before we go buy anything else."

"Sure cousin dear." The teen smiled.

They began walking back to the car. Just as they crossed the street a group of three guys walked by, one of them crashing into "Puck".

"Watch it." The teen said instantaneously as he turned to look at them.

The red haired guy immediately looked him up and down, noticing how male the voice was.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." The red head smiled as his eyes finally got back up to the youths eyes.

"Yea, you might want to work on that. You might scare away someone who finds you very hot."

The elder male smiled at that.

"You should come by Crave tonight; it's at the end of this block and has the name in rainbow lights." The red haired male smiled, pointing in the direction of the club.

"Well, are you gunna be there?" The teen asked, twisting a strand of fake hair as he looked down the elder male's body.

"Absolutely."

"Then I hope to see you there."

With that, the two smiled at each other and parted ways.

"Spencer, really? A club?" The doctor whined.

"Jeez, you are the whiniest person today, and come on, it'll be fine. We'll go for a few hours, and then go back home." The teen rationalized, his eyes forming those of a pleading puppy.

It took seconds for the doctors resolve to break.

"Ugh, fine, but you are not changing my clothes for this."

"Fine, but I am changing mine, so let's get in the car. This takes time."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

In a red and black corset, the leather short shorts he wore on Halloween, and red Airwalks, our favorite mini mini genius was quite a sight. And the fact that he accessorized it with a rainbow belt around his waist, black beaded belt that had red beads to make it look like blood dripping down that was cut shorter so it wrapped around his wrist, red speckled heart earrings, vampire mouth necklace and a heart necklace with wings made him the first thing everyone stopped to look at.

They danced in the club for a good hour and a half, multiple boys coming up to them and starting to grind immediately. Both Reid's were having mass amounts of fun with the loud music that was felt through your skin, the packed dance floor, and the cascade of rainbow lights… but the FBI agent could tell what his cousin wanted to do more than anything. He also knew that his family member wouldn't because he didn't want to leave him alone. So, the elder decided to shove him into doing what he wanted… like the youth had done so many times to him.

"Go have fun." He shouted into his cousin's ear as he leaned into him.

"I'm not leaving you alone." The teen shouted back.

"Spencer, listen to me, I'm fine with it. Go have fun."

"No, I shouldn't leave you alone."

"Spencer, I know you want to."

"I'm not going to-"

"Just go fuck someone!" The elder finally shouted with a laugh.

The prostitute pulled back to look at the elder genius' smiling face and smiled back.

"My suggestion is to go check by the bar." Doctor Reid smiled at his family member.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Puck" smiled as he saw a blonde guy that looked to be not too much older than him leaning against the bar, drinking out of a Hello Kitty water bottle. He confidently walked up to the guy, took the water bottle and took a drink from it.

"Call me Puck." He smiled as soon as he swallowed the liquid in his mouth.

"Call me Dez." The blonde smiled, looking only into the teens gorgeous eyes.

"Well Dez, why are you drinking water, when I can tell you want to be drinking something a lot stronger?"

"The bartender realized that my I.D. was fake… so he won't serve me."

The prostitute smiled, at least he knew the male wasn't too old… his cousin would be happy.

"Plus, in case a hot guy comes up to me… I won't be too shitfaced to tell him how sexy he looks in a corset." The taller male smiled, biting his lip slightly.

"Ya know, corsets aren't as hard to get out of as everyone thinks." Young Spencer's eyes gleamed.

He took another drink out of the bottle as the other guy took a moment to realize what he was implying.

"Oh really?" Dez asked, gently putting his hand on the teen's waist.

"Yes really." The brunet smiled the mouth of the pink bottle centimeters away from his mouth.

The elder male bit his lip slightly as he looked down the femininely dressed males' body. His hand slowly moved down a bit, not enough to seem like he wanted sex right then and there, but enough to let the younger know he was definitely thinking about it.

"So, you live far from here?" "Puck" asked before taking another drink.

"And why would such a cute boy want to know that from a stranger?"

The elder male was playing a game… too bad he didn't know our favorite even smaller genius was oh so very good at these kind of games.

"Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." The prostitute smiled before taking another drink.

This time he drank in a special way, he put the mouth of it just back enough that a bit of water would come out of the bottle and dribble down the side.

"Oh shit." He swore, pulling the bottle back to look at the fluid beginning to sprint down the lovely pink surface. "I'll fix it." He smiled.

And with that, he brought the bottle up so that it right in front of his face, and began licking the water off of the bottle. At first the licks were short; the tip of his tongue came out to lick it away quickly before going back into his mouth while he looked for more. Then he gave it a long lick, as his eyes slowly looked up to be able to look Dez in the eyes while he licked the pink object.

Dez's mouth fell open slightly as he looked at what "Puck" was doing to the bottle, his hand moved to the youngers' ass as he watched the sexual movements. Since the little genius was very much ok with this reaction, he pulled the bottle away and looked at the blonde.

"There, all clean." He smiled.

Dez moaned as he pulled the younger teen flush against him. He gave the youth a harsh slap on his ass. And then it was "Puck"s turn to moan.

"Don't tease me, or I'll be forced to tease you." The genius whispered as he began grinding his hips against the blonde's.

The elder male moaned at the contact and looked into the lust darkened eyes of the corseted male.

"No, I don't live too far away from here." The man who owned a Hello Kitty water bottle breathed, not wanting to play anymore games.

"Good." The brunet smiled, pulling back.

He began walking away from the dazed blonde who just stayed by the bar. When he was a good distance away, but his conquest wasn't following him, young Spencer turned around.

"Fetch." He said in a seductive tone, waving the pink bottle back and forth.

Dez pushed off the bar and followed the lithe body out of the loud establishment.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Ok, So, I looked it up, and can't find what Reid's birthday is… so I guessed. Sorry guys. Hope you enjoy, link to ****everything**** on my profile. =)**


	55. Chapter 55

**I am so sorry I've been gone so long. It's just been a whole thing… ugh! There was so much school work, and then I got sick. But I can't risk not graduating on time, so I go to school every day, and when I come home, I sleep until my alarm goes off. The only time I really get on is when I'm coughing too much to go to sleep, so I check it on my phone. Sorry guys, I hope you like this chapter and I will try to get another out soon.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Puck" walked into the Reid apartment the next morning with a huge smile on his face, and a pink Hello Kitty water bottle in his hand.

"Morning." The doctor greeted groggily, having just woken up himself.

"Morning." The teen breathed.

It was quite obvious that he was on cloud nine.

"He was good then, huh?"

Young Spencer just nodded as he flopped onto the couch. He laughed slightly as he closed his eyes.

"I haven't even slept yet." He chuckled.

"Damn." The elder appraised, opening in the fridge.

"Yup. " The teen smiled, his eyes beginning to close.

"So are we just gunna hang at the house today?"

"Possibly, I'll see how I feel after a nap. How many days left?"

"Four."

"Puck" groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"You are only allowed to wake me up if a super-hot guy comes for me, or if there is a Glee marathon." The younger warned, pointing a warning finger over the couch to his cousin.

The doctor just chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Young Spencer awoke with a jolt to the sound of a particularly loud commercial. He sat up, ignoring the pounding of blood in his head, and looked around panting heavily.

"Sorry, didn't know it would be that loud. The people were talking really quietly." The doctor apologized, turning the volume down with his left hand as he held a large book in his right.

"What time is it?" "Puck" asked, finally feeling tired now that he had gotten over his slight heart attack.

"Six thirty."

"Shit, I've been out for damn near twelve hours."

"Just about ten actually, it's fine though."

"Ugh, I wasted your entire day."

"I like reading, in case you've forgotten. I'm fine no matter what I do." The adult rolled his eyes, knowing his cousin would freak out if he didn't set him straight.

The teen didn't look too convinced, but he shrugged and got up anyway.

"You hungry?" Doctor Reid asked, beginning to read again.

"Yea, wanna go to Barnabies?"

"Sounds good. We have to get dressed up?" The adult asked with a small smile, already knowing the answer.

"Yup. I'll go first, if I don't I'll fall back asleep."

The FBI agent just laughed.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The prostitute had on a black wig with curls and reddish pink color underneath. A brown corseted top hat that had a skull and crossbones attatched to the front sat atop his head and nicely complimented the short black dress that had a front corset. The black of the dress complimented the black parts of his boots. The other parts were silver, which tied in with his silver braceltte that had gothic script writing on it. A small silver ring with a black stone in it glistened on his left middle finger. A wooden necklace with a red stone in the middle rested on his collar bone and matched his hat nicely.

The doctor was dressed up in a red shirt that said "some people are gay. Get over it." Tight red pants matched it and complimented the rainbow beanie that was on his head. Rainbow slip on shoes adorned his feet. Finally there was a simple silver heart necklace with an equals sign on it was placed around his neck.

"Not gunna match today?" The adult chuckled.

"I'm too tired, now let's go eat."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

It was clear from the smile that came onto their waitresses face every time she saw them, that she knew they were both boys and she thought they were on a date.

"Why does that happen so often?" Elder Reid asked.

"Because I'm hot and you look like a sugar daddy." The teen shrugged.

"It quote Dean 'Blow me Cas'."

"Why am I Cas? I mean, I'm not complaining, but why me? I am so much more later series Meg."

"Really? No. Later series Meg is like a minx and a pixie rolled up into one. You are so much more a fallen angel."

"Whatever." "Puck" rolled his eyes before muttering, "You're a fallen angel."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry it's so short guys, I'm really tired, but I wanted to give you an update and at least give you ****something****.**

**Links on profile.**


	56. Chapter 56

**So… as soon as I get over being sick, I sit down to write and… writers block. So I eventually worked through this and gave it to you. I couldn't think of anything else for them to do and you guys have been asking for them to get back to the BAU since the first chapter of them being away… so here ya go. Hope you all enjoy, and sorry for the long wait! =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"So, you excited to go out with Tracker?" "Puck" asked as he finally started waking up, halfway through their meal.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" The doctor sighed, not looking up from his pasta.

"Hmm… yes."

"Ugh, fine. Yes, I'm looking forward to going out with Tracker. It'll be good to get away from… it'll be good to let go of Derek." Elder Reid sighed, letting himself get comfortable around his cousin.

Young Spencer smiled at that.

"Only three more days before we have to go back to the BAU." The teen sighed, stretching out his limbs.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

_~Three Days Later~_

"Wow, you look… understated." Emily laughed as she checked out "Puck"s outfit.

It was a black shirt that said "Keep Calm And Carry On My Wayward Son", simple grey pants that weren't as tight as they usually were, shoes that looked like wedge style Airwalks, a metal cross necklace, a black knit hat that had kitty ears, and a backpack that looked like Tamaki's teddy bear from Ouran High school Host Club. He had even painted his nails grey.

It was honestly the least dramatic thing he had ever worn.

"Thank you muchly. I wouldn't want to make this harder on my dear cousin." The young Reid smiled, twirling slightly so she could look at him from all angles.

"Speaking of making it hard on your cousin." Prentiss sighed, raising her eyebrows slightly as she looked at Morgan who was walking towards them to get to his desk.

It was quite clear that the brunette profiler had guessed pretty much what was happening, and was on the Reid's' side.

"Yea," The teen sighed. "I should probably go talk to him about that so that it's easier on my cousin. See ya later Gorgeous."

The dark haired woman nodded with a small smile before returning to her desk.

"Derek." Young Reid sighed slightly, walking up to the dark male.

"Are you gunna punch me again?" Morgan asked, face showing that he didn't know exactly how to act around the youth.

"Nope. I just want to talk."

"Shoot." The Chicago native said, sitting down at his desk and looking at the teen.

"First and foremost, I am not apologizing, because I am not sorry. You hurt my cousin, so I will never be sorry for trying to defend him. Secondly, I don't forgive you, so we're not friends, but we are acquaintances. And thirdly, I am not going to make this hard on my cousin, so I will be civil to you. I'll go to Thanksgiving even if you do; I'll go out with all of you guys. I'm not gunna do anything to make his job harder… will you?" The youngest Reid asked, looking at the adult seriously.

Derek looked at him with utter concentration before looking down and nodding.

"Truce. We're acquaintances, and hopefully, later we'll be able to be friends again." Morgan shrugged, looking back up at the youth.

"Don't hold your breath…" Young Spencer looked a little sad as he said this is a very low volume. "I don't really see you as a knight anymore… sorry." The teen shrugged slightly before slowly turning on his heel and began walking to Garcia's lair.

All Agent Morgan did was nod slowly, having subconsciously expected a response akin to that.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Hey Beautiful." "Puck" said shyly, popping his head into the techies office.

"Hey Casanova." She smiled, turning around in her chair with a meek smile on her face.

"So… which one of us gets to apologize first?" The youth chuckled, walking into the room.

"Me, oh and, your perception skills are still awesome. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of… You were right. I should have focused on Kevin. He loves me so much, we're compatible, honestly, he's the greatest thing to happen to me… but I was too blinded by a school girl crush that should have just stayed plutonic flirting between friends." She sighed, looking so ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry too, I should have told you I knew about your crush on Derek before, and I should have told you in a better way. I was kind of a dick… and not a fun one… a Leviathan one."

"… Another Supernatural reference?" The techie laughed, rolling her eyes slightly.

"One day I'll make you watch it all, and you shall understand, and yes." The prostitute chuckled, moving to take a seat in the chair that had become his.

"We'll see about that. So, how was your lovely week away with your cousin?"

"Awesome. We saw a few movies, went shopping, even stopped by Gay Street, and we got to hang out tons. Plus, I met a hotty named Dez." The teen punctuated the last sentence by biting his lip.

"Oh really, could he be the future mister Reid?" Garcia asked with a smile, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Nah, we didn't have the click. He was able to keep me occupied for an entire night though, which is a feat not many are up to." Young Reid shrugged, a fond smile crossed his face as he remembered that oh so very fun night.

"Wow, I didn't think such a thing was possible." Penelope gave a fake gasp, putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"I know right? A travesty in the companion life. But hey, Brian got almost tired out by Justin, so the unthinkable can happen."

"Queer As Folk reference?"

"You're quick." The youth smiled.

They both laughed, missing being around each other.

"Oh hey, want to go out to a club tomorrow night?" The adult asked, wanting things to go back to normal.

"I'll most definitely be there, the rest of Team BAU gunna go too?"

"I'll ask, but I'm pretty sure. Man I love having weekends off."

"My cousins' not, that means he was to do his paperwork when he really just wants to read in a tub."

"He reads in the tub?" Penelope laughed, just picturing their resident genius reading a German engineering book in a bubble bath.

"Please don't tell him I told you, he likes to keep his girly moments to himself."

Again the duo laughed, loving being a team once again.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"I love Fridays!" The teen exclaimed, throwing his arms above his head as he walked with his cousin into the main floor of the BAU.

"We know, are you excited for the club tonight?" The doctor asked with a slight chuckle, stretching his neck from side to side.

He and his cousin had both slept in his bed again, which meant that they had spent the entire night flipping between cuddling together and going to completely opposite sides so they wouldn't creep the other one out.

"But of course, I already have the most glorious outfit planned for the night, it's sad that you're not gunna be there to freak out over my sexiness."

"Do you want me to cancel? " Elder Reid chuckled, knowing the answer was no.

"Of course not, I'm just saying I'm gunna have fun." The younger chuckled.

"Damn Puck, lookin' good." Emily chuckled, looking the youth up and down.

"Why thank you." "Puck" smiled while bowing.

He then turned in a circle so she could see his entire outfit. From his white shirt that said "Driver Picks The Music Shotgun Shuts His Cake Hole" with a little Impala on it, to his black leg holster purpose that sat on his thigh over his slightly ripped blue jeans, to the fake knife that matched the demon killing one the brothers got from Ruby, to the dirty Steampunk looking combat boots that had a slight gold tinge that complimented the necklace that matched the one Dean wore, and finally, to the canvas messenger bag that said "Keep Calm And Call The Winchesters" with an anti-possession symbol above it.

"You would make the entire makeshift family proud." The elder chuckled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Man do I love having a Supernatural fan friend… you might just be getting invited over ever Wednesday."

"I look forward to it, now go see Garcia, I gotta get to work. See ya Puck." Emily smiled before going to her desk.

The youngest Reid smiled as he headed for the computer genius' cave, pondering just when he became better friends with Emily. They had been friends since they met, but since the duo had gotten back (which was really only on its second day, but still) she had been more of a friend. It's not like he minded, he was just curious. He had a feeling it had something to do with her taking the Reid side of the debate, not that he cared. He loved having her as a closer friend, and having a Supernatural loving friend was awesome as well.

"Hello Beautiful." The prostitute sang walking into her office.

He dropped his bag by his seat before giving the techie a hug.

"Hey Casanova." She chuckled, not stopping her typing.

"Ah work, if you need me, I'll be back there listening to music and sketching." The teen sighed, letting go of her.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Wow, you've been quiet for five hours straight, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Penelope asked with a slight laugh, turning to look at her bestie.

"Yea, just listening to Misfits, man I love Kelly's voice, and trying to draw James and Oliver… or technically Fred and George." The youth shrugged.

"… ok, you're gunna have to explain all of that to me." The tech goddess said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little used to being with Starbucks, I forget we're not the same person sometimes, because he gets, like, everything I say. I'm listening to the UK show Misfits, there's a character named Kelly with a really hard to understand accent, and I'm drawing a picture of James and Oliver Phelps, or, some could argue, the characters they play, Fred and George Weasley in the Harry Potter movies." "Puck" told her, turning to picture around so they she could see the sketch of the twins.

"Oh, ah, mkay. How do you even get into all these shows?"

"I've been away from home for a really long time, I have traveled. I've met people with varying likes; you pick things up when you hang with so many different people." Young Spencer shrugged.

Garcia gave a small sad smile before she stretched.

"So, I need a break, want coffee?" She asked, getting up from her chair.

"Yea, plus I need to go mess with my favorite family member just a dash."

Both of them laughed as they walked out of the room filled with computers.

The exuberant male immediately went up to his cousin and sat on his desk.

"I drew James and Oliver while listening to Kelly." The teen smiled, putting his left hand right over the paperwork that his family member was trying to complete.

"Was it actually James and Oliver, or was it Fred and George?" The doctor asked with a small sigh, looking up at the flamboyant male.

"Well, now, that's open to debate. Technically, it could be said either way, so it's really either."

The elder Reid rolled his eyes as he smiled slightly.

"Also, I read a little bit of fanfiction earlier, while I was procrastinating on drawing, and it gave me another cosplay idea. Why not be Kyo and Yuki?" The youngest Reid asked.

"Fruits Basket?" The adult asked back, pretty sure his assumption was right.

"Yup."

"Don't you ship them?" Doctor Reid asked, cocking his eyebrow as he looked at his cousin.

"That matters not, I promise not to assault your mouth while in cosplay, and if anyone asks for a hardcore yaoi picture, we'll tell them we're related." The teen held his hands up in surrender as he said it.

"Kyo and Yuki are related too." The agent reminded.

"Not if you talk to Yuki." The prostitute scoffed, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

The elder rolled his eyes but sighed.

"I'll think about it."

"Have you at least started making a list of possibles in your head?" The younger asked with a sigh, not thinking his cousin was taking it seriously.

"Yes, yes I have. Fred and George in uniforms, Kaoru and Hikaru in uniforms, Takuto and Sugata, Kyo and Yuki, as well as L and Light, those are really the only ones that are on my list."

"Puck" immediately put his hand on his heart.

"You'd be red and blue with me?" He asked his tone soft and genuinely in happy disbelief.

"Yes, but I will only cuddle and hug as far as making purple goes." The elder pointed an accusatory finger at his cousin.

"Eeeep!" The teen screeched before attacking his cousin in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

All the BAU member did was laugh and hug back.

"Casanova, I have coffee." Garcia laughed, looking at the hugging Spencers.

The dog like male broke apart and ran towards her. The two adults that had seen it happen both just laughed.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"No matter what I say, you're still gunna wear that, aren't you?" Doctor Reid asked, looking at his cousin's skimpy outfit.

"Yup, because I look fine." The teen danced slightly, not looking away from himself in the mirror.

He had on a black pleather corset with small blue lacing up on the left and right side of the front of the top and a blue and black plus sign was right over where his heart was. A black pleather belt with a blue plus in the middle hung off his hips, resting on the black tutu that was low on his hips. Black and blue laced up arm warmers covered his arms and matched his alternating black and blue nails. The tights he had on were black on his right leg and blue on his left; they were open on the sides and were laces up with the same material that they were made out of. The blue color of his lips that matched the blue of his nails greatly popped against the glittering burgundy eye shadow on his eyes. The burgundy eye shadow matched his ankle boots that tied up the front. The color was the same as the burgundy coffin that hung from around his neck.

"Ugh, just be careful, and not anyone too much older than you, please?" The adult sighed.

"I promise cousin, no one over thirty. And why aren't you ready yet?" The prostitute asked looking at his with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"Because you've been in the bathroom for an hour and a half, I need to take a shower."

"Ooooh, you gunna try to get some, aren't 'cha?" The younger laughed.

"They're expecting you soon, go. Keys are on the counter."

"Love ya Starbucks, see you tonight… maybe." The prostitute chuckled, heading out the door, grabbing the keys on his way.

The doctor just rolled his eyes and closed the door to the bathroom behind him.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The teen entered the club, flashing his fake I.D. and the stamp on his hand to the security guard right inside of the building. The adult looked at him with skeptically raised eyebrows for a second before shrugging and waving him past.

He walked up the group that was already sitting around a table with drinks and plopped into the seat next to the computer genius.

"Wow." Prentiss laughed, looking at his outfit.

"Basically same response as my cousin, except his was more disapproving." The youth laughed.

"Where is Spence?" Jennifer asked.

A confused look came over the teenagers face.

"… He's on a date." He said kind of slowly before turning to the techie. "I thought you asked him."

"I assumed you would." The red haired woman shook her head.

"Who's he on a date with?" Derek asked, unable to stop himself.

"Uh, just this guy we met at Hot Topic while we were away for the week." The prostitute shrugged, not giving the burly man a second thought.

"Oh Puck," The brunette woman sang, looking over his shoulder. "You're already getting cruised."

The teen looked as well before turning back to them with a smile.

"Well, I must not keep the fans waiting." He laughed before getting up and heading over to the guy staring at him.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Puck" was pressed against a wall with his legs wrapped around a well-built twenty something year old with bright blue hair's waist, with his hands yanking through said hair while his lips wrestled against the twenty something years olds when J.J. got the call.

They had a new case, she groaned as Penelope got up to go tell her best friend that they had to leave.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Hot damn Spencer, fuck, you look fine." Emily exclaimed, her mouth open and her eyebrows rose as high as they could be as she took in the sight of the elder Spencer as soon as he entered the room.

He gave a small smile but rolled his eyes.

To be honest though… he really did look so fine. He was wearing a black leather vest that had a diagonal zipper that was zipped up with a long sleeved green shirt underneath. There was a thin strip of skin just barely visible between the bottom on the vest and the top of the black skinny jeans that made his legs look even longer and his ass even bigger. Simply green tennis shoes adorned his feet as a black beaded bracelet with a gold colored cross dangling off of it was p-laced on his wrist. A black cross necklace hung around his neck. That outfit in and of itself was surprising enough… and then there was the face that he had three visible piercings in. A black circular barbell was through his lip, a spiral silver nose ring glinted from the light bulb directly above him, and a spiral industrial was in his ear.

It was an amazing mixture of classy and skimpy… and he made it look perfect.

"Didn't think you would have dressed yourself like that." Morgan said with a dash of contempt in his tone.

The doctor heard this and rolled his eyes with an angrily annoyed expression.

"Are we gunna hear about the case?" He asked angrily, yanking a chair out to sit in.

Emily took the seat on his left, while his cousin took the seat on his right. It was quite appropriate that they were the two to immediately flank him.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman or Reid scorned." The prostitute muttered as he looked at the screen that currently had pictures coming up on it.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So, I still had the ideas for their outfits for those three days, so there's links to those on my profile along with links to "Puck" and Reid's outfits that are described in this chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Ok, so, I have a request for my lovelies! So… I was made privy to the information that stories on here can now have their own covers (YAY!) and I REALLY want one for this story… but I can't draw (honestly, like the most I can do it edit photos together so they look kinda ok) so, I was wondering if there was someone who would like to create a cover for this story? I would give that person full acknowledgement (and if there were multiple, I would DEFINITLY post all of them on my profile so that everyone could see the amazingness). So… any takers? (Someone please say yes)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how mad was Tracker that you had to leave your date so early?" Young Spencer asked as he changed into more appropriate clothes.

They had come home to grab their go bags, because the case had an internet aspect that linked the victims, so the tech goddess was going to go, which meant the prostitute was going as well and they both needed to change into less flamboyant clothing.

"Nah, he was actually cool with it." Elder Reid shrugged, pulling a white button up shirt on.

"You know why that is… right?" The teen asked, popping his head out of the closet, where he was changing.

"Yes Spencer, I am aware that by him not getting mad at me ending the date early, our next will have to go extra long." The adult rolled his eyes chuckling slightly.

"So long that the sun might just come up before it's over." The prostitute laughed.

"Whoa now, not all of us have your stamina."

"Oh I don't doubt you."

The two went back to changing. They were happy they already had bags packed, so the jet wouldn't be waiting on them.

"Oi, am I the only one that noticed Derek being a total chav?"

"First, lay off the Misfits if its gunna affect your speech this much. And second, you are not the only one, I thought Prentiss was gunna rip his lungs out when he muttered something about me being easy because I met Tracker at Hot Topic."

"First, no, never, I like British slang, I just forget about it. And second, he's a prick! Don't pay any attention to him; he's probably just mad that you're getting some when he's not."

"Yea." That was all the adult said as he stood in front of his mirror and ran a brush through his hair.

"So… tell me about your partial date." The flamboyant youth said, stepping out of the closet in really simple clothes.

"I'll tell you in the car."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"First, he picked me up and immediately said that I was the hottest thing he had seen since he stared at the sun in third grade."

"Corny, but funny."

"Exactly. And then we went to this not too fancy, but still nice restaurant where he held the door open for me and pulled out my chair."

"Gentleman, I like him so far."

"We ordered, and he didn't try to do that stupid thing where he ordered for me, we talked about a whole bunch of things like my job, his job,"

"What does he do?"

"Book store manager as well as aspiring world known author, he already has a few things out, but they're not as well circulated."

"Well I guess I know what you'll be reading as soon as we get back from this case."

"Shush, and just normal stuff that people talk about on dates. Then I got the phone call from J.J., I explained to him that I had to leave, he said he understood, we got the check, and he drove me to the BAU."

"Did you guys kiss before you got out of the car?" The teen smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, alright? Jeez, sometimes you're worse than Garcia, Prentiss, and J.J."

"I can't help it; this is the first date you've had since that New Orleans idiot."

"Ok, honestly? He's out of my life now, will you stop addressing him like that?"

"Nope, never." "Puck" shook his head, letting a breath out.

The two were done talking then. They just listened to the songs playing on the radio, and wondering just how the hell they were going to get through this case with no one getting maimed.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Man it's weird to be back." The youngest Reid sighed as he got off of the jet.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, walking out behind him.

"This is where I grew up, lots of Mormons in Illinois."

"Do you think your family might still be here?"

"Nah, the communities are small, so the fact I was gay was going to get around sooner or later. They probably fled before that could happen and joined another community in another state. Hey Cute Guy Who Doesn't Smile, if there's some time, can Starbucks chaperone me while I take a look around?"

"Sure Spencer, if we have time. We need to get to the precinct however, so we'll discuss it more later."

The youngest nodded in agreement.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Garcia was sitting in the stations technical center while "Puck" was looking at the board that showed the stack of dead bodies. They were all highly esteemed members of different private religious schools that had posted numerous things online about why they hated the school they worked for not too long before they had their necks broken and crosses carved into their chests.

"Maybe you shouldn't be looking at these with such disinterest… you're kinda reminding me of River." Doctor Reid said, walking in with two cups of coffee.

"Please tell me why that's a bad thing." The youth said, still looking at the board with his head cocked to the left.

"… Fine, whatever. So, see anything we haven't?"

"Don't believe so, oh, also, can I go with you guys tomorrow when you talk to the people at the schools that have been complaining online? Just in case there isn't time before we go back to Virginia."

"I'll ask Hotch, but that should be fine."

"Thank you Starbucks."

"Never gunna let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

The adult just chuckled and walked away.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Thumbs up if you got the Firefly reference.**


	58. Chapter 58

**So, there is gunna be drama in this chapter. So for all of those people who read and hate the dramatic encounters that are more verbal fighting than physical fighting… skip this chapter because I am honestly getting tired of the hate about how I choose my characters to act in situations I create, so I will report abuse on the comment and delete it.**

**Sorry if I sound snippy or bitchy… but I'm so very tired of it, and I am so very tired of feeling sad because of it. This is my story, and I will get rid of people that are just being mean because no one knows who they really are.**

**Hope all of you lovely people that don't flame just for the sake of being mean enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry for so long no update. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Wow this school is giant." Emily said, looking at the building with a slightly open mouth.

She had, of course, gawked at the school when they first got there, but didn't have much time because the headmaster quickly ushered them in. Now she had time to look at the enormous building as her, "Puck", and Spencer were standing by their vehicle.

"Yea, those Mormons sure do like their giant schools." The teen sighed, turning around so his back was to the giant building.

"How would you even know? You've never been to one." The elder genius laughed, leaning against the car with his arms crossed.

"So? I had to walk by like three when going home. Ugh! I wonder if my old house is still that crappy brownish yellow colour." The prostitute sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

Before either of the adults could retort, a started and pissed female voice cut them off.

"Little gay lost, come back to grovel?"

"Puck" didn't even have to turn around to identify the voice.

"Well hello Tiffany, what are you doing at the Mormon school?" He sighed, rolling his eyes as he slowly turned around.

A girl with obviously bleached hair wearing the school uniform for girls (altered slightly so that more skin showed) was standing not too far away with a glare in her eyes, one hand on her hip and the other holding the strap of her hot pink backpack.

"We moved schools to get away from your bad rep." Tiffany glared, shifting her weight from her right leg to her left.

"Speaking of, how's Theo?" The prostitute asked with a self-satisfied smirk as he crossed his arms.

The girl just glared, making the adults assume that was the name of the boyfriend that was caught making out with their teen genius.

"Ugh, why are you even back?! You know mom and dad won't let you back."

"Not looking to be taken in by bigots… And why does it matter to you why I'm back? Scared I'm gunna steal another of your fuck buddies?"

By now, a few students had stopped to listen. A guy none of them had ever seen, with two adults that looked professional, talking to one of their own and making her glare had the sheltered Mormon children itching with curiosity. The girl with bleached hair looked around sacredly for a second before going back to glaring at him.

"Shut up; don't be so proud of being a slut!" She half yelled.

"Honey, the only two differences between me and you are that I don't hide who I screw, and you still lie through that purity ring on your finger."

Everyone around them got wide eyes and looked at each other. Everyone at the school wore purity rings that promised that they were virgins and would remain so until they were married. Unfortunately, the ever growing crowd got the attention of another person from "Puck"s past, who came over to the fake girl's side.

"What the hell are you doing here Spencer?" Desmond asked, face showing his surprised and pissed he was.

"I'm here with our lovely cousin Spencer that we're not allowed to talk about." The younger Spencer smiled at his siblings.

"Why the hell is he here?"

"He's part of the FBI. Incase mom still thinks the news only reports of the devils workings, there are a series of murders in this town involving leaders of religious schools." "Puck" couldn't sound more condescending if he tried.

Desmond quickly looked around his brother, not bothering to move his dirty blonde hair out of his face as he took in the sight of his cousin that he had never seen before. The Mormon boy rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"So you're living with that queer now? Doesn't surprise me, it's not like anyone else will take a slut like you." Only malice was heard as the elder of the three siblings spoke.

That's when Doctor Reid pushed off of the car and walked up to stand behind his favorite cousin. He knew if he stood in front of him, that the Desmond and Tiffany would find a way to make it seem like he was an adult threatening two minors.

"Let's go Spencer; you don't deserve to be talked to like this." The adult glared.

Desmond sneered.

"He really does. He's a SLUT who screwed my sister's boyfriend."

"Made out with, first of all," The doctor corrected.

"And second of all, she screwed him first, so don't act like you two are the saints of the family, at least I'm honest about who I get with. See ya sister dear, good bye brother darling, I must go back to my sinful life as a happy, human, homosexual."

The teen prostitute rolled his eyes and walked to the car with his cousin, ignoring the yelling of his brother and sister after him. Emily wanted to ask many questions, but all she did was get in the car.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The car ride had been silent, and nothing other than what was talked about with the headmaster was talked about with the rest of the team. Prentiss was actually beginning to think that the incident at the school was never going to come into their lives ever again… until about three hours after it happened.

The team and "Puck" were towards the back of the precinct, so they wouldn't have even heard it at all… if the person hadn't screamed it.

"I WANT HIM TO NEVER BE ALLOWED NEAR THIS TOWN AGAIN." A female voice angrily shouted.

"Cousin Darling," "Puck" sighed, lolling his head to the side so he could look at the adult he was addressing. "I have a feeling that you might have just had an exaggeration thrust upon you."

The doctor just looked at him confused. The teen just pointed towards the front and right on cue, the woman shouted again.

"HIS NAME IS SPENCER REID, HE'S FROM VEGAS!"

Everyone began looking at each other then.

"What do ya say, want to meet my parents?" The prostitute smiled, standing up from the chair he was lounging in.

The elder Spencer sighed but got up, knowing that he was the one who should go up with his cousin considering he was the one being complained about. Emily got up as well, sort of unspokenly becoming the second half of the elder Reid's shield (the first half being "Puck" of course).

The three walked together to the front counter thing where the twenty something deputy was looking about ready to cry at the bleach blonde mom, bleach blonde daughter, dirty blonde son, and brown haired dad standing in front of him. The mom had a pissed expression, the kids both had hateful expressions, and the dad looked at peace.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." The youngest Spencer smiled, moving his fingers in a wave.

The mother made a sound that resembled someone being strangled as she took in the sight of her youngest child.

"What are you doing here?" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Here on business with Cousin Spencer."

The adult woman looked at the taller male and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh, so you're the one that assaulted my children." She growled at the adult.

"No, he was the one _assaulted_ by your children." Young Spencer said, leaning over so that he was seen by his mother.

"What is he even doing here?"

"Did my dear sister and brother forget to mention that I told them he was part of the FBI?" The teen turned his gaze on Desmond and Tiffany with a fake smile on his face.

"Don't you look at my children." The mother snapped, taking a step closer, forgetting the counter that was separating them.

Seeing that the conversation no longer needed him, the dad motioned with his head that the deputy could leave... Which he greatfully adhered to as he almost literally ran away.

"Dearest mother, have you forgotten that I am your child too?"

"You stopped being my son years ago."

"Ouch, that hurts… or at least it would if it came from someone with a heart."

"So I guess you're living with this faggot now." The mother glared, looking once again at Doctor Reid.

That's when the rest of the team, who had all been listening came forward.

"Get out of this precinct." Hotch told them in a forceful tone.

"Excuse me?!" The mother nearly shouted looking at the team leader with murderous eyes.

"We have a case here, and while that is happening, this is our precinct. I will not stand for you to disrespecting my team, and as I see you will not stop disrespecting him for his sexuality, as well as your own sons, I command you get out. Get out of my precinct."

Aaron looked beyond pissed, and it was frightening to some of his own team mates. The family all looked at each other before the mother huffed and stomped away, her children following her example.

"Eat more Spencer," The dad said, looking at his son before turning to the elder Spencer. "You too."

With that he casually walked out after his wife and kids.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Hope you all enjoyed the family drama. =) Hope to have a new chapter up soon.**


	59. Chapter 59

**I DO have a plan, and I DO know when Spencer and Derek are gunna get together… but it'll be a little bit, sorry guys. Love you all and hope you bear with me until it happens.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Well… you family seems…" Derek started.

"Glad you're here with us… all I'm gunna say." Garcia sighed.

"I like your dad." Prentiss shrugged, leading the way back to the room they had set up.

"You should, he's really nice." "Puck" said, cracking his neck in a way that looked a bit odd because it seemed so masculine.

"But I thought it was normally dads who shun their kids for being homosexual." Jennifer said, truly confused.

"Yea, normally, but also, ya know how families balance themselves out? Well, I'm exuberant, my mom, while being a collection of every bad word ever created in every language on the face of the planet, is high maintenance as well, so is my sister, and so is my brother… so my father has to compensate for all of us by being so calm, sometimes you might mistake it for him being stoned. Honestly, if it was up to him, Starbucks would be invited to Thanksgiving dinner. My dad only does what my mother shouts at him to do." The teen shrugged, plopping into a seat.

"Why didn't he stick up for you if he doesn't care?" Emily asked, taking the seat right next to him.

"He loves me, I know he loves me with all my heart… but if he took my side… my mother would take Desmond and Tiffany with her and leave him… being alone with my mother is a fate worse than death."

Everyone wanted to laugh at that… but they all knew not to, so their leader changed the subject.

"Reid, have you finished the geometric profile?"

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"You really want to piss off your parents if they happen to come back to the precinct, don't 'cha?" Doctor Reid asked as he looked at what his cousin was wearing.

The teen with Mormon family was in a blue and black corseted dress with tutu, blue tights, black boots, blue and black arm warmers with plenty of lace. All of that was pretty verbatim to what he normally wore, even though it would most likely make his mother make that strangled sound again. But the icing on the cake was his blue and black choker with a pentagram hanging off of it and a long dangling necklace that had a blue cross on the end of it.

"Hey, gotta give them a reason for calling me a queer all the time." "Puck" gave a small shrug and a sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well, I think you look perfect. Now, can we please go? Everyone's probably waiting for us."

"Alright, lead the way darling doctor." The teen chuckled.

The doctor did so, he lead the way out of the hotel room and down the hall.

"So hey, I was thinking… how do you feel about going back to school?" Doctor Reid asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Um, haven't really given it much thought. Why?"

"Well… I was just thinking… there, um, there are some really good schools around where we live and even though you're super smart, a high school diploma would be good to have."

"Seriously? I can have articulate conversations with people whose IQ's are all over one sixty; high school seems a little pedestrian hun." The younger Spencer rolled his eyes, walking into the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"I know you're smart, but getting a diploma would be good for you. Plus it would help with you being bored all the time."

"Or we could just get a pet."

"There's barely enough room in the apartment for both of our books, let alone enough space for whatever animal we choose."

"Fish do not even take up that much room."

"… You hate fish." The doctor looked utterly confused. "Honestly, you say they're more boring than an abstinence lecture. You'd only want the neon ones because they're rave-tastic."

"Sometimes I really wish you would stop remembering what I said." The younger Reid sighed, crossing his arms.

"Not gunna happen anytime soon, now, back to what we were talking about." The doc said, pointing out that his cousin had tried distracting him. "School, there are some really nice ones around us."

"I will most likely just annoy the teachers like I did at my last school."

"You'll educate them, that's what I did when I was in high school."

"Then I'll be labeled as 'that one annoying kid' once again."

"It'll also be good for you to meet some new people your own age. How are you gunna find the love of your life if you only hang out with thirty something year old people and twenty years olds in clubs?"

"Whoa, I'm only almost seventeen, who says I'm looking for love?"

The look Doctor Reid gave his cousin as the doors of the elevator opened to reveal the lobby was a look of pure sass. The prostitute just rolled his eyes and led the way out of the metal box.

"Hey guys." Emily smiled, getting up from the seat she was sitting in.

"Well hello Gorgeous!" The teen smiled, happily leaving his cousin quickly to hug the brunette female.

The adult male just rolled his eyes and followed the duo as they headed out of the building.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Puck" had rushed from the car (where he spent the entire car ride engaging Emily so his cousin didn't even have a chance to try bringing the subject up again) to the precinct where his lovely techie bestie was sitting surrounded by a mixture of her computers and the polices.

"Hey Casanova, love the outfit."

"Thank you, thank you very much. It'll help if my family tries to come back."

"Pentagram and sideways crossed… I definitely see how that could make them not want to still be there." The red haired woman gave a small smile.

There was something in her smile however that made her bestie stop and look more into it.

"You're sad." He finally said, taking the seat to her left.

"No I'm just… it just sucks. You're amazing, and your family hates you because of something that is so fundamentally apart of you that you can't change? That's messed up. They should love you, they should embrace you… they shouldn't treat you like you're a parasite…" Penelope ranted slightly, looking up only when she neared the end.

"Calm down Beautiful. I'm used to it, it's fine. They're not a part of my life anymore…and that's fine. Wanna know why that's fine? Because if I had stayed, I never would have met you, or Stunning, or Gorgeous, or Cute Guy That Doesn't Smile, or Author Dude, and I never would have been able to spend time with Spencer. I love him so much… and I never would have been able to have a best friend if my family had accepted me."

"It sounds like you're just justifying what they did."

"Not at all. The love of my life, Cameron," He sounded like he was working through the tears that threatened to spill out at the name. "Yes, if I had stayed here, he would still be alive. But I would have never met him. I love him, to this day, no matter who else I love… He was my first love and he will always have a part of my heart. You, I love you so much, you are my best friend. You're like the slightly older female version of me… I never would have met you. Doctor Spencer Reid, lovely genius that needs someone to push him… I never would have gotten a chance to meet him either. You guys wouldn't know that he liked boys and he wouldn't have some out of his shell."

The adult female looked at him with a slight smile.

"You think about this a lot… don't you?" She smiled.

"Every day I think the possible deity that I got the chance."

The best friends smiled at each other for a moment, and then the woman went back to her screens. Someone tapped on "Puck"s shoulder and he turned around. He was faced with his cousin.

"Our conversation isn't finished." The doctor said in total seriousness.

"I should sin to think that you would let it go." The prostitute rolled his eyes, slumping into his seat even more.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So, I don't normally do this, and I know that so many chapters makes it a dash tedious to keep doing it, but would you guys please review?**

**Don't get me wrong, I love you guys not matter what, but it'd be good to be able to read what you guys like about the story or if you have any questions about what happened in the chapter so that I can see what you guys enjoy most, and clarify things that I hadn't realized were confusing.**

**Please and thank you. =)**


	60. Chapter 60

**So, I have come to realize that apparently many of you are actually Mormon… so I just want to make it absolutely clear that I have nothing against Mormons as a whole, the instances in here of Mormons to "Puck" and Our favorite doctor are based on my own personal experiences with the religion. So… yea. I'm sorry if something happens that offends you guys that are Mormon, I truly don't mean it too.**

**Also, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! =D Please keep it up, it made me happy and I get to get a feel for what you guys like. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Luckily, the case was closed before anymore family drama could happen, and they were all happy to finally be on the jet home.

"I'll come back." "Puck" said, looking out the window as the plane left the ground.

"What?" Emily asked, truly surprised that he would want to go back to his *bleep* of a family.

"I'll come back. One day, in the future, my husband, our three kids… or twins, and I, we will take a trip. We will come back here, and we will find them. When we find my family, I will tell them exactly what they did… the things that I will never do. And I will tell them that my husband and I will be better parents for them, because we will love our children… and we will stick up for each and every one of them. And then my kids will talk to them… and they'll say that no matter what their other siblings do... they will always treat them like a human… they will always shower them with love… so that they never contemplate… things." The teen ager said all of this in the same soft tone, his eyes not focusing on anyone.

He took a small break to draw in a shaky breath at a few points… but everyone on the plane took it in stride, knowing that they were getting to see one of the very final layers of the enigma they loved… free from any of his filters like clothing or references.

"I wish that for you." Doctor Reid's voice was just as soft as his cousins, an ever so tiny smile playing on his lips as he looked at his family member with love and hope in his eyes.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The first day back to the BAU, Young Spencer decided to wear a punk outfit. His leather pants were skin tight and had gashed in the front held together by thick black cords that made the pants look like corseting, his black tank top said "Keep Calm And Get A Tattoo, his high heeled shoes looked like skeleton feet on the sides, his black arm warmers had designs of different objects on them in neon green. For jewelry he had on three bracelets, one with spikes all over it, one that looked like claws wrapped around his wrist, and another that looked like a coiled snake; he also had on four necklaces, a silver heart, a bronze telescope, a pendant with a skeleton on it, and one that had a profile of a silver skeleton with fangs and with a helmet on. It was all topped off with thick lines of make up around his gorgeous green eyes.

"Cool outfit, but we're still gunna talk about your schooling." Elder Spencer said, leaning against the door jamb while crossing his arms as he looked at his younger cousin.

"Ugh! Why? You want me to go, I don't wanna, we're at an impasse." The teen shrugged, mussing up his hair slightly as he looked into the mirror in the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal, You agree to go back to school, having full control over which one you go to, and I'll give you as many details as you ask for about all of my dates with Tracker."

"Really? Everything I ask about, even if it's dick size?" The prostitute asked, turning to look at the profiler with a raised eyebrow.

"… Yes." The doc answered with an eye roll after a huge sigh.

"Puck" smiled.

"Deal, And we'll start looking at schools tomorrow. Now come on, we mustn't be late for work."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So, you and Spencer want to come out to the bar with us tonight?" Garcia asked with a smile.

"I'll be there, but his continuation date for the one that the case cut short is tonight." "Puck" smiled, looking into his compact mirror at his eyeliner.

"Do you think he'll introduce us to… what's the guy's name?"

"Tracker, and eh. Most likely if it gets serious, but right now it's more of a casual thing to get his mind off… Uh… I'll get us some coffee." The teen said, snapping the compact shut and nearly running to the kitchen thing.

He wasn't exactly sure if he should bring anything up about Derek to Penelope… especially in reference to his cousin, so he decided to flee before it went any further.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Honest to God Spencer Kingsley Reid! You're the one that wants me to go out with him! Can I please get into the bathroom?!" Doctor Reid shouted, banging on the door to the one bathroom.

"This wouldn't happen if your date was at a different time than the bar! I'm finishing my makeup, wait five fucking seconds!" The teen shouted back.

The elder got quiet, still glaring at the door. Less than a minute later, the prostitute opened the door, revealing his ensemble. He was in a knee length rainbow zebra print halt top dress, black almost knee high leather boots were on his legs, steam punk goggles with slotted lenses were resting on his head while a red leather pentagram pouch necklace was set against his sternum, he had five bracelets in total on his wrists; on his left was a brown cuff that had a large silver razor blade on it, a silver open ended one that looked like a double ended safety pin, and a brown beaded on that had a set of bright red cherries hanging off of it. On his right wrist was a black slip on bracelet with studs poking out of it and a red chained necklace that was wrapped around several times with a bloody butcher's knife on the end of it. His eyes were accentuated by slightly less makeup than he had on earlier. His ears held spike looking earrings in the lobes and a piercing through his industrial that said "Fuck You".

"I don't even have time to comment on that outfit." Elder Reid sighed, pushing past his cousin to get into the bathroom.

"I like your outfit too!" The youth shouted, slightly agitated as the door slammed shut.

They knew neither was actually mad, they were just annoyed at their schedules conflicting and not being able to do much to stop from getting in each other's way.

"Puck" shrugged as he walked towards the bathroom, thinking over how cute his cousin really did look in the outfit he had picked out himself.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"WOW, you look amazing." Tracker smiled, looking up and down the doctor's body.

The elder Reid was wearing a light purplish grey shirt with sleeves that went to about elbow length, a black leather jacket was unzipped over top of it. On his left wrist were two bracelets one was a plain black chord bracelet the other was a black cord bracelet that had a silver infinity sign on it. He had a wing necklace on as well as slightly worn blue jeans and grunge looking combat boots.

"Thanks, so do you." The doctor smiled, biting his lip slightly.

Tracker was in a simple black shirt, black pants, and black running shoes. On anyone else, it would look gothic, but on the blonde, it didn't.

"Well… If I check you out any longer, we'll miss our reservation. Italian and a movie, right?" The blonde male smiled, blushing slightly.

"Yea sounds amazing." The FBI agent smiled, beginning the walk to the white truck his date owned.

The male who worked in a book store followed, trying his best to look like he wasn't checking out his date's ass.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So then he pretended to kick you so you could get his gun?" The blonde asked, his mouth open slightly at the tale.

"Well, he did actually kick me, but it wasn't as hard as if he were actually angry at me."

"Holy crap… were you ok?"

"Yea, I was a provable genius in high school at twelve, it was nothing. I finally passed my gun test though."

"That's so amazing… it makes all of my stories sound like middle school conquests." Tracker laughed, twisting his Alfredo around his fork.

"No, come on, tell me. I'll love your stories, I promise."

"No, they're lame." The blonde shook his head, not looking up from his plate.

"No, come on, please tell me." The genius begged, smile on his face.

"Alight, there was this one time. So, it was almost closing time, and so there were only a few people in the store and the girl who was supposed to be working with me had called in sick, so I was all alone there, and I hear something. I know I know the noise… but I can't think of it, so I decide to start walking around to try to find it. And about five minutes later, I find the source of the noise. This girl with boobs the size of flotation devices is pressed against the newest editions of Liz Carlyle books while this guy with buzzed hair in a wife beater is pounding into her."

"No!" Elder Reid gasped, smile on his face as he listened intently to the story.

"Yup. And I had no clue what to do, so I just left and went over the intercom saying that we were closing. They came rushing by the front desk a few minutes later."

"Holy crap, that sounds so awkward."

"It was very, very awkward. I never saw them again though, so it's not all bad."

The doctor laughed as he piled some of his rigatoni on his fork.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"This movie is… cute." Doctor Reid tried to say delicately as he looked at the big screen playing the most idiotic movie he had ever seen.

"It kinda sucks… doesn't it?" Tracker said, worry apparent in his tone. "I messed up our re-do… didn't I?"

"No, it's fine. I'm having fun."

"No you're not… this sucks… I messed up; you never want to see me again… I know you don-" The blonde was cut off by his date kissing him.

"Shut up and entertain me for the rest of the movie." The FBI agent whispered, pulling just far enough away from the book store workers lips before going back to the kiss.

The blonde nodded and he wrapped a hand around his date's neck as he kissed back.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Spencer and Tracker entered the Reid's apartment, the doctor thanking any possible deity that his cousin was spending the night at Garcia's.

"This is amazing. There are so many books." The blonde appraised, looking at the overflowing book case with shock written on his features.

"Yea… my bedroom's more amazing though." Elder Reid smiled, slipping his jacket off as he continued to make eye contact.

"Really?"

"Yes really, and it's right this way actually."

The profiler smiled, biting his lip as he began walked backwards towards his room slowly. The book clerk smiled too as he obediently followed his date.

The two walked at a slow pace, facing each other until the door to Elder Spencer's door opened. As soon as it was, Tracker grabbed him and the two began kissing. The kissing quickly became a heavy make out session and the clothes began getting thrown off.

Tracker smiled as he got pushed down onto the bed. The elder Reid took as moment to appreciate the blonde's shirtless heaving chest and unbuttoned tight black jeans. The genius gave a wicked smile before he straddled his date's thin waist and resumed the kissing.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

In a red dress with black tutu and lacing, black and red jeans underneath, Black and red wedges that tie around the ankles and had red hearts on the wedge, black and red checkered wrist bang, black bracelet with red roses, black bracelet with random red beads on it, Red heart with black screws in it, snake ring that had black lining on it and a red jewel on the tail, "Puck" made quite a splash.

"Details." The teen demanded with a big smile as he jumped up onto the counter in the kitchen.

"He took me to an Italian restaurant and then to some crappy movie that we made out during." The doctor sighed.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Honey, you were wrecked this morning when I got home. I had to make triple strong coffee just to get you out of bed. Do not even give me that, you said if I went back to school, I got full disclosure."

"Alright, fine, we fucked. We mad out during the movie, we went back to our apartment, and after he was done marveling at the book case, we went into the bedroom."

"What did-" The teenage Reid got cut off by Derek.

"If you're gunna gossip, please do it somewhere away from the coffee machine." The Chicago native rolled his eyes, grabbing a cup and pushing Doctor Reid to the side slightly so he could pour coffee into his mug.

"We were talking, Derek, calm down." The lanky adult rolled his eyes.

"Just do it away from the coffee machine next time." The burly male rolled his own eyes before walking away.

"God he's a cunt!" "Puck" growled, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, not caring if the dark male could hear him.

"Calm down, continue what you were saying."

"Right, you should not be the one in control, sorry honey."

"I totally agree, I was pushing every second, God, why couldn't he tell that I wanted to be fucked?"

"Oh my god… you have a dirty mouth." Emily said, her mouth falling open as she walked into the kitchen.

The elder genius blushed and scurried away to his desk.

"Sorry." Prentiss apologized.

"Don't be… he's cute when he blushes." "Puck" smiled.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to everything in my profile. (Also, for my SN fans out there, ninety percent of Doctor Reid's outfit came from sets on Polyvore that people made for Dean =) Enjoy that knowledge.)**

**Ok, so, to Silver-Knightmare, I apologize, thank you for correcting me! =) ellZita, just for you sweetie, sooooon =), ****Sweetteetwo**** thank you for all the questions, and I hope to give you an answer to all of them in this story very soon =). Also, the date thing was suggested by CountryChic1.**

**Thank you all for that stuff and I hope everyone else adheres to your example lol. =D**

**Also, real quick (sorry for doing so many of these recently), to those that comment and say that the description of the clothing takes up half the story… I actually tabulated this ****just**** for you, the word count on all of the parts that ****aren't**** descriptions is 1821, while the count of the descriptions is 739… so ****PLEASE**** stop bitching… because I kinda just proved you wrong. (Sorry)**


	61. Chapter 61

"More." "Puck" damn near demanded as he walked with his cousin back to the agent's desk.

"What?" Elder Reid asked, not turning around even slightly.

"I agreed to go back to school, and even have interviews with the principals of the three closest schools for next week, now more. What exactly happened… you said even dick size if I asked."

"I am at work Spencer." The elder male sighed, plopping himself down in his chair with an eye roll.

"And I upheld my part of the deal that you struck… the devil doesn't back down from his, so you better not back down from yours." The younger said, hopping up to sit on the mahogany desk.

"I'm gunna ignore the fact that you just likened me to Satan."

"You watch Supernatural too, you know Lucifer is amazing, and you shall admit it, but not now. Tell me more, or I will middle name you."

"… Ugh! Fine! When we got back to the apartment, since we both know that's where you want me to start, he commented on the number of books and how impressive it was, then I said my room was more impressive and led the way to the bedroom. Once there I began kissing him, we made out on the bed, and you've done this enough times to know what happened."

"Oh my gosh… that's so cute. What position?"

"Spencer Kingsley Reid!"

"Spencer Austin Reid."

"UGH! Fine, cowgirl… boy… whatever. Are you happy now?"

"I am." Emily sang from her desk, not looking up from her paperwork.

"As am I. I shall leave you alone now, have fun doing work. See you after." The teen smiled, getting up so he could walk towards the techie's lair.

"Don't forget Tracker's coming over for pasta tonight."

"I'll make sure to make plenty."

The elder Reid rolled his eyes, knowing he shouldn't have tried to be subtle in telling his cousin that he wanted to be alone with the guy he was dating.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So, you pushed him into giving you creepily in depth details?" Garcia laughed, raising an eyebrow at her bestie.

"Hey, we made a deal, I upheld my end. It was only fair. But let's stop talking about that… I don't want to be reminded that I have to go to school again."

"Was it really that rough?"

"Beautiful, I was flamboyant, smart, and so not afraid to hit on anything around me… yea… it was really rough. But I promised Starbucks, so I'll just have to deal for another year."

"Didn't you leave in freshman year though?"

"No… I was smart, so I was in junior year. I'll probably just be required to collect the credits that are needed and then go through onto senior year. Like I said, I don't want to talk about it. Instead, let's talk about what we're gunna do for Batman day tomorrow."

"Batman day?" The techie asked.

"Yup, I myself have a spectacular outfit planned out."

"Am I surprised by that? No… No I'm not."

"As you should not be."

"Am I gunna have to wait until tomorrow to see your outfit?"

"Tomorrow isn't that far away." The teenager smiled, taking his seat.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Wow that's a lot of pasta." Spencer said, looking at the large colander filled with pasta that sat in the sink.

"Well, you said your male was coming over… so pasta galore is what we shall have. Now go set the table." "Puck" said, turning on the faucet so cold water could run over the noodles.

"Why do I let you boss me around?"

"Because you're a submissive." Young Spencer sang, bobbing the bowl up and down so the noodles did a little dance in the air.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Surprisingly, the night actually went alright. Tracker and the youngest Reid got along really well, and the night ended in the doctor and store manager cuddling on the couch with the younger one on the floor fangirling over Black Butler.

The next day, "Puck" shocked them all by wearing the most masculine thing they had seen him in. He had on a black shirt with the yellow Batman logo on it with a zip up jacket that looked the exact same. His black Tripp pants with green suspenders hanging off of them were sagged so that his Batman boxers could be seen, as well as the batman wallet that was poking out of his pocket. A Batman belt with a large buckle with the logo on it was hanging loosely from his hips. A silver metal bracelet with black Batman logos on it was on his wrist, a yellow circle ring with the Batman logo in the middle of it was on his left middle finger, a black Batman logo was tightened to be a choker sat on his pale neck. A sack backpack with the logo on it was resting low on his back and a Batman lunch box was in his hand. And on top of his head was a baseball cap with the Batman logo on it.

"Nice look." Emily laughed upon seeing him.

"I know, I'm sexy." The teen smiled, pulling a smirk onto his face.

Normally it would have looked odd… but with that look, it fit in an amazing way.

"So, you excited to check out your first school tomorrow?" The female asked with a smile.

"UGH!" Was all the younger Reid said as he tromped off to his bestie's lair.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry! I know it's been forever and this is super short… Spring Break so I was hanging with Jer a bunch and admittedly procrastinating because I didn't know what else to put in this chapter. I know exactly what's gunna happen next chapter…but I didn't know what else to do in this one. Hope you like it despite how short and crappy it is, promise the next chapter won't take as long.**

**Also, I have a new avatar. Props for my new Avatar goes to Supernatural Lover D.S.W. =)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Oh my Gotham, I am so sorry. I know you guys are probably tired of hearing my excuses for not posting in so long. I'm sorry, it was just school stuff and personal stuff bombarding me, and I was in the middle of writing this. I was looking forward to writing this chapter for quite some time, and was in the middle of writing it when tons of stuff happened. I can't promise that it won't happen, but I know I will always apologize because you guys are the greatest followers I could ever ask for… and you deserve better than shotty upload dates from me.**

**I love you all so much, and I wish I could provide better for you. *hugs all of you in the hopes that you'll contemplate forgiving me***

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"You promise not to hit on the principal?" "Puck" asked with a laugh as he stretched his limbs.

"I'll contain myself." The elder rolled his eyes as he typed away on the laptop that was on the kitchen table.

"Good. So, what time are you getting off today?"

"Why?"

The teenager stopped stretching and looked at his senior.

"Because our appointment with the principal of West High School is today at two." Young Spencer said, looking at his cousin with eyebrows slightly raised and mouth slightly open.

"It's today?" Doctor Reid asked, looking up from his laptop screen with bulging eyes, honestly not knowing the appointment was that day.

"Dude! We bought the calendar for a reason! It is on the fridge for a reason! But it doesn't work if you don't check it!" "Puck" groaned throwing his arms down to his sides as he lolled his head so it faced the ceiling. "Can you ask to get off early as soon as you get there?"

"No. Garcia texted me last night and said that an entire file of paperwork was done wrong, and we have to complete it. It has to be done tonight or Strauss will be on top of us again. Can you reschedule?"

"No. This is the first time the principal has open until the end of the month after next."

"Shit… what are we gunna do?"

"Um…"

The two both looked into the air with puzzled faces, simultaneously trying to figure out how to make this work.

"What about Stunning and Gorgeous?"

"Huh?"

"Stunning and Gorgeous, Beautiful can't take me because you two have to work and none of the other guys I'm as close to… why don't we ask them if they can take me? Someone will be there to make sure I behave and give you a full and detailed report on exactly how everything went. Plus, it'll make sure the principals ok with homosexuals."

"That's a lot to ask of them."

"Well, we don't really have any other options here hun."

The doctor ran his hands over his face as he sighed. He knew his cousin was right.

"Ok, fine. Call them; I need to finish getting ready."

"You got it Starbucks." Young Spencer said as he did a mock salute with two fingers at the same time he pulled out his phone.

He quickly did a three-way call to them and waited with it on speaker so he wouldn't have to fully recount it later to his elder.

"Hey Puck, what's going on?" Emily asked.

"Hey Stunning, Hey Gorgeous, you're on three-way chat and on speaker. Listen, Starbucks and I need a favor."

"Um… ok." Prentiss said, confusion in her tone.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"So, due to a scheduling conflict because **someone** doesn't check the calendar, my appointment to meet the principal of a school is today at two and my dear cousin can't take me."

"So you want us to take you?" The liaison laughed slightly.

"If you can."

"I'll ask Hotch, but that should be ok."

"Thank you both so much, I'm just gunna stay here until then, mentally get myself ready."

"Alright, see ya Puck." The female profiler smiled through the phone.

"Bye Puck." The blonde smiled as well.

The three of them hung up.

"You're staying here?" The doctor asked popping his head out of the bathroom.

"I have to visit a school with the intention of choosing to go there for the next year or so… yes… I'm staying here to make myself an awesome breakfast and pick out the right outfit."

"Ok. We actually need to talk about that." Elder Reid said, walking to his cousin. "Normally it doesn't matter what you wear, I have nothing against what you wear… but we need to make a good impression… so please, please, _**PLEASE**_ no corsets, no tutus, no skirts, no dresses, no sleeveless shirts… please."

"Alright alright, I'll pull out my masculine for another day. Just for you."

"Thank you."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Puck" kept true to his word, he was in his gold tinged combat boots, black jeans that had white animal print on one leg, a long sleeved jacket with a hood and sideways pockets that was zipped up so his anime shirt wasn't seen was hugging his torso in a way that was entirely him. Rainbow jelly bracelets along with black and purple jelly bracelets were on one wrist while a purple bracelet that had a strip of metal that said "Volcom" on it was on the other.

"You look nice, now let's go." Prentiss said, smiling at him quickly panting slightly.

The girls had gotten there later than they had planned, so the trio would have to hurry up.

"Hey, don't blame me because you were late." Young Spencer said, not looking away from his reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, Jen needed to finish up a paper first, it wasn't our fault."

"Ok, can we pleased stop bickering like a family and leave? It takes about ten minutes to get there." J.J. asked, quickly pulling her hair back into a pony tail so it would stop attacking her face.

Young Spencer took a quick look at the clock, his eyes went wide when he saw what time it was.

"Shit. Go go go!" "Puck" exclaimed, ushering them out the door.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

They made it on time, just barely, and they had actually had a good meeting with the principal (who mentioned that the two females that were with Young Spencer reminded him of his son and his son's husband).

"That went well." Emily sighed as she rested against the passenger side of her car.

They had all been moving so fast that they just wanted to take a minute to lounge and look at the school. "Puck" who was still not too fond of any school, stood with his back to the school just like he had done in Illinois.

"Why do you always stand with your back to school?"

"Because I detest it and do not want to have to see it more than I have-" The teen was cut off sue to being ran into by a blonde boy that had an arm full of books in his hand. "Hey!" "Puck" shouted angrily, turning around to look at who had crashed into him.

As soon as his eyes fell on the blonde buy with pale skin, dressed in all black clothes complete with a thick black choker that looked to be basically a strip of ribbon that was using the eight books he was carrying with both hands as a sort of shield, the prostitute went absolutely silent. Young Spencer's mouth was open slightly and his eyes widened as well, the breath seemed to have completely left his body.

The blonde boy just looked back at him, slightly pink coming across his cheek bones as he bit his lip.

It took a full minute for the youngest Reid to notice that he wasn't saying anything to the gorgeous male in front of him. Spencer looked down to the ground and walked in a half circle so that his back was once again facing away from the school, the blondie moved with him so that his back was to the two FBI females that were looking at them with eyebrows raised.

"U-um, s-sorry. I didn't-" "Puck" started.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking. I was reading when I should have been watching where I was walking." The boy with books said, a smile coming onto his face.

"It's fine, books are worth running into people." The brunet boy laughed slightly.

"Good thought on it. I'm Anderson by the way." The blonde smiled.

"I'm Spencer… but most recently have been called Puck."

"Like 'if we shadows have offended, think but this; and all is mended.' Puck?"

The young genius smiled.

"Exactly. So, um, what book were you reading?"

Anderson blushed a bit more as he tilted the stack of books forward so the prostitute could see the title of the manga on top. Reid smiled even more as he saw that it was a Naruto book.

"You like Naruto?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"Yea… geeky huh?" Anderson said sheepishly.

"Geeky?" "Puck" asked, unzipping his jacket. He held it open, showing the shirt to the other teenager. "Yea… definitely geeky. But so am I."

The male holding a heap of books smiled huge, not believing that the two could have something so in common with each other.

"That's a really cool shirt, where'd you get it?"

"This online store…. I can call you and tell you the name of it… if you want." "Puck" said with a smile, finally coming around to being a bit more of himself when by an attractive male.

"I'd love that. Got any paper?"

"Um, no sorry, but you can just write it on my arm." The prostitute said, pushing the sleeve on his right arm up to the elbow.

Anderson shifted the books so they fit into the curve of his right arm and pulled a sharpie out of his pocket.

"Is it ok if I write with this?" He asked, knowing some people didn't care about pen on their arms but cared about sharpie.

"It's fine." The genius smiled, loving that the boy asked.

The blonde bit the cap off of the sharpie and took the brunet's wrist in his right hand. The paler teen looked at the arm, he waited literally three seconds, his thumb of his right hands mindlessly rubbing over one of the cuts before his thumb stilled and he wrote his number in large, clear numbers over the forearm.

When all seven digits along with his name were written on the arm, the sharpie was re-capped and put back into the high schoolers pocket. The two smiled at each other as the school bell rang. Anderson looked up at the sound, and then back at his newfound friend.

"Hopefully see you around." He smiled.

"I'll make sure of it." The prostitute smiled back.

The blonde tucked some hair behind his ear as he bit his lip, he then looked at "Puck", waved his hand, and left. The brunet smile let out a breath of relaxation while a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, I guess we know what school you'll be going to." Emily laughed, not believing how transfixed their baby baby genius was by the blonde boy.

"Shut up." The teen commanded, bowing his head slightly as he got into the car.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on my profile, and again, sorry for being gone so long.**


	63. Chapter 63

"You're back early." Doctor Reid smiled as the door to Garcia's lair opened to reveal his cousin.

"I know what school I'm gunna go to." The prostitute shrugged, plopping down in his seat.

Emily and Jennifer came to the door with huge smiles on their faces.

"Puck's got a boyfriend, Puck's got a boyfriend." They sang, happiness showing through all of their features.

"Shut up." The teen commanded again.

"Ok, what happened? You never tell someone to shut up unless they say something derogatory." The elder genius asked, turning away from Penelope to look at his cousin.

"Nothing. They're freaking out just because a guy gave me his number."

"No no no, we're singing because you went absolutely silent and you were completely shy the entire time you guys were together." Prentiss corrected, holding up a finger to halt him.

"A guy that didn't care about your scars." J.J. reminded.

"What?" Elder Reid asked, looking at his cousin in surprise.

"I didn't have any paper so I said he could write his number on my arm." The teenager shrugged.

"And he didn't care about them?"

"No, he paused for a second, but didn't do anything else."

"Wow…" Doctor Reid smiled. "Good for you."

"Thanks. Can y'all shut up about it now? It's over."

"Puck's got a boyfriend, Puck's got a boyfriend, Puck's got a boyfriend." The two agents sang, walking away together.

"Puck" sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"They're your friends." He told his cousin.

The elder just laughed.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So… is he cute?" Penelope asked that night as the entire BAU sat with the youngest genius at a restaurant.

"Why must we talk about it?" Younger Reid sighed, not looking up from his steak.

"That's a yes." Emily laughed.

"I just don't see how it's your business."

"Ok, now I know he's special." Elder Reid smiled from his spot in between Derek and Aaron.

"Just… shut up." The youngest commanded, still not looking at any of them.

Penelope, Emily, Jennifer and elder Spencer all looked at each other with giant smiles. They were all a little taken aback by how shy the prostitute seemed.

"Aright, fine, we're done talking about it. So, how did the school trip go, other than that?" The techie asked with a smile, stirring her soup to try to cool it.

"Fine. The school is slightly larger than my last one, and there are an abundance of people in normal clothing, but I'll get used to it. The principal is really awesome as well."

"That's good. Principals are a large part of what makes school fun or not." Hotch interjected before putting a forkful of salad into his mouth.

"Right? The principal at my last school had it out for me."

"I wonder why that is." Elder Reid said sarcastically, already knowing why.

"Hey, it's not my fault his son was a closeted hotty."

"You mean you…" Agent Jareau asked, eyebrows raised and jaw slightly dropped.

"Yes, I screwed his son." "Puck" rolled his eyes.

All the females at the table laughed, thinking that it was all so absolutely him to do that without regard to how it could make his life worse.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~! ~ ! ~ !~ ! ~

"Have you called him yet?" The doctor asked as his younger family member stretched out on the couch.

"As soon as Supernatural is over I shall… I haven't seen this one before." Younger Reid said, looking at the TV. like it held the answer to all of life's questions.

"Alright, I'll be home late. Tracker's taking me to a play."

"Have fun… Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I promise not to have sex with any girls."

"Oh, look whose funny now." "Puck" rolled his eyes, not looking away from the television.

"Later." The older Spencer laughed before leaving their apartment.

"They grow up so fast." The teen laughed, faking crying.

He chuckled but continued to watch as the brothers did their brotherly thing with homosexual subtext.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

As soon as the episode had ended, "Puck" took out his phone and dialed the number on his arm. As the phone rang a feeling came into his stomach… he kinda felt like he was gunna puke. He had never felt that before, so he was a bit taken aback by it. He didn't have much time to dwell on it because the phone was answered quickly.

"Hello?" A male voice that sounded a lot like Anderson's, despite its being over the phone asked.

"Hey, um, Anderson?" Spencer asked, his fingers twisting into his shirt slightly.

"… Puck?" The smile was heard through the electronic.

"Um, yea, sorry if it's late."

"No, it's fine. I don't have a bedtime and it's only ten."

"Oh, cool."

"Yea."

And then there was silence.

"So, um, there's a new movie out. The Avengers." The younger Reid said, standing up so he could begin pacing.

"Yea, I know, I really want to see that, but no one wants to take me."

"I'll take you." The prostitute said immediately, then, upon thinking how that sounded followed it up with, "… um… I mean… i-if you want to go… with me… I'll go… with you."

"That'd be really fun. I think there's a showing tomorrow night if you want to go. It will be Friday then… that is if you want to go. You don't have to just because I want to go." Anderson said the last half nervously.

"No, I'd love to. It'd be amazing. I… um… ok. Uh, I-I'll look at the times and text you the ones that seem the best… is that ok?"

"That's perfect." The blonde laughed. "So, um… I guess I'll text you later."

"Yea… um, I guess. Bye… have fun, I mean-"

The high schooler laughed.

"Have fun." Anderson said.

They both paused momentarily and then hung up. "Puck" didn't move for a second, and then he jumped in the air, succeeding in doing a spin midair. A large scream of excitement emitted from his throat as he kept jumping. He had never been that excited about a date with someone.

"Puck" needed to get some of the happy energy out, so he put his IPod on the dock and played one of his most pumped songs. As soon as the song started, he began jumping around dancing and singing along with the lyrics.

"Come on feel the noise

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild!

Wild, wild, wild!" The teenager shouted, jumping around the room with a vigor that would be paralleled only by a speed freak.

"So you think I got an evil mind,

I'll tell you honey

I don't know why

I don't know why

So you think my singings out of time,

It makes me money

I don't know why

I don't know why, anymore

Oh no" He spun his head so that his longish hair spun around in a way befitting Tracy.

"So come on, feel the noise

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

Wild, wild, wild

Come on, feel the noise

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild,

Get wild" He shout sang as he dance/jumped his way into the bedroom that he occasionally shared with his cousin.

"So you see I got a funny face,

I got no worries

And don't know why

I don't know why

Oh i gotta sing with some disgrace,

I'm in no hurry

And I don't know why

I don't know why, anymore

no, no, no" The prostitute used a hairbrush that was on the nightstand as a microphone as he looked at himself in the mirror, doing goofy faces at himself.

"Come on, feel the noise

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild,

wild, wild, wild

Come on, feel the noise

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild,

get wild

Come on" Younger Spencer plopped onto the bed and rolled around, his happiness making him act like a geeky girl that just got asked out from and eighties film.

"Well you think we have a lazy time,

You should know better

I don't know why

I don't know why

So you say I got a dirty mind,

I'm a mean go getter

I don't know why

I don't know why, anymore

Oh no" He rolled off the bed and danced around the room before dancing/jumping back into the living room.

"Come on feel the noise

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild,

Wild, wild, wild

Come on, feel the noise

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

get wild" The youth ventured into the kitchen, fighting the huge urge to jump up onto the counter and rock his own socks off.

"Come on, come on feel it

Girls rock your boys, girls rock it

We'll get wild, wild, wild

We're gunna get wild. wild, wild, wild

We're gunna get rocked tonight

Rock it tonight. girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

OH YEAH!" Younger Reid danced out of the kitchen and made his way to the couch once again.

"Ah, ah, ah, wooooo

Ah, ah, ah

Come on, feel the noise

Girls rock your boys

We'll get wild, wild, wild

Ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah." "Puck" concluded his singing by plopping onto the couch, his chest heaving due to the workout.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Are you done getting dressed yet?" Doctor Reid shouted through the door to his bedroom.

Tracker was coming over in about half an hour to watch movies with the young doctor, so he wanted to clean up his room a bit.

"Almost, just a sec." The nervousness could be heard even through the door.

It truthfully only took a couple of seconds for the door to open revealing the prostitute.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans that had tons of stuff on them, there were a few patched as well as what looked like quite a few rips. A jacket designed like a mullet took the place of a shirt on him; its high collar made his neck look even paler and the buckle on it matched that on his pants. Combat boots adorned his feet, making the pants and jacket look even more punk. Then there was a black bracelet with Fin and Jake from Adventure time on it along with a black and red studded bracelet. The Konoha symbol was on a necklace around his neck, resting right on his breast bone that was left showing by the V the jacket made.

"Wow." Elder Reid breathed upon seeing his cousin, it was obvious that the pieces had been chosen specifically to fit each other as well as contrast.

"Wow what? Is it too much? Fuck, I knew it was too much! Damn it! I gotta change." The teen groaned, turning to close the door again.

"What? No!" The adult said, putting his hand on the door so it wouldn't close.

"You look fine, better than fine actually. You look amazing. But wow, you must really like this guy if you freak out that much."

"… Shut up." Younger Reid said, looking down as he exited the room.

"Fine, I won't speak on it anymore. Have fun on your date. Tell me how the movie is."

"Good, you better not. Have fun on you quote unquote date. Tell me how the sex is." The teen quipped back.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So… hope y'all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the date in the next chapter! =)**

**Link to outfit on my profile.**


	64. Chapter 64

"Puck" parked the car right outside of the address that had been texted to him by Anderson. He let out a breath, refusing to let his fingers fidget in the fabric of his jacket. The genius took a deep breath, shook out his arms, and then got out of the car before he could let his nerves change his mind.

He hurried to the door and rang the doorbell before he could stop himself. He had never been so nervous in his life, not even when he was sneaking around with all those guys when he still lived with his parents. He wasn't allowed to dwell in his thoughts on nerves for too long, because then the door opened to reveal a red haired woman that was most likely in her early thirties. She had on a shiny shirt with kind of tight black jeans.

She smiled big, but it went into confusion for a second when she saw that it wasn't apparently who she thought it would be. The woman looked down his body at the clothes that the normal population would probably find odd, and then her large smile came again.

"You must be Puck." She smiled at him; a slight accent could be heard in her tone.

"U-uh, yea. Hello. You must be Anderson's mom."

"That'd be me. Angela Thomas, Anderson should be out in a minute. And might I just say, you live up to what he's been saying."

"He talked about me?"

"Only every minute since you two met. He's been positively gushing about you. I kinda think that he might have even fallen in-"

"Mom stop!" The embarrassed voice of the blonde boy that "Puck" was there for sounded.

Anderson was at the door only a few seconds after that. He was in all black clothing again, with the same necklace as before. There was a hint of eye make up on him though, which made the prostitute smile.

"Hey Puck." He smiled, tucking some hair behind his ear.

He then turned his attention to his mom.

"Alright, we're gunna head to the movie now." His tone showed that he was going to complain about what she said to his date later.

"Ok sweetie. Do you have your key? You know we'll be out late, I don't know when we'll be home."

"I always have it."

"Alright, Have fun. It was terrific meeting you Puck." Angela smiled at the exuberant male.

"It was amazing to meet you as well."

Anderson walked past Spencer, the flamboyant male quickly followed, smiling once more at the mother before turning away from her.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The car was filled with amazing music as the two of them drove to the theatre.

"So, what time do you have to be home?" Young Spencer asked, trying to get a conversation going so hopefully his nerves would subside.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have a bed time." The blonde smiled, sparing only a second of a glance at the driver.

"Nothing? Not even a 'be back before midnight' kinda thing?"

"Nope, no Cinderella mission."

"That's really awesome. You're parents seem really cool."

"Well what about yours? When do you have to be home?"

"Don't have a time. I live with my cousin and he's on a date tonight too."

"Why do you live with your cousin? And what about the girls that were with you when you were at my school?"

"Long story that would most likely ruin tonight, but I promise to tell you later. And they're these two girls that my cousin works with; he had to do some emergency thing and couldn't make it, so they stepped in."

"Oh, ok. I look forward to the story then."

"I look forward to telling it."

They both smiled at each other, the nerves both of them had been feeling slowly washing away.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"That movie was awesome!" "Puck" exclaimed as he and Anderson walked out of the theatre.

"Right?! That was amazing!" The blonde exclaimed as well, walking through the door his date held open for him.

"The Captain America and Iron Man love was pretty fun to track as well."

"It wasn't hard to track. And the part where they're trying to fix the ting, and then the Cap is trying to kill the guys to make sure Tony stays safe."

"That was adorable. Hey, ya know who would have answered if Tony had called them when he was flying into the vortex thing?"

"Steve?"

"Yup! He would have answered."

"He didn't have to though, because he was fighting with him."

"Like Pepper can't."

They both laughed again, finally having reached the car. They climbed in and then looked at each other with smiles still on their faces.

"So…. Are you hungry?" Spencer asked, biting his lip slightly.

"A bit." The blonde bit his lip as well.

"Want to go someplace to eat?"

"Or we could get fast food and eat it in here."

"Puck" smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea. Plus, by this point, I bet my cousin and his date are probably no longer watching their movies. So, what sounds good?"

"Taco Bell."

"I love Taco Bell."

"Who doesn't?"

"Dumb people."

Once again, the two shared a laugh.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Anderson and the youngest Reid were sitting in the back of the elder Reid's car with two meals worth of Taco Bell food in between them. They were happily eating and having some fun conversation. The car that was seated in the middle of the deserted Dairy Queen parking lot was turned off, with only the radio playing softly so there was never any silence.

"So… are you gunna tell me why about your arms?" Anderson asked, looking up through his lashes at his date.

Spencer had known it was coming, so he was unabashed at looking into the blonde's eyes.

"Yet another long story. It's more of a second or third date type of thing."

"Ok." The male in school said with a shrug. "But on the second or third date when you explain about those, I'll explain about these."

The blond boy pulled down the choker to reveal many overlapping bruises, the oldest ones looked to be about a month or so old and the newest ones looked to be only about a week. When the prostitute had had a look, Anderson put the choker back into its place.

"Puck" was a little taken aback, but he nodded anyway.

Then they sat in silence again, eating their food while both contemplating whether or not they had reached awkward cross roads in their relationship that wasn't really a relationship yet.

"Hey, do you like Razzles?" The highschooler asked before taking a bite of his soft taco.

"Duh. They're candy and gum… what's not to like? Plus, they turn your mouth awesome colours."

"A lot of candy does that."

"But not to the degree of Razzles."

"True."

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Black, yours?"

"Not surprised. Rainbow."

"Rainbow's not a colour."

"Your statement is invalid."

"Why?"

"Because of its invalid-ness."

Anderson laughed loudly.

"Fine, you're favorite colour can be rainbow. What's your favorite anime?"

"Far too many to count. But my major ones as of now are Kuroshitsuji, Gundam Wing, Death Note, and of course, Naruto."

"I love all of those too. My major ones are probably Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, Gundam Wing and Soul Eater."

"Amazing choices. Have you ever cosplayed?"

"Once. I have a really crappy Naruto cosplay in the back of my closet. I've never gotten around to re-doing it."

"I bet it's not that bad. Maybe we could redo it together."

"I'd like that." The boy in school smiled, looking down for a second before he looked up.

"We should cosplay together."

"You'd make an amazing Duo."

"Well, I'll think about if you'll be my Hero."

"That's definitely within the realm of possibility."

The two smiled at each other. Their eyes went from each other's lips to their eyes, one time, two times, three. Then the teens began leaning close to each other, their eyes locking as their lips got closer… and closer.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

As soon as his cousin had left to go pick up his date, Doctor Reid went to work on setting out a huge stack of movies. He knew that not many of the movies were actually going to be watched (he was a male in an adult relationship after all) but he still liked the presence of trying to do something innocent.

Just as he was setting Second Hand Lions on the top of the shelf, his phone began ringing. He stood up as he smiled, assuming it was Tracker having forgotten what he had been asked to bring. His smile went away as a confused expression took over when he saw that it was not his boyfriend that was calling, but actually his male co-worker that he was still in the process of getting over.

"Morgan?" He asked as he answered, moving to go get dressed for his date.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"Yes, actually. Tracker forgets what I asked him to bring sometimes… I thought it was him." The genius said, placing his phone on his dresser so he could pull his shirt off.

"Just me."

"I'd gathered. So, what's up?" Reid asked, putting the phone back to his ear as he went into the closet to try to find that one vest his cousin was constantly trying to get him to wear.

"Oh, uh, a few of us were planning to go out to dinner; we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Sorry, Tracker and I are going to watch some movies." The doctor informed him as he pulled the vest off the hanger so he could put it on.

"Oh… ok."

The youngest member of the BAU had to place the phone between his ear and shoulder to be able to put his left arm through the hole on the vest made up of two different colour denims. As he was doing so, he remembered something that happened while he was at work and he was confused.

"Hey, which ones of you were going to go?"

"Um, I think just me and the girls."

That confused the doc even more.

"Really? Because Garcia should have told I had a date tonight."

"Maybe she forgot."

"Not likely. She was gushing to me about it… and I'm the one physically here."

"Look, I don't know man, just thought maybe you and Spencer would have liked to come."

"Ok, now I know you didn't talk to Garcia about it. She was almost bouncing off of the walls with happiness at my cousin having a date tonight."

"Ok, whatever. Garcia had plans so I didn't talk to her about it."

"… See ya tomorrow Morgan." The genius said before hanging up his phone.

He didn't even bother to wait for his teammate to say good bye. The intellect rolled his eyes as he tossed his phone onto the bed. He did so to both distance himself further from the conversation he had just had, as well as so he could finish putting the vest on. He had it buttoned up before his phone rang again. He huffed in annoyance but collected it from the sheets just the same. His smile returned as he saw that it was his boyfriend that was calling this time.

"Hey Tracker." He smiled, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello Spencer, so… I forgot, is it red wine or wine coolers that I'm supposed to bring?" The red head asked.

"Um, you were supposed to bring wine, but Spencer likes Wine coolers, so if you wouldn't mind bringing both."

"I can do that. I'll see you in a bit, in the store now."

"See ya when you get here."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Damn." Tracker said as he looked at his boyfriend whom had just answered the door.

The store worker was blatantly checking him out, loving the amount of denim on his lithe figure.

"You like?" Reid asked, turning around so his date could see all of him.

"Very much." The red head appraised, walking into the apartment so the door could be closed.

"Good." The genius smiled, taking the bottle of wine and case of wine coolers from his date.

He threw a sultry smile at the book clerk before turning and walking into the kitchen, making sure to sway his hips as he went.

"Tease!" The elder male laughed, moving towards the couch.

"It's only teasing if you don't get any." The intellect shouted back.

Tracker laughed as he plopped onto the couch. It only took about a minute for the BAU member to come back out with two glasses of red wine. He handed one to his date as he sat right next to him on the plush furniture.

"Thank you." The red head smiled, bringing the glass to his lips so he could take a sip.

"No problem, so what movie do you want to start with? I was thinking either Death Note, L Change The World, or Jennifer's body."

"So, anime, anime, or horror?" The red head laughed, putting his arm around the brunet male.

"Live action, and yes. So, which one do you want to start with?"

"Um… Jennifer I guess."

"You just want to see girls kissing." The intellect laughed, getting up to put the movie in.

"I'm not gunna deny that. If I can like boys kissing, why can't I like girls kissing?"

"Fair point. At least you're not one of those ones that love girls kissing but not boys kissing, or the other way around. I hate those people."

"Don't normally only breeders do that?"

"Usually."

With a small grunt the eldest Reid got off of the floor and went back to his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

It was around the point of Jennifer's Body when Jennifer took off her jacket in the woods that Tracker and Reid both stopped watching the movie because they were too interested in each other. The genius was sitting with his right leg across his dates lap with his left leg under him, in a sort of mock straddling position. The red heads hands were running up the denim clad thighs of his boyfriend, stopping to hook his fingers in the back pockets each time before going back down to the knees. The elder Reid's hands were running through his date's hair, randomly tugging on the crimson locks or pulling the head closer into the kiss.

"Bed room?" Tracker asked, pulling away for only a second when they had made out long enough for his cock to register that sex was going to happen soon.

"I thought you wanted to watch them kiss." Spencer smiled, looking into his date's eyes, his hazel orbs darkened slightly with arousal.

"You'd let me watch a movie during sex?" The book clerk asked, pulling away even more, true shock running through him at the thought.

"Well, I like noise and don't feel like taking the time to shut off the player and television." The FBI agent said, getting close to his boyfriend once again. "But I'd be happy to move… if you want-"

The BAU's genius was cut off by his boyfriend connecting their lips again; the force of propelling forward caused them to topple so that Reid was on his back his leg hitched on the elder adults' hip. He laughed into the kiss, pulling his date forward into his smiling kiss.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Puck" was nervous about kissing Anderson… part of him feeling like it would be him corrupting the youth. Yet, the blonde did not feel so; he placed his hand on Spencer's face, cupping his cheek. He used his slight hold on the younger teen to make sure he couldn't move away, so that their lips finally connected. Both of them let out a slight moan as they pushed more into the kiss.

The prostitute placed both of his hands on his date's neck, a small part of his subconscious reminding him to not put too much pressure there. They both smiled as their kiss continued. It was not a make out; it was one single kiss that lasted what felt like an eternity… but was still not long enough for either of them.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry for the slight basing of the Pepperony ship, just my personal views on it. Also, sorry it took longer than I meant it to for this to get put up… I procrastinate. Hope you enjoy though. =)**


	65. Chapter 65

**THERE WILL BE MORGANXREID! I promise, just PLEASE wait. I've told ALL of you that I anticipate this story going to probably about one hundred chapters… I know EXACTLY what's gunna happen, and I'm writing things now that will make it possible for the things later, so PLEASE wait. I PROMISE, I swear to everything Pokémon, there WILL be MorganXReid… and I promise you that, even though it doesn't look like it, I am actually getting to it.**

**PLEASE be patient.**

**Also, Annie Tatterton and LyzeeAnne you ROCK!**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

When the eldest Reid came down from his orgasm, he took a quick shower and began cleaning up. They had ended up in the bedroom anyhow, through a set of circumstances that vaguely made the proposed to be introvert smile, so he knew there was no risk of waking the other adult up.

The movies were put back into their place quickly, and the glasses watched relatively quickly. The genius knew his date was still asleep, like most men he slept after and orgasm. It was a trait that the BAU member had never picked up, which he was thankful for.

As soon as the apartment was clean he smiled, thanking the deities he didn't necessarily believe in that he got it cleaned up before his cousin had come home. The last thing he needed was to be taunted about acting like a teenage couple at the movies.

His thanking was cut short by his boyfriend hugging him from behind. He smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around the red heads neck.

"Why aren't you back in bed?" Tracker asked, a smile on his face as well.

"Spencer's gunna be home soon, I just wanted to clean up so he could sleep on the couch if you were still here."

"You want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that. You just don't spend the night very much."

"Do you want me to?"

The two looked at each other, knowing that there were some connotations with an adult saying or answering that. Luckily the elder Reid didn't have to.

At that moment the teen opened the door, did a back handspring followed by a cartwheel, followed by a front flip, which put him right next to his cousin and cousins boyfriend. He didn't say anything, only grabbed the doctor's face and connected his lips with his cousins. The adults were shocked (the Reid less so than his companion). "Puck" let go of the face and let out a shriek of excitement so high pitched that Tracker took his hands away from his boyfriend to put them over his ears.

"WE KISSED!" The prostitute shouted as soon as his shriek was done.

"Oh my God! Yay!" The elder genius smiled, wrapping his cousin in a hug, knowing how huge this was for him.

"It was amazing! He is so adorable!"

"I'm glad sweetie."

"Ya should be, and should you." Young Spencer said the last part of the sentence looking at Tracker.

The book clerk looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He likes me and I like him, that means we'll be out more, which means you guys can be together more. Get it now?" The teen smiled, knowing the adult did.

With that he waved at them and went to take a shower.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Hey Reid, you ok?" Emily asked, stopped at his desk with a concerned look on her face.

Their resident genius had been sitting with his eyebrows knitted together, chewing on his bottom lip for almost twenty full minutes thus far.

"What? Oh, um, yea. I'm fine. Sorry." He gave a small breathy laugh, shaking his head and looking back at his paperwork.

"Seriously, you know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I'm just worried about you."

"It's just… hey, um, the coffee machine isn't working right now. Want to go on a coffee run with me?"

The brunette female smiled.

"I'd love to."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So, what's going on?" The female agent asked as they drove down the street away from the BAU.

"Well, it's just… ok, so, last night Spencer had his date with Anderson, so I took the opportunity to have Tracker over. We had our date, and when he was sleeping I decided to clean up the apartment a bit. He woke up and we got to talking. I mentioned that he didn't usually spend the night, and he asked if I wanted him to. I just… It felt like he was kind of asking if I wanted us to live together. I really like him, but we don't really know each other that well."

"Sweetie, you guys haven't been going out that long, you shouldn't rush into anything. Especially since you're living with Puck. Speaking of which, before you do anything, you need to tell him what you just told me. He deserves to know, you're a family and a team. Puck's good for you and you're good for him. You need to tell him all of this as soon as possible."

The genius let out a groan.

"I know… I just don't want him to freak out, or say I'm boy hopping."

"I don't think he'd do that."

"Clearly you do not know him that well."

"I do… but do you?"

Reid didn't say anything to that, not believing his cousin wouldn't call him anything.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Hey, Spencer, can we talk?" The doctor asked, walking into his bedroom.

He had thought about what he and Emily had talked about all throughout the day, and he had decided she was right; he needed to talk to his cousin about it as soon as he could.

"Sure. Just planning out my outfit for my first day back at…" The teen shuddered a bit. "school. I can't believe I only have three days to enjoy being without the annoying institute."

"Oh, cool, remember not anything too outrageous. But I need to talk to you."

"Puck" paused momentarily, not liking the combo of word choice and tone.

"About what?"

"Tracker."

"Oh, ok," The prostitute relaxed. "what about him?"

"Yesterday he and I got talking, and the subject of him possibly living here got kind of broached."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Ok, what do you think about it?"

"I want to know what you think."

"That's you trying to take my opinion as your own. I'll tell you what I think just as soon as you tell me what you think."

There was a pause before the adult finally groaned and gave in.

"Fine, um, I like him, a lot, but he… we…. It hasn't been too long, and this place is already small as is and I just…"

"Sounds like you have your mind made up." Younger Reid smiled, placing a Batman shirt on the bed. "You don't need my opinion."

The teen smiled, and left the room to go make popcorn.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry this was shorter than usual, I have other writing that I've been ignoring so long, I can practically hear it calling my name. Hope you all enjoy, and will hold out a while longer until Derek finally gets his man. =)**


	66. Chapter 66

**Sorry for being gone so long, but guess who is officially a high school graduate. WOOHOO! That means that I have a few weeks of freedom before I start college. I hope all of you guys like this chapter despite how long it took to give to you all.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Delivery for Doctor Spencer Reid." A tall man carrying a HUGE bouquet of roses announced, looking around the main floor of the BAU.

"Um, Here" The genius said, raising his hand confused.

The man nodded and set the flowers on is desk, then tipped his hat and left the building. Doctor Reid looked at them confused, searching for a card.

"Wow, those are they from?"

"I don't know, I'm still looking for the- oh, there it is."

But instead he found only a few modified lines from two songs.

_Oh his eyes, his eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_His hair, his hair_

_Falls perfectly without him trying_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I wish I told him every day_

and

_Butterflies turn into people when my boy walks down the street _

_Maybe he should be illegal he just makes life too complete... _

_Amazing he's a whole new form of life_

_Hazel eyes blazing and he's going to be my wife_

"Um… a joke?" The doctor asked, looking around at his teammates and cousin that had come out at the sign of the flowers.

"Not me." Emily shook her head.

"Sorry Spence." Jennifer shrugged, her head popped out of her window.

Derek held his hands up in surrender, miming that he wasn't the one.

"Starbucks, if I had the energy to actually deal with the annoying flower shop people, those would be going to Anderson." "Puck" told him, shrugging slightly.

"I'm the getter, not the giver." Garcia told him.

"Maybe it was Tracker." The teen shrugged again before heading back into the techie's lair.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"That's what you're wearing?" Elder Reid asked with a smile, looking at his cousin's relatively normal outfit.

It was a mostly black outfit that consisted of a black shirt with fish netting on the shoulders as well as connected fishnet arm warmers and a large cross on the front of the shirt. Plain black skinny jeans lead the eyes down to the combat boots tinged with gold. Over the fishnet arm warmers were a black bracelet with silver studs and a black cord bracelet with a black and white star on it. Resting on his breast bone was a pendant of a vampire in a coffin.

"Yea… why? Do you not like it?" "Puck" asked, looking down at his body, must like he had done when no one in the BAU believed him to be homosexual.

"No, it's creepy and gothic and I love it. I just expected something a bit more… effeminate. Ya know, now that the first date jitters are over."

"Well… I just don't want to… I don't want to freak him out. It's still only our second date, a lot can go wrong."

"He likes you, a lot. I haven't even met the guy and I know it. You can calm down."

"No, I can't. He's… he just makes… I don't…. I don't what to say. I… the words to explain what my stomach does is… I don't know. I'll be late, um, bye. Have fun talking to Tracker tonight." The teenager gave a small wave as he hurried out of the apartment.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Your outfit just gets better every day. Anderson!" Angela smiled; looking at his outfit like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Thank you, I try."

"You definitely succeed, so, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Oh, um, dinner and then walking through the park."

"Ooh, sounds romantic. Have fun, but not too much."

"Mom!" Anderson whined, coming up to the door, clasping his choker as he did so.

It was clear he had quickly finished getting ready so his mom would stop embarrassing him. The woman laughed and held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. You two have a great time, see you later."

"Bye." Anderson sighed, closing the door as he walked out.

"I like your mom." "Puck" said, walking to the car with the blonde at his side.

"She likes you… I just wish they wouldn't try their hardest to make me look bad in front of hot guys."

The prostitute stopped and looked at his date with a large smile. It took the highschooler only a few seconds to realize his companion had stopped walking and turn around. He blushed slightly at the smiled and looked down.

"What?" Anderson asked, biting his lip slightly.

"You just called me hot."

The blonde blushed even more.

"So? You are." Anderson shrugged, still not looking up.

"As are you." Young Spencer smiled, pushing his dates chin up so he could look into the blondes gorgeous blue eyes.

The highschooler smiled big and pecked his date's lips before taking his hand and continuing their walk to the car.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Doctor Reid was pacing around his apartment, trying to keep his breathing under control because no one was there to help him through a panic attack. He still didn't know what he was going to say to his boyfriend… and he greatly hoped it wouldn't come up at all. He was seriously contemplating just jumping his boyfriends' bones and having sex right on the floor if the subject ever got brought up when there was a knock on the door.

The genius sighed and headed for the door. As he was walking, his phone rang. He answered it as he kept walking, taking any excuse to spend less time talking to the book keep.

"Hello?"

"Yea, Spencer?"

"Oh, hi Morgan, what's up?" Reid asked, opening the door and smiled as he let his boyfriend in.

Tracker smiled back, giving a nod to his date showing that he understood as he went to pour them some wine.

"Um, well… I'm having a bit of trouble on some paperwork… can you come by and help me?"

"Um, sorry, I can't. Tracker just got here. Um, just leave it and I'll help you in the morning."

"Never mind, whatever."

Then the male form Chicago hung up without saying anything else. The doctor sighed as he closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"He hang up on you again?" The red head asked, handing a wineglass filled generously to the BAU agent.

"Yea… He just, it's just easier in o0ur line of work to have someone that will help you at your disposal, and I've always been his, but now I'm always busy."

"So he has the right to get mad at you for being in a relationship? How's that fair?"

"It's not like that, we're best friends, we should be able to count on each other and I'm leaving him to drown."

"I should think by now he knows how to swim."

The two got quiet as they looked at each other, not exactly knowing if they were having a fight or not.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Dinner consisted of two steaks and mostly idle chit chat, both of them knew that the real talking would happen when they were walking through the park together.

As they walked, their fingers laced together, the topics were still pretty trivial.

"No, no, absolutely not, Roxas and Sora is so much better than Kairi and Namine." "Puck" exclaimed, looking at his date as though he were oblivious.

"Nope. Kairi X Namine is completely better." Anderson said like he was stating a fact.

Young Spencer narrowed his eyes, but decided to change the subject to the thing he had been wanting to ask.

"So, um, ya know Thanksgiving is coming up."

"Yea, you're super lucky, you only have to go to school two days because of the holiday."

"Yea, it's pretty awesome. But, what I wanted to ask was… Um, my cousin, me and all of the people he works with are going to celebrate Thanksgiving at our apartment… and I was wondering if maybe, possibly, feel free to say no, um, ya know what, actually, it's a family holiday, I shouldn't ask you, it's just that I would love it if you, well, love, um, strong wo-" The prostitutes ramblings were cut off by his date covering his mouth with his hand.

"Are you trying to ask me to your apartment for Thanksgiving?"

With the hand over his mouth, all the youngest Reid could do was nod.

"I'll have to ask my parent, but I'd love to." The blonde smiled, pulling his hand away and continuing their walk.

"Awesome." Spencer breathed, relief washing over him.

"There is a small problem."

"What's that? "

"If I go, there will be two Spencer's there… and it'll be confusing. But I want to have a nickname only I call you so, what do you want to be called?"

Immediately "Puck" responded how he had when Emily asked if she could give him a name.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to call me."

"Um… ok. What's your middle name?"

"Kingsley."

"Like the awesome guy from Harry Potter?"

"'You may not like him minister, but you can't deny Dumbledore has got style.' The very same, the one thing my parents did right." The brunet smiled.

"That is amazing. Would it be alright if I called you that?"

"Not one bit."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So, the night is still young." Tracker sighed with a smile, stretching out his arm so it wrapped around his boyfriends shoulder

"That it is, you have a suggestion for what you want to do until it's older?" Spencer asked with a smile, snuggling into the warmth.

"I do, and it can be even more fun if I don't have to go home when the night gets older."

The doctor sighed, knowing it was going to happen. He chose to try to switch topics by beginning to kiss his boyfriend. That didn't work, the red head leaned his head back so that Doctor Reid couldn't kiss him anymore.

"I'm taking that as a no then." The book clerk sighed, disappointment heard.

The agent got up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's not that I don't want you to, it's just-"

"You still like him." Tracker said simply, getting up as well, his tone held no anger.

"What?" Reid asked, turning around to face his date.

"Him… someone from before me. If I had to guess, I'd say the guy from your work, the one that calls before each of our dates and tries to get you to leave your engagement with me to be with him."

"Tracker, it's not-"

"I'm not mad, I promise I'm not. I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'd rather know now than when I proposed to you. Well, I'm going to go. See you around Spencer." Tracker smiled, patting his shoulder before heading to the door.

A smile hadn't left his face, and he genuinely looked like he didn't care that hid boyfriend liked someone else.

"See ya Tracker." The doctor sighed, looking at him as he left.

"Oh, and Spencer," The red head said, body turned to move out the open door.

"Yea?"

"Wait until he's worthy. Don't go to him just because you still like him, make him realize that he needs you in his life… because you're too amazing to be a consolation prize."

The genius smiled, knowing that his now ex-boyfriend sounded exactly like his cousin, and nodded. Tracker nodded as well, and then left the apartment.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Are you all happy that Tracker is no longer in the picture? I know you are. =)**

**The first song is Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars and the second song is When My Boy Walks Down The Street by The Magnetic Fields.**

**Link to outfit on my profile. =)**

**Also, yes, that is the reason that "Puck"s middle name is Kingsley, I am an HP geek… let me be. =)**


	67. Chapter 67

Reid was resting on the couch, watching Blades Of Glory, waiting for his cousin to get home and also contemplating getting drunk because he didn't have anything else he had to do. As Jimmy accidentally fell instead of landing in his ice suit the adult decided he was going to get drunk because he had nothing else to do, and he crossed his fingers he wouldn't get called in the next day. The genius heaved himself up off of the couch and went into the kitchen.

He grabbed the half empty wine bottle out of the fridge, as well as the small bottle of vodka out of the freezer. The doctor shrugged as he poured all of the vodka into the wine bottle. He took a gulp of it before he went back to the couch to snuggle in and watch the rest of the movie.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

It was the elder Reid's second time watching the movie and the bottle was more than half full when he remembered something he wanted to thank Tracker for. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with some difficulty and tried his best to text. It didn't take too long before he finally managed to send a text to his ex-boyfriend.

_**Oh, by the way, thank you so much for the flowers.**_

Not even a minute went by before he got a reply.

_**What flowers?**_

That confused him which made his fuzzy vision get a bit clearer so he could type back a reply quicker.

_**The ones you sent to me at my work.**_

Again the reply was quick.

_**Um, I didn't send you any flowers. Maybe it was the guy that called you before our dates.**_

He shook his head even though he knew no one could see him doing so.

_**Morgan? No way, he already told me he didn't.**_

_**I don't know sweetie, but it wasn't me. But I'm glad someone sent you flowers, you deserve them. Well, night Spencer, hope to see you soon.**_

_**Thanks, sorry for the confusion.**_

Doctor Reid sighed as he set the phone on the coffee table, now he was confused about who had sent him the flowers, a part of him wanted to believe Morgan had sent it, but a more sober part of him insisted that that was impossible. He raised the bottle to his lips again and let the liquid flow with gravities help.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Puck" walked into the apartment with the biggest smile on his face, it seemed that whenever anything to do with Anderson occurred, he couldn't stop smiling for a few hours. As soon as he closed the door, he noted his cousin sitting on the floor in front of the television, his eyes glossed over and mouth hanging open in wonder. Blades Of Glory was playing for probably the twelfth time, and the inebriated genius was simply captivated by it.

"Hey, Starbucks, are you ok?" The teen asked, walking over cautiously.

"Thissss movie," Elder Spencer said, words slurring slightly as he looked at the teen with large eyes and amused expression. "It's like… It's… gay."

"Puck" rolled his eye with a smile as he took notice of the empty bottle of wine on the ground and the smell of vodka in the air.

"Ok, time for bed." The teen chuckled, going to grab elder Reid.

"B-but, da movie." The doctor pouted.

"It'll be waiting for you. Right now we need to get you to sleep."

"Why?" The adult whined.

Younger Reid sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So that the Easter bunny and Santa can come to clean up the house." The teen said, his tone that of someone talking to a child.

The doctor's eyes gleamed with excitement as he let himself be dragged into a standing position.

"Thas so cool." He slurred as he got lead to his bedroom.

"Yup, it is." The youngest Reid grunted, moving the somewhat heavy body with difficulty.

They entered the bedroom and the teenager quickly undressed him before putting him in the bed.

"Will they want coffee?" The adult asked, letting the covers be pulled up to his chin.

"Possibly, but they know how to work the machine. It'll all be fine." "Puck" told him, lying right behind him on the bed, smiling to himself.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Doctor Reid woke up with his head pounding. He groaned as he sat up, putting his hand over his eyes to stop the bright rays from getting to his eyes. He groaned once again as he stood up and began making his way to the kitchen, using only his knowledge of his apartment to get there.

"Well good morning gorgeous." "Puck" said his tone low so that it wouldn't agitate the doctor.

"Hi." The doctor just managed out as a coffee mug got pushed into his hands.

"Drink up; you have to leave for work in an hour."

"What?!" The elder shouted, hurting his own head as he did so.

"You got so wasted, you didn't answer the phone. Beautiful called last night and left a message, everyone got some more paperwork because Author Dude convinced Cute Guy That Doesn't Smile that he needed to disperse the work amongst all of you. Speaking of getting wasted, please don't tell me that you got drunk because you and Tracker broke up. And yes, I know about that too, he texted me to let me know so I was caught up to speed. P. S. you need to remain friends with that guy, he's epic."

"You talk, a lot." The adult groaned, finding his way over to the couch.

"Occupational hazard, now answer the question."

"No, it wasn't because of that. We had alcohol; I was bored, and didn't think I would have to go to work today."

"Ok, good. Now, drink up, and then make yourself a breakfast burrito. I'll be getting ready to look sexy as always, I should be done by the time your drunken stupor has lifted slightly."

All elder Reid could do was groan and nod as his cousin left the room, this was not how he wanted his morning to go.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Doctor Reid walked into the BAU with dark glasses on and a giant coffee from Starbucks in his hand. Jennifer tried to day something to him, but he just groaned and held up his hands. "Puck" quickly explained it to her and she just nodded with a smile on her face.

"Ok, I'm going to go to Beautiful's lair, you going to be fine out here?" The teen asked, smiling slightly as he looked at the disheveled-ness of his cousin.

"Yea, I'll be fine." The elder Reid nodded.

"Ok, holler if you need anything." Young Spencer smiled before going into his besties lair.

The doctor groaned as he plopped into his seat, knowing it was going to be a long day.


	68. Chapter 68

"Ok, so, I made sure to get all my work done yesterday so we can talk about Thanksgiving, we really should have been doing more preparation before, but we'll be fine." Garcia smiled, turning around in her rolling chair.

"Oh, yea, we should do it now because my first day is tomorrow. Um, I invited Anderson, and it's still pending his parent approval, but he said he'd really love to come. " "Puck" told her, looking up with a small smile.

"Awww! That is so cute! I look forward to meeting him."

"I look forward to you all meeting him as well, just… be calm, please." The teenager said nervously.

"It'll be fine, we'll be good. Now, onto planning, we already have food down."

"That we do, what about whose gunna cook what?"

"Well obviously we can't cook everything."

"Duh, but if we split it between the two of us and you spend the night so we can start early. While also having told people what we need them to cook, everything should be fine." Young Spencer said, pulling out a notebook and pen.

He had already started making notes in it, so he wanted to write everything down.

"Sounds good, now we just need to figure out what we're going to outsource and what we're going to cook." Penelope said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Um, I think whatever needs to be bought should be handed to Starbucks since three of us in the kitchen will just end in a disaster. Do you know who's good at cooking what?"

"Sounds good. I know Derek is good with meats, Emily is good with simpler food like stuffing, Jennifer is amazing at cooking pastries, Rossi is a great pasta chef but can make anything taste good, and I honestly have no idea what Hotch is good at cooking."

"Um, ok, so we'll have Derek cook a ham, we'll cook the turkey, Stunning can bake two or three pies, Gorgeous can make the stuffing, Author dude can make some pasta and anything else we need him to, and um… I guess we'll just have Cute Guy That Doesn't Smile make the cranberry sauce and something with sweet potatoes. Everything else we can do."

"What about Anderson? Should we have him bring something?"

"Um… I'll ask if he can make a casserole or something."

"You really like him don't you?" The techie smiled, hearing that light tone in his voice.

The younger Reid smiled and nodded, the mere thought of Anderson making him smile.

"I look forward to meeting him." She smiled again.

"I hope you all like him."

"Sweetie, you're infatuated with him… we'll love him."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"What did you and Garcia even do all day?" The doctor chuckled through the door to his room.

His cousin was getting dressed for his date.

"Thanksgiving, we texted everyone saying what we needed them to make, also, all the last minute running around and such will be done by you since Beautiful and I will do using the kitchen."

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeat." Doctor Reid groaned, hating the thought of dealing with people on Thanksgiving.

"Calm down."

The eye roll was practically heard even through the door.

"Are you almost done?"

"Why do you need to know? It's not like you have a date or anything."

"I love you too, and I want to change into more comfortable clothes before I go back to work. I fell behind on my paperwork because I spent all of my time outside of work with Tracker."

A sigh was heard and them the door opened. The elder dropped his jaw at the sheer Superwholock-ness of it all.

A dark blue shirt that said "I am Sherlocked" on it was on his chest while black jeans were tucked into his leather boots. A necklace that had a blue Tardis hanging from it rested on his collarbone. But the real amazing thing was… his arms. There were multiple bracelets on each wrist. One was a leather cuff that had a copper plague on it that said "Carry On My Wayward Son". Two of them were simple bracelets that had different charms on it that related to Supernatural. One was basically a version of Dean's necklace made into a bracelet. Yet another was a black cord bracelet that had a silver pentagram on it. And finally the last two were large copper cuffs, one of which had a silhouette of Sherlock and said "221B" on it, while the other simply said "education never ends Watson, it is a series of lessons with the greatest for the last. "

"What do you think?" "Puck" asked nervously.

"That is the most you thing you've worn on a date… you look amazing." The adult said breathlessly, smiling at his cousin.

"Why thank you, now I'm off to pick up Anderson."

"Where are you talking him tonight?"

"We were going to go to that playground that's only a little bit past the BAU."

"You two do know you're almost seventeen right?" The elder chuckled.

"That matters not, plus even the teenagers on the Sims are able to hang out on the kids toys." The teen rolled his eyes beginning to walk to the living room.

"Alright, fine, just be careful." The doctor smiled, going into his room.

"I'll make sure to take your gun." "Puck" said sarcastically, looking at himself in the mirror by the front door.

"You just want him to say "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"."

"I'm neither confirming nor denying that. Hey, you want me to drop you off?"

"Nah, I'll just take the metro. Have fun on your date."

"Have fun at work." The younger Reid sang before leaving the apartment.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Let me see, Sherlock, Doctor Who and… oh, Supernatural." Angela smiled, looking at "Puck"s outfit.

"Yup, is Anderson ready?" "Puck" asked with a smile, glad he still hadn't made a bad impression on his date's mom.

"Almost, but um, well, we've talked about Thanksgiving with Anderson and he expressed that he really wants to be at your house with your family… and we've agreed." The mom smiled.

"Awesome." The Reid smiled back.

"With only one condition, we want to meet you. Come on in, Alex is at the table already."

Angela led the way through the house that was decorated with exotic things.

"You guys really like A names, don't you?" Spencer laughed as he looked around their home.

"That we do." A different female voice said, smile heard.

"Puck" looked forward and saw a woman about forty years old in a business suit sitting at the table with a smile on her lips, her hair was sandy blonde. The genius looked at her in confusion, not knowing what to say.

"Spencer Reid, this is Anderson's other mom and my wife Alex." Angela introduced.

"Pleased to finally meet you." Alex smiled standing up and extending her arm to him.

"Charmed." He smiled, taking her hand and shaking it.

"So, where are you two going tonight?" The red head asked as their hands released.

"Um, we were just going to hang out in the playground by the BAU."

"At night? Are you sure it's safe?" The blonde female asked concern evident.

"My cousin works at the BAU so if anything starts happening I can call him while we head to the BAU, he's working. Plus I'm not so bad at fighting." The prostitute smiled.

"Alright, just… if anything does happen, promise me you will call your cousin."

"I promise."

"Hey Kingsley." The happy voice of Anderson said from the stairs.

"Puck" looked over and immediately smiled.

"Kingsley? I thought your name was Spencer." Alex said confused.

"Um, yes, my biological name is Spencer Kingsley Reid, but the cousin that I'm staying with is named Spencer Austin Reid… so it gets confusing when we're both called Spencer, so the people he works with call me Puck after the character in Midsummer's Night's Dream and Anderson has chosen to call me by my middle name." Spencer answered, knowing the question was inevitable.

"Oh, that makes sense then. Well, have fun you two." Angela smiled, wrapping her arm around her wife.

"We will, and I promise to keep him safe." "Puck" smiled before the teenagers left the house.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Derek called from his desk as he saw the genius heading to his own desk.

"I fell behind on some paperwork and Spencer is at the park not too far from here so it was the most opportune. What are you doing here?"

"Prentiss has been giving me some of her files instead of giving them to you."

The genius smiled at that, it was clear she was still mad at him.

"Oh, also, did Spencer tell you what time we should be over at your house for Thanksgiving?" The male from Chicago asked.

"Um, no, sorry, they don't tell me anything. What are you bringing anyways?"

"I'm making the ham."

"Nice, you got the big task, aside from the turkey of course." The elder Reid smiled, pulling out his IPod and large DJ style headphones.

"I promise not to mess it up."

Reid smiled as he put the headphones over his ears. It wasn't that the intellect wanted to ignore his teammate; he just needed to focus on his work so he wouldn't have to come in after work again until after the next case. He knew that Morgan may not be the happiest about it, but it was what needed to happen.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Puck" and Anderson sat in two swings right next to each other, straddling the seats so they could face each other.

"Your favorite Todrick Hall video is Beauty and The Beat?" The prostitute asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yea, it's hilarious, I love it. What's yours?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"Obviously CinderFella."

"I… haven't heard of that one, what's it about?"

"Oh, um, actually, I have it on my phone." The genius smiled, pulling it out.

"Cool, we can watch it in a bit. But first, it is officially the fourth date… so time to explain." The highschooler said, looking at his date seriously.

The youngest Reid sighed dramatically but decided not to fight it and chose to look at the ground while he spoke.

"Alright, so, the reason I live with my cousin is because my parents kicked me out, they kicked me out because they found out I was gay. I learned how much Mormons hated homosexuals when I was about ten… I had already known I liked guys for about four years… So I thought I was going to Hell. So I started freaking out, finally I found out that it wasn't so bad. That there were plenty of other people that were gay and nothing bad had happened to them yet so I decided to not let it hurt me and it worked… until I was about thirteen. Then more hateful things kept getting said, and more, and more. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore, so I started drawing my own blood. This continued because a bunch of other shitty things kept happening to me. So that's why I am who I am, what about you?" "Puck" asked, finally looking up from his shoes after he had finished explaining.

"Um, well, when I was a freshman, I got bullied a lot for my moms, and then I got bullied for being gay. It was just too much, it happened all the time and I couldn't get away from it…So I started choking myself to help… I haven't in a while, but the doctor says that a lot of the scarring will never go away." Anderson sighed, shrugging slightly.

"That's fine, mine probably won't either." The brunet shrugged, reaching out his hand to grab Anderson's.

The blonde boy smiled and threaded their fingers together.

"We'll match then." He smiled even more, leaning forward.

"That we will." The male who was soon to be in high school smiled back, leaning in as well.

The two killed, pretty much everything else in the world forgotten as they just reveled in each other.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Ok, so, the thing with "Puck" and Anderson kissing, for true, that is basically the story of mine and Jer's first kiss. It was on the swings at the local park after I told him about my self harming because of my family, it was very romantic and it still makes me smile to this day. =)**

**Link to the outfit and the two Todrick Hall videos on my profile (I love that man), check them out if you want, as well as the rest of his epic videos. Also there is a link to another video by him that isn't mentioned… but I still think it should be seen. =)**

**Also, next chapter will be "Puck"s first day… get prepared.**


	69. Chapter 69

"Spencer Kingsley Reid! I am going to be late for work if you don't hurry up!" Doctor Reid shouted as he banged on the door to the bathroom.

"Ya know, this wouldn't be a problem if we had more than one bathroom!" The teen shouted back.

"Fine, we'll look at houses this weekend!" The elder called sarcastically.

"Sounds good." "Puck" yelled back just as sarcastically.

"Seriously! All I want to do is blow dry my hair!"

"I'm almost done!"

The adult sighed and crossed his arms. He wished this would not be a daily occurrence… because then there would be World War Spencer.

"There, I'm done." The prostitute sighed, yanking open the door.

"I like your look, but I really gotta dry my hair." The FBI agent said, pushing past his cousin.

"Thanks." The teen called back as he walked to the mirror in the hall to check himself out.

The younger Spencer looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He was decked out in Jack Skellington gear. A black shirt with red lines on the bottom of the sleeves had a picture of Jack Skellington's face in the middle of it with red coming off of it. Black jeans that had the bones of the legs on the bottom of them. The slip on shoes had awesome drawings on them; the right one had the Boogie Boys on it, while the left one had Jack and Sally. A black jacket that had little drawings of different expressions on Jack's face on the right side of it was open with the sleeves pulled up slightly so that the two bracelets could be seen. One was a black rubber one that had more drawing of Jack's face on it and the other just simply had charms that related back to the movie. Large headphones with Jack on them were around his neck, connected to the Jack Skellington IPod that was sticking out of one of the jacket pockets. A necklace that had two little door looking things that showed Jack hung from a silver chain around his neck. A red beanie that had a picture of Jack's face on the very front of it was casually placed on his head so he vaguely looked like early first season Jeremy Gilbert. The final touch was the deep grey massager bag that also had the head of Jack Skellington on it.

It was perfect, not too feminine, yet still very much him.

"I know you'll say it's my fault, but can you please dry faster? I promised to drive Anderson to school, and I don't know how long it will take for me to drop you off, pick him up, and get to school." The teenager called to his cousin, turning to look at the backside of his body.

"You're right; I do say it's your fault. We'll go right after I finish blow drying my hair. Will you put the files on the coffee table in my bag?" The elder yelled over the sounds of the machine.

"Sure thing."

The younger genius smiled as he put his headphones on his ears and pressed play on the playlist he already had pulled up. He bobbed his head to the music as he smiled even more and swayed his hips. He picked up the files and carefully put them into his cousin's messenger bag, making sure they were all in alphabetical order. He knew it would be better and easier for his loved one to start working if everything was pretty much set up for him as soon as he got there.

"Spencer!" The doctor called with a small chuckled as he pulled one of the headphones off of "Puck"s ear.

"What?" The teen asked as he pressed paused and lowered the listening device so it again rested around his neck.

"I was trying to tell you that I'm ready, we can leave now." The BAU member smiled, putting his bag across his chest.

"About time." The younger smiled as he went to the door.

"Still your fault."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Have fun at school and be good." Elder Reid instructed as he got out of the car.

"I will, I promise. And I'll bring you something for lunch so you don't have to go out and will see that I'm fine." "Puck" smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Sounds good, see you later."

"Not later… just see you."

"Dust Factory quotes, awesome. Are you gunna start reminding yourself it's not winter?"

"Yet… it almost is though, so your statement is moot. Now get in there and profile the world away."

"Alright, have a great day."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"That is amazing." Alex smiled as she saw what "Puck" was wearing.

He was standing in front of the front door with a smile on his face, waiting for Anderson to come down.

"I told you he wears the greatest clothes." Angela smiled, wrapping her arms around her wives waist.

He smiled even more at that, thinking about how amazing it would be to do that to his husband. His smile grew even more as he saw Anderson coming to the front door. He was in his usual garb, smiling just as much as the prostitute was.

"You look amazing." The blonde boy smiled as he squeezed past his moms to get outside.

"So do you." The brunet boy smiled back.

"Well, have fun at school. Hope you have a good first day Spencer." The red head smiled.

"Thank you very much." He smiled, bowing his head slightly.

The teens quickly walked to the car, knowing that they didn't have too long until school started.

"So, what classes do you have?" Anderson asked as they started driving away.

"Um, first I have Rudd for Psychology, then Meers for History, Myrick for English, Redman for math, Stewart for Physics, and finally Lammons for American Sign Language."

"You don't have any P.E.?"

"Nope, I fulfilled all of the necessary credits as soon as I got into high school so I wouldn't have to keep enduring it. I took a phys ed classes during the normal school day as well as three after school so I got all of the credits out of the way in only one semester. What classes do you have?"

"I have Wilson for P.E. first, Meers for history with you next, I have Rudd for psychology, Redman for math with you after lunch, Stewart for physics with you, and then I have Myrick for English."

"So we have pretty much all the same teachers, just at slightly different times."

"That's how it would appear." The blonde boy smiled.

"I look forward to having class and hopefully eating lunch with you." "Puck" smiled back, not knowing if it was going to be ok to eat lunch with the guy he was dating.

"Well, I normally eat lunch alone… but I think I could squeeze you in." The gothic male smiled back, resting his hand on the console between the two.

"I feel honored." The effeminate one smiled back, lacing their fingers together and letting them rest on the consol.

"You should. Oh and um… at school, they're not too… fond, or people like us, so if you wouldn't mind us not telling anyone we-"

"Totally, I completely understand. I promise to only kiss you senseless when we're away from school."

The two laughed, both slightly nervous about the day they were about to venture into.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"And Meers is just down that way." Anderson pointed down the hall, clutching two Black Butler manga to his chest.

"I know, I memorized the map of the school last night."

"You memorized the entire map in a night?"

"Well… I have a photographic memory so it's really easy." "Puck" smiled with a small shrug.

"Oh, well, remind me to study with you then. See ya in History then."

"See you."

The two just nodded to each other before Spencer went down the hall to his psychology class room. He entered and stopped the roll of his eyes as everyone looked at him like he had just been taken over by a demon via black smoke going into his mouth.

"Oh, you must be the new student Spencer." The man with slightly curly hair and glasses that looked to be in his thirties smiled, walking up to the teen.

"That'd be me." The youngest Reid smiled.

"I'm Mister Rudd, let me just introduce you to the class, then you can have a seat anywhere."

The teacher turned to the class with a smile on his face.

"This is our new student Spencer Reid, make him feel at home."

The prostitute just gave small nod and headed to the very back of the room, choosing to sit in the seat farthest from the door that was at the end of the row.

"Alright, first we will be having a test, um Spencer, just take it anyway and I won't count it." Mr. Rudd said, grabbing the pieces of paper from his desk.

"Puck" raised his hand.

"Yes, Spencer."

"Are we allowed to listen to music?"

"Yes."

The genius smiled as he put his headphones back over his ears. He pulled up the playlist he had been listening to before and pressed play.

Once the test finally reached him he just smiled again, it had been awhile since he had shocked a teacher, and it was going to be fun to do it again.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Mister Rudd had been utterly gob smacked when Spencer had been the first one to turn in his test, even more so when he realized that every answer he gave was correct. The genius just smiled victoriously as he walked out of the room after the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow Mister Rudd." He said with a slight sing in his tone.

In the halls everyone just kept staring at him, conversations dying away when he got close enough. He rolled his eyes and just put his headphones on, playing the songs that made him smile once again.

He entered the class room and smiled huge as he saw the teen he was dating. The teen smiled back and motioned to the empty desk right next to him. The genius hurried over.

"Hey, how was your first class?" Anderson asked as they both sat down.

"Hey, um, pretty good. I aced the test and successfully shocked the teacher."

"Awesome." The blonde laughed.

"Be quiet." Mr. Meers said loudly as he walked in. "There will be a power point presentation today and all of you are expected to take notes."

A small groan came out of Anderson's mouth which made "Puck" smile.

"Don't worry, I'll help you study, I promise." The genius whispered as he leaned over.

"Thanks." The goth one whispered while he smiled back.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The rest of their classes until lunch were normal and quite fun. They smiled like mad men whenever they saw each other.

They were currently sitting under a tree, sharing Anderson's lunch because "Puck" didn't bother bringing any. The prostitute knew he was going to leave in roughly ten minutes, and he figured he would pick up a treat for the self-harming blonde.

"Oh look, the queer finally has someone to eat lunch with. You better leave new guy before he makes a move on you." A jock male with about five other jocks behind him laughed as they passed by Anderson and Spencer.

The rest of the posse laughed and high fived. The youngest Reid looked over as soon as the jerks had passed to see that Anderson had his right hand wrapped around his waist and his head was down so his face was covered by his hair. It made the effeminate male sad so he decided to get them both out of there for a bit.

"Hey, um, I promised Starbucks I would bring him lunch, wanna come with? I promise to buy you something special for eating your food." Spencer asked with a smile, putting the container of grapes down on the tile.

The blonde looked up and smiled, his eyes still slightly red from hold back tears.

"I'd love to." He smiled as he packed up his lunch again.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Who sings this version?" Anderson asked with some fruit in his mouth.

"Korn, isn't it epic?"

"Definitely. So what do you want to bring him to eat?"

"I was thinking just McDonalds because we can get a sundae and also he needs more meat on his bones."

"So do you." The goth boy laughed, grabbing Spencer's arm.

"Hey, I'm spritely." "Puck" chuckled as he pulled into the McDonalds parking lot.

"Sure ya are." The younger teen chuckled back.

"And don't you forget it."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Just bringing food to Spencer." "Puck" smiled at the security guard, holding up the bag of food.

"Who's that?" The large man asked, pointing to Anderson.

"A friend, just dropping off food and then going back to school, Erik, I promise." The prostitute smiled, knowing that adults had a soft spot for him.

"Oh, you're back in school?"

"Yup, first day."

"Oh, cool, go on through." Erik smiled, pressing a few buttons so they the two could pass through.

"How many people here do you know?" Anderson asked as they walked through the hall right after the security station.

"Many." The elder teen smiled.

The blonde didn't reply as he was looking around the large room they had just entered with his mouth slightly open at the sheer amazingness of it all.

"Cousin dear, I hath brought nourishment!" "Puck" declared, holding up the food as he neared his cousin's desk.

"Thank you." Doctor Reid rolled his eyes, and then they fell on the blonde. "Is that?" He whispered in what was basically a breath.

The prostitute nodded.

"Hey, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, pleased to meet you." The doctor smiled as he held out his hand.

"Anderson Richards." The goth smiled as he shook the adult's hand.

They shook hands.

"Well, we should be heading back to school, see ya after." The brunet teen smiled.

"Have fun, and behave." The adult instructed.

"Same to you." The youngest Reid said before turning around and heading back to the front door.

"Hope you have a fun first day." Erik smiled, waving them through again.

"Will do Erik; see ya after school is over."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on my profile.**

**For those of you that are wondering, "Puck" listened to the Nightmare Before Christmas Revisited soundtrack whenever he had his headphones on and also when he and Anderson were in the car at lunch. Link to my friend Masen's playlist on YouTube is also on my profile.**

**So, the rest of the day will be next chapter, hope y'all enjoyed it. =)**


	70. Chapter 70

In Mr. Redman's math class after lunch, there was another quiz in which "Puck" got to listen to more of Nightmare Before Christmas Revisited. He once again got to sit by the male he was dating, and was pretty sure he got a one hundred percent on it as well.

"What's Stewart like?" Spencer asked as they walked up the metal stairs to the second floor of the school.

"Um… Not the greatest. She gets mad when you don't understand things and she has to explain." Anderson sighed as he gave a small shrug.

"Oh, what? Like sometimes teachers have to actually teach?" The elder asked in a mocking tone.

"A true travesty." The younger laughed.

"Queer." One of the larger males in the school said as he shoved the blonde goth into the prostitute.

Luckily the youngest of the Reid's was very agile, so he managed to catch hold of the bully victim and make sure they didn't fall. The rest of the people around them just laughed and went about their day. "Puck" had to repress a growl and made sure not to tighten his arm around Anderson.

"Ignore them." The prostitute whispered as he helped the guy he was dating stand upright.

The blonde just nodded and kept leading the way to Physics class.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"They're dicks, just a year and a few months.. It'll be fine." The youngest Reid said as they drove home from school.

"I know, I can handle them." Anderson sighed slightly, only looking at his lap.

"And I'm always here for you."

"I know, can we please talk about something else? What are you going to do when you drop me off?"

"Do my homework in the BAU until Spencer is ready to leave. You?" the genius asked, decided to stop even though he wanted to make sure this man knew he would forever be there.

"Doing my homework and studying for the Psychology test we have tomorrow." The goth sighed, looking out the windshield.

It wasn't a sad sigh, more of just an annoyed one like any kid talking about homework.

"What? We just had a test today." "Puck" said confused, looking over at the blonde boy.

"That was a pop quiz, he always gives those before the actual test, and I'm sure I just barely passed the quiz."

"Need some help studying?" Spencer offered, turning on his left turn signal.

"I'd love it, but my moms don't get home until around six, so I would have to ask them."

"Call them, if they say yes I'll text Starbucks and tell him I'll be at yours until he's off work."

"You sounded so adorably British when you said that." Anderson smiled as he dialed Angela's number.

The youngest Reid made sure to stay quiet as he faintly heard the line ringing.

"Hello sweetie, how was Spencer's first day?" The smiling voice of Angela asked over the phone.

"As good as a first day of school can be. But I was wondering, can he come over for a while so we can study for the Psychology test tomorrow?"

"You're mom doesn't get home until almost seven, and I don't get off until six, you know that right?"

"Hence why I'm calling, I know if it was a girl it would be no problem, but since it's a boy I'm dating…" Anderson trailed off slightly, knowing she understood.

"Yes he may come over." The red haired mom cut off her son. "I completely trust you, but just remember that we will eventually be coming home, so please keep the house clean."

"Thank you mom, I promise there won't be a mess. Love you."

"Love you too honey."

They hung up and the blonde boy looked over with a smile.

"I take it that was a yes." The brunet smiled back.

"It was a yes; we just can't throw any wild house parties."

"Dang, there goes all of my good ideas." The elder sighed dramatically as he pulled into the Richards driveway.

Anderson laughed.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Oh, that's the uh… the um.. Oedipal complex!" Anderson exclaimed with a smile.

They had been studying for the better part of an hour in the goth's room that was epic in the eyes of the genius.

There were drawing and printed pictures everywhere on the walls. There were quite a few shelves on the walls that had little figurines on them form comics and animes. A large desk top computer that was obviously quite a few years old was on a desk that was cluttered with unfinished drawings and artists' utensils. His bed was large and covered in black silk bedding. A blue and green snake was coiled up the pillow while a Hungarian Horntail Dragon plushie was sitting on the headboard.

Both of them were on the ground, "Puck" sitting with his back on the ground and his legs stretched up so the bottom part of them rested on the bottom half of the bed, a Psychology book in his outstretched arms. The blonde was sitting cross legged with his back resting against the side of his bed less than a foot away.

"Sorry hun, the reverse, it's actually the Electra complex. Close though. It's also referred to as…" Spencer said, leading the male he dated to finish it correctly.

"Penis envy?"

"Correct!" The genius exclaimed with a smile before setting the book down next to him on the floor. "Hey, we've been doing some serious studying… can we have a snack break?"

"Sure." Anderson chuckled, using the bed to help him stand up.

"Yay!" The elder exclaimed, rolling so he was on all fours, and then getting himself into a standing position.

The younger teen lead the way to the kitchen where he looked through the cabinets. Spencer decided to test the water slightly, so he walked up, put his hands on Anderson's waist but still made sure there was some space between their bodies.

"Anything good?" He asked casually, putting the future of what was going to happen physically in the hands of the younger teen.

A light blush came onto the blonde's cheeks as well as a smile on his lips.

"Unfortunately no, but I think there may be something in the top shelf, but I can't reach it… Will you get it for me?" The younger asked, not turning around but slightly angling his head towards the male behind him.

"Sure thing." Puck" smiled before taking his hands off of the waist so he could open the cabinet that was just out of reach.

He was able to reach it, however, his body got pressed into his companions involuntarily, making him grab the small plastic can of chocolate frosting and quickly close the cabinet to he would put the can on the counter.

The goth picked up the can and took off the lid before turning around. He and the male he dated were close, and both looked embarrassed slightly.

The blonde decided to be assertive, so he put some of the chocolate frosting on his finger and then wiped it on "Puck"s lower lip.

"What was that-" The prostitute started.

He was cut off by the younger taking his lip into his own mouth and licking the chocolate off. Spencer moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around Anderson's waist, not caring anymore if their bodies were touching. The goth smiled even more as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck and began kissing him instead of licking his lip.

They kissed and kissed, both with smiles on while the Reid pushed his companion into the counter. Anderson playfully bit at the elder's lip, which got him a small growl in return. That only earned him another playful bite, which got Anderson a bite on his lip as well.

The blonde laughed slightly into the kiss, but just moved his hands up into tangle in Spencer's hair so he could tug on it. While the submissives hands were going up, the dominates hands went down to lightly rest on the goth's ass. He made sure he didn't put any roughness on under the belt. He didn't know how things would go over if he did.

Their tongues played together, the playground being their conjoined mouths. Neither really cared who was the victor of the battle, they were just having fun moving the muscles together back and forth through the large space.

They pulled their tongues back into their mouths every so often to give each other a series of kisses before going back to having their sword fight without actual swords.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. The blonde pulled away with a ridiculously happy smile on his face.

"This is incredibly fun, but my moms will kill me if I fail a test."

"Puck" smiled and nodded.

"Mkay, back to studying we go." The genius laughed.

He gave the blonde one last kiss before they disentangled. The youngest Reid grabbed the can of chocolate frosting and followed the male he found incredibly appealing back to his bedroom for more studying.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Ok, name the top three most influential movies about dissociative identity disorder, and name what is the commonly mistaken name for the disorder itself that was once used but no longer is." "Puck" smiled from his position sitting upside down in the computer chair.

"Ok, um, Three Faces Of Eve, um, Sybil and… Psycho! Also everyone still calls it Multiple Personality Disorder."

"Good, bonus question, Psycho is considered the what of the horror movie genera?"

"It is considered the God Father or the horror genera." The goth smiled as he answered, his tone was that of someone answering a question that it was obvious they knew the answer to.

"Yes!" The genius exclaimed, pointing at the blonde with a smile.

"Knock knock." Angela smiled, poking her head into the room, knocking on the door as she said it.

"Hey mom!" Anderson exclaimed, getting up from his position from lying on his bed.

He hugged her while Spencer got into a standing position.

"Welcome home Angela." He smiled at her.

"Hey Spencer, you guys get some studying done?" She asked as her and her son let go of each other.

"Definitely, I think I might finally get a hundred on a Psychology test." The blonde boy smiled.

That's when "Puck"s pocket vibrated. He pulled out his phone, figuring it was what it ended up being. It was a text from his cousin telling him work was over.

"I gotta go, but it was great studying with you. Hopefully we can do it again." Spencer smiled as he put his school stuff back in his bag.

"We will, um, let me walk you to the door." The blonde boy smiled, glancing at his mom for a second as he walked the elder out of his room

The mom held up her hands, telling she understood.

"It was great seeing you again Spencer." She smiled as she headed to her own bedroom.

"You too." He smiled back to her as he walked.

"So, pick you up same time tomorrow?" "Puck" asked with a smile.

"Yup. You have it easy ya know, you only had today and then tomorrow for school because we have the rest of the week off for Thanksgiving." Anderson chuckled as he opened the front door.

"I'm lucky, as I am aware. The week after will be horrid though."

"I'll help you through it." The goth smiled.

The brunet smiled back. Then he holed his finger in one of the younger's belt loops, pulling him forward into a kiss. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, then the two pulled apart and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Anderson all but whispered.

"See you." "Puck" whispered back.

The two waved as the genius walked to his car.

He got in and drove a bit away before he blasted the stereo. A song that made him smile came on and he couldn't help but belt it out, he was too happy not to.

"I can see clearly now the rain is gone

I can see all obstacles in my way

Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind

It's gunna be a bright sunshiny day" He sang aggressively, due to the tempo of the song, strumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**The song was the punk version of I Can See Clearly Now. (Like what Colin Gray sings to in Jennifer's Body)**

**Another thing y'all don't need to know but I think you'll enjoy is that the thing with chocolate frosting in the kitchen actually happened between me and Jer when we first started going out when my parents were gone and he was my tutor.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and fingers crossed you like the next one as well. =)**


	71. Chapter 71

"Spencer! I literally spend thirty five minutes in the bathroom, why do I have to wait until I have to leave to finish getting ready?!" Doctor Reid shouted as he banged on the door to the bathroom.

His hair was wet from his shower, but his cousin was in the bathroom getting ready for school… still. It had been almost fifty minutes, and all the elder needed was to dry his hair.

"You should have dried your hair as soon as you got out of the shower." The teen shouted back.

"You were banging on the door before I was even out of the shower, I was being nice by letting you take over before I was finished, so you should be nice and let me finish getting ready."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a teenager? I have to put cleanser on my face so I don't get acne, then I have to brush my teeth, and my hair, then I have to put makeup over the few imperfections I have, and then I have to put got2b in my hair because dry styling alone won't spike it enough. I'm almost done, so calm down!"

"This is not going to be an everyday occurrence Spencer."

"Perish the thought!"

The doctor sighed, rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. He knew he was not going to be able to do it every day, and he didn't want to have to wake up at four in the morning if he didn't have to.

Not even a full five minutes later the door opened.

"There, go for it." "Puck" sighed walking immediately back into the bedroom.

He wasn't finished getting dressed, so he had to put the finishing touches on before his cousin was done so he wouldn't get yelled at again. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror, the shirt was a bit tight and the pants that were really just leggings that were kind of stretched out were still pretty tight on him, so he put the baseball hat on his head, cocked to the side slightly to look more masculine. He also strapped a watch over his wrist warmer. Then he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

He was Batman.

A feminine Batman shirt that had lace on the top of the front and back was wrapped on his body, in an appealing way. The leggings that were just a bit loose had the Batman logo all over them and were tucked into the high tops that had Batman on them. A batman belt was slung across his hips carelessly. Black arm warmers with buckles on them covered his scars and had a Batman watch and Batman bracelet that looked to be made of shoelaces overtop. A batman ring was on his finger while a square necklace that said "Keep Calm and Call Batman" on it was around his neck. A Batman baseball hat was on his head and his leather messenger bag that had Batman on it was sitting by the closet door waiting for him to put it on.

He sighed, slightly sad that such an amazing look was going to waste on school.

"Why must perfection be wasted on idiots?" He sighed, turning around to look at his backside in the mirror.

"'Perfection'? Really?" The FBI agent chuckled, leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face.

"Don't be jealous, you're a stud." The teen smiled, walking over to pick up his bag.

"Thanks, now let's go."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Ok, we need to talk." The adult sighed while they were in the car.

"Oh dear lord, please tell me this isn't the sex talk." "Puck" groaned, not looking away from the road as he put on his blinker.

"I gave up on that happening since you started more than I do, no, it's about the apartment."

"Mkay, what about it?"

"We're going to kill each other if we have to keep getting ready using the same two rooms at the same everyday… so… What do you say about going this weekend or next and looking at houses? We need to make sure that it's convenient for both of us, me getting to work and you getting to Anderson, who is absolutely adorable by the way, so we'll have to do some looking online first."

"You want us to get a house?"

"Want… yes." Doctor Reid smiled, thinking about it for the first time that he absolutely did want to share a house with his cousin. "And also need, yes. If I have to bang on the bathroom door every morning just to dry my hair, I will end up scarring them."

"Sounds good." The teenager smiled back, loving the idea of a very permanent home that felt like a home finally.

"The only thing is, we have to agree on it. No matter what, both of us have to say we want to live there, deal?" The elder Spencer asked, pointing a finger to show he was serious.

"Deal." The youngest Reid smiled, nodding as he pulled up to the curb in front of the BAU.

"Good, we'll look online tonight if you aren't studying with Anderson again."

"It's the day before a break and we have a test, I'm pretty sure we're not going to have anything that requires studying… though I look forward to the next time. Have fun at work."

"Have fun at school."

"Impossible."

They both laughed as the elder got out.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Batman, perfect." Angela chuckled as she looked at his outfit.

"Thank you muchly, I try." "Puck" smiled back, looking down at his own body.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Relatively good, um, people gawked but that was only to be expected."

"Maybe it was because of how awesomely you dress."

"I like to think so."

"Hey Kingsley." Anderson smiled as he walked up to the elder teen.

"Hey." "Puck" smiled back as they hugged.

"Have fun at school you two." Angela smiled, waving slightly.

"If it was possible we would." Spencer smiled.

The mom just laughed as she went back into the house.

"How are you today?" "Puck" asked, putting his arm around the blonde.

"Pretty good, I feel very confident about being able to pass the Psych test, you?"

"I know I'll pass, I'm fine. Starbucks and I were talking this morning about getting an actual house as opposed to both trying to live in the apartment."

"Oh, that's good. Are you excited?"

"It's better than having World War Spencer." The youngest Reid shrugged, opening the passenger door for the male he was dating.

"Nice name and thank you."

"Thank you as well, and you are welcome." "Puck" smiled as he closed the door.

He then walked over to his own side and got into the driver's seat.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Why don't you bring your own lunch?" Anderson chuckled, watching the elder teen eat one of his carrot sticks.

The first half of the day had gone by fine, "Puck" was sure that he had passed the test, and was very sure the male he was dating was going to pass as well.

"Because eating food that isn't yours is always funner."

"Funner isn't a word."

"I care not."

The goth rolled his eyes but stood up and went over to the trash can to throw away the plastic bag his bell peppers had been in.

"Hey gay boy." A dumb jock with a gang behind him said, stepping in front of the blonde so he couldn't get to the trash can.

"I just want to throw something away." Anderson sighed, looking away from the jock.

"Too bad, it's a no queer area."

"I just want to get to the trash can."

"Oh big shock, the trash wants to get to the trash can." The idiot said, smile on his lips but a glare in his eyes.

That was the breaking point for the elder teen. He got up and quickly put himself between the guy he was dating and the bully, facing the idiot.

"Hey, cave man, want someone to bully? Bully me." He glared at the jock; he didn't wait for a reply before he continued. "Raise your hand if you're gay." "Puck" raised his hand and continued before anyone said anything. "Raise your hand if your parents kicked you out because of it." Again he raised his hand. "And, raise your hand if you're a prostitute." He raised his hand high and kept it there. "Now… you have someone worth bullying… ball in your court."

The jocks looked at his like a parasite, but the one in front was the only one to speak.

"Listen faggot-" He started.

The youngest Reid cut him off by thrusting the heel of his palm up into the idiot's nose.

"Don't use that word." The prostitute growled as the jocks rallied around their bleeding friend.

Then the bell signaling lunch was over rang.

"Sorry, I'd love to finish this rousing debate, but I have to get to class. Oh, and, I dare you to tell people I was the one that did that to your nose. I would love to see what your friends do when they find out that a parentless gay prostitute managed to make you bleed and cry. It would make my eternity." "Puck" said, knowing homophobic males enough to know their pride.

He looked back at Anderson then, not knowing what the blonde was going to do after finding out something as giant as an illegal job as well as that show of violence and not remorse for it. He was surprised. Anderson smiled, threaded their fingers together and nudged Spencer, signaling that he wanted him to lead the way to class.

The elder teen smiled, so happy he had someone so amazing.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The drive to Anderson's was completely silent. Neither one of them were saying anything because neither knew what to say. "Puck" knew that at least the blonde could stand to be seen with him, but he didn't know how much harm there actually was.

Spencer parked the car in front of the house and just sat there, not knowing what to do.

There was only a moment's pause before the goth leaned over and kissed the male he was dating. It was brief but full of passion and showed that there was no damage done whatsoever.

"Thank you." He whispered when he pulled away. "See you Thursday."

"I look forward to it." The elder smiled, an unbelievable amount of happy in him.

They kissed once more and then Anderson got out of the car. "Puck" waved at him before the goth went into his house. Then the flamboyant male's phone rang and he immediately checked it. It was only a text from the elder Reid.

_**I got a ride from the BAU with someone else because we finished up the majority of the paperwork; you can just come straight home.**_

The teen shrugged; glad he didn't have to pay for anymore gas.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Puck" smiled as he walked into the apartment, but that stopped when he saw how his cousin was positioned. His back was to the door, his arms crossed and his left foot was tapping on the ground.

"What happened?" The younger Spencer asked, setting his bag down as he closed the door. "Oh, by the way, Beautiful is coming over tonight; we need to iron out the rest of the details for Thanksgiving and we're going to Walmart at about midnight to get everything we need."

"Your principal called and told me about a disturbance today." Doctor Reid said, turning to face his cousin. "He said that you told everyone about your past… is that true?"

"Yes, they were being mean to Anderson so I stepped in."

"Why would you do that?"

"They wanted someone to bully, so I gave them someone."

"What exactly happened?" The elder asked, trying to keep his cool.

"This idiot started picking on Anderson; I got in the way, told them what I was and put the heel of my palm in his nose when he said the word I won't tolerate."

"You basically punched him? The principal didn't tell me that."

"Not surprised, most straight guys won't admit a queer hit them even under oath."

"Why Spencer?" Elder Reid asked, anger starting to be heard.

"They were being meant to Anderson." The teen shrugged, starting to get defensive.

"Spencer, you just made yourself public enemy number one!" Doctor Reid basically yelled.

"I don't care! I gave them someone to bully that they're scared of now. And I will keep giving them someone to bully!" "Puck" shouted back. "Just wait until you see the outfit I'm gunna wear on my first day back." He said it in normal volume, with anger in his eyes.

"Why do you keep turning yourself into the victim?!" The adult shouted, throwing his arms down to his side.

"Because I am done being victimized! I'm tired of it! I'm sick of people telling me what to do and what I am! I got made fun of because I was lanky, so I learned how to fucking fight, I got made fun of for being gay, so I fucking fought, and Anderson was getting bullied so I fucking gave them someone to take it out on, because if anyone else hurts him I'll be the next person you profile!" The younger Spencer shouted, arms moving around as he shouted.

"Sorry," Penelope said, her head peering in the door.

She looked very scared, but went into the room jus the same.

"We'll finish this later." The doctor said before he went to his room.

"I look forward to it." The teen said sarcastically.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Yes, I did mean to have both of the Spencer's use "World War Spencer", it was on purpose.**

**Link to outfit on my profile.**


	72. Chapter 72

"Do we have everything?" "Puck" asked as he looked at large amount of food they had on the counter.

They had been so tired when they got back from shopping which had been at about two in the morning, that they just put away everything cold and crashed in the living room. When they had woken up they put everything in a line and were making sure they had everything required.

"I do believe so. Do we have all of the recipes printed out?"

"Almost all of them, the one for the turkey I still need to look at because it asks for far too much Rosemary."

"We done good kid." The techie smiled, happy with the amount of planning they had completed.

"Yup… tomorrow is going to be an adventure." He sighed, leaning against the counter.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Until about four in the afternoon, Garcia and the youngest Reid were cooking. They had sent the elder Reid to the store quite a few times because they needed more of things they didn't have enough of, but it had been a fun experience none the less.

Emily was the first one to arrive with a large container of stuffing. "Puck" asked her to take his place momentarily so he could go get dressed, she obviously said yes and quickly did as Garcia told her to.

Only about ten minutes after that happened, the teen came out of the room decked in Ouran High School Host Club garb.

A pair of pink kitty ears were on a headband on his head, it matched a pink and purple tail that was attached to the back of his black jeans. A black shirt that said "Join The Black Magic Club" fit comfortably on his torso; it had buttons with all of the club members on them all over the fabric. A pendant of the schools logo was on a black cord around his neck, it matched the brown wrist warmer on his wrist that also had the logo on it. On his other wrist was a white wrist warmer that had Beelzenef's face on it. To top it all off, Tamaki's slippers were on his feet.

"Don't understand the reference, but love the outfit." Prentiss smiled as they both beheld him.

The elder genius was out getting more things they needed.

"Thank you, everything's almost ready, Starbucks is getting the rolls and alcohol while we speak and everyone else is bringing stuff when they get here. I'd say we're on track." The teen smiled, walking back into the kitchen.

"We got this." Penelope smiled, very happy with her involvement in the mountain of food all over the kitchen.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Grab the salad please." "Puck" said to Jennifer as he brought the fruit salad and stuffing out to the table.

Everyone knew that they weren't actually going to be eating at the table, so they merely used it as the serving table. Everyone but Anderson had arrived and they were all helping to put the food on the table and get everything ready to be served.

"Sure thing Puck." The liaison smiled, quickly going to do as was asked of her.

"Do we want candles?" The elder Reid asked, moving the mashed potatoes that Derek had just set down to another place.

"If we have room, if not, don't sweat it." His cousin said, setting the containers down on the table.

"I don't think we're going to have room." Aaron told them, pouring some wine into a few glasses.

"It'll be fine." The teen shrugged, taking a step back to look at the table filled with food.

He smiled at it, never having had this kind of love running around during the holidays. Then there was a knock on the door.

"That should be him, everyone be nice." "Puck" insisted, pointing at all of them while he moved to the door.

Everyone looked at each other with smiles on their faces, knowing that this was going to be an interesting day. "Puck" opened up the door and smiled huge.

Anderson was standing there with about five trays covered in tin foil.

"My moms didn't know what I was supposed to bring, so they each made two things even though I already had made jello… sorry they're all desserts." The blonde boy apologized.

"It's fine." The elder teen smiled, taking three of the trays. "Desserts are everyone's best friend."

The younger Spencer tilted his head, indicating that Anderson should follow him into the kitchen. The goth laughed and followed the other teen, kicking the door closed with his foot. Both of them set the food down and turned to the adults in the room.

"Everyone, this is Anderson Richards. Anderson this is Emily Prentiss, I call her Gorgeous. Jennifer Jareau I call her Stunning, you've already met my cousin Spencer whom I call Starbucks, Penelope Garcia I call her Beautiful, David Rossi I call him Author Dude, Aaron Hotchner I call him Cute Guy That Doesn't Smile, and Derek Morgan." "Puck" introduced.

"What do you call him?" The goth asked.

The younger Reid and Morgan looked at each other, both going serious.

"I don't have one for him." The elder teen shrugged before turning back to his date.

"Oh, well then. It's very nice to meet all of you." Anderson smiled at them, giving a small wave.

"Hello." All of them smiled back.

"Well, everything's done so… everyone grab a plate and dish up." Doctor Reid smiled.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"That was so amazing; you guys are awesome at cooking." Anderson smiled as he leaned against "Puck".

Because of the limited seating they had to kind of Tetris it. Rossi and Hotch were on the loveseat. Garcia, Prentiss and J.J. sat on the couch, which got the Reid's, the Richards, and Morgan sitting on the floor.

"Why thank you." Penelope smiled at him.

They had all spoken quite a bit while they were eating, the Macy's Day Parade playing on the T.V. in the background. They had all gotten to know Anderson quite well in the almost two hours that they had been eating, and none of them could find any faults with him.

"Your desserts were perfect." Emily complimented, smiling while rubbing her belly lazily.

"Thank you, my moms are amazing cooks."

"Tell me more about your moms." Jennifer smiled at him, leaning forward slightly.

"Um, well my bio-mom is Alex and she is a lawyer. My other mom Angela is a stay at home mom, but she is a very crafty person, so she creates things and sells them at craft stores and online. She also does quite a few commissions for anime related things within my circle of online friends, if you wish to call them that. There is a significantly higher rate of money to be made within cosplay circles." The blonde boy smiled at her.

The younger Spencer smiled proudly at the facts his date had just spouted. Everyone looked at each other with small smiles at him being able to tell them that with upmost confidence.

"That's really cool, what kind of cosplay things does she make?" The liaison asked.

"Well most commonly people ask for wig styling's, but props and entire costumes have been asked of her as well."

"That's really cool." Jennifer smiled before turning to compliment David on the pasta he had cooked.

"Your guys' apartment is amazing." Anderson smiled at "Puck".

"Thank you, do you want a tour?" The elder teen asked.

"That'd be really cool, but this doesn't get you out of giving me a tour when you and Spencer get an actual house."

"Of course not, I'll give you a tour of anything you please." The youngest Reid smiled standing up.

He held his hand out, offering it to his date. He helped the younger teen up.

"I'm gunna show him around." The younger genius said, looking at everyone for a second before he turned and guided Anderson down the hall.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Are these Spencer's?" The blonde boy asked, looking at the colourful clothes in the closet.

"No, almost all of his clothes got moved to the dresser when I came to live with him, those are almost all mine."

"But prostitution is normally a transient life, how did you have room for all of these before you moved in?"

"I have many friends and we share. I was able to keep clothes at many of their houses and when I found a home, they all quickly sent them to me."

"Wow… I have never seen this on you." The goth smiled, pulling a black mesh skirt up slightly so it could be seen.

"Yea… about that." The young genius said nervously. "I actually haven't been wearing the kind of stuff I normally wear. It's been mostly toned down since we've been seeing each other."

"Why?" Anderson asked confused, letting go of the skirt.

"I was scared… I thought that if you saw the things I usually wore, which is a lot of dresses and things that expose skin, that it would freak you out and you would leave."

"Why would you think that?" The blonde asked, walking up and putting his arms around the elder's neck.

"Because everyone always does." The brunet shrugged, sad smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around his date's waist.

"Well I won't. And I hope I get to see you in some of these."

"Oh trust me," "Puck" smiled. "Starting Monday… you'll see a whole bunch of new and exciting clothes."

"I had better." The younger teen smiled.

Then he connected their lips, pulling the elder into the closet. Spencer smiled and kisses back, trying to find a wall to push his date against. He kind of had a thing for making out and walls. The goth didn't seem to mind and even steered them so they went through some of the hanging clothes so that he could be pushed against the wall. The both smiled even more as they made out under the cover of skimpy clothing.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on my profile, and let me know what you all think. =)**

**Also, I love reviews. I love them so much; I have different folders to put them into so I can re-read them. They make me smile and really make my day (Well, almost all of them, the ones that just say "update more" are not really smile inducing.. sorry) So any reviews you leave make my day and make me love you all even more. =)**


	73. Chapter 73

"So, did you have fun making out in the closet?" Doctor Reid asked that night as the two put away the rest of the food.

They had managed to get everyone to take home a good portion of food.

"How'd you know?" The teen asked, wrapping up the jello.

"Oh please, you guys were gone for almost an entire half hour. And Garcia didn't see you when she went to the bathroom, either you were under the bed, or in the closet."

"Fine, you caught me. Are you going to bite my head off for making myself "public enemy number one" now?" The younger genius asked, putting air quotes around what his cousin had said.

"No, I'm not." The adult sighed, picking up the half empty bottle of wine.

"Why not?"

"Because I understand… believe it or not."

"I believe it, Mister fourteen year old high school graduate."

"So, go for it. But please, please don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't. I can handle myself… everyone thinks I can't do anything because I'm tiny… but I'm good. Thank you though." "Puck" smiled, loving that he didn't have to be angry anymore.

"Good, so I'll give you the same advice the Weasley's gave when they left, 'Give 'em Hell Peeves'. Now, onto the house. We'll start looking tomorrow online, and we'll set up dates to see the ones we like for some time this week, sound good?"

"Yea, we got a plan. What if you get a case though?"

"Burn that bridge if we cross it." The elder smiled as he shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." The teen smiled, pouring some of the wine into two glasses.

"Good, now, onto what you're wearing Monday."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Spencer! Come on! We're going to be late!" The adult yelled. "Oh, and thanks for letting me go first."

"Give me a minute!" The teen shouted back. "And you're welcome."

"What are you even still doing in there?" Doctor Reid asked, hitting the door.

"I'm just putting the final touches on the blood."

"On the what?!" The elder Reid shouted, not knowing if he was going to be able to handle what his cousin was wearing.

"I'm almost done, then I just need to put on the mask and we can go."

"What in the name of Reichenbach Falls are you wearing?!"

"We do not speak of that." "Puck" shouted from inside the bathroom.

The BAU agent sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall next to the bathroom. He was very glad they had set up a few dates for later in the week, and he kept his fingers crossed that they wouldn't get a case and that the two of them could agree on a house quickly.

The door to the bathroom finally opened and "Puck" walked out.

"What do you think?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled because of the large mask over his mouth.

He was girl and bloody at the same time. A bloody white headband with bloody bow was on top of his head. The mask over his mouth and nose was white as well and looked to be splattered in blood. Spiral gauges that were white and looked like they had blood splashed on them. A choker was around his neck, it looked like blood was dripping from a gash in his neck. A white corset that looked like it was splashed with blood hugged his torso in a feminine and very appealing way, the large red bow at the top of it making his collar bone look a bit flushed. A white skirt that had fake blood splashed on it, and had multiple bloody hand prints on it hung low on his hips. The corset rested just high enough and the skirt just low enough that the dangly belly ring he put in that had bloody vampire fangs that said "bite me" across the teeth was showing. He knew it didn't necessarily fit with the overall theme, but he wanted his belly piercing to show. White stockings covered in fake blood were on his lanky legs and white high heels covered in fake splats of blood adorned his feet, making him taller. A white backpack that looked to be splashed and hand printed with blood was slug over one shoulder casually.

His arms were completely bare, so the scars of the old and new cuts showed proudly against his pale skin.

"Sweet lord… you really are giving them Hell. Are you sure you want to show your arms?" The adult asked, continually looking up and down the outfit.

"Very sure Starbucks, thank you for your concern though. Now let us go." "Puck" announced victoriously, holding his right arm up as he walked into the living room.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Holy shit!" Angela shouted as soon as she saw what the youngest Reid was wearing.

"Honey, are you ok? You never- Sweet Mary mother of fuck!" Alex exclaimed, coming to the door after her wife had cursed.

"Hello Angela, Hello Alex." The flamboyant male greeted, speaking clearly so he would be heard even through his mask.

He had expected a reaction that was kind of like the one he got, just with significantly less cursing.

"What are… Why are… What is… What?" The red head asked, trying to wrap her brain around what he was wearing.

"I'm being myself, you haven't seen me in these clothes before because I was trying to tone it down so I wouldn't freak out Anderson… but I'm done hiding. I completely understand if you never want me to see him again." The male said, his tone saying he was serious.

The women looked at each other and their expressions softened.

"We trust you with our son. You stick up for him, make him smile, and make him the happiest he's been in years. As soon as that stops being the case, you're banned from his life." Alex said.

"But we honestly don't see that happening, so let your flame burn bright. And I hope you have something extra special planned for Pride." Angela finished with a large smile.

"You bet I do." The bloody teen smiled back, the smile seen in his eyes as well.

"Oh sweet Deathly Hallows." Anderson said, mouth dropping open as he saw his date at the front door.

"Ready for school?" "Puck" asked, smile evident in his tone.

"I hope so." The blonde boy said seriously, smile coming onto his lips as he walked up to the brunet.

The ex-prostitute held his elbow out for his companion to take. The goth laughed loudly as he did so.

"By mom! See you after school." He smiled as they walked to the Reid's car.

"Have fun, be safe." They smiled as they waved to the boys.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

As soon as "Puck" stepped out of the car, all eyes were on him. Everyone had dropped jaws and stopped to stare at them. The goth did not care, he proudly took the bloody teens hand and let himself be walked to his first class.

The young Spencer didn't want to take off his mask, so Anderson just kissed the mask when they were separating.

"See you in History." The blonde smiled.

"See you then." The brunet smiled back.

Then the bloody teen headed to his Psychology class.

Mr. Rudd dropped his coffee mug when he saw Spencer.

"Spencer?" He asked confused, not believing what he was seeing.

"The one and only."

"You're going to have to take that mask off." The teacher said, picking his coffee mug that had, surprisingly, not broken up.

He knew that there was no way the school board would approve of the mask in the slightest, he was letting the rest of the outfit slide.

"Alright."

The teen took off the mask, and the teacher dropped his mug once more when he saw that blood was coating the inside of the brunet's mouth, as well as most of his lips and dripping down his chin. All Spencer did was smile open mouthed at the Psychology educator.

The teacher just looked at him with mouth open slightly, no words finding their way out of his mouth. Then the bell rang and the ex-prostitute gave a small wave before going to his seat.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The rest of the day until lunch went pretty much the same way. Each teacher told him to take off his mask, but disregarded the rest of the outfit, and regretted it as soon as they saw his bloody mouth.

"I think you scarred the teachers." Anderson laughed at lunch.

Spencer finished swishing the water around in his mouth and spit it out so he could start eating.

"They work for the public school system; it was bound to happen sooner or later." The genius shrugged, picking up a carrot stick.

"Still don't have your own food yet?"

"I have plenty of food, yours just tastes better."

"It does not; you're just saying that so I'll keep letting you eat mine."

"I'm neither confirming nor denying that."

They both laughed and continued eating food. They were in harmony for at least five minutes… and then the idiot jock from before come walking up.

"Oh look, the little f-" He didn't get a chance to finish that.

"Puck" got up and got right in his face.

"Don't finish that sentence, not unless you want to be hit by a boy in a dress." The genius said seriously.

The jock took a subconscious step back, as did his posse. They looked at each other, and then cleared their throats, and all of the dispersed. Spencer smiled at the air where the idiots had just been, then went back to the boy he was dating.

The goth just smiled and held the container of grapes out to him, smile still on his face.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

As soon as they were done eating, "Puck" took a tube of fake blood out of his backpack and put some more in his mouth, coating it again before putting his mask on once more.

The last half of the day progressed just as the first half had, mask being taken off and being regretted. As they were driving home, the usual small talk was exchanged.

"Oh hey, did you guys decide on a house?" Anderson asked with a smile.

"No, we have a few appointments this week, but we've decided not to decide on one unless both of us love it."

"That's really good, my moms almost got a divorce… well… the domestic partnership version of a divorce, when picking out the house we have now. They didn't try to accommodate each other, and they ended up getting really mad. In the end they let me pick between the three that they had in mind. All of which are close to the BAU."

"I was going to ask about that. You're only a few blocks away from there… why?"

"My moms thought it would be safer."

"They do realize that there have been quite a few instances where people have been shot in there, right?"

"They do not."

"How? Wasn't it in the news?"

"Apparently not. I guess the liaison is really good at her job."

"Yea, Stunning is amazing."

"Why doesn't Derek have a nick name?" Anderson asked, his tone saying that he didn't know if he should be asking.

The youngest Reid took a deep breath but gave a small nod.

"I knew you would ask. You're too curious not to." The genius sighed.

"Thank you, but quit stalling."

"Alright, to be truthful, he used to have one. He used to be called Knight In Shining Armor… and then he broke my best friend's heart." The youngest Reid said, tone light.

"Your cousin?"

"How did you know?"

"I sensed it, and saw it. When I was over for Thanksgiving, whenever they were around each other, they moved so they weren't."

"Yea, my cousin Spencer. I just can't call him that anymore; because Knights are supposed to be chivalrous, and I can't… he just isn't any more to me. My cousin spent so much time letting the New Orleans Cunt hurt him… and then the next guy he gives his heart to, tells him that he's not sure he's gay, or that he even likes him in a romantic way… I just… I'm loyal like a German Shepard… so if you mess with my mate or my owner, I'll rip your fucking lungs out… and not feel sorry."

Anderson smiled.

"I'm glad; I know which one of those I am." The blonde kept smiling, intertwining their fingers.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on profile.**

**Sorry so long no update, writers block. Hope you all enjoyed and please feel free to tell me what you think, or even what you wish happens (maybe I can fit it in) =)**


	74. Chapter 74

"Any blood today?" Doctor Reid asked from the hall, fixing his hair in the hall mirror.

"Nope, I'm spreading the bloody outfits out over a few weeks; trust me though… it'll be just as amazing."

"Why does that not make me feel any better?"

"Because you know me. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The adult sighed, turning to look at the bathroom door.

The door opened with a flourish and the teen walked out, striking a pose. The doctor dropped his jaw once more.

He had on a turquoise halter top that ended a bit above his belly button. A tiny black skirt that was skin tight and had a large blue and black bustle off of the back of it. Luckily "Puck" knew how to wear a skirt, so he positioned it so it was low on his hips so that nothing inappropriate showed. The space between the shirt and skirt showed the rainbow coloured feather belly ring. Turquoise leg wraps crisscrossed on his pale legs, which led the eyes down to the high heels that were clear and blue. Bright blue contacts were in his eyes, it was clear that they were glow in the dark, but they were still very vibrant. A necklace that had a pendant that looked like a Resin pill was around his neck. Goggles were resting on top of his head, blue lens in one of the sockets and a green one in the other. Three kandi cuffs were on his arms. One that was rainbow with black, one that was a pale rainbow, and the final one was a Poké Ball. To top it all off, a blue backpack was waiting just outside of the bathroom for him to grab.

"You're not easing them into it, are you?" The adult sighed, smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, I gave them three days of normal clothes." The teen said, picking up the backpack so he could go check himself out in the mirror.

"No, you gave them two days, and one of you looking like a Freddy Kruger victim."

"I don't think that's an accurate depiction."

The elder rolled his eyes and just walked to the front door.

"I'm calling it now; the school is going to call me about your outfit." Doctor Reid said, holding the door open for his cousin.

"And I'm calling it now that I'll be able to lawyer my way out of it, because I have been over the school rules ten times, and I am completely within the rights for boys clothes."

"Do you seriously want to be forced to adhere to the female dress code?" The doctor asked, as they walked down the hall to the stairs.

"No, I want everyone to have the same dress code. It's absolute bull shit that guys can run around with no shirt but girls get sent home for wearing stuff that shows off their stomach… how is that fair? Why is there even still a distinction between female and male dress codes? There should just be one… Equality should mean equality." The teenager ranted as they walked down the stairs.

"You know why there's a difference between the two."

"Yea, because apparently guys always get distracted by girls, but girls could never get distracted by boys. Let me tell you sir, I've only ever been distracted by what a girl was wearing if I wanted it."

"That's because everything's better in a straight world." The elder genius rolled his eyes, sarcasm showing blatantly.

"Obviously." The ex-prostitute rolled his eyes, shoving open the door that lead outside.

They both simultaneously rolled their eyes and huffed out a sigh of annoyance.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"How are you able to walk?" Angela asked, her jaw dropping when she saw him.

"A true man knows how to walk in a skirt." He smiled at her.

She just laughed, looking at him still.

"Will you ever stop surprising me?" The mom asked through a smile.

"I don't think so." The teen shook his head, thinking about how he still managed to shock his cousin.

"Wow… you look… wow." Anderson said, dropping his backpack upon seeing his date.

"Keep it in your pants cutie, we have class." "Puck" smiled, loving the confidence that skimpy clothes gave him.

The goth blushed, picked up his backpack and went to the door.

"Bye mom, see you later." The youngest Richards smiled, kissing his mom on the cheek before taking Spencer's hand and walking to the car.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"You know that someone is going to say something about what you're wearing." Anderson smiled, looking at the genius' partly clothed body.

"I know, but they can suck it. I have looked over the rules for boy's clothes more than anyone ever will believe, and I am perfectly within my rights. For the female one, of course I'm not… but for the male, you bet I am."

"Why do they even have different ones?"

"Because guys can't be distracting, their clothes don't do anything to females or males, but females make everyone not able to do anything beyond breathe… obviously." The elder teen rolled his eyes.

"I take it you're a feminist." The blonde smiled, hearing the annoyance in his tone.

"Proudly. What about you? Having two moms must have affected you in some way."

"Yea, I am, not as hardcore as my bio-mom, but still am. What about your cousin?"

"Not as hardcore but yea, He has gotten into some serious debates about certain things with people."

"But let me guess, nothing like what you've had."

"Got kicked out of a bar for chucking a full bottle at a guy that said that women oppose men more than men oppose women, and that they should get out of the senate and back in the kitchen. Literally within seconds of each other. Got a high five from three of the waitresses though."

"Wow… was he ok?"

"I have no idea… but I have a good arm so he probably had to go to the emergency room at least."

"Wow… remind me to tell you if anyone's mean." The goth laughed.

"You had better. Not my first time getting kicked out of a bar for that kind of thing though."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"What happened?"

"This guy said that all rape victims asked for it, he said, and I do quote "No one should blame the rapists, I mean, it's the girls faults, they should know better. As far as I'm concerned, they all ask for it." So I got up, took the chair I was sitting in and hit him over the back with it and told him all idiots deserve to be hit, that they asked for it. The owner of the bar escorted me out and said that I couldn't come back."

"Wow… holy crap… that's… wow…" The goth said, shock showing through blatantly.

"Like I said, German Sheppard. I'm truly passionate about only a few things, and if you say stuff like that, stuff that I am very aware hurts people, I'm not going to tolerate it." Spencer's tone was the most serious Anderson had ever heard it.

While the blonde was still a bit scared about the level of viciousness that his date had displayed, he did love that there was that passion. He knew that there would be no stupid jokes about rape that he didn't find funny, and no dumb questions about how having two moms worked from the young genius.

He knew that it would probably always scare him how violent the young male could be… but it also made him feel safer. He had firsthand witnessed the petite male make a very large football player bleed, yet it still didn't make him feel as creeped out as he assumed he should.

"Did I scare you?" "Puck" asked, poking Anderson in the cheek.

"No," The blonde said quickly. "Just, um, thinking."

"Don't think too hard, save it for school."

The younger teen laughed as they parked. They got out, intertwined their fingers, and began walking into the school. They ignored the people gawking just like the day previous. They were stopped quickly however, by a female teacher that stepped in their path with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, no. We let you have your fun yesterday, but we are not tolerating this outfit. You have to go home and change." She said angrily, lips pursed.

"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. I can recite the boy's dress code to you, if you would like." The elder teen said calmly, looking up at her with an expression that said "game on".

"I will not be needing that, regardless of the rules your outfit is-"

"Puck" cut her off, expecting that response.

"'No male students are allowed to have their pants down in any way that their underwear is showing.'" He said, and then turned in a complete circle so that she saw his whole body. "No underwear showing. 'They may also not wear any provocative or drug related tops' mine says nothing and has no symbol. 'No hats that have anything inappropriate on them are to be worn' no hat is on my head or on my person. I can keep going if you would like… Ma'am." Spencer said, looking at her with the same calm tone in his voice.

"You know that that is not what we're talking about. You need to go change."

"If you can't see my cock" Everyone looked over because he said it very loudly. "What business is it of yours what I'm wearing?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"Principal's office, now." She commanded, holding her arm out, pointing to it.

"As you wish." "Puck" smiled.

He then turned to Anderson, pecked him on the lips, and began talking to the office, waving flirtatiously back to his date. The blonde just laughed and waved back before heading to his class.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Spencer, you know I enjoy you being here but… you cannot wear something that revealing." The principal told him, sighing slightly.

"I see nothing wreong with what I'm wearing."

"I understand that, but still."

"Still what? I have looked over the boys dress code multiple times and made sure that this outfit did not break any of the rules. I apologize for taking up your time, but I don't believe that, based on your rules, that there is a legitimate reason for me to be here."

"We just think that your outfit may… distract some people."

"If you thought that that might happen, why not have a dress code that all students have to follow?"

"Because we… we…" The adult furrowed his brow, honestly thinking about that.

He thought for a good minute, and then looked at the teen.

"I have no idea."

"Exactly, so, I will gladly change my clothes as soon as the dress code that applies tells me I'm not wearing appropriate." "Puck" said, grabbing his back pack and standing up. "May I please go to class now?"

"Yes… but, there will be a memo going out later today that is for all genders, so please wear something that adheres tomorrow." The principal told him.

"But of course. Have a nice day sir."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Anderson had to wait until lunch to ask Spencer what had happened. He asked once they were eating, the genius' head in the goth's lap, making sure his legs were crossed so no one could see up his skirt.

"So what happened?"

"There's going to be a memo that says everyone has to abide by the same dress code, and I have to dress more modest tomorrow. Other than that, nothing really happened." The ex-prostitute shrugged, before eating a carrot stick.

"Wow… you are a force to be reckoned with."

"That I am… Never forget it."

"I should sin to forget it." Anderson smiled down at the elder teen.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on my profile.**

**Ok, so, I know that there may be some people getting mad about Reid, "Puck", and Anderson being feminists… but I don't care. I am a feminist, y'all can hate if you want. (But please don't say that boys can't be feminists, because I will get mad) Just letting it be known, hate if you want, but I'm not gunna change it.**


	75. Chapter 75

"I didn't get a call… I'll take that as a good sign." Doctor Reid chuckled as his cousin drove them home.

"Yup, I have to tone it down tomorrow, but I got everyone to have the same dress code. All in all, I t was a good day. What about you?"

"Pretty good, I told the rest of the team about us looking at houses and they all wished us the best of luck."

"Actually… about that, I was thinking today when I was walking to Psychology, neither of us knows anything about houses, so it would take forever for us to pick a house and then have a contractor look at it." "Puck" said thoughtfully, his tone slightly apprehensive.

"I'm following you so far, what are you getting at?"

"We both know someone that works with houses, and would be able to give a look for free and tell us if everything was fine."

"… I thought you were still mad at him."

"I am… but it doesn't change the fact that he could make this easier. I'm just saying that we ask if he would go with us while we look at houses."

"Alright, I'll ask Derek tonight. Our first house tour is Thursday, so be ready right after school."

"I promise."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"You wearing semi-modest clothing today?" Doctor Reid asked, looking at his phone.

"Everything is approved by the school's dress code, I promise." The teen called through the bathroom door.

"Does it bother you that we only really talk in the morning through the bathroom door?"

"Nah, it makes the most sense because things that make noise are being used earlier in us getting ready. Why, do you?"

"I guess not, it makes sense. You almost done?"

The door opened and "Puck" excited with a smile. He was covered in girly Batman clothes. A black and yellow ruffled skirt was on his hips, and at a respectable length down his legs. A strapless Batman corset was on his torso. A silver ring that had the Batman insignia on it was on his right ring finger, dangly earrings that had the Batman logo in them were in his ears, as well as a belly ring that had the black Batman logo on it. A rubber wrist band that said "keep calm and call Batman" was around his wrist while a simple black Batman necklace was around his neck that had a heart in the middle. Knee high grey socks that had the Batman logo on the front and a cape on the backs covered most of his legs and high heels that had different Batman pictures on it were on his feet. The final touch was the black messenger bag with the Batman logo on it that he put across his torso.

"Amazing, and not too revealing, I approve." The adult smiled, walking to the front door.

"Thank you muchly, and don't forget, I'm studying at Anderson's tonight, so if you have to leave work before about six, can you please get a ride with someone else?"

"But of course."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"I love Batman." Anderson smiled as he looked at "Puck"s outfit.

He had been the one to answer the door that day.

"I'm glad; maybe someday I can dress you." Spencer smiled, holding his arms out for the goth to take.

"I don't know… I don't think I have the body for your clothes." The blonde smiled, closing the door and taking the elder teen's arm.

"We shall see." The genius smiled.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Lunch found them in the same position as the day previous. "Puck" was lying on his back with his legs crossed and head in Anderson's lap again. They were talking about Naruto when two girls each carrying a tray with their lunch on it came up to them.

"Hey… um, would it be… Can we eat lunch, with you two?" The one of the left asked nervously.

The boys looked at each other confused before looking back at them and answering.

"Um, sure thing." Anderson nodded.

"Want me to move so you can sit up here?" The elder male asked, sitting up slightly.

"No, it's fine." The one on the right smiled as they both just simply sat on the pavement in front of the boys.

The ex-prostitute shrugged and went back to lying in his dates lap.

"I'm Spencer and this is Anderson." The youngest Reid introduced before resting thre container of grapes right above his belly ring so he could eat them.

"I'm Julie, and this is Megan." The one on the left introduced.

The two leaned against each other so they stayed sitting up and began eating their food.

Julie was a slightly bigger girl with black hair and a Black Veil Brides shirts on, while Megan was very thin with slightly red-ish hair and a black tank top with a red and grey striped jacket on both were wearing skinny jeans.

"So, what grade are you guys in?" The genius asked.

"Both juniors, you?" Megan asked.

"Same." Anderson shrugged.

"So… that stuff you said to Brad… about your family…" The red head said apprehensively, biting her lip.

"Yea, it's all true. If you want to run away now I understand." The youngest Reid shrugged, having no shame in his past.

"No, we wouldn't." Megan said quickly. "It's just that… was it hard?"

"Yea." He said seriously, never having told anyone about his weakness before. "It's really hard, why?"

"My parents aren't exactly ok with… yea, so." She shrugged.

"Well… Try them… They might surprise you."

"I don't think mine will." She sighed, looking down slightly.

"Hey, you guys ever played Mao?" "Puck" asked sitting up.

Everyone shook their heads.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"A really cool card game." He smiled as he opened his bag.

The elder male pulled out a deck of cards and smiled at all of them.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on my profile.**

**I know it's kind of short, but I have a head ache. Hope y'all enjoy! =)**


	76. Chapter 76

**OH SWEET DIETY! HONESTLY PEOPLE! I'm sorry but SERIOUSLY! THERE WILL BE MORGANXREID, I RPOMISE. I'll even give you a spoiler so all y'all will please calm down, MorganXReid will happen within ten chapters of this one. I assure you… So calm yourselves and enjoy the love! I honestly do thank everyone who reviewed, and please don't let this stop you from reviewing, but most of the reviews for quite a bit of time have said the same thing and… part of me just keeps kinda hoping that you guys will like what I've given you so far, instead of being mad about what I didn't… Enjoy and… I'll give you MorganXReid soon. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"So, who was Queen Victoria the daughter of, and what title did she also go by?" "Puck" asked, looking at the history book.

He was lying on his back on the ground with his upper legs on the side of the bed and his lower legs partially on Anderson's legs on the bed. His feet were on either side of the Goth's hips, just as the blondes were on either side of Spencer's.

The younger teen didn't reply, so the elder put the text book on his chest and looked up at his date. The boy dressed in dark clothes was looking at his wall, his eyes not focused on anything in particular. The flamboyant smile smiled and tapped his date's hip with both feet.

"Earth to Andy." He sang.

The blonde shook his head and looked down at the elder, smile coming onto his face.

"Care to tell me what was so important you weren't listening to the melodious sound of my voice?" The boy on the ground smiled.

"Just thinking." The younger shrugged, blushing slightly.

"Well, I think it's about time we have a break… what do you think?"

"I totally agree."

"Good." The elder smiled, sitting up a bit.

Spencer pulled his legs forward, pushing Anderson towards him at the same time that he grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled his forward. The younger teen fell off the bed and landed on top of his date. They both gave a groan at the contact, but quickly just smiled it off and began kissing.

Their arms were around each other and their legs were tangled together, not that either particularly cared. They were more focused on the kiss and feel of each other than the slight discomfort that the position put on them.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"I've decided to be an angel." "Puck" declared from inside his cousin's bedroom.

"Ok, seriously, what?!" The doctor exclaimed from the bathroom.

He had the door open as he brushed through his hair so that they could talk even though the teen had the door to the bedroom closed.

"You'll see."

"Remember we're going to look after the house right after school, so please wear something at least partially modest."

"I'm wearing shorts, I promise."

"Good, Derek said he'd gladly help us with the house. So please don't hurt him when we're looking."

"I shant unless he's mean."

"What makes you think he'll be mean?"

"The past weeks?" Young Spencer asked sarcastically.

"Be nice. And hurry up." The elder chuckled, putting his brush his drawer.

"Fiiine." The youngest Reid groaned.

Only a few seconds passed before the door opened and the ex-prostitute walked out. He truly was an angel.

A white shirt that said "Angel" on the front and had black angel wings on the back was on his chest, but the wings on the back really weren't that well seen because of the black wings that he was wearing over the top. Black denim shorts that had two zippers on the side. A silver necklace that had wings on it was around his neck with matching earrings having from his lobes. A black cuff that had wings at the ends was the only thing on his wrist and a bronze ring that had wings was on his right middle finger. White shoes that were wedge versions of sneakers were on his feet and a brown bag that had wings on it was in his hand because it couldn't be on his back.

"You're a very pretty angel." Doctor Reid smiled, turning off the light in the bathroom.

"Thank you." The teen smiled, leading the way to the front door.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Oh Holy Ackles he's an angel." A laughing female voice said as soon as Anderson and the youngest Reid were out of the car.

"Puck" turned around confused, smiling when he saw it was Megan who had spoken. Julie had her arm around Megan's waist and they had just walked up to the car.

"I know, I'm gorgeous." The ex-prostitute laughed, turning around in a full circle so that they both could see his full outfit.

"And he's wearing shorts." Julie smiled, looking at the black jean shorts.

"Hey, I wore pants the first few days." "Puck" said in mock indignationsness, putting a hand up to his mouth.

"But no one pays attention to those because you were being lame." The taller female rolled her eyes at him.

"I really love the wings." The red head smiled, looking at the black feathered things on the elder males back.

"Puck" looked at them himself, a wry smile coming onto his face.

"Do you want to wear them?" He asked her, still smiling.

"Can I?" She asked quickly, taking a step away from the taller female.

"But of course." Spencer smiled, handing his backpack to Anderson so he could take off the wings.

The new high schooler took off the wings quickly and helped the girl get them on.

"Do they feel alright?" He asked, taking a step back once she had them on.

"They feel fantastic, thank you Spence!" The short female exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

The genius just laughed and hugged her back.

Then the bell rang and all of them immediately looked up at the sound.

"Gotta go." Anderson said before pecking Spencer on the lips and running off to get to his class.

"Have fun." The youngest Reid smiled, waving as he took his backpack back.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

At about eleven twelve, they got a case. Doctor Reid was the first one into the room and sit down.

"Seven women aged twenty seven to thirty were found dead with ligature marks on their wrists and necks. We are very sure that they are being found online." JJ said, pulling up the pictures onto the large screen.

"Why do you think that?" Emily asked, looking up from her tablet.

"The unsub posted on their social media sites for exactly five days after they had died." She answered simply.

"Because of this, Garcia, we would like you to come with us on this case. We understand that you have been leaving more frequently, but we think you would be better utilized if you were with us." Hotch said.

The techy nodded.

"Wait, Garcia is coming with us?" The intellect asked, turning to their leader.

"That's right, is there a problem?"

"Um… May I speak with you for a minute?"

The leader nodded and everyone else left the room.

"We'll leave in an hour." Aaron told them as they left.

Once it was just the two males in the room Spencer spoke.

"I know it is a bit of an imposition, but I don't want Spencer to be here completely alone. If Garcia was here I'd be fine but…" The genius said nervously.

"I understand Reid, but what about his school?" Hotchner said with a small smile, understanding the parental fear of leaving an adolescent, even one as adult as "Puck".

"I'll see what I can do, but you're saying that he can come, right?"

"Absolutely."

The elder Spencer smiled as he stood up and walked out of the room, quickly pulling his phone out.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Doctor Reid, I understand the dilemma, but we can't just let our students be out of school for unknown periods of time." The principal said through the phone.

"I know, but, I don't feel safe with him being here all alone." The elder genius said, holding the cell phone to his ear as he packed his go bag.

Emily had given him a ride to his apartment just in case the principal said no.

"What about school work? We can't have him be behind; he already entered in the middle of a semester."

"The simplest is just… give him the work. Have the teachers give him the work for the next week, and I promise you he'll have it done by the time he gets back."

The school administrator sighed loudly before speaking again.

"Alright, lunch is in about half an hour, I'll send an e-mail to all his teachers and have him collect it at lunch, when can you come to pick him up?"

"Actually, he has the car, so if he could be excused at about twelve twenty, that would be great."

"I'll let him know, but if he doesn't have the work done, this is not going to happen again, no matter who is here for him or not."

"I completely understand, thank you Mister Perish."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So where are you going?" Megan asked from the ground, a grape positioned at her mouth.

"I don't know yet, just know I am going… I have to go pickup my homework in a minute and then head to the jet." "Puck" sighed, not moving his head from where it lied in Anderson's lap.

"Whoa, jet?!"

"Yup, they have a jet."

"That is way cool. Wait, does this mean you want your wings back?"

"Nah, I'll get them when I'm back."

"Hey, sorry but we should go get your work now." The blonde boy said, taking the container of hummus off of Spencer's stomach.

"Sure, sure. Peace girls." The genius smiled as he got up.

They both waved to him as he took the goth's hand and started walking towards his psychology class.

"Hey… I want you to remember something when I'm gone." "Puck" said as they walked.

"Yea?" Anderson asked.

"If anyone bothers you… just remind them that I will be back, and if anyone hurts you-"

"You'll rip their lungs out?"

"Damn straight."

They both laughed and fell into each other slightly as they kept walking, not minding the stares from the confused students who had heard what they said.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on my profile, hoped you liked. =)**


	77. Chapter 77

They case was over in just under a week and it was pretty boring (to the teenager) really; the most interesting part was when a suspect came in, saw "Puck", smiled and said:

"Hey." In a flirtatious tone, to which the younger genius replied, "Taken." And the suspect just shrugged and said "Figured."

Nothing else really epic happened; it was just a simple murder case.

Luckily the Reid's had been able to get the realtor to agree to push back looking at the house until after they had gotten back. IT was designated to be right after school the day after they got back, which was slightly inconvenient, but it was better than not being able to do it for a month.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So, what's your style for the day back?" Doctor Reid asked from outside of the bathroom.

"Steampunk." The teen relied simply.

"Oh really, corset?"

"Yep."

"Top hat?"

"Most definitely."

"Something modest for bottom since we have the house check today?"

There was a sigh before a reply.

"Yes, I'm wearing pants."

"Good, thank you." The adult smiled, glad that he was being listened to.

"Are you ready to see my sexiness?" "Puck" asked from inside the bathroom.

The elder intellect sighed deeply, rubbing his temples slightly before he replied.

"Yes, come on out."

"That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me." The ex-prostitute smiled, finally pulling open the door so he could walk out.

"Puck" was wearing a brown corset that had brass fastenings on it as well as a pocket watch hanging off of the right side at about his waist. The pants he was wearing were black and were laced up the front. Skate high-tops were on his feet with purple laces in the loops. A think brass bracelet with antiquate workings on it was on his left wrist while a brass bracelet that had swirls and a small thing that looked like a watch in it was on his right wrist, directly above the small bracelet that looked like it had a copper wing on it. A necklace that had a vial of salt, a pentagram, and an angel wing on it was around his neck while one that had a greenish clock surrounded by brass hung low on his collar bone. A large brown hat that had too many things to count on it was on his head, with a pair of sunglasses that looked like the ones Simon wore in the first episode of Firefly except they had blue lenses rested on the rim. But the most amazing thing was his eyes. He had contacts in that were black and had an amazing design in them in white, and the entirety of his eyes was covered in green with lines of black to match the design on the contacts.

He looked like a fashionista from the future.

"Wow… You are going to give that realtor a run for her money." The adult laughed, picking the leather bag off of the floor and handing it to the teen.

"Thanks. How are you sure it's a female?" "Puck" asked, walking towards the door with his cousin.

"We talked on the phone, I'm not guessing based on the job."

"Cool, and she just has to deal with it for a small amount of time, then we might be out of her hair."

"Yea, keyword, might." The doctor laughed as they exited the apartment.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So, what'd I miss?" "Puck" asked Anderson as they drove to school.

"Um, not much really. A few more people started spending lunch with us." The goth shrugged, looking out the window casually.

"Oh, scandalous, who?" The elder teen asked, smile on his face/

"I'll introduce them at lunch, it's three more girls, they seem really nice."

"That's good, what about the Neanderthals?"

"The jocks?" The blonde boy laughed.

"Those be the ones."

"They're fine, they didn't even attempt to do anything the entire time you were gone."

"Good, hey, do the girls know about…?"

"Yes, that was one of the first things that got brought up; they all asked if I was ok with it."

"And are you?"

"Well… as much as it is weird that you have been with I assume many people and I also assume many of which you do not know… I know that's over now. I kinda of sense that it was over before we even met, and I'm not about to judge you for the past… because if that hadn't been in your past, you wouldn't be who you are today. That's the greatest and worst thing about the past…" Anderson smiled, his tone going significantly softer as he talked about it.

The genius smiled back, loving that response. He hadn't asked since it had come out… and he had wanted to know exactly what his date thought about something most people would find very odd.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

When all of them were seated, all on the concrete with the elder male's head in his dates lap again, "Puck" decided they should introduce themselves.

"Name's and sexuality, go." The genius declared. "I am Spencer Reid, homosexual." He smiled at them.

"Kaitlyn Rickman, straight." The slightly bigger girl with amazing red hair that had a teal streak in the side smiled, waving with her right hand because her left hand was holding a plastic bag of gold fish.

"Rosemarie Tyler, unfortunately straight." The very skinny girl said with a sigh, looking up from a book, a small container of grapes open at her side.

"Haylee Keeling, bisexual." The girl with very large breasts said proudly, before taking a drink of Pepsi, a bag of hot Cheetos sat in her lap.

Megan shrugged before stating herself as well.

"Megan Kinney, bisexual." She smiled.

"Julie Andrews, lesbian." Julie shrugged.

"Anderson Richards… gay." The goth boy said with a smile.

"Puck" knew by the pause that it was probably the first time that Anderson had ever said it out loud… to anyone. They all smiled at each other and kept eating.

"I really like the corset." Rose smiled, pointing to it.

"Thank you, I got it from my friend Trixx in Louisiana." The ex-prostitute smiled, running his hand down the leather.

"Trixx… is that…?" Katie started, not knowing how he would take it if she finished the sentence.

"Yup, she's a prostitute." He nodded with a smile

"Cool." The red head smiled.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Are you ready?" "Puck" asked with a smile as they parked in front of the house.

Morgan was in the back seat while the lovely doctor took up the passenger seat.

"Let's do it." The doctor laughed as he undid his seatbelt.

Derek nodded and undid his as well. The three got out of the car and walked to the sidewalk in front of the house, waiting for the realtor to get there.

"It's a beautiful house." The larger male said, looking at the two story house with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." The Reid's said at the same time.

"What caught your attention about this house?"

"Two bathrooms." The teen said seriously.

"Well then." Morgan chuckled.

"Oh, you must be the Reid family." A cheery female voice said from the right of them.

All of them looked over and saw a woman that looked to be in her mid-forties with a bright red blazer and skirt with matching pointy shoes and lipstick smiling at them like they had told her they were the greatest Archangels come to take her to heaven.

"That'd be us." Doctor Reid smiled as he took a step forward with his hand outstretched.

Her smile faltered for a second when she saw the elder Reid, but she quickly smiled again and shook his hand.

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Sandy Jacobson, very pleased to meet you. Let me just show you the house." She smiled, letting go of his hand and walking to the front door.

"Let us see the gorgeousness." The younger genius declared, following the woman to the house.

She gave a small forced chuckle as she unlocked the door. She pushed it open and held her arm out so that they could get into the house first.

"Ooooh, stairs." "Puck" smiled before rushing to the stairs that had walls around it and a door to close so that it could be unseen.

His cousin laughed as he walked into the house casually, Morgan right behind him.

"Wow, big living area." The elder Spencer appraised, looking around the large front room, it connected to the dining room, which made everything look very open.

There was also a large window that took up a good portion of the wall in the dining room.

"Yes it is, and you'll be happy that there are four bedrooms as well as two bathrooms, a study, and an open space that you may do anything with between the two bedrooms upstairs." The woman smiled.

"Well, we only need two bedrooms, but it's nice to know that pretty much anyone we have over will be able to have their own room." The elder genius smiled at her before looking around the room some more.

"… Right." Ther girl smiled tightly. "Well, um, I better get the papers out of the kitchen, I'll be right back."

She turned on her heel and walked around the corner.

"Is it just me, or is she icy?" Derek whispered, leaning in to Doctor Reid.

The elder genius's phone went off, which he immediately checked and rolled his eyes.

"Stop eavesdropping!" The elder Reid command, showing the text to Morgan.

"She's a homophobe." The male from Chicago read, and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, jeez, what kind of profiler are you?" The younger adult chuckled.

The woman came back into the room with the same large fake smile and a clipboard in her hand.

"Now, onto the bedrooms, the master one is at the end of this hall and has its own bathroom attached to it." She smiled.

"That'll really come in handy." Derek smiled at her, deciding to have a bit of fun. "Won't it Sweetie?" He asked, turning to the doctor as he wrapped one arm around his waist.

It took seconds for the elder genius to know what was happening.

"Yes dear, especially after… um…" The doctor mad himself blush and chuckled slightly.

Derek smiled at that before looking at the woman again.

"Yes," She breathed, smile tight again. "Um, the kitchen, is quite large." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that's amazing, Darling, you can finally have the kitchen you always wanted. You know I love your breakfast buffet." The adult genius smiled, snuggling more into Derek's side.

"Yes well… alright. Also, the dining room is very large, so if you want to have a dinner part, it is perfect." The woman said, her grip on the clipboard now vice like.

"That will be great, when Emily and Jennifer come over, we can have a double date." Derek smiled, deciding to pull out the other guns.

"That will be fantastic, great idea Gorgeous." The doctor smiled, leaning in to his teammates' space.

"I get it from my lovely Fiancé." Morgan smiled, leaning in as well.

When they were not even a full inch apart, the realtor snapped.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" She shouted, throwing the clipboard down. "You are the filth of this earth! God wants you to burn in Hell and you will for your perversions! All the evil in the world is because of you all, and that kid is damned because of what you've shown him! You are going to rot in Hell you-" She was cut off by her phone ringing.

He pulled it out, pressed talk and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She snapped, then her face softened and her eyes grew in fear. "Oh, sir, I'm sorry, I was…. What? No, I wasn't yelling at customers…. No I didn't get mad at them for being gay… I didn't- … How did you know?" She tried to defend.

Then she got a short answer and was hung up on. She huffed in annoyance before glaring at them.

"Another realtor will be here within twenty minutes." She said angrily before storming out of the house.

"Ok, what just happened?" Morgan asked, looking around confused.

"Puck" came up to them holding his phone in one hand, a huge smile on his face.

"I think we should get this house… I like it now, we have history with it." He smiled, before twirling around in the empty space with his arms outstretched.

The elder Reid just laughed, moving away from Derek slightly.

"I agree… Fond memories like this one will not just come from any house." He laughed, crossing his arms.

"Well… This was an odd day." Morgan said, looking at the still spinning teen.

"We found a house, we found a house, we found a house," "Puck" sang as he just kept spinning.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on profile.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed and please tell me what you think! =)**


	78. Chapter 78

**I got a truly amazing review that was a bit long and made me smile so much, but it was from a guest so… whoever you are, thank you… and this chapter is for you! =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Ok, so, what do you think about the new additions to our quote unquote group?" "Puck" asked from where he was sitting at the end of Anderson's bed.

It was after school the day after the Reid's and one Morgan had seen the house. The boys who were dating decided to hang out at Anderson's for a while.

Spencer was wearing a black and red pleather halter top that showed up a large amount of his torso. A belly ring that looked like a red rose was in his navel piercing. Large red and black gauges that had the silhouette of a zombie girl in them were in his ears. On his right arm was a black and red arm warmers that had different pictures on it of zombie people, or what looked like them. On his right wrist was a small bracelet that had red roses all over it, right below that was a black and red studded cuff bracelet. Awesome red and black pants were on his legs, there were many cool things on it. A black and red studded belt hung off his hip. Two necklaces were on his neck, a chocker that was gothic and had black chains hanging off of it, the other was a black chain with a red heart on it. Black and red heels that looked like they had skulls on them had been on his feet, but were now sitting next to the red plaid bag by Anderson's bedroom door.

"I like them… it's a bit odd because people haven't really been all that nice to me… but I really enjoy them."

"Me too… not as much as I enjoy you though."

"Well that's good." Anderson smiled leaning forward.

He grabbed the strap of genius' halter top and pulled him so that they were kissing with the elder teen on top. The genius smiled into the kiss as his left hand began caressing Anderson's thigh.

Their tongues caressed each other and they both smiled. The blonde's hands went into his date's dark hair, being careful not to pull to hard, because he was still pretty new to the whole making out thing. "Puck" chuckled and pulled away a few centimeters.

"I'm not going to break gorgeous." The elder whispered, looking into Anderson's eyes.

"I'm sorry." The younger apologized.

"Don't apologize, It's fine." The Reid laughed before kissing the Richards again.

They didn't worry about Anderson's moms coming home and finding them. One because they were both very sure that the most they would do is give them condoms and close the door. And two because they weren't to be home until at least six at night.

Anderson was left to his own devices quite a bit, and it was actually coming to benefit their relationship, because they always were able to have alone time if they wanted it.

"Puck" bit lightly on the goth's lip, trying to encourage him to pull on the hair just a bit more. Anderson smiled and pulled ever so slightly harder at his date's hair. They both smiled into the kiss as their tongues began massaging each other.

The elder teen slowly moved his hand up from the blonde's thigh to under his shirt. The goth let out a small moan as that and gripped the ex-prostitute even closer. They both moaned slightly as they deepened the kiss.

Spencer's hand ran over Anderson's right nipple, continuing to touch it until it was fully erect. The elder male let his hand go back down, hoping to erect something else the same way.

As soon as his hand had undone the button on the goth's pants, Anderson pushed him away slightly, looking nervous.

"There's something I should have probably told you when I found out you were… what you were." Anderson said sheepishly.

"What is it? Are you ok?" The elder asked concerned, taking his hand away from the youngers jeans.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just that… I'm…. um, I'm kind of… uh… I'm…"

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"A virgin, a virgin, a virgin, REALLY?!" "Puck" shouted as he paced around the small kitchen in the BAU.

His cousin was only a foot or so away making himself a cup of coffee with a large smile on his face.

"A freaking virgin. Just… A virgin? Really?! I'm in love with a virgin! Are you freaking kidding me?! A goddamn virgin, why? Seriously?! Out of everything in the world… a virgin?!" He continued to rant as he paced.

"Come on, it could be… wait, what?" The doctor asked, realizing what his cousin had said in the middle of the rant.

"What?" The younger Reid asked back, not knowing what had happened.

"You just said you loved him."

"What? No I didn't." The ex-prostitute rolled his eyes, not believing it.

"Yes you did, don't lie to me, I'm a profiler."

"Fine, whatever." The teen sighed, crossing his arms.

"Why do you even care this much? It's not that big of a deal."

"It's just that…" He leaned against the counter, arms still crossed. "I'm a sex addict, I'm fine with that. But I know that if I don't have sex for a while… I'll start getting angry. And once I'm angry for a while, of course he's going to ask what's wrong… an eventually I'll tell him."

"And why is that bad?" Elder Reid asked confused, stirring his coffee.

"Because, it'll pressure him. I want him to do stuff when he's ready, not because I can't keep it in my pants."

"Spencer, I'm sure if you just explain it to him, he won't be pressured."

"You don't know that… We're both in new territory here. You've never been with a virgin, and neither have I… Anderson is special. I can't put him in that situation."

"You care about him… and he cares about you… Why won't you just tell him?" The elder asked with a sigh, leaning against the counter as well.

"Because I don't know… he just got faced with me being a prostitute, and he's a bit scared of how violent I am… I can't add something else right now… I won't."

"You do realize this could hurt your relationship, right?"

"Not as much as pressuring him would."

"You wouldn't pressure him… We both know that."

"Inadvertently I will." "Puck" sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"It'll be fine, I have faith in you. And that you'll do the right thing." The doctor smiled.

"I hope." The younger Reid sighed.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Hey, Pretty… Reid, can I talk to you for a sec?" Derek asked as the Reid's walked back to their separate domains.

"Sure thing." Doctor Reid nodded, setting down his cup before he walked over to Morgan's desk.

"Hey so, yesterday. I just wanted to know… Was I out of line for acting like that with you? I know we're not on the best of terms so…" The larger male asked nervously.

"It was fine. Ya know not something you should do all the time considering our status right now… but it was fine. It was actually fun making that girl freak out and most likely getting her fired." The genius shrugged with a small smile.

"Oh, um…yea, ok, I just wanted to make sure. It didn't seem like you cared, but I was just… I still wanted to make sure."

"It's all good… Have fun with paperwork." The younger adult smiled before adjourning to his own desk.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Link to outfit on profile.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed, even though it was mostly centered around "Puck" and Anderson.**


	79. Chapter 79

"Puck" dressed like a badass the next day. The only thing on his torso was a black leather jacket that was all the way zipped up, but still managed to show off the black feather belly ring in his navel. Short black jean shorts were on his legs, as well as black heeled boots. His phone was sticking out of his pocket so that the "I am Sherlocked" cellphone case was seen. A matching canvas bag that had the silhouette of Sherlock on it accompanied the outfit. A ninja throwing star necklace comfortably rested on his collarbone above the leather. Black heart shaped earrings were in his ears that almost matched the black cord bracelet and spiked leather wrist cuff on his wrist.

"God, how do you even find that stuff?" Megan asked at lunch, smiling at him.

Once again the flamboyant male was lying with his head in Anderson's lap and a container of grapes on his stomach, right above the jewelry.

"A collection of vast amounts of shopping and knowing many people that are different in what they're comfortable in."

"You're comfortable in that?" Katie asked, looking at the shoes like they were medieval torture devices.

"Yes, actually I do, they're really-"

"Hey… Um… Can we eat here?" Two male voiced said simultaneously.

Everyone looked up to see two identical boys that looked to be a mixture of Latino and Arabic, even their clothes were identical.

"Sure." The genius shrugged, a bit confused. "I'm Spencer."

"Rose." The skinny girl raised her hand, not looking up from her book.

"I'm Julie, and she's Megan." Julie told them, pointing to the girl leaning into her side as she introduced.

"Katie." The red head with a blue streak smiled, waving at them as they sat down.

"Haylee." The brunet with a large chest sighed.

"Anderson." The blonde boy smiled.

"Kamar." They both side while only the one on the right raised his hand. "Ramon." They said again as the one on the left held up his hand.

"Hey, um, sorry, I know it's a bit sudden but Anderson brought up a good point when we were studying yesterday." Spencer said sitting up.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Megan chuckled.

The genius just flipped her off.

"Anyways, um… you guys weren't into Anderson before… so why the sudden urge to be friends with us now? And yes, even the new guys answer." **(A/N Thank you to LyzeeAnne for bringing it up, because I didn't realize even though I wrote it)**

Everyone looked around at each other.

"Well… First come first answer I guess." The female with only red hair sighed. "Honestly, it's because you guys are together… everyone else looks at us like we're defective when I lean against her or we hold hands, or we share food… with you guys… We knew we wouldn't be judged." She shrugged again, looking at her girlfriend with a small smile as she spoke.

"Makes sense." The flamboyant male said, then he turned to the other three females.

"Basically the same for me. I know I wouldn't be judged for who I am. I'm random, I'm loud, and I don't give a fuck… Not many people can handle that." Haylee shrugged, opening up her Pepsi bottle.

"I'm kind of new here, and you guys are the nicest people I've met." Katie shrugged.

"You're awesome." Rose said simply. "You have awesome tastes in many things and you intrigue me."

"Kind of the same as those two." The twins said, pointing to Julie and Megan. "We're a bit too… twin, for everyone. We can't really make friends because we annoy people with us being us. You guys seemed to not judge many people, so we thought it'd be better for us."

"Puck" smiled.

"Well… that's amazing… Thanks guys." He smiled.

"But why didn't you guys hang out with me before?" Anderson asked confused as he collected up his trash.

"You seemed to like it on your own." Rose said simply, as everyone else nodded.

"Well… that makes sense. I am glad to be with you guys now though." He smiled as he got up to throw his trash away.

As soon as Anderson had thrown away his trash he was shoved backwards by a random jock, not the same one as before. Luckily Katie, who had stood up to get rid of her trash as well, was quick and managed to catch him before he fell.

The Reid growled and got up. He quickly got up, stormed over to the jock, grabbed his collar, and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"If you mess with my boyfriend again, I will treat you like wolves treat hunters… in other words, I'll rip you fucking lungs out. Got it?" He asked angrily, chest heaving ever so slightly in his rage.

He was dangerously close to the larger male's face, which was contorted in terror. The jock just nodded, too scared to speak.

"Good, now go tell all your little friends before one of you gets hurt." He said before hastily letting the elder teen go.

The larger male nodded and sprinted off. "Puck" turned around and immediately softened when he saw everyone in their group looking at him with raised eyebrows and dropped jaws, including the male he dated.

"Shit… too violent again?" He asked apprehensively as he walked towards them.

Anderson smiled a bit and shook his head. He came forward and hugged Spencer.

"Hey, you know what I noticed?" The blonde asked with a smile when he pulled away from the hug.

"What's that?" The elder asked with a smile.

"You called me your boyfriend." The goth smiled huge, crossing his arms.

"Oh, um… that was… it was just… you don't have…um, listen it was really… um… it was just-"

He as cut off by Anderson putting a finger to his lips.

"Your boyfriend wants you to be quiet." The goth smiled.

The ex-prostitute smiled even more as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug and a kiss. Everyone in their group clapped and let out loud cat calls.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"It's weird having friends again." "Puck" said as he lay on Anderson's bed.

"It's weird having friends at all." The goth boy laughed, taking off his jacket.

"Right?" The elder teen laughed as he watched his boyfriend come over to him.

Anderson climbed right on top of Spencer, straddling his waist while he smiled.

"Well, someone's gotten bold." The flamboyant male smiled, letting his hands rest on Anderson's hips.

The younger teen smiled as he nodded, and then leaned down and started kissing Spencer. The youngest Reid smiled and kissed back, not moving his hands from where they were on the virgin's body.

Too quickly the kissing heated up, but it was the goth who put his hands on intimate parts this time. "Puck" quickly pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" He asked, feeling the blonde's hand on his shorts.

"Kissing my boyfriend." The younger said simply before going to kiss his boyfriend's neck.

"Yea, I get that." The elder said, pushing him away again. "But just yesterday you stopped me, I know you're not ready. So why the sudden change?" He asked simply, pulling his legs so that he was sitting.

Anderson couldn't climb into his lap in the way he was sitting.

"I heard you." The virgin sighed, pulling knees up to his chest.

"What?" The ex-prostitute asked confused.

"Yesterday when you were talking to your cousin… you must have leaned on your phone or something, you ended up pocket dialing me and I heard you. I heard you tell your cousin that you're a sex addict and you don't want to pressure me, but that it'll hurt you if you don't… yea."

"Ok, listen, whatever's going on inside me, I can take care of it. You heard me say I don't want to pressure you… so I'm not going to."

"But I looked it up after the call ended, and sex addicts can't be sustained just by masturbation, they have to actually do… it. Masturbations not enough."

"It'll be enough until you're ready."

"I'm ready." Young Richards assured, scooting forwards a bit.

"I care about you… more than I have about anyone in a long time. As much as I would like to be with you, I know you're not ready." The youngest Reid said seriously, wrapping the goth in a hug.

"Are you sure you're fine with us not…?" The blonde asked, his tone said he was sad.

"I'm fine, we can do this baby. We'll move when you're positive you're ready, not a moment before."

"A moment can last a lifetime." Anderson said, sadness still heard as he buried his face in the elder's chest.

"Then I'll die without having sex with you… if you're not ready by then." Spencer whispered, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Link to outfit on profile.**

**Ok, so, some of you may question why Anderson freaked about and got sad at the end, it's actually common for virgins that are dating people that aren't, is that they do feel pressured even if they don't realize it and then the virgins freak, often getting sad because they feel they're letting down the non-virgins… Just so you know. =)**

**Also, yes this chapter is all about "Puck" and Anderson… Hope y'all bared with me. =)**


	80. Chapter 80

**Thank you so much lunalou8 for the review and I'm glad you like it! Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYZEEANNE, This chapter and next shall be your birthday present from me! =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

At midnight, or close enough to it, the Reid's got called in because they had another case.

"You just got off of a case, why is there another one?" The teen asked, rubbing his eyes as they walked through the doors.

"We often get cases with only a few days in between." The adult shrugged.

"But you guys went quite a while with having nothing."

"Sometimes that happens as well."

"Remind me not to get this job, I'm getting coffee." "Puck" declared, breaking off from his cousin when they got to the small kitchen.

"Ok, I'll be down after we know what's happening."

"Kaaaaaay." The younger sang, pulling a mug out of a cabinet.

Doctor Reid walked up the stairs quickly and joined his team at the table.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized.

"It's alright. Ok, so these are seven single parents with teenage kids that were found tied to chairs; they had all been killed by bleach being injected into their veins. Now, until this last one, all of the kids were somewhere else, like at a friends' or on a date, or vacationing." Jennifer told them.

"What made this one special?" Derek asked, looking up from his tablet.

"We think the unsub didn't bother waiting because Monica Dawson's seventeen year old son was upstairs asleep… her deaf, seventeen year old son." JJ said, pulling up a picture of the smiling boy in paint splattered clothes, his hearing aids clearly visible.

"How are communications going with the son?" Hotch asked.

"Not great. A translator hasn't been found yet, not many are even in existence, and most of them are being used for deaf people that are more… popular, for lack of a better word. And writing the answers and sometimes the questions because he couldn't understand what was being said, it way more tedious than anyone thought." She sighed, turning to look at the picture.

"Too bad Garcia and I aren't going." The teenager said with a sigh from the doorway.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why?" Rossi asked.

The youngest Reid sighed, put down his coffee and then signed 'I speak sign fluently.' With a smile on his face.

"You know sign language?" Prentiss, JJ and Aaron asked shocked.

"No, I'm just doing random things and hoping you guys don't know the difference." "Puck" said sarcastically, signing it as well, rolling his eyes.

Everyone looked at each other, knowing that there was an obvious solution to the communication error. Their leader spoke up quickly.

"Can you come with us and interpret?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Young Spencer shrugged. "I'll go call Anderson and ask him to pick up my homework." He said, pulling out his phone and turning away.

"It's midnight, is he going to be awake?" Emily asked.

"Oh yea, he's trying to get through Naruto again… a fools mission really, but he's a fighter." He shrugged, pressing speed dial number three.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Is that seriously what you're wearing?" Doctor Reid asked his cousin, looking at him with eyebrows raised.

The younger Reid was wearing a Naruto outfit. It was made up of a Lolita maide Akatski dress, high tops that had different Naruto characters on them, a red and black bracelet that had the Konoha symbol on it, black fingerless gloves that also had the Konoha symbol on it, two necklaces, one that had the sign Gaara had on his head on it and the other was a silver kunai. An ex-Konoha headband sat on top of his head. Everyone was topped off with black eye makeup that pointed up around his eyes that had different contacts in them (a Sharingan one in his right eye and a yellow one with a red rim in the other) as well as red lips that was slightly darker than the red on the dress.

"Yup, I've been waiting to wear it for a while, but haven't gotten around to it, now I have." He smiled, fluffing up the skirt lightly.

The adult rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I like it."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Who's that?" The sheriff asked, disgust showing on his face when he saw "Puck".

"My cousin and our translator." Doctor Reid told him, face showing that he was not pleased with his cousin was being looked at.

"Oh, um, the kid is in there." The sheriff said, face going sheepish as he pointed to the room.

'See you in there.' "Puck" signed before flipping the sheriff off and going into the room where the deaf boy was drawing.

The boy in a dress tapped on the top of the sketch book and smiled at the deaf boy when he looked up.

'Hell, call me Puck. Nice to meet you.' He signed with a smile.

'I'm Christian, nice to meet you too… how old are you? You don't look like you should be able to sign so well.' The artist smiled as he signed.

'I'm almost seventeen. Everyone else was learning Spanish and French, but I knew that it was far more likely that I would slash will marry someone deaf than someone who didn't know a word of English. Don't get me wrong, I know fifteen languages in all.' The flamboyant smile signed back with a smile.

"Why do I have a feeling you're not asking him the questions we gave you?" The doctor smiled, coming into the room.

"I was meeting him, is that a crime?" "Puck" asked, signing as he talked so the deaf boy could stay with the conversation.

"No, but would you please ask him?"

"Sure." The teen sat down across from Christian.

"Thanks." The elder genius smiled, sitting down as well.

'Ok, Christian, was there anything you saw once you woke up that was out of the ordinary?'

'You mean besides my mom dead on the kitchen floor?' The deaf boy signed, face showing that he had instantly become annoyed.

'Yes, sorry but anything, no matter how small can actually help these guys.' The young genius sighed, knowing it must be hard for the artist.

'Um… I don't know.' The witness sighed.

'Close your eyes and picture it, just tell me what you see.' The boy in a dress signed.

Christian closed his eyes and imagined the house just as he walked down to get himself breakfast.

'The stairs are clean… cleaner than before. My mom must have cleaned them at night… she does most of the vacuuming when I'm asleep so I won't get in the way. The frames are… shiny…' He signed, his brows furrowing in confusion.

'Shiny how?' "Puck" signed into his hand.

'Clean… very clean. The picture… on the wall coming down the stairs there are pictures of the family and friends, usually they have dust on them, and the frames are… dingy… they're shiny… they gleam…'

'What else?'

'The book shelf… it's… dusted… my mom never dusted it, there was too much to move and she was too tired after work to do more than cook, pay bills, and check my homework… why did she clean the bookshelf?'

'Is there anything else?' The teen genius signed into his hand.

'The living room is vacuumed as well… even the rug under the coffee table.'

'Did your mom normally clean there?'

'No, never… well, every spring cleaning she would ask me to move the coffee table. She hated to move it, so she never cleaned there.'

'Ok, good, you can open your eyes.'

Christian opened his eyes, they showed his confusion. "Puck" turned to look at his cousin.

"You should talk to the other kids about what the house looked like when they got home. Christian said the house was clean… cleaner than his mom would have made it because she was always tired." The hearing teen said seriously.

"Clean how?" Doctor Reid asked confused.

"Vacuumed stairs, dusted book shelf, cleaned picture frames, and the coffee table being moved so the living room could be vacuumed."

"And his mom wouldn't have done that?"

"He said she only ever really vacuumed the stairs, and she did that when he was asleep. Everything else was weird to him that it was so clean."

"Alright, thanks." The elder genius said standing up. 'Thank you.' He signed to the deaf teen before leaving the room.

'Did that help?' Christian asked.

'Yes, actually I believe it did.'

'Good. Hey, does your girlfriend mind you dressing like that?'

'I'm gay, but my boyfriend doesn't care.' The teen genius smiled, thinking fondly of Anderson.

'That's cool, so is the cutie with long hair your older brother?'

'No, he's my cousin.'

'You live with him or something?'

'Yea, my parents kicked me out.'

'Wow that sucks, sorry.'

'Nah, its fine.'

'That's good… my mom almost flipped when I told her… I'm not an easy kid.'

'Nor am I.'

They both laughed at that.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Weird ending to the chapter, I know but… prepare thyself for the next chapter.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also, link to outfit on my profile. =)**


	81. Chapter 81

Almost exactly a week had passed and many developments had been made. They had found out that each of the houses was cleaned when the children weren't there. This added to the profile and made it possible for them to figure out that the unsub must work for some kind of cleaning company.

Which led them to go check out multiple maid service buildings.

"Alright, JJ, I would like you Prentiss, and Rossi to go to the one on Fourth Street, while Reid, Morgan and I go to the one on Cherry Street." Hotch told them.

"Can I come?" "Puck" asked, raising his hand.

"Spencer, I don't think-" The leader started.

"Oh come on, the last time I saved my cousin. Plus, you're just going to ask them about the profile, it's not like it's dangerous." The boy wearing fox ears rolled his eyes.

His outfit was a Naruto outfit. Complete with fake fox ears on a headband, Lolita Maid Naruto dress that he had Kunai chopsticks put into the sash of it. A Konoha headband was around his neck loosely, but tight enough that it didn't block the necklace that had the Konoha symbol on it. A bracelet that had little spikes meant to look like Kunais sticking out of it was on his wrist, while white high tops that had Naruto on them were on his feet.

Aaron sighed.

"Alright, you can come with your cousin, but if anything starts happening-"

"I'll retire to the corner." The teen assured, standing up with a smile on his face.

"Alright, let's go." Morgan shrugged, smile on his face.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"He would be obsessed with being clean." Hotch told the head of maid distribution.

"Ya do know that that is what we pay them to do, right?" The woman asked seriously, folding her hands together.

"Yes, but we mean in every way. Even their locker will be clean; there will be no pictures of loved ones, and most likely only a few things even in the locker. They'd probably eat something clean, or over a trashcan."

"That sounds like quite a few people, and I have a meeting across down, I must leave, I apologize." She said, with a small sigh, walking towards the exit.

"Can we look around? We promise to not be long." "Puck" asked, smile on his face.

She looked at him with a sigh, but smiled when she saw his outfit.

"Sure thing, you have half an hour and make sure to go out the back, the door automatically locks itself." She told them before turning on her heel and continuing out the building.

"Why did you ask if we could stay?" Derek asked confused.

"So that we can check the lockers and get a list of people to call in to custody." He said simply.

"How are we even going to get into the lockers?"

The younger Reid held up a ring of keys.

"I promise to put them back in her office as soon as we're done."

"We cannot do this if we don't have permission." Aaron said, crossing his arms.

"Christian and the rest have to grow up without parents… don't act like I'm the bad guy here. If you don't want to have a list, fine by me." The teen rolled his eyes, walking past Hotch to the lockers.

Doctor Reid shrugged at the team leader and quickly followed his cousin.

"The kid has a point Hotch." Morgan shrugged before following the Reid's.

"My team… I cannot keep control of my own team." Hotchner muttered to himself as he followed them.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Why are you looking through my locker?" A gruff male's voice asked abruptly, startling the male's looking through lockers.

They all turned to look at the male.

"Murder investigation, we're looking through all the lockers." Doctor Reid told him simply.

"Why do you think I did it?" The man continued to ask.

"We think someone that is bordering OCD with cleanliness is killing single parents." Hotch said, trying to calm the angry male.

"You ain't getting me." The odd male growled, pulling a gun out and pointing it at them.

"Puck" quickly moved in front of his cousin, holding his hands up in surrender.

"We ain't lookin' for trouble." He chuckled slightly.

Derek didn't know what the Hell the younger Reid was doing stepping in front of a gun… until he saw the Doctor's phone out, hidden from the Unsub by the flamboyant male's body.

"Well you found it. I'm not gunna let you take me in for getting rid of those bad parents." The unsub glared at them.

"We don't want to." Aaron said quickly.

"Just put the gun down, and we can talk." Derek said, taking a step forward as well.

"Stay where you are!" The unsub shouted, pointing the gun at Derek now.

"Nothing, y'all need to do. Ight?" "Puck" asked, smiling a bit.

"Why are you talking like that?" The unsub asked, pointing the gun at him.

"Jayne Cobb." The teen shrugged, smiling still.

"Well stop… it's weird." The unsub said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Apologies."

"You aren't leaving here… I'm not getting put away for that… I'm not."

"How do we even know it's you? Huh?" The teen with fox ears chuckled slightly.

"Because I know he wouldn't tell on me."

The four males that were being held there all looked at each other for a second, they hadn't profiled a second unsub. Then they heard sirens coming towards them.

Derek took the moment the unsub looked up at the sound to tackle him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. He quickly put handcuffs on the unsub and yanked him up. Then Morgan led him outside.

"Woo! Go Team BAU!" "Puck" exclaimed, throwing his left arm up in triumph.

Unfortunately, they didn't know that the second unsub was in the building as well. He came forward quickly and shoved the blade of his knife into the youngest Reid's side.

The teen's eyes quickly went wide as his mouth fell open and his hands went to clasp around the wounded area. Aaron quickly put handcuffs on the second unsub and dragged him outside as well. He did however make sure to pull out his phone and call for an ambulance.

"Isn't it supposed to be cold?" The teen genius panted, still holding his side as his blink rate sped up.

"What?" Doctor Reid asked, his breath catching in his throat as his feet were glued to the floor in shock.

"When you get stabbed… aren't you supposed to feel cold? It feels really…war-mm." The youngest Reid tumbled and fell at the end of the sentence.

The doctor quickly rushed forward and grabbed his cousin before he fell, carefully sitting on the ground with his cousin in his arms.

"Don't tell Anderson." The teen said quickly.

"There's nothing to tell… you're gunna be fine." The elder assured, petting "Puck" as he tried not to cry.

"Stop being dumb." The younger rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"I will when you stop." The elder said, smiling even though tears filled the bottom of his eyes.

The bleeding male laughed, and then quickly turned serious.

"You need to listen to me… you and I both know what happens when someone's stabbed in the side."

"Nothing will happen to you."

"Listen to the bleeding man." Young Spencer commanded, panting. "Forgive him. I know I've been the main one on the hating Derek train but… forgive him… and make sure he doesn't leave you… shoot him if you have to, but make him see that you are what he needs in his life… for now and forever." The youngest Reid said, eyes drifting closed and voice getting softer.

"Stop talking like-" The adult said, biting back his tears.

"Don't interrupt. Forgive him, love him, marry him, and adopt many genius babies… for me." The teen's eyes were closed and the last two words were a breath before he stopped, and his body went limp in Reid's arms.

"Spencer, SPENCER!" Doctor Reid shouted, shaking the flamboyant male's body.

The paramedics rushed in and quickly put the boy in a dress on the stretcher. They then carried him out as quickly as they could. The doctor stood up and walked out of the building.

Emily and Prentiss were standing by the ambulance, tears in their eyes. They turned towards the adult genius and began walking towards him as soon as they saw him. Derek got to him first.

"Pretty Boy, are you-" Morgan began.

He was cut off by the unassuming male grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him into a kiss. Then the genius put his arms around Derek's neck so he couldn't pull away. Everyone around them, including Hotch dropped their jaws at that.

After only a few seconds the elder Reid pulled away.

"We're not done." He said simply, taking his arms away from Derek. "But right now I have to get to the hospital."

With that he began walking to the black SUV.

"I'll come too." Morgan said, smile coming onto his face as he followed.

"I'm driving." The intellect said simply.

"Sure thing. Catch." The male from Chicago took the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to elder Reid, who caught them with surprising ease.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So… what did you guys think? =) Morgan and Reid finally got together!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Obviously, link to outfit on my profile. =)**


	82. Chapter 82

"As soon as I'm sure he's ok, I'm dragging you into the nearest supply closet and having my wicked way with you." The elder Reid said to Derek as they sat in the waiting room.

"I look forward to it." Morgan smiled.

"But I'll be doing so as your boyfriend."

"Got it." The larger male smiled, loving that his new boyfriend was so demanding.

"I need to talk to the parent of Spencer Reid." A male doctor said, coming into the waiting room.

"I'm his guardian." The genius said, standing up.

He walked over to the medical doctor, who walked them over to the wall so they could talk more privately.

"Ok, he lost a lot of blood, and he's O negative so… we don't actually have that much seeing as it's the end of the month. We don't think we'll even have enough for a blood fusion." The medical doctor said nervously.

"I'm the same as him, I'll give blood." The FBI agent shrugged.

"Um… about that, it's clear from how he's dressed that he was… and that leads us to believe that you're…"

"That I'm what?" Spencer asked, crossing his arms.

The shorter male cleared his throat nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um… gay. And homosexuals can't give blood… I'm sorry."

"I know the rule. Well, can you at least try with the blood you do have?"

"Ok… um, mister…"

"Doctor, Doctor Reid." The genius introduced.

"Ok, doctor Reid, due to the… um… state of what your ward… um… We don't think it's pertinent to use the last of-"

Doctor Reid cut him off by taking a page from Dean Winchester and punching the glass covering some doctor thing on the wall right by the guy's head.

"If you ever insinuate that my cousin doesn't deserve to be alive because he is gay again, I will take a page from his book and rip your fucking lungs out." He growled, leaning into the medical doctor's personal space. "Got it?"

The scared doctor nodded quickly, chest heaving as he damn near hyperventilated.

"Good, now go save him. And if you need any more blood, I'll be giving it to him." The elder Reid said, taking his hand away from the broken glass.

The shorter nodded again and practically ran away. The BAU team member smiled and walked back to his seat.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Derek said, a bit of fright heard in his tone.

"Oh trust me baby… after the first time, you'll remind yourself." Doctor Reid smiled.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

When "Puck" awoke, his side hurt as well as his head, but he quickly got over it and smiled when he saw Anderson sitting in a chair by his bed.

"Let me guess," The flamboyant male said, voice a bit groggy as he talked after being silent for quite a while. "He called you right after I told him not to."

"Actually no, he called me once he knew you were alright." The blonde smiled.

"How long have I been here?"

"Just about three days."

"How long have you been here?"

"Just about two days."

"You have really awesome parents." The elder teen smiled.

"How do you figure that?" The goth smiled, getting up and sitting on "Puck"s bed.

"They let you miss school to come how many states away just to see your boyfriend, who you already knew was fine."

"Yea… I guess." The younger smiled.

"Good, you're awake." Doctor Reid smiled, walking into the hospital room with Derek right behind him.

"What happened to your hand?" The ex-prostitute chuckled slightly seeing the white bandage on his cousin's left hand.

"Doctor made me mad, pulled a Dean." The older Spencer shrugged with a smile.

"I approve. Now… y'all got anything to tell me?" The younger asked with a smile, hoping that the BAU members had taken his advice.

"Nope." Doctor Reid said, shaking his head. "We have something to show you." He smiled before turning to Derek.

The male from Chicago wrapped his arms around the elder Reid's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. The teens both cheered and clapped at that, which made the adults smile into the kiss.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Doctor Spencer Reid moaned into Derek's mouth as the larger man yanked off his shirt. Their arms were tangled around each other as they tried to get each other's clothes off, quickly making their way to the bedroom I the Reid's apartment.

As soon as they had landed, "Puck" had told his cousin that he wanted to stay a few days at Anderson's because the goth was still a bit shaken by almost losing his boyfriend. The adult Reid was all too happy to say that was fine, knowing he wasn't about to let Derek out of the apartment for a few days anyway.

"We have time Pretty Boy." Morgan chuckled as the belt of his pants got thrown accidentally into the bathroom.

"Nope, I want you in me, now." Spencer told him, pushing them into the bedroom.

The elder laughed and went back to kissing his love. The doctor quickly led them to his bed and shoved his boyfriend down on top of it. The genius bit his lip and smiled as he looked down at the disheveled male.

"Clothes off." He commanded with a smile, getting off his own belt.

Derek smile but did as he was told. He quickly got rid of his shirt and pants; he then waited for his love to be naked. The doctor went slow, making it a show for the male on his bed.

But soon he was undressed as well and quickly jumped on top of Morgan so he could connect their lips once more. Derek moaned with a smile and flipped them so he was on top, hands traveling all along the genius' body. Reid arched up into the touch and wrapped his legs around the larger male's waist.

"Damn, do you know how hot you are?" Derek moaned, pulling away.

"Show me." The genius whispered before flipping them so he was straddling his love.

He connected their lips again, gripping Derek as he ground their erections together. Morgan moaned and firmly grasped Reid's ass, pulling him even closer. This made the younger adult smile and bite the elder's lip.

Derek growled and flipped them once more so he was on top.

"Lube." He commanded, pulling away only a few centimeters.

"First drawer, right next to the condoms." The genius breathed out with a smile.

The male from Chicago quickly opened the top drawer in the bedside table, grabbing the orange bottle and a condom. He set the condom on top of the end table before he uncapped the bottle of lube.

Derek poured some on two of his fingers and then looked at Spencer.

"You ready?" He asked seriously.

"Seriously?!" The genius almost shouted, looking at him like he was crazy.

The elder chuckled, but slowly inserted one finger into Reid. The intellect moaned, eyes closing as he arched at the feel of something inside of him. Derek moaned at the sight and quickly began thrusting the finger inside Spencer, trying to find that special spot that would most likely break the genius' brain.

Spencer kept letting out little whimpers of pleasure as the finger moved inside of him; he wanted nothing more than to have another finger.

"Please Derek; I need another- OH SWEET FUCK, OH MY GOD!" The doctor shouted the last part arching completely off the bed as Morgan finally found his prostate.

"You need what Pretty Boy?" The larger man smiled, loving the reaction.

"Don't be a tease, another finger." The lanky male practically begged, body moving unconsciously in pleasure.

"Whatever you say baby." Derek smiled before adding another lubed finger.

Spencer moaned and bit his lip at the feeling.

"You are so gorgeous." Morgan smiled as he began thrusting them, making sure to brush the prostate each time.

Reid arched even more, his legs wrapping around Derek once more as the two fingers kept touching the part of him that made his brain short circuit. Derek chuckled; putting his hand on his boyfriend's hip as he picked up the speed of the fingers. He began adding more pressure to them as well as curved them ever so slightly.

"Derek, in me, now." Reid said, panting slightly, his tone desperate.

"But baby, you're not even-"

"I am so close, I want you in me… please Derek."

"Sure thing Pretty Boy." The male from Chicago smiled, grabbing the condom.

He quickly unwrapped it, put it on himself and covered it in lube.

"You ready?" The larger man asked again.

The intellect nodded vigorously, tightening his legs around his teammate. Derek chuckled again and slowly began pushing himself into Reid. The genius moaned as he ran his nails down Morgan's back.

The Chicago native moaned at that and inadvertently thrust the rest of his length into Spencer, which caused the genius to drop his head to the pillow and his mouth to hang open.

"Fuck!" The younger adult moaned loudly, his legs tightening even more.

The dark male chuckled and began slowly thrusting into his companion. Spencer pulled Derek down so they were kissing again. The genius met each thrust, trying to tell his lover in a nonverbal way that he wanted it faster.

Morgan smiled as he felt his love meet each thrust, getting the hint and speeding up. Spencer moaned and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck.

"I love you." He whispered before burying his face in Derek's neck.

"I love you too." Derek smiled before beginning to bite at Reid's neck.

That was it, the buildup had been building up for a few months, so as soon as the teeth went into his neck, the genius arched, moaned out Derek's name and came.

The feel of Reid clenching around him had Morgan climaxing soon after.

As soon as he had finished, Derek pulled out of Reid and flopped on his back. Sweat covered both of their bodies and they panted. Spencer reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. They both smiled as they held hands, slowly slipping into sleep.


	83. Chapter 83

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry guys… I had planned to take a small break after Morgan and Reid got together, then a shit ton of stuff happened and changed and… I am so sorry. I will try my best to post quicker.**

**oJRmisxusa8, you made my heart smile. ErikaJane39, I'm glad you liked it, and sorry I made you need tissues. Strawberrybubblegumyum, I love your exuberance, and questions. Goddess of The Seekers, your name is perfect, and your review made me smile. This chapter is for the four of you! =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"You seriously got stabbed?" The twins asked, mouths hanging open slightly as they looked at "Puck".

It was lunch, the first day Spencer was back at school after being stabbed. All of their friends had asked the couple why they had been gone for a week. (For "Puck" it was actually two weeks, but everyone just measured it by when Anderson didn't come to school)

The genius had decided to embrace his bloody encounter in his outfit.

He had on a classic style wedding dress, with blood all over it. It looked like he had been attacked by a zombie, and now he was one. Simple white flats with blood splattered on them were on his feet, hidden by the long dress. Goofy dangling earrings that sort of looked like eyeballs were in his ears while a red skull ring was on his middle finger. A bloody white purse with red bow complimented the outfit. Red lipstick with a shiny top coat was on his lips. White contacts were in his eyes, making him look even creepier.

"Yup, I'd show you the scar if I wasn't wearing a dress." The flamboyant one smiled.

"Next time." Megan smiled.

"Next time." He assured her.

"So, want to hang at the library after school with us?" The twins asked together.

"Sorry, can't. We're finally moving into our new house." The genius apologized.

"Didn't you like just get the house?" Katie asked confused.

"Yea, but because the chick was mean, we got it for cheaper and also the paperwork was pushed through faster. Plus, Knight In Shining Armor has been working really hard to help us get everything packed. Of course Gorgeous, Stunning, and Beautiful have helped too, but not as much as the Knight."

"You have a nickname for everyone, don't 'cha?" Megan asked, laughing slightly.

"Yup." "Puck" smiled.

"What about us?" The twins asked.

Spencer had yet to give any of his school friends.

"Do you guys want nicknames?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, let's do this, twins first. Um… the Hitatchiin twins and the Weasley twins. When I use just one of your names, Kamar will be Kaoru, because in my head canon he's always on the right. Ramon will obviously be Hikaru, as well as George because in my head cannon George is always on the left. I still reserve the right to simply call you as 'the twins' as well, along with Hitatchiin's and Weasley's."

"Got it." The twins smiled, happy with their nicknames.

"Now, Megan… you shall be Margarita… because it fits you." He smiled.

"Yay!" The red haired bisexual exclaimed happily.

"Julie… Zombie. Because you wear those awesome pale blue contacts."

"Cool." She smiled, batting her eyes slightly because the contacts were in her eyes at that moment.

"Haylee, you're Tsunade, because your chest is huge."

"I have no idea who that is." Haylee informed him.

"That matters not. Now, Rose. Due to your love of a certain Tardis rider and your name, you shall be Doctor Slash The Doctor."

"I approve." She smiled.

"Katie… Puritan… because I know you're a virgin and will be until marriage."

Katie sighed but rolled her eyes.

"And Anderson… Andy, sweetie, cutie… pretty much everything affectionate I can think of." "Puck" smiled at him.

"I can live with that." The goth smiled back.

"Everyone happy with their names?" He asked.

They all nodded and went back to eating.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Puck" changed his clothes as soon as he got home. He had changed into a plain black shirt that said 'Raver' in white letters across it, loose, faded gray jeans and black addidas with purple detailing. He knew it was a bit plain and casual, but he knerw manual labor was going to be done, so he didn't care.

"New house, new house, new house, new house." Young Spencer sang as he taped the last box.

"I'm tired of this song, switch to a new station." The doctor chuckled, writing where the boxes needed to go on them in permanent marker.

"Teach nua, teach nua, teach nua, teach nua." The teen sang happily, smirking slightly.

"Singing it in Irish is not what I meant."

The ex-prostitute stuck out his tongue but switched to another song none the less.

"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell my princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder," He sang, grabbing a marker as well to help with writing on the boxes. "Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride, a whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

"A whole new world." Elder Reid sang back with a smile. "A dazzling place I never knew. But now from way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you." "Puck" sang, overlapping with his cousin.

"Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky."

"You two singers done packing yet?" Derek chuckled as he came into the room.

The Spencer's laughed as well, finishing up the writing on the boxes.

"Everything packed and labeled… time to move it all." The teen smiled as he stood up. "My hearts fluttering." He chuckled.

"Mine too." Doctor Reid smiled as he stood up as well. "I never thought I'd leave."

"Not even when you got married?" Morgan asked confused, stacking a few boxes on top of each other so he could pick up multiple.

"Well… honestly, I never thought I would get married." The elder genius shrugged.

"Still think that now?" The elder agent asked with a smile.

The elder Spencer just shrugged as he smiled.

"Naw, you guys are so cute." "Puck" said with a fake pout, smile on his face.

"Oh shut it." The doctor rolled his eyes.

The teen stuck his tongue out before stacking two boxes and picking them up.

"High ho, high ho, it's off to Knight In Shining Armor's truck we go." He sang as he headed to the truck.

As soon as he was gone, Derek went over to his boyfriend and wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you." He whispered with a smile.

"I love you too." Spencer whispered back.

Then they kissed, getting a bit lost in the feel of the other for a few seconds before they pulled away.

"Now let's get this stuff in my truck so we can get it to your new home." The elder male smiled.

He pecked his love once more on the lips before letting go to pick up the three large boxes.

"Fine." The doctor sighed with a smile, rolling his eyes like it was a big imposition. "Only if you promise to help me break in our new home."

"Now Pretty Boy, you keep talking like that and we won't even make it to the house for another hour." The Chicago native told him, picking up all three boxes.

"One hour?" Reid asked with a smirk, picking up two boxes. "More like three." He said with a wink as he carried them out of the room.

"Pretty Boy." Derek whined as he followed, mind becoming abuzz with thoughts of exactly what they would be doing for three hours on just the mattress of the elder genius' bed (because the frame and bed dressing had been packed away).

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"How much more?" "Puck" whined as he carried three boxes into their new house.

They had been loading/unloading boxes for almost two hours, and the teen was tired of it. He just wanted to relax.

"Almost." Derek chuckled, following the teen into the house with four boxes in his arms.

"Good!" The ex-prostitute said with a sigh, bringing the boxes to his room.

"He still whining?" The doctor asked with a chuckle and eye roll, putting the pillows on the sofa.

They had carried in all of the big things like the sofa, loveseat, plushie chairs, kitchen table, the two book cases that were in the apartment (they had gotten two more since they had been over flowing), chairs for kitchen table and both Reid's bed frames first so they could start setting everything up as everything was brought in.

"Yes he is." The dark male laughed, setting two of the boxes in the living room before taking the last two to his love's bedroom.

"He'll get over it, hey, as soon as you put those in my room, can you help me assemble the third book case?" The adult genius called, putting the last pillow on.

Then he began breaking down the box so he could throw it away.

"Anything for my love." The elder adult smiled, coming back into the room.

"Thanks baby." Elder Spencer smiled, putting the flat box on top of the pile of others.

Derek pulled the box away from the wall and took all the pieces out.

"Why does this look so complicated?" The genius asked with a sigh as he saw all the pieces.

"Because it's intended to destroy your soul." The teen said deadpanned as he walked out of the house to get more boxes.

"Thanks, you're a regular ball of sunshine." The adult Reid said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he picked up the instructions.

"I keep it real."

Doctor Reid just shook his head and looked at the instructions.

"We don't need those, it's simple." Morgan smiled, pulling a screwdriver out of his back pocket to begin putting them all together.

"Why did you have that in your pocket?" The genius asked, picking up one of the shelves and the small bag of screws.

"Because I knew I would be putting together multiple book cases today."

"My baby is so prepared."

They both laughed and then went to work on putting the book case together as the teen trudged in more boxes and put them where they needed to go.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Finally!" "Puck" groaned, dropping the last box on the ground before collapsing on the couch.

"You are such a baby… it's not even that bad." The adult genius rolled his eyes, putting the last of the books on the last book shelf, making sure they were in alphabetical order.

He had separated them by who the books belonged to first, and then put them by title (because he knew both of them hated when it was separated by the authors name (It just made them harder for both of them to find)

"You've been inside all day, putting things away." Younger Reid rolled his eyes. "It looks great in here by the way."

"Thanks, and still, it's not that bad. You can rest now, while I put more stuff away. Then we can go out for Chinese."

"At that really cool restaurant on the corner?"

"Anything you want."

"Can I invite Anderson?"

"Well I'm inviting Derek, so I assumed you were going to."

"Hey, about that," "Puck" said, sitting up. "Is he uh… have you thought about him living here?"

"Spencer, we just got together." The adult sighed, turning to look at his cousin.

Derek had left a minute or so before to get changed because Reid had already told him that his cousin was most likely going to ask to eat at the Chinese place on the corner, so they were free to talk about him.

"And you two have already copulated furiously and have told each other that you love each other… how much longer, Starbucks?" The younger asked seriously, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know… plus he has Clooney, so we would have to test the fence before."

"He has a dog? Why the hell is he not living here now?" The kid asked with a large smile.

"I just… I don't know if we're ready." Doctor Reid said with a sigh. "Plus, you and I haven't even moved in yet… can we give it a few weeks?"

"Fiiiiiiiine." "Puck" sighed, lying back down. "But I will keep talking about it… because I know you want to." He sang with a smile.

"This is why I made your bedroom on the second floor." The adult rolled her eyes.

"Because my knowledge of your wants and needs disturbs you?"

"Exactly."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Again, so incredibly sorry, hope y'all can forgive me.**

**Link to outfits on my profile. I made the second so y'all can see a more casual "Puck" outfit… sorry one last time.**


	84. Chapter 84

**I am so very sorry. God, I do not blame any of you for not wanting to read anymore. I am shitty at updating recently. I apologize. Writers block as well as trying to put everything I have into writing this, Jer, my school work, and my own personal writing that I hope will get published and start making me money is getting a bit too hard for me. I will try to put out new chapters as soon as I can, and make sure I finish this quickly so I don't keep you guys in suspense.**

**Sorry guys.**

**LyzeeAnne**** and jfree123****, thank you for being so nice to me. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The next day "Puck" decided to wear something so he could show them his scar. He was in a black spaghetti strap top that had corseting on the sides and looked to be zipped up the front, light jeans with a holster-style bag connected to it, grey high tops, his Dean-ish ring, and a choker made of blue ribbon and a large bell.

"Oh, lookin' sexy." Megan smiled as he walked up to them at lunch.

"I wore it just for you… so I can show you the scar." The ex-prostitute smiled, pulling up the shirt so she could see.

"Awesome." She breathed as she looked at it in fascination.

"Ew… that's… awesome but gross." The twins said together as they looked up from their spot leaning against each other on the concrete.

"I know." Spencer smiled as he lowered his shirt.

"Oh dude, that's bad." Katie said as she came up, groaning slightly.

She had seen it a bit before, but had been too far to comment.

"It's not that bad." The genius shrugged as he lay down with his head in Anderson's lap.

"Kind of is." Rose agreed as she ate her red bell pepper.

Spencer rolled his eyes but decided to change the subject.

"Hey, would y'all want to come over for a movie night once everything is unpacked?"

"Yea." The twins smiled together.

"I'll be there." The girl with curly hair smiled.

"Count us in." Julie and Megan said together.

"I can go." Haylee said, shrugging a bit.

"Definitely." The girl with red and turquoise hair smiled.

"Of course." Anderson smiled at him.

"Cool… we should be unpacked in just a few weeks. Not even a month." He assured them.

They all smiled at him and told him that was fine and just to let them know.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Puck went to Anderson's after school like always. That meant Reid and Derek had at least three hours to themselves. They used that time to finish unpacking everything in the doctor's room… then celebrate with a hot bath.

Reid put more bubbles in the bath as the tub filled. He was already out of his shirt and pants, with his boxers still on. Derek was getting some wine for them as well as getting a lighter so they could light some candles.

The genius hummed a song as he watched the tub fill, seeing the steam come off of it.

"You sound amazing baby." Derek smiled, walking back into the room.

He had the bottle of wine with the lighter in one hand as well as two glasses in the other. He too was only in his boxers; his clothes were folded on the bed.

"Thanks gorgeous." The doctor smiled.

"The tub almost ready?"

"Yup, as soon as you light the candles and pour the wine, it should be ready." The genius smiled as he kept feeling the water.

"This is fun… I like having alone time with you." Morgan smiled as he sat the wine and glasses down.

"Is it because every time we're alone I end up naked?" The younger chuckled, turning to look at his love over his shoulder.

"Whaaaaat?" Derek asked with a laugh, acting innocent as he began lighting the candles.

"Knew it."

Soon the tub was filled, bubbles piled high as steam drifted off of it.

"That looks amazing babe." The elder smiled as he walked over.

Spencer stood up and smiled at his love. He wrapped his arms around Derek and gave him a kiss.

"Ready?" He asked as he pulled back just a bit.

"Always ready for you baby." Morgan smiled as he picked up the genius.

Reid let out a little startled sound as he was picked up, but smiled huge none the less. The stronger male stepped into the bath and sat down, holding his love to his chest as he did so.

"Fuck baby, this is just right." The dark adult smiled as he relaxed against the side of the tub.

"Are you talking about the bath or being here with me?" The younger giggled as he nuzzled back into his loves grip.

"Both… always both." Morgan smiled as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriends neck

Reid moaned and leaned his neck more into his love, pleasure surging through him from that one spot on his neck. Morgan kept manipulating it, trailing his hands all along his boyfriend's body. Reid moaned and moved his hand back to pull Derek even closer, wanting more out of the mouth that was bringing him pleasure.

Derek took the hint and bit down on the flesh, causing Reid to arch off of him and let out a strangled moan.

"Why can I never just have a simple cute couple moment with you?" The doctor asked with a chuckle as he felt Derek harden against his back.

"Because you know that you like the hot couple moments better than cute moments." The elder agent chuckled.

"I don't know about that… on our wedding day I'm sure I could handle not screwing each other during the ceremony." Spencer laughed.

At the mention of a wedding Morgan loosened his arms around his love and moved away a bit. Reid realized what had happened and blushed as he looked down, scooting a bit forward.

"I was uh… I was just joking. Sorry." He said a bit sheepishly.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Derek and Spencer didn't talk much for the rest of the time that they had together. They took their bath without really looking at each other, got out and dried without talking much beyond asking the other to extinguish the candles or hand them a towel. Then they got dressed and sat on the couch, watching some crappy show neither would remember. They stayed like that until "Puck" came in, goofy smile on his face.

"'Sup Starbucks, 'sup Knight." He waved at them as he walked in.

"Um, I should get going." Derek said, hopping up.

"Uh, yea, um s-see you tomorrow." Doctor Reid said with a forced smile as he got up as well.

Morgan nodded and they did the awkward thing people in movies and shows do where they awkwardly try to say goodbye. They went between going in for a kiss, going in for a hug, and going in for a handshake.

They finally settled on Derek quickly kissing the doctor on the cheek and fleeing the home.

"Wow… friction." Young Spencer said as he walked over to the couch. "And not the sexy kind." He plopped down on it and looked at his cousin who had sat down with a sigh only a few seconds before. "Spill"

"Derek and I were together, and I made a joke about our wedding night and… it's been like that since." The elder shrugged and nodded.

"Shit…" The teen breathed out. "Uh… it might not be as bad as you think." He shrugged. "Maybe he's just thinking about it. If Andy mentioned something like that to me I'd do the same, but it wouldn't mean I was upset, it would just mean I was thinking about stuff… just thinking about if I can see myself with him forever."

Doctor Reid shrugged, tears coming into his eyes as he chewed on his lip.

"I hope so… I just got him… I don't wanna fuck up this early." He said, trying not cry.

"Oh, baby, it'll be ok." "Puck" said, coming forward and pulling his cousin into a tight hug. "It'll be fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

The elder didn't say anything, just cried into his cousin's chest.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Sorry guys… so very sorry, both for being gone so long and ending the chapter like this/having them go through that.**

**Link to outfit on my profile. =)**


	85. Chapter 85

**MERRY ALL HALLOWS EVE!**

**AuntSara when you get here, I thank thee for asking. =)**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

The entirety of the next week things stayed pretty icy between the doctor and Agent Morgan. Derek didn't even come over to their house for the entire time. Everyone noticed this but kept quiet, not wanting to stick their noses in it to them. All the girls however did go to "Puck" who told them what had happened, well, somewhat. Enough that they got what had happened, but didn't know everything going on behind closed doors.

The Saturday after it had happened, them being icy each day, Doctor Reid was doing some extra work with Garcia. "Puck" was at home unpacking because they needed it to be done, but also because he had a date with Anderson later that day and he wanted to have time to get himself all ready.

He was bustling around in his gothic red and black dress with black wedge knee high boots. His Dean bracelet along with one that looked like uit but had a black and white checkered star on it were on his right wrist. A ring that liked like a hand grasping a stone was on his finger and a necklace that had red lace as the chain on it was around his neck, a small tear shaped pendant on the end of it rested on his sternum. A black backpack that said "Keep Calm and Kill Zombies" and had red slashed over top of it was waiting by the front door for when he left for his date.

Then he heard a loud knock on the door. It wasn't an angry knock, just a forceful one. The ex-prostitute was a bit confused because he hadn't been expecting anyone. He rushed to the door anyway and opened it with a smile.

His smile turned a bit confused as he saw that it was the one and only SSA Derek Morgan.

"Oh, hey Knight In Shining Armor… what 'chu doin' here?" He asked with a confused smile.

"Um, I actually came to talk to you." Morgan said nervously. "May I come in?"

"Sure." The teen said confused, standing away from the door to let the elder come in.

The Chicago native came in and immediately went into the living room.

"Wow… you guys haven't gotten much unpacking done." The adult said as he looked at the haphazardly connected TV and packed boxes sitting around the area.

"Nah, my cousins been too distraught over what happened with y'all. He kind of just comes home, eats what I cook him, then gets a bit drunk and cries." The teen said a bit sadly, looking at the ground.

He knew that Derek wouldn't exploit that knowledge… but he hoped it would give him the kick needed to heat them up again.

"Shit… are you serious?" Derek asked, looking up guiltily.

"Very. I've had to make a run to the liquor store three times this week… and flirt with the guy who worked there once because I forgot my ID card." Young Spencer sighed. "But never mind that. Why are you here?"

"I um… I came to ask… uh… w-would uh… can I um… what's the way to say this?" The adult fumbled.

"The clear and concise way because I have a date." Young Spencer said, raising an eyebrow.

He came off a bit snippy, but he actually wasn't angry. He was a bit agitated at Derek because of the ice between his cousin and the "Knight", but not angry at all.

"Ok, uh… I came here to ask your permission to ask Spencer to marry me." Derek finally managed to get out, breathing a bit unsteadily.

"Puck"s face went stony as soon as the words were out of the adults' mouth. He didn't speak for a bit, but when he did his tone was serious… dill sergeant serious.

"Give me your gun."

"Wh-what?" Derek asked utterly confused.

"Gun. Now." The teen commanded, holding his right hand open.

Morgan was a bit confused but took his gun out from the back of his pants and put it in the ex-prostitutes hand. Immediately young Spencer spun it so he was holding it right, turned off the safety and pointed it at Derek… right in his forehead.

"Whoa!" The adult exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender as he took a step back.

"I'm keeping this until you say 'I Do'. And if you do anything, and I really really do mean anything, to hurt him, I will shoot you with your own gun. I know you think I'm just being a stupid, immature kid, but I am wolf. You try to hurt my family, or my mate… and I will end you, without a thought. So if you hurt my family, which is really only that one person, I will unload this entire gun into your skull. So, once you two have planned the wedding, written your vows, walked down the aisle, said your vows, and kissed, you get your gun back. And if you have a case before that happens, too fucking bad. You can borrow one of Cute Guy That Doesn't Smile's. Understood?" Younger Reid asked, face still serious.

"Y-yes." Morgan smiled, just as serious.

"Good." The teen smiled as he turned the safety back on.

He walked over to his backpack and put it in the front pocket.

"So, you thought about how you're gunna do it?" He asked as he zipped it back up.

"Nope… not yet… it has to be something awesome though."

"That it does… especially since y'alls fight."

Morgan sighed and nodded as he looked down.

"Don't be all sad, you'll make up for it… you just have to think of the perfect way." The teen shook his head as he smiled. "Oh, hey, I have a video that you should see… it might give you an idea."

Spencer took his IPod out of his pocket and took a few minutes to pull up the video online. Then he handed it to Derek and smiled as the adult began watching.

"You want me to use a lesbian Valentine's Day video to propose?" The BAU agent chuckled.

"It's adorable, just watch." Younger Reid rolled his eyes as he dusted off his skirt.

Then his phone buzzed and he took it out from his boots.

"Shit." He muttered as he quickly typed back. "I gotta go I'm late for my date, make sure to lock up before you leave." He said as he put his phone back in his boot. "And uh… I wouldn't watch any other videos on my IPod if I were you." He said a bit warily as he pulled his backpack onto his shoulder.

With that he gave a wave and left the house quickly. Derek didn't let himself think about what else might be on the IPod just watched and got an amazing idea.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**The video is this - /watch?v=3IY-XZU_kFg with Youtube in front of it. (Sorry it won't let me put a link.)**

**Let's see if y'all can guess how he's going to do it… the one who guesses closed to it (details included) will get a special shout out in the chapter where Derek actually does go through with his plan. =)**


	86. Chapter 86

** **amandaalb4**, yes, the flowers were from Derek, sorry I didn't say it. And yes, the cosplaying ****will**** be soon… thanks for holding with me =)**

**Warning... this chapter is ALL "Puck"/Anderson. Sorry if any of you are angry about that.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

"Looking good Spencer." Alex smiled as he passed her in the living room.

The teen smiled and did a twirl.

"Why thank you."

She was putting in her earrings in front of a mirror. She was dressed up in a dress, surprisingly because she seemed quite butch. She also had on plenty of makeup and jewelry.

"And what are you getting all dressed up for?" He asked with a smile, using the post at the end of the railing to swing himself around to put his foot on the first step.

"Date night with the misses." She smiled at him through the mirror.

"Oooh, fun… you guys going clubbing?" He chuckled.

"Unfortunately no… We're going to dinner at a really expensive restaurant, then going to see all of the classic eighties movies… this one theatre is having a marathon." She smiled happily.

"That sounds really awesome, so I guess you won't be home until late." The teen chuckled.

"Nope, we won't… and I think Anderson wants you to spend the night since we're going to be gone so late." Alex told him as she turned around and went to grab a jacket.

"Oh, ok… I'll call my cousin."

"Oh yea… how is he doing?" The blonde asked, biting her lip slightly in worry.

"Um… better, but still not great." "Puck" sighed. "But… it should be better soon." He smiled.

"Oh, dish." The adult smiled as she sat down and crossed her legs as she looked at him with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Well, do you remember the boyfriend I told you about?"

"The one that made everything so icy?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Ok, well… he came over today, aaaand, he asked my permission to ask Starbucks to marry him."

"Seriously?" She asked, mouth hanging open. "Th-that's amazing." She smiled.

"Yea, I played him a video to give him an idea of a way to ask, because after when he put my cousin through, he deserves the greatest proposal ever."

"Truth." Alex sighed as she leaned back.

"Sweetie, have you seen my- Oh hey Spencer." Angela smiled as she came down the stairs, putting an earring in as she walked.

"Hey good lookin'." The teen smiled back.

"Get this Ang, Spencer's cousin might be getting married soon." Alex smiled happily as she stood up.

"Really? That's amazing!" The red head exclaimed as she came forward to hug the ex-prostitute.

"I know… I'm really excited." Spencer smiled as he hugged her back.

"You should be."

"Where's Anderson? I thought he'd come down to say good bye and greet Spencer." The elder adult said as she tucked some blonde hair behind her ear, looking at her wife a bit confused.

"He's in his room. I knocked on his door on my way to the stairs and he said he was getting ready." Angela shrugged.

"Ok, well, we should leave; our reservation is in half an hour." The blonde said, finally looking at her watch.

"Oh, ok… well, you two have fun; we'll be back… probably not too long before the sun comes up." The younger chuckled some as she straightened her clothes and headed towards the door.

"Bye guys!" "Puck" called with a smile as he waved.

They waved back and soon they were out the door. He immediately pulled out his phone and called Reid as he walked towards the stairs.

"If you broke that controller again, I swear to everything, proven and not that I will-" The doctor started to say.

"Oi, It's not broken." The teen said quickly, smile on his face.

"Oh, ok… good." The adult sighed and smiled. "So what's going on then?"

"Well, Anderson's parents are going to be gone all night for a date, and everyone would just feel a bit better if I spent the night with him tonight."

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Doctor Reid asked, smirk heard.

"Quiet you." The youth snapped some. "It's not like that… We're not doing anything until he's ready, and he's not gunna be for a long while."

"I know, I know… plus I know you wouldn't lie to me." Elder Reid sighed with a smile.

"Exactly, you're my family, and I have to gush to someone about it… if he's ok with that of course."

"But of course, we both know that things like that are staying private if our significant others wish them to be so."

"Or if they don't expressly say it is ok."

"Exactly."

"Alright, well, I must away," "Puck" smiled as he reached Anderson's door, hearing some music playing from inside. "See ya tomorrow cuz… and that whiskey better at least be half full when I get back."

"Yes sir." The elder said sarcastically. "See ya."

Then he hung up. The ex-prostitute chuckled some as he put his phone in his backpack and opened the door to Anderson's room. He immediately dropped his jaw, as well as his backpack, and just stared at his boyfriend.

Anderson was standing a few feet away from the door, facing it as he chewed on his lip. He was wearing pretty small black shorts as well as a gray jacket that was unzipped, without anything underneath it. Two different necklaces were around his neck, one with a chibi Sebastian Michaels and the other with a chibi Grell Sutcliff. Then he had on the blue ring that Ciel wears.

"H-Hi." "Puck" said, still shamelessly checking the blonde out.

"I take it you like." Anderson smiled.

The teen in a dress just nodded. He had never seen so much skin from his love. Yes, they had made out with their shirts off and groped a few times, but that was really the extent of it. Neither really were willing to let their significant other see their scars too awful much, so this was huge for them, both individually and as a couple. Sure, Spencer had been showing his arms more, but he did that for him, not for others… and this was quite obviously for "Puck"s eyes only.

"You, you, you." Spencer said, mind not coming up with anything else.

"Me, me, me." The younger boy giggled and came closer to the elder. "Why don't you show me how you feel instead of trying to tell me?" He smiled in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Puck" instinctively put his arms around the blonde's waist. Anderson leaned in and began kissing Spencer. Of course, the brunet kissed back, shock over what his love was wearing only heightening with the expanse of skin he was dying to touch.

Anderson began moving them to his bed, and Spencer happily went with him. Soon the brunet was on his back on the bed with his partially naked boyfriend straddling him.

They kept kissing for twenty minutes with hardly any breaks. When they finally pulled away, their necklaces were all tangled together.

Spencer chuckled some.

"We should take these off." He laughed as he moved his hands behind his neck to take off the choker.

"Yea." Anderson smiled back as he reached back as well.

Soon their necklaces were off and were on the nightstand.

"We should probably take off the rings too." He said, taking of the blue ring.

"Puck" nodded and took off his ring as well.

"I'm not even gunna ask what sparked this." He chuckled some, goofy smile on his face at having had so much excellent kissing.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll understand soon." Anderson giggled before he attacked Spencer with a kiss again.

The elder immediately kissed back, holding onto the blonde's hips. Anderson moaned as he reached behind Spencer and began unzipping his dress. Spencer smiled as he gladly pushed the dress down his torso and down his legs.

He moved his hands to Anderson's shoulders, putting them on top of the unzipped jacket. He hesitated in pushing it down though. He always let the blonde choose when he took off his jacket, and actually usually let him do it himself.

"Puck" understood body issues, and was going to respect Anderson's personal space… even if they were hot and heavy with no clothes… Spencer knew that in an instant that he would stop if Anderson showed any sign that he was uncomfortable.

The blonde smiled and pulled away only a few centimeters.

"Take it off me." He breathed.

The ex-prostitute would be lying if he said that his heart didn't pound a bit harder. He smiled and nodded. He went back to kissing the blonde as he lightly pushed the jacket off of the paler teens shoulder and down his long arms.

Once it was off, spencer threw it to the other side of the room and began running his warm hands, he always made sure they were warm, ever since he had made Anderson uncomfortable with his cold hands, all along the arms and back of the man he loved.

The blonde smiled into the kiss that had deepened quickly as he was touched. He tangled his hands in "Puck"s hair as they kissed, getting a good hold on him.

They kissed like that for close to ten minutes before Anderson let one of his hands slip down and began massaging Spencer through his underwear. "Puck" moaned and let his hands go down. He slipped them inside of the shorts, but staying above the underwear. He began gently massaging Anderson's buttocks.

No matter how many times he had felt the blonde boys' ass, he still loved it and got a smile on his face when he was allowed to play with it.

That too lasted for no more than ten minutes. Then Anderson started moving his hand into Spencer's underwear.

"Whoa." The elder teen said as he pushed the blonde away.

This was completely untapped territory for them, and immediately Spencer thought that his love was merely doing this to either please the sex addict, or he was only acting in the heat of the moment.

"What?" Anderson asked, a slightly huff to his tone.

"We uh… we haven't done that yet… I think we should talk about it first."

"Fine… I want you… all of you… I want you on me and in me." The blonde said with a sly smile as he looked down at the brunet.

Then he quickly leaned down and tried to kiss "Puck" again.

"Ok, yea, no." The elder said as he moved out from under Anderson.

He sat in the corner of the put, knees up to his chest.

"Why not?" The blonde huffed in annoyance, letting himself sit up and look at Spencer.

"You're not ready… you're rushing into this."

"Spencer," The younger started.

"I know you love me." Spencer cut him off. "And I love you too… that's why we can't do this… not right now. You're not ready yet, and I'm not going to force you into anything because that is not fair even in the least."

"Spence, baby-"

"Honestly, I love you… and trust me… all these months without sex have made me more than ready… but you know I'll wait. However long it takes… As long as it takes until you're comfortable. But we're not going to do anything like that until you are ready."

"Spencer, would you please-"

"And I know I sound stupid. I mean, I had sex on like a daily basis before, and now I'm refusing it, but-"

"Puck" was cut off by Anderson kissing him. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Will you shut up and let me talk?" He asked, annoyance showing once more.

The elder stayed quiet as he nodded. The blonde took a deep breathe.

"Ok. I have thought about this… so much. I have been thinking about this since I tried to have sex with you before… and I realized last week… that I was ready. And yes… I said last week. I took a few days to think it over more and more, until I was absolutely positive that I was ready. And as soon as I figured this out, I started planning. I did tons of research, and not the kind you'd like to think." He smiled. "And I set everything up… even telling my parents about the eighties movie night and saying that I didn't want to be home alone that night, which made them suggest I invite you to spend the night. I put a lot of planning into this Spencer… hence the clothes, candles, good smell in here, room cleaned, lube and condoms under the bed, and the songs playing."

"Puck" took a moment to look around the room, taking in everything he saw and heard with a smile.

"You did all this for me?" He asked, stunned.

"How could I not?" The blonde smiled as well. "It's my first time, and it's with the one that I love."

"And you're absolutely positive?" The ex-prostitute asked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

Anderson rolled his eyes with a smile as he got up. He slowly unbuttoned his shorts and pushed them down his legs. Spencer watched all of it, eyes glued to him.

"That answer your question?" Anderson smirked as he stepped out of his shorts.

They were both officially only in their underwear, and it was seen pretty obviously that they were both enjoying what was happening.

"Yes baby." Spencer breathed and nodded as he smiled. "Come here." He held his hand out to the blonde boy.

Anderson took his hand and was pulled onto the bed. Spencer moaned and began kissing his boyfriend again.

They groped and kissed each other for twenty minutes, each getting back into the groove. They both were also getting used to the idea that they were going to have sex… they were going to make love for the very first time that night.

They pulled away twenty minutes later, but only because they had started to pull each other's underwear off and wanted to make sure that the other could say something if they felt uncomfortable.

"About how much music do you have on there?" "Puck" asked, trying to keep himself from grinning like an idiot.

"Um… about two hours' worth." Anderson shrugged with a smile.

"Two hours?" The sex addict asked him with a smile and large eyes, shocked that there was that much music.

"Well yea… the things I read had times ranging anywhere from thirty minutes to three hours." The goth shrugged, blushing a bit. "And ya know… fingers crossed." He chuckled some.

"How the fuck did I get lucky enough to have you?" Spencer asked with a chuckle and smile.

"Because I needed you." Anderson smiled.

The two laughed some as they went back to kissing. Spencer took control of the kiss, because he had more experience and he was able to steer the movements to where he now knew Anderson wanted them to go.

The kissed turned more intense, but no less romantic. Then they turned to heated connections of lips which were accompanied by groping, which turned to grinding. After twenty minutes, Spencer moved Anderson so he was lying on his back, slightly spread for the elder boy.

Then he sat up, panting some.

"Lube and condom." He said a bit shakily, giant smile plastered on his lips.

Then he got off the bed and crouched on the floor. He reached his hand under the mattress and quickly grabbed the lube and the box of condoms. He took them both out and his eyes went wide as a smirk came onto his face at the label on the box.

"Extra-large Durex Extra Sensitive?" He asked, still smirking.

"The girl at the drug store was really nice about helping me find the right ones for my first time… I had to do some guessing, but I was able to roughly uh… sh-show her… with my hand about how big you are." The blonde said, blush coming onto his cheeks as he spoke.

"Wait so… you remembered some time when you had my dick in your hand… then showed some poor girl at the drug store about how big it is?"

Spencer was trying so hard not to laugh, knowing his boyfriend was embarrassed already, and was probably even more so then.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Anderson said, sitting up and looking at Spencer with pride in his voice and eyes.

"I love you so much." Spencer said, finally letting himself laugh.

"Plus, it wasn't that embarrassing. I came in with my cheeks all red and told her my boyfriend and I were finally going to have sex, and that I was a virgin… She got a bit turned on by it, I could tell." He kept smiling. "She spent half an hour with me, helping me to get everything I needed."

"Remind me to send her a thank you card." The elder smiled as he opened the box.

He quickly took one out of the box before setting both the single wrapped one and the box on the night stand.

"Do you want me to put the condom on before I open you up with my fingers, or after?" He asked with a smile, knowing that the blonde could very easily get so worked up that he didn't care about it later.

"Um… which do you think is better?" The younger asked nervously.

"Before." The brunet chuckled. "I have a feeling you may be a bit more than responsive to my fingers doing magical things." He smirked happily.

The blonde blushed even more and nodded. Spencer licked his lips as he grabbed the condom.

"I want you to put it on me." The ex-prostitute smiled as he handed it over.

"Um… I don't uh… I'm not sure if I know how."

"It's not that hard baby… and didn't your moms ever teach you to put one on a banana or something?" He chuckled some with a smile.

"When I first started puberty… but I don't know if I correctly remember how." Anderson kept blushing as he fumbled to open it.

"I'll help." Spencer informed him calmly. "Ok, stop. Just clam down, then slowly open it. If you try to rush you can poke a hole in the condom."

The younger nodded and stopped trying to open it as he took a few deep breathes. Once he was calm he slowly opened it and pulled the plastic out.

"See? Not that hard. Now, the way it is scrunched up, that's how it goes on. If you need help, feel it, the lubricated side goes on the outside."

"Ok." Anderson nodded.

He felt it for a small bit before he put it to Spencer's tip and slowly rolled it on until it covered his entire length.

"Yay! You did it." The elder smiled, making sure not to clap. "You did very well."

"Yay!" Anderson smiled as well before he lay back down. "Ok… come on… I'm ready."

"Puck" nodded with a smile and grabbed the lube. He coated two of his fingers in it, making sure to get all over them.

"Three." The blonde managed to say, breathing a bit quicker as nervousness and excitement came over him.

"We don't have to." Spencer said quickly, hearing the younger having a bit of trouble breathing.

"I want to… I swear… just a bit nervous. Weren't you nervous your first time?" Anderson gave an eye roll.

"I honestly can't remember… sorry." "Puck" said, blushing some.

"Well I bet you were… but I'm fine… I promise." The blonde smiled.

"Ok just…"

"I'll tell you. I promise." The younger told him with a small sigh. "We can even have a safe word if it'll make you feel more comfortable. I know it's usually only for BDSM relationships or for relations of that sort… but if you're this freaked out, I think having one would make it easier on you."

"Um… ok." The elder nodded, thinking it would be a good idea. "What should it be?"

"How about Grell? Simple to say and we both love Kuroshitsuji."

"Sounds good."

"Good… now three fingers."

Then the blonde lay back down on the bed, spreading his legs slightly. Spencer moaned at the sight and quickly covered another finger in lube. Then he got onto his knees in between his boyfriend's legs.

He looked up at the blonde who just nodded. Spencer slowly put one finger to the younger's entrance. After another nod he slipped the slick digit inside. He was met with no resistance, which didn't really surprise him since he knew that Anderson had fingered himself before.

Spencer thrust the finger in slowly a few times before he added a second finger. He pushed it in slower, knowing these two wouldn't go in as easy. He moved them as slow as possible for a minute before he felt Anderson tap his shoulder. Then he moved them a bit faster, speeding up the thrusts every so often.

"More… the third one… third one." Anderson breathed out after a few minutes of the two fingers stimulating him.

"Puck" nodded before he added the third finger. He slowly entered them into Anderson and then just stopped, letting him get to use to it.

They stayed like that for almost ten minutes before Anderson slowly moved down on them. "Puck" took that as his cue and began slowly moving the fingers in and out. He didn't start moving them faster until Anderson panted out a moan and arched.

Spencer slowly sped up his fingers. He made sure to keep his eyes on Anderson's face the entire time. It didn't take long for the blonde to beg for him to go faster. So the elder did something even better; he crooked his fingers, making them brush against the youngers' prostate.

"Oh holy shit! Yes baby yes!" The blonde shouted out in pleasure, arching off the bed harder.

Spencer smirked and kept thrusting his fingers so that they hit Anderson's prostate each time.

"Please baby, please." Anderson moaned. "I need you inside me now please."

"As you wish." The brunet breathed with a smile before kissing his love.

He quickly pulled his fingers out and put a generous amount of lube on his plastic wrapped member.

"Remember the word for if you want me to stop?" He asked as he positioned himself at the youngers entrance.

"Yes, I say 'Grell' if I want you to stop for any reason." The blonde sighed with an eye roll. "Now come on… I need you inside me."

"Puck" nodded with a small smile. He took a deep breathe to calm himself before he slowly pushed inside of Anderson. The blonde let out a small moan, but his face was painted with pain. Spencer kept going until he was all the way inside his boyfriend, then he stopped.

"Tell me when you're ready for me to continue." He instructed the younger teen.

The youngest Richards nodded at that and stayed where he was. He took several calming breathes and forced himself to completely relax, just listening to the music that was playing. He took one finally deep breath.

"Yes, go… move." He breathed out.

Spencer smiled and began slowly moving in and out of his boyfriend, keeping his speed as slow as possible. It only took a few minutes for Anderson to beg him to go faster.

They had both been waited so long that they were near the end even though they had barely started.

"Puck" nodded as he began moving faster, panting some as he felt the sweat start slowly dripping down his body. The blonde wrapped his leg around Spencer's waist and gripped the headboard as he moaned, own body getting covered in seat as well as he moved back against his love with all he had.

"Oh my god baby… oh, I can't… I can't last." "Puck" moaned out as he thrust faster into his boyfriend.

"Neither can I… it's fine." Anderson moaned and shook his head. "Just faster, faster."

"Yes baby, yes." Spencer moaned.

He moved even faster, making sure to hit Anderson's prostate with each thrust. It didn't take long for either of them to cum, shouting out for one another as they came in tandem.

Once they had finished they flopped next to each other, panting.

"Fuck I love you." "Puck" breathed as he nuzzled into Anderson.

"I love you too." The blonde smiled as he snuggled back.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**Ok, so I feel so very bad about being gone so long, so here are some goodies! =)**

**Anderson's Outfit is a link on my page, as is a specially created playlist which has all the songs that play when those two crazy kids made love for the very first time.**

**Hope you enjoy! =)**


	87. Chapter 87

"So," "Puck" said as he was getting dressed the next morning. "Are you comfortable with me telling people? And if so, who?" He asked, not wanting to tell his cousin if his boyfriend didn't want him to.

"You can tell everyone at your cousin's work, but I would prefer it if you let me tell our friends when I'm ready." Anderson smiled as he pulled on some pajama bottoms so he could walk his boyfriend to the door.

"I can deal with that." Spencer smiled as he pulled Anderson close. "I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous."

"Puck" giggled and kissed his boyfriend passionately, pressing their bodies tightly together. Anderson smiled and kissed back, holding his love.

"Go." The blonde smiled when he pulled back.

"See ya later." Spencer smiled back.

He pecked his boyfriend on the lips one more time before he left the house and drove to the BAU.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Puck" pushed open the doors to the BAU with a huge smile and began doing gymnastic moves as he moved through the building, singing.

"I just had sex and it felt so good

Felt so good

A man let me put my penis inside of him

I just had sex and I'll never go back

Never go back

To the not-having-sex ways of the past."

He did three front flips before stopping in front of the elder genius. Then he kissed him on the lips with a large smile before doing a back walkover.

Elder Spencer just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, someone's happy." Emily chuckled, coming over to them with her arms crossed.

"I am so beyond happy." "Puck" smiled.

He then kissed her before doing back and front handsprings into Garcia's office.

"Why is he so happy?" Prentiss chuckled, walking up to their resident genius.

"Well, I can infer from his song choice that he and Anderson finally had sex." The genius chuckled, sitting down.

"Awww, really?" She smiled.

"I think so." He shrugged.

"Reid." Hotch said, coming up to them.

"Yes sir?"

"The days you requested off, it's good to go." Aaron smiled. "I hope you two have fun."

"Us three actually, I asked Anderson's parents if he could come, and they said yes. It's a surprise." He smiled.

"Oh, that'll be fun. Well, I hope you all have fun then."

"Thank you sir."

The leader nodded and left them.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Oh, shit, yea, I forgot to tell you guys, sorry. We're going to Akicon. It's an anime convention."

"Wow, really? That's awesome… What are you guys going to be?"

"Spencer is going to be Dean Winchester, Anderson is going to be Sam Winchester, because Spencer ships them a bit more than Destiel, and I'm going to be a human version of the Impala one day, and Castiel the other."

"Supernatural." She chuckled. "But what if someone wants a Destiel picture?"

"First, he literally just kissed me like five minutes ago. And second, there are plenty of ways of doing Destiel without actually doing anything."

"Oh… well, you have to send me pictures."

"Oh please, I'll be taking a ton." He chuckled.

"Yay. When are you guys going?"

"Next weekend."

"Wow, that's soon."

"Yea, well, this is Spencer's Christmas gift, so I wanted to at least try to go to one before Christmas… and we were in luck." He shrugged.

"Oh, well… makes sense then." She smiled. "I hope you guys have fun."

"We will, thank you."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Ok, as happy that I am that you're happy… you've got to calm down." Penelope chuckled at the teen who was practically jumping up and down.

"I can't help it, I had sex with the love of my life, and I get to surprise him next weekend." The boy giggled, biting his lip.

"Yea, I hope you guys have fun at the convention."

"It's an anime convention… how could we not?" He laughed.

"True." She nodded. "So Anderson really doesn't know?"

"Nope." The ex-prostitute smiled, shaking his head. "He just thinks he's accompanying me to some FBI thing that Starbucks has to attend."

"Oooh, very nice… deceptive."

"It's not deceptive… it's… creative."

"Same thing."

"Nuh uh."

"How do you go from being the most articulate person I know to a three year old in seconds?" The blonde laughed.

"What can I say, I'm a complex individual." He chuckled.

"You're adorable."

"Thanks Beautiful."

"Anytime, Casanova." She smirked.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"I want to pack now." "Puck" whined as he unpacked more boxes.

"You can't… if you pack too soon, and you need something, you could forget tons of stuff you need, and that would ruin it." Elder Reid chuckled, rolling his eyes before taking a drink from his wine glass.

"I know, I know." The younger boy rolled his eyes. "I have been to a con or two in my time."

"You are so sarcastic."

"'Tis my vocation. It is not a sin for a man to labor in his vocation." Young Spencer spoke in an amazing British accent.

"Thanks Will." The adult smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Puck" gave a bow before going back to his task.

"So, have you already gotten everyone's presents?" The younger wondered.

"Yup, already ready and wrapped for Christmas. When are we celebrating it again?" The doctor questioned, having forgotten if it was the day before, or day after.

"Twenty seventh, Jack likes to be read The Night Before Christmas on Christmas Eve, and that's after a bunch of traditions they already have… it's just easier."

"Oh, ok, good. So, what about you? Do you have everyone's presents?"

"Yup, not all of them are wrapped, but I'll get to it."

"Don't put it off."

"Psh, I would never." The teen gasped in mock indignation.

They both laughed then, and had a small bubble wrap throwing war (started by the younger genius, of course.)

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Of course, the Spencers went home earlier than everyone else, because the younger helped the older with paperwork secretly. But the rest of the team was still at the BAU, working away.

Derek was looking at videos on his computer, trying to get ideas during his break from the files that were piled on his desk.

"Um… why are you watching a video with a mariachi band?" Emily wondered, resting her hands on the side of his desk as she bent in to look at it better.

"Trying to get ideas." He muttered back.

"For what?"

"I'm going to… uh, no reason." He shook his head with a blush, not wanting to tell anyone but "Puck" just yet.

Emily shrugged and just kept watching. Then she saw the girl propose to another girl, and she read the title as well as the titles of the videos on the side. She gasped.

"YOU'RE GOING TO ASK SPENCER TO-" She started, yelling from her surprise.

Derek immediately jumped up and put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say anything." He whispered harshly as the other people that were working stared at them.

She nodded and the two sat down before he removed his hand.

"You're going to ask Spencer to marry you!" She whispered quickly.

"Yea… but I don't know when or how… I haven't even gotten a ring yet… shit, I don't even know his ring size." Morgan sighed when he realized how unprepared he was.

"Want me to help?" Prentiss wondered.

"What?"

"Want me to help? I have the same ring size as him, do not ask how I know, and can help you pick one out. I won't say anything to anyone… promise."

He looked at her smiling face as he thought. Then he smiled as well and nodded.

"Ok, cool. Uh, can we go after work to get him a ring? I want to have it as soon as possible so that I have it when I come up with an idea."

"Can do, stud… see you in a few hours." She smiled and waved before going back to her desk.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**I know y'all are so super tired of my excuses, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry, school, Jer's work, some bill-paying drama, family… it all just got pretty hectic. I'm sorry. I'll try to get back into a better writing rhythm and thank all of you who have stayed with me, I love you all.**


End file.
